Haunted: Seth's Imprint Story
by nicolebennette
Summary: Seth's world turns upside down when he meets beautiful, talented, and heartbroken Jane Mcalaster. Jane is a hopeless romantic living in a time era void of romance, with a tragic backstory that only aids in Seth's intrigue. Only, Jane has secrets, and those secrets may scare her just enough to keep her from being with Seth at all. (Begins as T, turns into M!)
1. One: Imprinting

I am so excited for you all to read the first chapter of Seth's story. I truly adore this story and the two characters that are featured. Out of all the imprint stories I have done, Jane and Seth have a special place in my heart; I hope you fall in love with them as much as I have!

This is the 3rd imprint story that I will be working on. I have already finished Unbroken: Paul's Imprint Story and The Pointé: Embry's Imprint Story. They are all separate stories, so you do not need to read them first to understand this, but feel free to do so! I will leave a list of characters if you choose to not read the other stories so no one is confused!

 **KEY:**

Scarlett: Paul's imprint/wife

Lena: Scarlett and Paul's daughter, Embry's imprint/girlfriend

Please follow and favorite for updates!

* * *

One: Imprinting

 **Jane's POV**

I knew it was a terrible idea to walk home alone at this hour; in fact, it was all I could think about as I quickly crossed one street to the next, wishing that the reservation part of Forks adopted a bus system.

The thing was, I usually never would have been in this situation in the first place. The person who was supposed to lock up at the bookstore had called in sick, so I had stayed behind to help out. Only, I made it halfway back when I realized that I had, in fact, forgotten my cell-phone and had to turn around. When I first left the sun was just beginning to set, the second time around, it was merely pitch black.

To my demise, there were very few streetlights lining the uneven sidewalks from the bookstore from the reservation back to my house on the mainland. It wasn't that the reservation was necessarily _dangerous_ , but I was a five-foot five skinny girl with absolutely zero muscle walking alone with nothing to protect myself but a tattered copy of my favorite book in my side-bag. The likelihood that someone would choose to take advantage of me was very, very high, which was why I was only partially surprised when the danger actually arrived.

"Should I just swallow the money and call an uber?" I thought to myself, only, it would cost as much as I made tonight. I was weighing my options right as a man, tall, dark and terrifying stepped right in front of me on the sidewalk. Having not expected him, I wasn't able to stop in time, and instead, I crashed right into his chest.

"Woah," He laughed and pulled me away, grabbing my forearm tightly in his grasp before I had a chance to regain my footing. A smell of sweat and too strong of cologne hit me in the face like a punch, making me nauseous immediately.

"What do we have here?" He asked, a crooked smile on his face. This man had dark hair, black eyes, and crooked teeth. He had low hanging jeans and a wife-beater, and I recognized him from the numerous instances of gang-related activity that had been plaguing the outskirts of Forks, Seattle mostly, that sometimes made its way into Forks on the weekends.

I stiffened on instinct, and immediately attempted to pull away, but my strength was just no use for his; he was triple my body weight.

Fear, strong and debilitating, surged through my veins at warped speed. It paralyzed me, my brain working at a frantic pace to think of a solution. Something, anything to get me out of this. I found myself craning my neck from left to right, looking for someone, _anyone_ to help me, but I already knew that my decision to walk the line lining the forest instead of the main street, while it may have seemed safer at the time, left me completely alone and unprotected.

I saw a figure move to my life, and adrenaline shot it's way into my chest and out of my mouth.

"Help!" I screamed, surprised by the sheer force of my voice.

The man holding me turned towards the person; I noticed him freeze for just a moment, before the tension all but left his shoulders and he laughed. He _laughed._ I think a part of me died.

"What'cha got there?" The second man who I quickly realized wasn't my ally rounded the corner. Tattoos littered his face and gold chain hung from his neck. This one looked me up and down openly, even more violating than my captor.

"Little girl walking home all alone," He replied.

I chilled at the mere sneer in his voice.

"You should really be more careful," The second one countered. "It's not safe out here for a pretty thing like you so late at night. Just asking for trouble."

My mouth had grown dry. My body knew what was about to happen to it, what I thought was going to occur, but I couldn't understand it. I wasn't able to grasp the fact that these two men could hurt me. They could _rape_ me, or kill me. I had no idea which was worse, and with every passing second the dread inside of me overcame me, and I had to force back tears.

No- tears would not help at a time like this. I knew that, but it was all that I could think to do.

Suddenly, my survival instincts took over as I began to thrash and fight against his grip. I fought as hard as I could, with an effort that seemed impossible for anyone to be able to overcome, but alas, he hung on. Then in a moment, the second man was holding me as well, standing behind me and grabbing my shoulders.

"Come on honey, we'll take care of you," He whispered in my ear.

Goosebumps erupted on my skin. I felt like vomiting. I thought I just might. What had I learned in movies? What should I do? There had to be a way out of this!

Thousands of thoughts and questions were swarming my head at the speed of lightening. They came so quickly that they all morphed and mushed together before I was able to really think them at all. It was the most terrifying and debilitating feeling of my life; knowing that all I needed to do was think but not being able to. It was like the fear had made it so that my brain couldn't work anymore.

"Help!" I suddenly screamed. " _Help!_ " I screamed this over and over again, my voice growing hoarse, and after a few more the man standing behind me shoved his hand overtop of my mouth. He was pressing too hard, my teeth cutting into the insides of my lips, and his hand tasted like salt and dirt. I fought away from him, and then when that proved unsuccessful, I attempted to bite him, but his hand was pressed too tightly to my mouth.

I was powerless, and suddenly the man in front of me was reaching for my shirt. And I reacted. I somehow managed to tear my arm from my captor holding me back and slam it into his nose.

"Ah!" He jumped back and grabbed his nose. It took a mere second for my second captor to regain control over me, and then another for the man in front of me to stand up straight again, his face suddenly not intrigued and wicked, but _angry._

"Bitch!" He spat, and suddenly his fist crashed into my stomach. I gasped. The pain was unreal. I had never been hit before, and suddenly the wind was knocked out of me. I honest to God could not breathe. I felt myself grow dizzy, and as I was still reeling from that, he hit me in the jaw too.

If I thought the stomach hit was painful, it was timid compared to the pain that shot through my entire head, stabbing into me and overwhelming me. There was no way that didn't ricochet my brain. I had no idea how I hadn't passed out.

Would it be better if I did pass out?

He grabbed my legs. "Shut up!" He yelled at me. "Hold her down!"

Despite the pain, there was a burning desire in me brought on by fear and self-protection that made me continue to fight. I kicked my legs as hard as I could, even as they lowered me to the ground and the man who had hit me climbed on top of my body. His disgusting fingers reached for my waistband.

 _Please, no_ , I begged internally. But no one was coming to save me. I knew that. I had nothing to do but wait for unimaginable pain and violation. I wished he had knocked me out at that point.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

I had felt uneasy all day. This morning, my stomach had been to upset to even eat breakfast, and though I was able to eat Emily's lunch later, which probably had more to do with the fact that Emily was one of the most incredible cooks I had ever encountered than my appetite, I still didn't feel well.

On edge would be a better phrase for it.

It was like I had been waiting for something terrible to happen all day long. I hadn't felt like this since I first phased, so it was kind of freaky to feel it again.

Maybe I was getting the flu, I reassured myself. I was probably just freaked out because the last time I got the "flu" I turned into an _animal._ I was most likely just overreacting.

I almost turned back, that was how off I felt, though thankfully I decided on just one more block before I turned around…

It was when we reached the lining between the forest and the backs of the few shops littering the edge of the reservation that the same uneasy feeling that I had been feeling all day overwhelmed me.

 _Seth, what's up?_ I heard Jacob ask. Him and Embry were my running mates tonight, and I could tell that my mood was beginning to affect them.

 _Something's wrong,_ I thought, which meant that they could hear.

 _Are you sure you're not just feeling out of it?_ Embry questioned.

 _No,_ I heard myself answer. _Something is definitely wrong._

 _You could be sensing something,_ Jacob countered. _We'll follow you. Just let your intuition lead._

Though I thought it was an idiotic idea, I couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride that Jacob, our Alpha, trusted me enough to let me lead them based on a small hunch. Though I was from the same generation of wolves as Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul, I sometimes found myself being pushed into the group of the younger generation. The younger generation that I am referring to are the other pack member's kids, which are Jacob's two sons, one of which had just phased for the first time, Sam's son, and the second girl to ever join the pack, Larissa Cameron, who is Jared's daughter.

None of the other kids seemed to have the gene, though. In fact, one time I thought to myself how great it was that little Lena Lahote didn't suddenly shift. That girl was even hotter than her mother! Embry left me with a scar down my arm for that one. Though, I honestly couldn't say that Larissa was any better. Woman. They're so moody.

I followed my instincts forward, pushing me towards the edge of town. I knew that it wasn't our territory outside of Forks, but I also knew that though that law was technical, the only real area that we absolutely had to avoid was the Cullen's land.

I made it merely to the edge of the line when I finally heard what I was feeling.

Muffled screams filled my over-active hearing, and suddenly the three of us broke out in a sprint towards the sound. We were able to hone our hearing on the scene of distress, and make out the sound of ripping and grunts.

My heart ricocheted to my throat, and suddenly I was sprinting faster than I ever had before. I left Jacob and Embry in my dust as I hurried towards the sound. I had no idea why, but the muffled screams, though the softest sound, were all that I could hear. It as overwhelming my mind. I couldn't think anymore; all that I could manage to do was accelerate faster. I needed to save her; I had no idea what was happening, or if it was in fact a her, but I somehow knew that it was.

I rounded a corner and suddenly came face to face with the scene that I had just heard. There, hiding beyond the bend of a building, were two men… and a girl. The girl was frantically fighting against her attackers, but it was obvious that it was little use. She was much, much smaller than them.

There was one man standing behind her, holding her arms down, and another was holding himself over top of her. Her shirt was ripped open, and he was suddenly reaching for the waistband of his jeans.

Before I even had a chance to think, I burst through the forest trees and on top of him, I clamped my mouth around his side and pulled him off of her easily, tossing him into the shed a few feet away. All that I heard was a dull thud followed by a bang, and then the other man that had been holding her down was the only one left.

He stood up, shocked, and stared me straight in the eyes as I lunged for him. This time, I didn't take the time to throw him, instead, I went right for his neck, and in an instant he fell to the floor. I had never, ever killed someone before; I had never wanted to. Not even the vampires. But I had just done it. And I wasn't upset about it either.

I turned my attention to the girl still lying on the floor just as Jacob and Embry caught up.

 _Seth!_ Jacob barked. _Are you okay? What happened?_

 _Is she okay?_ Embry cut in.

I peered down at her, and noticed her staring at the likes of us. She was holding herself up with her elbows, and her eyes kept switching between Jacob, Embry and I, taking us in. Her mouth was hanging open, though her shock and her swollen jaw did not hide her obvious beauty. This girl had gigantic brown eyes, a small nose, and delicate lips. She had a natural blush to her cheeks that was unreal, though I bet that had more to do with her nearly being sexually assaulted. Her hair was shiny, golden brown, and though it was pulled up in a high, messy pony-tale I could tell how long it was. It flowed in loose, thick curls down her back, and laid on the asphalt beneath her.

She was beautiful.

 _Seth, Embry, don't leave her._ Jacob got my attention. _I need to phase back and see if she is okay. Shit. I don't know how we're going to explain this._

 _Did they manage to hurt her?_ Embry asked me.

 _I don't think so,_ I answered honestly, replaying the scene in my mind of what I had witnessed so that Embry could see.

In an instant, the image of Embry's Lena getting attacked all those years ago flashed across his mind, but in a second it was gone.

 _Good_ , I could actually sense the relief in Embry's thoughts. _I don't think they got to her._

In the process of trying to see if she had any other obvious injuries than her jaw, I took a step closer, and suddenly the girl gasped. She pushed herself away from us and then quickly stumbled up. Only, as soon as she did she began to waver. Embry took a step forward before I had a chance to, and helped cushion her fall.

"Shit!" Jacob ran up to us on human, seeing her lying across Embry. "What I miss?"

 _Passed out,_ Embry answered, though I knew that Jacob couldn't hear.

He let out a long breath and then rubbed his face. "Did she pass out?"

I nodded.

Jacob moaned. "We've got to bring her home. Thanks to Seth, it wasn't like three rabid wolves were hungry and managed to kill her attackers before they did the same to her; now she saw three gigantic dog-wolves act like humans and come to her rescue. Shit- Seth. She's seen too much. We have to explain things."

My face hardened. _If I had waited a second longer they would have raped her you ass-hat!_

 _You did fine, Seth,_ Embry responded. _He's just an uptight prick about this kinda stuff. Got to keep our secret, you know. Just makes me happy I'm not alpha._

 _He's annoying_. I could tell that I was being unreasonable, but these were my actual thoughts, and since Embry was reading my actual brain, I couldn't cater them.

 _Hey, what made you run so fast? Fuck. I've never seen anyone run that fast._

I shrugged. _Not sure._

 _Do you feel better?_ Embry asked me suspiciously.

I thought about it for a moment. _Actually, yeah. Yeah I do. Why?_

 _You were probably sensing this. That's so weird. I felt that when Lena was getting attacked, too._

 _Hm. That's weird_ , I thought to myself. I had never had that feeling before. But before I could examine it any further, Jacob lifted her off of the ground and into his arms, and then he held onto my back so that I could lift them home.

The word spread about what had happened on patrol pretty quickly, which was why by the time we made it back to Sam and Emily's, which had basically become the stomping ground for our get-togethers and group-discussions, there was already a crowd.

Sam and Emily were there, of course, along with their teenage son Micah. Renesmee was there with her three sons, one of which was still too little to phase, though I had no doubt that with Jacob's lineage he would, and Lena Lahote was waiting with her parents, Paul and Scarlett, along with my sister, who was quickly scanning her eyes for me.

Everyone who had "someone" involved in the incident came in attendance, and I could tell from the amount of parked cars that this wasn't all of them; there were certainly more people inside.

Embry and I phased in the trees before walking out with Jacob, and immediately everyone was rushing over to us.

"Is she okay?" Renesmee Black quickly rushed over to us. Jacob kissed her cheek and nudged EJ's back, who was their five-year-old who was currently holding onto Nessie's leg.

"She's fine," Jacob responded easily. "Seth took care of that."

"You did?" Sam came next to us. "Congrats, kid."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Though I had "technically" stopped aging at 16, the werewolf process made me look like at least an 18-year-old, which is what I identified my age as, and I had been 16 for more than ten years now, meaning that I was actually nearing my 30's, not that anyone seemed to care.

"Oh my word," Emily reached for her heart as she looked down at the girl that was still passed out cold. "You have to get her inside! Imagine if she woke up to all of this."

"She seems passed out-cold," Jacob peered down at her. "But I didn't see her go down."

"I think she might have hit her head or something, not even sure she passed out from that," Embry added from his spot hugging Lena.

Scarlett, who was next to them, appeared worried, though I bet her past had a lot to do with that. Paul was comforting her, as I reached for the girl out of Jacob's arms.

"I'll bring her upstairs," I mumbled, for some reason just really wanting to get her out of the commotion of all of this. She had been through enough.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Embry asked me, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah," I lied, because the truth was that I still felt weird, but in a different way. Angry, sad, tired. I just wanted to know that she was okay. "I'm just going to bring her to the guest bedroom. Is that okay, Em?"

"Of course!" Emily rushed after me. "I'll help you!"

I brought the girl up to the guest bedroom and Emily helped me to tuck her in. She left to gather new bath towels and I stayed, staring at her sleeping. I realized now that this girl was older than I had thought. Originally, I had thought her to be about sixteen, but now that the look of terror has left her features, I thought that she looked a little bit older than that. She had puffy, rosy cheeks; and I realized that the redness never went away, so I had been right about their natural coloring.

A piece of hair fell into her eyes, and I had just leaned in to swipe it away when she gasped awake.

I jumped back, not having expected it, as she sprang up in bed. Immediately her breathing was heavy, and her frantic eyes searched the room quickly.

"Hey," I began, not quite sure how to approach her but wanting to make my voice soft.

She jumped.

"It's okay," I held out my hands. "You're safe."

She gulped. She wouldn't look me directly in the eyes. "W-who are you?" She asked, and her voice was literally like music to my ears; I had never heard something so beautiful before. She spoke like she was singing, that's how beautiful it was. It was soft and sweet and not too high but soft, nonetheless.

"I'm Seth," I answered after missing a beat.

She stared at the door uneasily.

"You can leave any time you'd like," I told her quickly, realizing what she was thinking. "My friends and I, we saw you getting attacked. You passed out. We brought you here. It's my… aunt's house. Do you want us to call someone?"

She swallowed harshly and then pursed her lips. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. She winced and then raised her fingers to her jaw.

I winced myself. I imagined someone hitting her, and I wondered how on earth someone would be able to do that to such a perfect, innocent girl, especially her.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a moment.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. I, ugh," She winced again. "I have a headache. Do you have Tylenol?"

"I'm sure we do. Did you hit your head?"

She slams her eyes tightly together and then bunches her fingers in her scalp. She moans gently and I swallow. She looks sexier than I had thought she could at first glance.

"I can't really… remember. I mean, I remember getting jumped, and I remember the two men, but I don't really remember how I got away. You said that you helped me?"

I gulped. "You- you don't remember?" I clarified.

She shook her head. "No," She whispered weakly.

"That's alright," I quickly recovered. "I don't think anything- ugh, happened to you."

She blushed and widened her eyes at the floor.

I followed suit, blushing as well and then shuffling on my feet. "What's your name?" I asked after a moment.

She peered nervously towards the door again. "Can I leave?"

I was not sure why that deflated me so much. "Sure you can," I answered easily. "We could call someone for you to pick you up if that would help."

She seemed to relax just at the offer. "Ugh, thank you." She attempted to stand up, but almost as quickly as her feet hit the floor she wavered.

I immediately closed the distance between us and reached for her arms. She stiffened at my touch, but quickly she loosened as I helped to lower her back into bed. She smelled like fresh fruit mixed with a little bit of a fresh laundry, watery scent; I had never been close to a girl who had smelled like this before, and I just wanted to drink her in.

"Maybe I should lay down for a while," She grabbed her head.

"We have a family friend that's an ER doctor. He can come over and take a look at your head. You might have a concussion," I told her, though really I just wanted her to stay around for a while longer.

"That's really… nice," Even her voice sounded uncomfortable. "But you don't need to do that."

"It's not a big deal," I quickly clarified. "He does this all the time."

"Okay," Her voice was weak.

I pulled covers up to her chin. "Ugh, I'm not a doctor or anything," I cleared my throat. "But isn't it like standard protocol to not sleep if you are suspected of having a concussion?" I knew enough from my short time playing sports in high school to be completely an idiot on the subject.

Her lips pulled up at the corners. She batted her eyes open slowly and then sighed. "Okay. Could you maybe get me a painkiller, than?" She batted her eyelashes up to meet mine, and suddenly she connected her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes with my own.

In an instant, my entire world spun on its axis. It was like all of the uneasiness, all of the worry, all of the fear and then admiration and finally appeal morphed together and was spun around and tied with a ribbon filled with love and it consumed where my heart used to be.

My mouth dropped for a moment as I let out a sound of disbelief.

Her eyebrows furrowed and then she reached for her head again. "Are you okay?"

I blinked a few times and then stood up straighter. "I, ugh, yes. Yes. Pain meds. Pain meds," I nodded twice and then left to leave. "Pain meds."

"Thank you," She whispered, and I watched her close her eyes as I cracked the door behind me.

Once I was safely in the hallway, there was no denying the panic- good panic- from surging through my body at warped speed.

"Holy shit," I began pacing back and forth, far enough from her room so that she wasn't able to see me. "Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. _Holy shit._ "

"Seth?" Emily stopped on her way towards her room with towels in hand. "What's up?"

"I ugh," I pointed my thumb towards her room and then shook my head. "I, uh, I," I cleared my throat. "I can, ugh, I can give those to her." I finally gave up on trying to explain something that I was still wrapping my brain around and reached for the towels.

"Is she awake?" Emily's eyes widened.

I nodded. "She doesn't remember the wolves though."

"Oh," She let out a long sigh. "Well that's a relief. You should go tell Jacob and everyone else. They're worried. I think Jake's trying to see if the Cullen's know anyone with the power to remove memories. I'll give these to her."

Em grabbed the towels out of my hands and I stood like a fool holding my hands out, not liking that anyone was going into my girl's room except for me. Then I realized that I just met her, and didn't even know her name, so she most definitely was not my girl, and that made me feel awful in a different kind of way.

After a moment, I finally admitted to myself that Emily was right and that I should tell everyone else before they panicked too much. If I could just explain quickly and not act too weird…

I descended the steps and walked into the kitchen. Immediately all eyes turned on me.

"Did she wake up?" Jacob asked immediately.

"You were up there for quite a while," Scarlett twiddled with her necklace. "Is she okay?"

"She's ugh… fine," I cleared my throat and shuffled on my feet. _Act normal_ , I commanded myself. "She doesn't remember anything."

Everyone got quiet.

After a moment, Scarlett was the one to break the silence. "Nothing?" She asked uneasily.

"Well, I mean, she remembers being attacked, but she doesn't remember us at all. Or the wolves. She has a really bad headache, I think she has a concussion, and that might explain it."

"Oh," Everyone in the room let out a long breath of relief.

"Thank God," Jacob covered his face with his hands.

Nessie laughed and rubbed his back.

"So, now that we're not concerned about the future of the Quileute tribe," Lena rolled her eyes. "Did you get a good look at her?" Oh no. "She was kinda hot, Seth!"

"Yeah, you know, you're right. She was pretty hot." Embry grinned at Lena and she punched him in the shoulder. He laughed and squeezed her arms.

I ignored her question, diverting her eyes.

"You did seem pretty worried," Scarlett countered, though much less confidently. In many ways Scarlett and her daughter were similar, but in just as many ways they were different. They had the same sense of humor, though while Lena's was delivered with sass and confidence, Scarlett's was stated more cautiously and with a giggle. Right now, I much preferred the older of the Lahote women.

"I just didn't like what I saw," I answered, my voice dry. "I was the one who saw them attacking her."

"Speaking of that," Embry laughed. "How the fuck did you run so fast? You usually can't even keep up, and you left Jake and I in your dust!"

I rolled my eyes, because I do, in fact, keep up. "I had a sense."

"Well if you're not interested I definitely am," Jason Black widened his eyes. "There was a reason she was attacked after all…"

Once second, I was standing, nervous, trying to figure out how my new brain works, and the next I am lunging across the room, bunching up the center of Jason Black's shirt, and pushing him up against the wall.

The entire room gasped, and then complained all at once.

"What the hell, Seth?" Nessie seethed. "He was just kidding!"

"Yeah man," Jason looked at me nervously. "It was a joke."

The anger that was filling me to the brink was irrational, I knew that, but it took everything inside of me not to deck him for that comment. Never the one for violence, I let him go, and then took a few steps back for good measure.

"Holy shit," Lena suddenly stated. Her eyes widened and a knowing smile spread across her lips. "You totally imprinted on her!"

The entirety of every single set of eyes landed upon me, and all stared openly.

I blinked at her. Great.

"Oh crap," Embry burst out laughing. "You really did!"

"Shit!" Paul clapped his hands together.

"Wow, Embry!" Nessie stood up and came over to give me a hug. "This is amazing, but would you guys watch your mouths, please?"

"Awe, Seth!" Scarlett gave me a warm hug. "What's her name?"

"I ugh, I," I scratched my head. "I'm not sure."

"Really winning at the whole imprint thing, man," Sam shook my hand.

"Hey, you can't fuck up any more than I did?" Embry leaned back in his chair.

Lena rolled her eyes.

"That's probably why you felt so weird all day. And I'm hoping it's the reason for you attacking me," Jason narrowed his eyes at me and adjusted his collar.

"Probably," I sighed. "But don't say anything like that again. I'm serious."

"Awe, he's serious, Jase. Didn't you hear?" Jacob held me in a neck-hold and then roughly rubbed his fist against my head.

"Would you guys leave him alone!" Emily suddenly came down the stairs.

I pushed Jacob off of me. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," Emily gushed. "She's really, very sweet. You should bring her some pain medication though. Nessie, can you call your grandfather, sweetie?"

"On it," Nessie pulled her youngest son into her lap and then reached for her phone.

"What did I miss?" Emily quickly caught onto the atmosphere in the room and everyone burst out laughing.

I sighed. I quickly filled a glass of water and then found a bottle of Ibuprofen. "I'm going back upstairs," I announced insignificantly as I made my way back to her. I never understood why everyone else had gotten so annoyed at being made fun of for imprinting before. I remembered when Paul imprinted; he refused to talk to anyone for a week. I had thought that he was just being Paul, and that he was probably mad that he didn't want to sleep around anymore, but now I realized that it is so much more than that.

It wasn't funny. My entire world changed in one split second and I felt like I needed to lock myself in a room for a week because I had no idea who I was or what my brain was made of anymore. The only thing that I was sure of, is that the girl that I saved tonight was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and that all I wanted to do is make sure that what happened tonight never, ever happened again.

When I stepped inside of the bedroom once more, her eyes immediately darted to mine, and then almost instantly she sat up straighter in bed. She gulped and then looked down at her hands on the comforter before bringing them up to watch me again.

"I brought you medicine," I explained after a moment.

"Thank you," She smiled a small, genuine smile that filled my entire body with desire. I just wanted to hug her and never let go; that surely wasn't a normal thought.

I brought it over to her side and held my hands out to her. She reached for the cup and our fingers brushed. Her hands were soft and warm, though she must not have thought the same about mine. She quickly pulled her hands away and then closed her eyes.

"Crap," She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I responded gently.

"No it's not," She moaned. "You're not the one who attacked me!" She raised her eyes to meet mine and then shook her head. "I know that. I shouldn't be afraid of you." She grabs the cup from my hand. "It has just been a crazy day."

I offer her a small smile and then nod. I open up the pill bottle and then dump out two into her very tiny hand.

"Not that it's really any of my business," I begin after she takes the pills. "But what were you doing walking home so late at night alone?"

She cringed, though this time it thankfully wasn't due to pain. "It was pretty stupid, huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, it depends what it was for," I replied honestly.

She sighed. "Trust me it was stupid. I worked late to begin with, but I realized on my walk home that I left my phone. So I had to turn all the way around to go get it. I should have just left it and picked it up in the morning. Funny, I thought it was more dangerous to walk home alone without a phone. How ironic."

"That's not stupid," I answered her honestly. She fluttered her very long, very dark eyelashes up to meet mine. "Where do you work?"

It took her a moment to form a response. "At the Reservation Book store right on the edge of town."

I frowned. "There's been a lot of crime reported around there recently."

"I know," She blew some hair out of her eyes.

"You shouldn't walk anymore," I heard myself demanding, which was so not like me.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Well I don't have a car and I need the money, so." Both of our voices dropped as we let an awkward silence fill the air.

"Should I call your parents?" I finally asked. I still wasn't sure how old she was, but she surely wasn't old enough for her parents not to worry about her whereabouts, especially when she was this pretty.

"Oh, no, that's okay," She blushed again and then diverted eye contact.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely," She sat back against the headboard. "Should I go? I mean, my head is already starting to feel better."

I cocked my head at her. "Liar. You just took that pain medication two seconds ago."

She giggled, and the sound was even more beautiful than her actual voice that it had my head spinning in an instant. "I don't want to intrude," She just barely whispered.

"Trust me," I couldn't help but smile. "You're not intruding."

She smiled her first open-mouthed, genuine smile at me, and I committed that beautiful, breathtaking sight to memory. She had perfect, shining white teeth. They were big, and they matched her giant brown eyes. She had freckles around her nose that I was just noticing now, too. This girl was insanely adorable.

"I'm Jane," She finally said.

I took a deep breath.

"Jane," I repeated, interested in how the word sounded rolling off of my tongue.

She nodded her head slowly. "Seth, right?"

I beamed at this.

Jane giggled.

"You know you could just stay here tonight if you wanted to," I quickly offered before I could help myself. "You must be exhausted."

"Ugh," Jane pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that," She blushed.

"Oh," I frowned. "Well that's okay. I can take you home after the doctor gets here."

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that either," Jane laughed.

"The thing is, Jane," I concealed a grin just from using her name alone. "I'm not going to let you walk home alone again in the middle of the night. One, I'm concerned about your safety, and two, I am very tired, and I don't want to have to save you again."

Jane pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"So if it would make you more comfortable you could lock the door? Barricade it even. But still, no one here is hurting you."

Jane smiles and shakes her head at her lap. "I don't think you'd hurt me, Seth," Jane answers sweetly. "You saved me. I just don't know you, so."

That bothered me beyond reasonable explanation. On one hand, she was right, but on the other, how could I possibly explain to her that I wanted to protect her with the fiery pits of my soul and would die for her? How could I explain that I already loved her, even though I didn't truly know her yet?

"Please stay tonight?" I actually heard a whine in my voice, though I could care less. "You can leave in the morning."

She began to argue, but then I saw her lock eyes with mine. She settled into her bed and pressed her lips together. "Okay," She finally whispered.

"Okay," I sighed, the stress finally leaking off of me.

* * *

AHHHHHH! What did everyone think of your first introduction to Jane?

I have three chapters written already, so once everyone has a chance to follow, favorite, and review, I'll post the next! Thank you for reading!


	2. Two: That Familiar Ache

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your kind words on chapter 1. I am so happy that everyone is seeming to love Jane and Seth as much as I do! Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Two: That Familiar Ache

 **Jane's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a _killer_ headache and a stiff jaw. It took me a few minutes before the events of last night filled my brain, but even those were fuzzy and jumbled. When Dr… Christian? Came last night he had instructed me that he believed I did, in fact, have a moderate concussion, and that I should avoid bright lights and heavy mental activities for two weeks before another consultation.

I had forced myself not to roll my eyes. I could not afford "light mental work" for any amount of time, let alone two weeks.

I sat up in bed and immediately re-oriented myself to my surroundings. Though I had originally been frightened, everyone here had been so incredibly nice. Especially Seth.

Ah, Seth.

I melted at the thought of him, and then I scolded myself for being so smitten with a man that I just met that was way out of my league. Not that I thought I wasn't attractive; I definitely was cute. I just wasn't… cool. Many guys came up to talk to me, but then quickly after they left when they realized I was, as many people have said, "plain Jane." I absolutely despised that nickname on so many levels.

Still, Seth was the first guy that I had, had such an intense attraction to since my ex, and even my ex I hadn't found as attractive as him. Seth was tall, but he was lean. He had muscle but he wasn't bulky; toned and fit would be a better word. He had dark, beautiful, rich skin that made his giant smile shine brighter than I could have thought possible. He had a nicely sculpted jawline and I could just make out the scruff of his shaven beard that was thin but highlighted his pointed chin perfectly. He had gigantic dimples, too, but how could I forget about those?

It wasn't just the way he looked, though, Seth has been so _sweet_. To say that I hadn't had the best luck with men would be an understatement. It was like Seth had taken every stereotype or conclusion that I had drawn about the male species and morphed into one living, breathing contradiction. And he hadn't seemed to mind that I was shy. In fact, he hadn't seemed to mind it at all.

The first thing I did when I woke up in the morning was go into the bathroom to survey the damage. I noticed my face in the mirror and jumped back, shocked. I had a swollen, black and blue welt on my jaw, and a small cut in the corner of my lip. Jesus Christ. I gently pressed my fingertips into the purple and then winced back; that one was definitely going to be hell as it healed.

I lifted my shirt to take note of my stomach, and noticed a very similar bruise right above my navel. I sighed and lowered my shirt. _Hey_ , I thought as I flipped my hair over to the side to splash water on my face, _at least I wasn't sexually assaulted. That's a plus._

I washed my face and then found some lotion in the bottom drawer to put on it, though I definitely avoided the bruise. I pulled my hair up into a fresh, messy ponytail and groaned in annoyance at my thick, naturally wavy and curly and untidy hair that was a complete mess. The only reason I kept it as long as I did with it being so thick, was because the curls looked less ridiculous with longer hair. I brushed my teeth with the toothbrush that Emily had brought me last night and then changed into the extra set of clothes that she had brought up.

I already showered last night after the doctor came, though the allure of that amazing scented body wash that Emily had given me made me want to take another one. She had given me a simple pair of cut-off shorts and a small, black tee-shirt. The shorts were a little big so I tucked it in around the sides and then nervously studied my face in the mirror. I hated makeup, but I never left the house without a little bit of tinted moisturizer, blush, and mascara, and what if I saw Seth?

Ugh, I was such a head case! I literally got _attacked_ last night and the only thing that I can think about is how hot a random man named Seth is. What is the matter with me?  
I hesitantly stepped out of my room and was pleasantly surprised that I was not in the back of a brothel, because quite honestly the thought still worried me. I descended the small staircase leading into the small, quaint and charming kitchen, and was slapped in the face with deliciousness.

I stood in the entryway of the room before anyone noticed me, awkwardly shifting on my feet and wondering if I should say anything. Everyone had been so freaking nice to me, it was shocking. I didn't want to overstay my welcome.

Emily finally turned around from her place at the stove and suddenly noticed me. "Oh! You're up!" She popped up, her face brightening. I smiled timidly. Emily was so pretty. She had thick, black hair, naturally tanned skin and bright blue eyes. She was so pretty I realized that the scars covering half of her face from her scalp to her chin weren't the first thing that I had noticed about her. I wondered where she had gotten them, but I wasn't about to ask.

"How did you sleep?" She asked brightly.

"Ugh, great," I nervously shuffled on my feet. "Thank you so much, again. You didn't have to do all of that."

"Oh of course I did," She waved her hand at me. "Sit! I made breakfast."

My eyes widened. "Oh, Emily. You really didn't have to…"

"Sit down," She told me dismissively.

I did as I was told and slid into the closest seat to the door at the empty table. At that exact moment, the back door opened… And Seth walked in.

I literally had to force my jaw back up so that I didn't drool. Seth alone is hot as hell, but Seth _shirtless_. I didn't think my eyes would ever be the same again. He had smooth, _shining_ skin that looked unreal. Once I was finally able to break my eyes from his beautiful, toned chest to meet his eyes, I noticed him watching me with a small smile. Immediately, embarrassment hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt myself blushing as I averted my gaze.

"Hi Jane," He said sweetly.

I wasn't able to hide a smile. Something about him saying my name made me giddy.

"Hi," I answered finally, because I didn't trust myself to say any more words.

"Did you sleep alright last night?" Seth asked, sitting in the chair across from mine.

I gulped. "Yeah. Thank you again."

"Would you stop thanking us," Emily laughed as she pushed a plate of pancakes in front of my face. "What has happened to the world when a teenage girl has to thank people for saving her from being attacked?"

I blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be," She smiled warmly. "Eat up. I'd get this down before all the guys get back from their run though, or there might not be any left."

"Oh." My eyes widened at the stack of pancakes in front of me. I picked up my fork and hesitantly cut into them. Suddenly, what looked like a gallon of syrup was exploding on my pancakes. I looked up to see Seth dumping a boat of syrup onto my plate.

"Now's not the time to be shy, Jane. You've never had Em's pancakes before."

I giggled, despite myself, and then took a huge bite. I suddenly stopped chewing, my eyes lit up and I quickly locked eyes with his.

"Told you," He laughed.

I giggled. "Is all your food this good?" I asked her as her back was turned to the stove.

"Yes," Seth answered for her.

I chuckled. "You said your aunt?" I asked Seth. "You're lucky."

"Kinda," He mumbled underneath his breath.

Just then, the back door opened, and in from the same entrance that Seth had come came three, no four, no _five_ identical guys. I stiffened in my seat; perhaps I had been right about the brothel.

"Jane," Seth turned to them. "This is Quil, Jacob, Jason, Micah, Embry and- actually, that's it for right now."

"Hi Jane!" They all called in unison. It was so ridiculous, five giant shirtless men grinning and waving at me that I nearly laughed.

"Ouch," One of the more buff ones leaned in to look at my face. "Looks like it hurts. Want some ice?"

"Oh, no. That's okay." I had forgotten about the bruise. I quickly covered it with my hair.

"I'm Embry," He held out his giant hand for me to shake.

I placed mine in his timidly. "Jane," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jane," Embry grinned before walking away.

"Do you have a last name, Jane?" One of the still gigantic but a tad bit shorter ones asked.

"Ugh, Mcalaster?" I responded, not quite sure if it was wise to tell a group of extremely buff men my credentials.

"Jane Mcalaster," He laughed. "Cute. I'm Quil. I almost named my daughter Jane."

"Really?" I asked. "Thank God you didn't."

"You don't like your name?" His lip pulled up in the corner.

"Actually I didn't mind it, but my entire childhood I got called 'plain Jane.' When you've got a name like Jane you've really got to have a big personality to combat that, and I just don't, so."

"Mcalaster," The first one that had offered me his hand, (Embry, was it?) tapped on his chin. "I swear I've heard that name before."

"I like Jane," Seth said quietly to me. I was quite sure that no one else heard it. I looked at him, and noticed him staring. Immediately I looked away; Jesus Christ, I was never this awkward around boys! I shoved down the thought that it was just _this_ boy.

"Jason," A much younger guy with shining white teeth and a giant Indian head tattoo came up to me next. This one had a saunter to him that immediately alerted me that he was most likely a fuck-boy. I suppressed a laugh at his over-confidence. " _Very_ nice to meet you."

It could have been my imagination, but I swear he locked eyes with Seth for a moment before walking away.

"Jacob," Another guy, arguably the second biggest behind Embry waved from across the room. "I carried you home last night."

"Ugh, thank you?"

"Sure thing," He laughed. "You weigh about as much as a toothpick so it wasn't much trouble."

"Oh, well," I suppressed a blush. I never knew what to say when people commented that.

"And this is my son Micah," Emily stopped working to clasp her hands around his shoulders. "He's shy!"

"Mom," He mumbled.

I giggled, unable to help himself. "Hi Micah," I whispered. I always tried to push my shy-boundaries when it came to other shy people. I knew how difficult and embarrassing it could be for everyone to know how shy you were and constantly bring it up, so I tried my best to be extra nice to those people.

Micah lifted his head and his eyes lit up at me. We smiled at each other before I diverted my gaze. These people were so odd; I had never been welcomed so openly. It was like one, giant dysfunctional family that had to be related because they all had similar features but just weren't. It was so odd. Super comfortable and refreshing, but odd nonetheless.

"How old are you?" Embry asked with his back turned to me.

"19."

"Really?" He turned to squint at me. "You look younger."

I blushed. "Yeah."

"That's because Lena Lahote looked like she was 25 when she turned 15," Quil punched him in the shoulder and the entire room burst out laughing.

Embry ignored them and turned back to me. "You're close in age as my girlfriend. You've gotta meet her."

"Oh," His offer shocked me. "Okay." I tried to not look him up and down as he said this; this man looked to be in his late twenties!

"And you're close in age to my girls!" Emily popped up. "One's in college but the other is still in high school."

"Really?" I took another bite of pancake.

"Are you in school?" That one guy whose name I forgot- wait... Jacob! Asked me.

"Yes, I am," I nodded my head.

"What're you studying?" He leaned against the back cabinets and crossed his arms. It was odd, because he seemed really young, as did Quil, but they apparently they all had children. I honestly could not figure this group of people out.

"Well I'm double majoring, but I'm focused on getting my chemistry degree now and then I want to get a master's later."

"Ooo," Embry nodded his head at me. "Impressive. So you're super smart?"

I blushed. "I wouldn't say that."

"And your other major?" Jacob asked.

"Oh," I diverted my eyes. "Ugh, it's nothing. It's just for fun, really." My phone buzzed, and before I had the chance to answer him, I suddenly remembered what that familiar alarm meant.

"Shit!" I stood up, and then quickly covered my mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, shoot." I absolutely hated cussing, it always made me feel like such a terrible person. "Shoot!"

I heard someone laugh, but ignored it, too panicked to be able to respond. "I have to go!"

"You have to go?" Seth stood up.

"Yes! I have lab! Shoot! I totally forgot! I got all mixed up yesterday and was thinking that today was the weekend because it's Friday but I have a scheduled lab today and I can't miss because today we're extracting mice brains and, _ugh_!"

"Ew," I heard after a moment.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. Thank you. Thank you all so much!" I rushed towards the door before stopping and turning around. "Ugh," I turned. "Does anyone have my…?"

Jacob held out my purse and cell-phone, not looking up from his plate.

"Thank you!" I took it and rushed out of the door.

"Welcome!" I heard a few men respond in unison as the door closed.

"Hey, Jane!" I heard called after me. Now, being this late, I usually wouldn't turn, but I knew who that voice belonged to, and quite honestly, I had no choice.

"Hi Seth," I let him catch up.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Oh, ugh," I looked around. I hadn't thought of that. "Where am I again?"

Seth chuckled. "Deep Reservation. I'll drive you."

"The Reservation," I moaned and rubbed my face with my hands. "Shoot! There's no way."

"Where do you go?" Seth asked.

"Peninsula College down in Port Angeles."

Seth's eyes widened. "You go to college every day all the way in Port Angeles?"

"Well, no," I frowned. "My degree is an online program, so that I can work during the day; but there are some labs that have to be scheduled in advance and I have to actually show up for. This was one of them." I let out a long sigh. "How am I going to explain this?"

"Well, you know, Jane," Seth began, humor in his tone. "You did get attacked last night. You could always just send a picture of your face."

I giggled, not having expected him to say that, and then covered the spot where I knew I had a bruise with my hand. "Is it that bad?" I worried.

Seth frowned. "No. It just looks like it hurts. Does it hurt?" There was clear concern behind his eyes, and it made me a little bit uncomfortable; the thing about not having anyone to care for you or about you in a long time made it so that someone's concern actually was more awkward than anything.

"No," I lied, because it was throbbing.

"Really?" Seth asked, and suddenly he reached out his hand, and he stroked the back of his finger oh so gently along it.

Holy hell.

My entire body heated up, from my toes to my head. I pressed my lips together and then gulped.

He cleared his throat and pulled away.

"I should probably go," I bit the inside of my cheek. "I feel rude, was that rude? I wasn't trying to be; everyone was so nice, especially Emily. I didn't even eat all of her pancakes."

"Jane, relax," Seth smiled gently. "You weren't rude at all. I think you thanked everyone about fifteen times… each."

I giggled. "But I should probably go. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Well that's super ridiculous because you're not overstaying your welcome at all, but if you want to leave I'll take you wherever you need to go," He smiled timidly.

"You really don't have to," I began, but Seth wasn't having it.

"Not interested, Jane. Come on." He pointed to a beat up, no-door Jeep and I attempted to conceal my excitement. I had always, _always_ wanted one of those!

I bit the inside of my cheek. While I hated taking favors from anyone, especially hot anyone's that could never be into me, he did own my dream car. It was impossible to say no. The inside of Seth's car was surprisingly clean for a guy's, though I acted like I didn't notice at all.

"So, ugh," Seth cleared his throat. "Want to go get breakfast or something?"

I bit the corner of my lip and looked towards him. "I just ate, Seth."

"Actually, you just picked at your food," He corrected me. "You only took about three bites."

"Oh, right," I nodded my head and chuckled. "Well, I'm fine. Thank you though."

"You're welcome," Seth grinned at me. "You're very polite, Jane. It's refreshing after those idiots."

I laughed easily. "Awe, they didn't seem so bad!"

Seth rolled his eyes dramatically. "They were practically interrogating you!"

"Well I think they had a right to after possibly saving my _life_ , Seth," I shook my head.

"Excuse me," Seth looked at me offended. "I was the one to save your life, missy!"

"Oh, pardon me," I chuckled. "I was a little busy to pay enough attention."

Seth frowned. "Awe, Jane. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

I gulped. "I'm fine," I whispered. My jokes had a way of never being funny.

"That must have been terrifying," Seth somehow stated even gentler, and then offered his hand out to me. I stared at it for a few seconds, not quite sure what he expected me to do with it; was I to give him a high five? It seemed to odd to offer me to hold his hand.

Well, apparently I waited too long before I responded, because after a while he pulled his hand away, and dread and embarrassment seeped through me. This was so me; an intensely, unreal hot man offered me his hand and I was too timid to actually just run with it.

"Jane," Seth's voice was soft, pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and then nodded.

Seth offered me a reassuring smile and I looked away.

I wanted to yell at him to stop treating me like a fragile little flower, but I knew that whenever I raised my voice or got upset even a tiny bit it overwhelmed my skin completely in a total blush; it was highly inconvenient. I wasn't about to test that now considering I knew what would be the outcome.

"So where am I taking you?" Seth asked after a moment of silence.

I shuffled in my seat. There was something about Seth that was so stinking cute that I really didn't want to leave him yet. It just wasn't me; accepting an offer for breakfast from a cute guy I just met. In a surge of adrenaline and a little bit of bravery that may be due to my concussion, I changed my mind.

"Still up for that breakfast?"

Seth's lips pulled up into a wide grin. "Definitely. Here," He handed me a set of very large sunglasses. I looked at him funny. "For the concussion. Carlisle said to avoid bright lights, right?"

I groaned. "How did you hear about that?" I pouted.

Seth chuckled. "I'm glad that I did. You need to take care of yourself, Jane."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed and offered him the sunglasses back. "I have my own sunglasses in my purse. Thank you, though."

"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome," Seth took them back. "I think I'm five 'you're welcome's' down now so you don't need to worry about thanking me anymore for the rest of today."

I stifled a laugh. "Four."

Seth laughed.

I did not put any sunglasses on, and he took me to the most popular diner in town, and then immediately led us towards the back. My eyes widened; I was not the one for spectacles. Any extra attention brought on myself resulted in red cheeks and stammering, so I tried to avoid them at all costs.

"Seth!" I whispered, though it was too loud in there to be able to hear me. "Seth," I poked his arm.

He turned towards me quickly. He was closer than I had expected.

"Don't we have to be seated?" I asked him nervously.

Seth grinned. "Don't worry about it, Jane. I've got an in with the owner."

"Oh."

He led me to a table in the far back corner and then I sat across from him in the booth that could fit about ten. I had gotten used to blending into the crowd, which is why I was so entirely uncomfortable with all of the extra attention that aimed directly at me, and I had a feeling that had to do with who I was with.

Dread seeped through me. If Seth was even more popular than I had originally thought, there was no way that he would be into someone as shy as me. I literally repelled anything in which I was the center of attention. In high school, I would actually take the letter grade hit to my grade versus showing up in class to give a speech. And now, all eyes were on me.

"Seth," I whispered nervously, dropping my eyes to my lap.

"Yeah?" His tone was sweet.

"Everyone's staring," I just barely murmured.

I heard him chuckle. "Well aren't you used to that, Jane?"

I raised my eyes to look at him funny. "No? Why would I be?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. I noticed his lips twitching as he fought a smile. "Nevermind," Seth smiled. "But it's not you. My mom owns this. Everyone knows me; I practically grew up in here."

"Oh," I finally relaxed. I sat back in my seat and then closed my eyes, letting out a few deep breaths. Thank God it wasn't me. "Really?"

"Or, I mean, it could be the black eye, but that's just a guess" Seth grinned.

"Crap!" I quickly pulled out my sunglasses from my purse and then slipped them on.

"That looks even more sketchy," Seth laughed after a moment of trying to suppress it.

I moaned and finally gave up on the prospect, accepting the fact that I was going to have to show off my beautiful, swollen black-eye this brunch. God, if it wasn't for Seth, I wouldn't have forgotten about it in the first place; he made me so nervous!

I pulled my hair out from behind my ear to cover my eye as much as possible and leaned down.

Seth looked at me funny. "Are you alright, Jane?"

I nodded. "Yes. I just really, really, really do not like being the center of attention."

He looked as if he didn't believe me. "Really?" He finally asked.

"I used to beg my teachers and cry to not have to give presentations in school. Even in college I have a family friend write fake hospital excuses for me on project presentation days."

"Wow," Seth chuckled. "That's actually pretty impressive. Why do you hate the spotlight so much?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I whispered, then, "It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid," Seth answered easily, and when I looked at his face, I could tell that he was being honest. "Actually it's... refreshing."

"Refreshing?" I blurted, unable to help myself. That was the last thing I was never, ever expecting to hear from him.

"Yes," Seth nodded quickly. "Most girls who look like you love being the center of attention."

The heat and excitement from Seth's complement overwhelmed me. I knew that I should play it cool, but as previously stated, I just wasn't a cool person.

Thankfully, the waitress came up in the knick of time to take our order. Seth ordered steak and eggs while I ordered my favorite, cinnamon waffles with a side of strawberries and whipped cream. It could have been my imagination, but I could have sworn Seth smiled when I ordered that.

Once the waitress left, I realized that I had seen right when I noticed that the smile wasn't going away. I figured that I had to explain myself.

"It's better than you'd think," I told him.

"I didn't say anything," Seth smiled at me.

I blushed. "Well it's my favorite," I said through a very embarrassed smile.

"Well that's great," Seth smiled back. "I'll make them for you sometime; the cooking gene runs in the family."

I bit the center of my lip and then winced when I forgot about my bruise. He's hot, sweet, _and_ he can cook? I found myself trying to find something wrong with him.

"I'm so sorry about that, Jane," Seth suddenly stated. His voice was different than before, though, and instead of his usual sweet and gentle tone, it was instead regretful now. When I looked up at him he had on a mask of sadness. "I wish I would have showed up sooner." He seemed to deflate.

I suddenly realized what he was referring to. "Oh," I let out accidentally. "Well," I blushed. "It's fine. Not your fault."

"I know," Seth spoke gently, "But I still hate that it happened to you."

"Yeah, well," I mumbled quietly, and then turned my attention to my ice water. "Is coffee bad for this?" I pointed towards the general area of my still-healing cut on my lip.

Seth leaned in to squint his eyes to get a better look. "I mean, I don't think it's encouraged, but I can't imagine it would do any more harm than has already been done. You want coffee, Jane?"

I nodded my head.

"One coffee. Coming right up." Seth grinned, and then he stood up and went behind the counter, pouring one cup himself and then setting it in front of me, along with a bowel of cream and sugar.

I took the black coffee into my hands, loving the way that it slightly burned my palms and held it up close to my mouth, taking small sips of the delicious, black coffee as it cooled down.

"I love coffee," I spoke after a moment, not quite sure what else to say to fill the silence.

"Yeah?" Seth smiled. "I've never liked it. Tastes like bitter, lighter fluid to me."

I giggled, unable to help myself. "It definitely tastes like that, but after a while it turns from disgusting bitter, lighter fluid to delicious, bitter lighter fluid and you start to crave it. I promise."

"I don't think I could ever have that problem," Seth told me seriously.

"I am making it my personal mission to turn you into a coffee addict." Once the joke was out, my eyes immediately widened. Surely that wasn't normal, to talk about making him my mission on the first "date," even though I knew full well this was a pitty breakfast more than anything. He surely would find me weird as hell now.

Only, Seth laughed. "You know what, you go ahead and enjoy your bean water. I'm going to order a delicious hot chocolate."

"I will," I smiled a closed-lip smile at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He smiled back. "So, coffee, cinnamon waffles and strawberries. You get more interesting every second, Jane."

I couldn't help but grin. "You think?"

"Definitely," Seth beamed back. "Couldn't be further away from a plain Jain!"

I took a small sip of my coffee and hid my smile. I don't think I had ever received a better complement in my life.

After lunch, which turned out to be quite fun and not as awkward as I would have expected, by the way, Seth offered to drive me home. I debated about calling an Uber; how much was too much? I hated accepting favors, because no matter what anyone said, they always expected something in return for it.

I really liked Seth; in fact, if I was entirely honest with myself, I definitely had a crush on him. Only, I have had "crushes" on guys before, and the only thing that it taught me was that my fears were confirmed, that everyone wanted something. I hadn't had the best luck with guys, especially considering I had something interesting and rare called "morals" that other girls my age seemed to lack.

I just couldn't bring myself to sleep around, as much as I sometimes wanted to. Life would be so much easier if I could shut it off like so many other girls could, but I just... couldn't. I wanted what I grew up with. I wanted something deeper, stronger, fulfilling even. I wanted a sweep-you-off-your-feet kind of romance that only happened every other decade or so. All in all, I realized a long time ago that I was accidentally created in the wrong time era with men that preferred to "Netflix-and-Chill" rather than romantic boat-rides, champagne and rose petals. Grand gestures were not something that this generation of boys were comfortable with.

I was doomed, moral of the story.

I was deep lost in thought when Seth stopped in the driveway of my house. Like always, the rose-bushes were perfectly pruned and the wind-chimes were blowing softly in the wind, creating a beautiful, familiar melody. I immediately took notice to the grass that was slightly (only about a half an inch or so to be exact), longer than usual, and make a mental note to mow the grass when I got a chance.

"This is cute, Jane," Seth smiled as he looked around. There were two cars, shining and clean, sitting in their usual place in front of him.

"Are your parent's home?" Seth asked.

"Thanks for the ride, Seth," I easily ignored him. I had gotten used to ignoring people's questions, and so I barely even noticed it. I opened the door and leaned out.

"Wait!" He called after me.

I stopped, turning towards him.

"I have a question for you," Seth continued after a moment.

I blinked at him. "Okay?"

"You seem to like breakfast a lot. Can I assume that you like dinner just as much?"

No way. No freaking way! There was no way that his perfect, hot man was flirting with me, but from the way that his lip curled above the corner of his sparkling, white teeth and his crazy dimples carved out his very plump cheeks, I realized that he must be.

"That would be an intelligent assumption," I whispered back.

Seth nodded, pressing his lips together. "Dinner?" He asked gently.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "What about dinner?"

Seth's voice was soft. "Jane," He murmured, and I drank in the way that he said my name. I wanted to remember it forever. I never, ever wanted to forget. I wanted to hold it deep in the pits of my mind so that tonight I could replay it over and over and over again when I was lying there fantasizing about Seth instead of sleeping.

"Would you go to dinner with me?" He finished.

I opened my mouth but then closed it again. I wanted to say yes. I so, so, _so_ badly wanted to say yes, but I could not ignore that nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that he was only doing this because he wanted something. Maybe he thought that after doing all of this for me I would be an easy lay. Or maybe he wanted something else. With guys one could never tell. Only, the thought of Seth doing that to me made me nauseous.

So, because of that, I swallowed down my excitement and trained my eyes towards the pavement. "Maybe once my eye's better," I replied quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid. I stepped out of my dream-Jeep and then pulled my bag higher up on my shoulder, staring at my feet as I walked the sad, familiar walk up to the front door.

"Wait, Jane!" Seth called.

I almost stopped, I really, really did, but then I remembered what happened the last time, and I was reminded that my life was much too complicated for anyone to ever really stick around, and I stepped inside. I shut the door behind me and decided that I would draw myself a bubble bath as I mourned the romance that I would never be able to have. Perhaps the reason why I couldn't have a grand, elaborate, fairy-tale love story was because I just didn't live the life of one.

I was complicated. Damaged. My life was not _easy_ , and in all of those stories the growing theme was that the woman's life was easy, easy, easy. The hardest part was the Debutant Balls that they did not want to attend. My life could not have been more opposite of that, which is why I just would never be able to experience that.

I turned on the water in the tub and then pulled off my shirt, letting it and the rest of my clothes litter the ground as I walked towards the grand piano that was sitting where it had always sat, right in the center of my living room.

Not for the first time, I smiled as I remembered the memories of my dad coming home, completely complexed with the fact that my mom and I had single-handedly moved every piece of furniture in the entire house to make room for the new, thrifted, baby grand that we came across at an estate sale for 1/10th of the price that this beauty deserved.

I sat down at the bench in my panties and bralette and pulled the seat closer, taking a deep breath at the keys. The familiar, chipped black and white that was much more yellow now calmed me. It made my heart beat slower; I swear it did. I pressed my finger into one of the keys and closed my eyes as the sound rang out through the piano, filling my ears and my entire body. My veins were filled with it; it was like my entire body became it. I couldn't stop. I placed my hands on the keys and let my fingers be possessed by my body, and from the sound that it needed to hear.

Someone once asked me how I was able to play without looking at the keys, and I found that question ridiculous, honestly. I couldn't imagine playing _looking_ at the keys. I couldn't imagine anything driving my movements besides the ache in my chest. I didn't think when I played, I just felt, and suddenly symphonies were created. Suddenly, I was accepted to Julliard. And just as suddenly... my entire world crashed apart.

The song quickly changed to dark and demanding as my mood shifted. I banged into the keys harshly, my teeth gritting and tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I let the pain carry me on, and the darkness that surrounded all of my best work came out in full force.

The sound was overwhelming now. It consumed me. It consumed the room. It echoed. It was dangerous. It was loud and monstrous. It completely dazed me as it filled me from head to toe with emotions and feelings that could only ever come out when I played like this.

I gasped and my fingers slowed, the tears that I had been welling up fell from my eyes onto my cheeks. I cried silently as I played slower now, and slower, and quieter, and quieter. I opened my eyes but I wasn't able to see due to the blur obstructing my vision. My fingers were numb. I was numb.

I pulled my hand away quickly, and I stared straight ahead. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and to demand why the hell this happened and that I hated it I hated it I hated it. I wanted to clutch my chest and fall on the floor and scream until my throat hurt, but I remained silent.

I realized a hell of a long time ago that screaming did not help. Crying did not help. Nothing helped. This helped, but songs never lasted long enough. They always came to an end, and then I was alone again. The silence was too much to bare, and it never got easier.

I gasped, suddenly realizing that I left the water running, and quickly sprinted up the stairs, hoping that I did not flood my bathroom. I had no idea how long I had been playing.

* * *

I hope you liked chapter 2! Follow, favorite, and review for an update!


	3. Three: As Sweet as Her Cooking

Thank you, everyone, for all of the amazing reviews of chapter 2! I love that you guys are loving the story so much! Enjoy another chapter!

* * *

Three: As Sweet as Her Cooking 

**Seth's POV**

Somehow, I thought that once I imprinted everything would somehow fall into place. Call me one of the only male romantics left in the world, but I truly believed that. Only, I imprinted on beautiful, perfect, sweet and shy Jane Mcalaster five days ago, and I have not seen her since.

The current consensus was split among the women of the pack. About 1/3 of them thought that I should give her time; on the other, about half agreed that I should find her on Instagram, thoroughly stalk her to figure out where she spent all of her time, and then just happen to "run into her." Though the majority sided with that option, from what I could tell, Jane was a lot more like Scarlett and Claire, who thought leaving her alone was the best idea, than the hot-headed and loud personalities of the other ladies, so I was most definitely leaning towards that option.

Though I recently realized that my opinion mattered very little to everyone else.

"Oh my God she's so _cute_!" Lena Lahote screamed from across the room where her and her mom, Scarlett, were looking at her phone.

"Aweee," Scarlett agreed. "She is cute, Seth!"

I moaned. "Would you guys stop. You're stalkers."

"Dude go to this girl!" Jacob announced with Nessie sitting in his lap.

"Yes!" Lena agreed, jumping off of the couch to run over to me. "She's adorable! Her Instagram is so not typical. She posts cute, artsy stuff. Like look at this picture from last winter. She's got a fuzzy sweater on, a book in her lap, and the fireplace lit in the background. That's so cute!"

"She definitely seems not sorority, Kim," Scarlett announced.

"That's what I was thinking!" She sat up where she was lying on the floor, taking her face out of her phone for just a moment. "Nothing about her Facebook or Instagram gives any indication."

"Quite the opposite actually," Leah agreed.

"Leah!" I actually felt betrayed. "You're in on this too?"

"She retweeted a quote saying 'My personal hell would be sorority girls with iced lattes, selfie sticks, and nude lipstick,' so it's safe to say she is most definitely not in a sorority, thank God," Leah ignored me.

"You found her Twitter?" Lena and Scarlett announced at the same time.

"We couldn't find it!" Paul agreed. "What's her username?"

"Oh my God," I moaned to myself. It was funny that though this was all about _my_ imprint, everyone seemed to be ignoring me.

"I like how she always has a light nude color on her fingers, that's very cute," Scarlett said sweetly.

"I agree," Lena said. "Either go black or nude. In-between makes me want to vomit."

"Well I found her name in the chemistry department at Seattle U so she's not lying about that," Leah added.

"Lying?" I asked. "Why the hell would she lie?" I sat up angrily and then sighed, walking towards the back door.

"Where are you going Sethy?" Scarlett asked thoughtfully over the couch.

"You guys are bothering me," I grumbled.

"You're just in a shitty mood because you miss your imprint," Quil laughed at my pain. "Hey, remember how bad Paul was?"

"That's because Scarlett wouldn't speak to me."

Scarlett laughed, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "I'm sorry. I was very damaged," She grinned happily.

Paul smiled at her so lovingly it actually somehow made me miss Jane even more.

"Take it from me," Scarlett sighed and turned back to me. "If Jane's anything like me, she most definitely won't make the first move, but she wants you to. Go back to her house. Bring over a care package or something. Inquire about her eye. She did get attacked, after all. It wouldn't be the craziest thing in the world if you checked up on her."

Suddenly I felt like an idiot. "You're right," I agreed with her. "Crap. Was I supposed to check on her earlier? Why the heck didn't I go to her house earlier? F. I'm an idiot."

All of the guys in the room burst out laughing. "Welcome to imprint life, kid!" Sam smacked my back as he walked by.

I made a v-line for the back door. I had to get the best damn care package the world had ever seen.

A few hours later, I was heading to Jane's house with one of those giant teddy-bears from Costco, and a basket filled with candy, movies, whatever the hell adult coloring books are, and something called "bath bombs" that some lady at the mall convinced me I had to get once I explained to her my situation.

I rang the doorbell and then held the teddy-bear in front of me. I was nearly seven feet tall, but the bear covered me completely.

After a moment I heard the door open, and then a scream.

Crap.

I pulled the teddy-bear to the side, my eyes wide. I finally saw her for the first time in days. Jane had on a thinly-strapped, white sundress, and her hair was pulled up into a loose pony-tail. She didn't have any makeup on, at least as much as I could tell, but she still looked beautiful. Heck, she looked more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen with makeup on! The one thing I was entirely sure of, though, was that she looked entirely, completely terrified.

Jade's beautiful, smooth and usually pristine face was masked with terror at the sight of the giant teddy-bear.

"Jane!" I quickly attempted to backtrack. "I- I'm sorry!" I dropped the teddy-bear. "Stupid, stupid, stupid idea. What is wrong with me?"

"Ugh, Seth?" Jane chuckled. "What are you doing here? Or should I ask mister bear, there?"

I laughed finally, the tension leaving my body with one simple joke. "I'm sorry I scared you. Thought it would be funny, you answering the door to a very large bear."

"And that is one large bear," Jane's eyes widened.

"I think it's bigger than me," I agreed. "For you," I held it out to her.

Jane's mouth parted. "Me?"

"You think I just walk around with this all day for fun?" I laughed loudly.

Jane giggled. "Well, no," She answered in that adorable little whisper that she talks with quite often. Heat flushed her adorable cheeks, illuminating her freckles even more. "But- ugh- thank you, Seth. You really didn't have to do this."

"You're welcome," I smiled at her. "And I got you a care basket."

Jane fought a smile- that was adorable. "A care basket?"

"Yes," I nodded definitively. "Now I have one serious request."

"Oh," Jane spoke quietly.

"You need to tell me your favorite candy. Are you into fruity things, chewy things, chocolates or hard candy? I had no idea so I got one of everything, but I took a risk that you liked Reece's because, honestly, who doesn't like Reece's, and I got a bunch of those, too."

Jane giggled. God, she was so stinking cute. Everything about Jane was cute and perfect and adorable. She was perfect. I never knew what the guys had talked about when they said or thought things like that; surely, no girl was perfect; but Jane... Jane was _perfect._

"I love Reece's," She admitted quietly.

"You do?" I asked a little too excitedly.

Jane bit the corner of her lip and then nodded her head. Her face heated up, and I noticed her eyes flash from the door back to me a few times.

Please invite me in, I thought over and over again. Like Scarlett had said, if she needed time, I was willing to give that to her, but I really hoped that she didn't, because all I wanted to do was be around her. When I wasn't around her I was thinking about being around her. Basically, I could get nothing done unless I was around her, and it was getting difficult to get through the day.

"Do, ugh," Jane looked down towards her feet. It was something that I was beginning to realize that she did often. "Do you want to come in?"

I could barely hide my excitement. "Sure," I attempted to sound cool in some way. God, this girl was perfect, I couldn't imagine that she would find me even remotely the same.

I stepped inside and was immediately slapped in the face with something that smelled close to heaven.

"Wow," I spoke without thinking. "That smells amazing. What is that?"

"Oh," Jane blushed. "That's my favorite candle. I keep like thirty of them stock piled in the closet at one time."

"That's amazing," I laughed. "Truly, it smells like a French Bakery in here."

Jane laughed. "I wish."

The inside of Jane's house was irresistibly warm. It had the touch of a family in it, and the funniest part was that there was a grand piano sitting in the middle of the living room, the first thing that my eyes connected with when I walked in.

"Sorry," Jane smiled nervously. She completely disregarded the giant piano in the middle of the room and instead, went over to the couch that, along with the other, usual, furniture, was pushed back and scattered around the piano. She picked up a blanket and then began piling up her laptop, a notebook, and a few other books. "I was just working on some homework."

I suppressed a smile. "I didn't mean to interrupt you. Were you working on anything important?"

"Just a study on neurons in the brain in response to pain stimuli in mice," She sighed. "Nothing urgent."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

Jane blushed and then looked down at her feet.

"Did you get a chance to reschedule your lab?" I asked her, suddenly remembering. Jane's school seemed important to her; the last thing I wanted was for her to miss anything important.

"Yes," Jane smiled, and I could tell from just the way that her shoulders remained slumped that she wasn't lying. "The teacher wasn't even mad. She said that I never missed and that she knew an emergency had come up, so she emailed me what I missed and then I scheduled a time to go in and re-take."

"That's awesome, Jane," I smiled widely at her and then pointed at her eye. "That's healing nicely."

Jane appeared confused for a moment before she suddenly seemed to remember that she was punched in the face, and then immediately pressed her fingers to her yellow bruise. "Oh! Yes," She blushed again. "Thank you. It barely even hurts anymore."

I cringed, not even meaning to. The thought of anyone hurting her drove me mad, but I had actually _seen_ it. I had seen what those men were doing to her, and because of the images I could imagine all too vividly what they were going to do to her next.

"So," I began, wanting to get the topic off of Jane's attack and instead onto something less depressing. "Where do you want Mr. Bear?"

"Oh," Jane's eyes widened at it once more. She looked around the room before finally walking towards me, taking him from me, and struggling to walk him across the living room, to a chair across the room. She set it down, frowned, and then picked it up again to go set it in the window seat.

"He needs sunlight," She stated firmly.

I laughed. "And he told me on the way here he'd prefer to be lying."

Jane looked over her shoulder to smile at me. The light from the window illuminated her, shocking me for a moment. "He told you that?"

"Don't shoot the messenger," I held up my hands.

Jane laughed and then took her time to meticulously lay Mr. Bear out so that he had one arm behind his head and then one leg up on the side of the window. Finally, she stepped away and then smiled happily, turning back to me.

"Perfect," She smiled.

I nodded my head. "Perfect, I agreed quietly. After a moment of awkward silence, I finally held out my hand, and the care-basket.

Jane cocked her head. That was purely adorable. "What's that?" She asked curiously.

"A care package... or, basket I guess. I'm not really sure about anything in this thing but the women at the mall were very passionate that you would love this."

Jane bursted out laughing and then reached for it. "Thank you," She said to me earnestly before she even looked at the basket.

"You might want to check what's in it first," I told her so that I didn't have to say "You're welcome," again. Jane was so appreciative and grateful that it actually made me a little uncomfortable; why did she feel the need to thank everyone for everything? She deserved it, she didn't need to act surprised.

"Oo!" Jane popped up once she looked inside of it. She popped down on the edge of the couch and pulled something out. "You got me bath bombs, Seth?" This was the first time that I had heard Jane's voice heighten in honest excitement. Thank God for those mall sales-ladies!

"Yes," I held out the world. "Though I still have no idea what those are."

Jane giggled. "I love these things! You put them in water when you take a bath and they fuzz up and change the water color and smell _amazing_!"

"Oh," I thought to myself, actually proud that, that was something that I picked up for her; a relaxing bath sounded like a great idea after everything that she had been through.

"And chocolate and," Jane gasped. "A coloring book? Ugh I've wanted one of these!" She pulled it out to excitedly flip through. "Seth," Jane finally blushed, but really, it was inevitable. "You didn't have to do all of this, really. This is too much. I- I can't take it."

"What?" I sat down next to her on the couch. "Jane, of course you can."

"N-no," She looked at it worriedly. "I can't."

"Jane," I said sternly. "Yes. You can. And you will."

"But why did you do this for me?" Jane asked nervously, peering up from beneath her long, dark lashes.

My mouth opened but then quickly shut again once I realized that I had no idea what I wanted to say. My mind could not wrap around the fact that Jane was so uncomfortable with someone doing something nice for her. Sure, it was a kind, out-of-the-ordinary gesture, but I had done even more _countless_ times for my previous girlfriend, and for other girls that I went on dates with as well, and they were never even close to this appreciative.

"Jane," I spoke to her slowly, leaving enough time in between for her to look up at me. "Because you got hurt the other night, and I feel bad."

Her face fell. "Oh, well," I noticed her gulp. "You really don't need to feel bad for me."

"Jane," I began, quickly realizing how wrong she took that. "I would feel bad for anyone who got physically attacked. I _wouldn't_ ask just anyone out to dinner. You still haven't given me an answer on that, by the way."

Jane pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. I loved it so much I almost blurted out the first terrible joke I knew to get her to do that again.

"If I'm remembering correctly, _Seth_ ," She playfully narrowed her eyes at me and a quiver went through my entire body; she hadn't even meant it, but that was so freaking sexy on so many levels. "I said that we'd talk once my eye was healed." Jane pointed to her eye. "Not healed yet."

"You didn't specify _how_ healed, though. Gives a guy like me a lot of false hope, Jane."

"How about I ask Mr. Bear," The corners of Jane's lips pulled up at the corners. "See what he thinks about the situation."

"Heard he's biased towards pretty brunettes. Not good for my cause."

Jane giggled loudly and then covered her mouth with her hand before shaking her head and leaning back against the couch.

A stretch of silence followed after that as I attempted to figure out what the hell to talk about that would have been interesting enough for beautiful, intelligent Jane. I could already tell that she was so much smarter than me, and that brief moment of smoothness I had a moment ago in which I was able to somewhat flirt with her without stumbling over her attractiveness midway through was very unlikely to happen ever again.

I caught Jane eying the piano in the middle of the room, strumming her fingers in a bouncing rhythm on top of her knee, finally giving me a talking point.

"Do you play?" I asked her casually.

Jane seemed surprised by my voice, and almost immediately her hand dropped from her knee to her lap. "Oh," She sat up a little straighter. "Yes," She blushed. "What gave it away?"

"Either the giant piano in the middle of the room or you playing on your knee."

Jane blushed again. "I do that sometimes," She shook her head at herself and then looked away.

"How long have you played?" I inquired.

"Since before I could walk," Jane smiled to herself as if she was reminiscing about a distant memory.

"Is that even possible?" I asked her honestly.

Jane laughed naturally, and my chest hurt from how melodious it sounded. "I don't know! My parents always told me that."

"Are your parents here?" I was suddenly reminded. I had seen two cars in the driveway, the same two cars in the same exact spot that had been here the first time that I dropped her off; the last thing that I wanted was to be caught lounging with their daughter without first introducing myself. I wanted to make a good first impression.

"Oh, no," Jane diverted eye contact, which I noticed she did quite often. "They're not home." Her voice had gotten so quiet and soft, that I had to lean in to hear her.

I frowned. I felt like I said something that made her sad.

"What are you doing today?" Jane's eyes lifted to meet mine.

"Homework," A small grin filled her features. "Interested in joining?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed before I had the common sense to control myself.

Jane's eyes widened. "Really?" She blurted. "That was a joke!"

"Ugh, well," I cleared my throat. "I actually have some schoolwork I could be working on too, if you don't want to be alone."

Jane's eyes went distant for a moment, but a very small, hint of a smile remained on her face until she answered. "Well you know what they say," She finally looked at me. "Misery loves company."

I gulped. "I don't think it would be possible to be miserable in your company, Jane."

Her expression fell, and for a few moments I couldn't read her, but her eyes never left mine. I wondered if she was so entirely enamored and confused by me as I was of her, but then I realized that there was just no way. Jane was so fucking beautiful; her voice was soft and even and smooth, like music, but she didn't use it often. Jane spoke the bare minimum to be able to carry a conversation, and that mixed with her obvious beauty, made her mysterious.

"You didn't mention that you were in college," Jane observed, taking the end of her hair and twirling the curl around her finger again and again and again.

I had to force myself to look away. Jeesh, everything that this girl did was somehow ridiculously sexy. "Well I'm... not. A few of my older friends forced me to go to school right after high school just to get the degree. I got business, but I never really liked it. I've been going back slowly to get my engineering."

"Engineering?" Jane seemed to light up right before my very eyes.

"Yeah!" I was actually shocked at her interest. Most girls weren't interested in engineering, let alone knew what it actually entailed. "Angles, puzzles, making things work. Kind of my thing."

"So you're pretty handy?" Jane asked nervously.

I bursted out laughing. "What do you need fixed, Jane?"

Relief rushed across her features. "Just my showerhead! I've been trying to fix it for weeks with no luck!"

"You've been trying to fix it yourself?" Now I was the one suppressing a laugh.

"Yes," Jane cocked her head at me. "What's wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing," I held up my hands. "Just very different than mice brains."

Jane giggled. "Probably why it's been deemed unfixable by me."

"Take me to said impossible hardware! I'm going to put all this money to use!" I stood up.

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "Are you sure? You brought me that nice gift and then I put you to work. That doesn't seem fair at all."

"Awe come on Jane," I ignored her. "Show me that showerhead."

"Well, alright," She finally stood. Jane led me up a small, narrow staircase in the back of her kitchen that led up to one, single door. Beyond that door was a large shaped room that dipped down like a pyramid on the sides. It had a large window seat with a blanket strewn overtop of it in front of a very large window that overlooked the front of the house. There was also her bed, which was very neatly unmade, and then an absolute plethora of books covering every single square inch of floor and surfaces.

Her room was extremely charming, much like herself.

"Sorry it's so messy," Jane blushed and then led the way into her bathroom. Now this, this is where I had to keep myself from laughing. Jane's bathroom looked like every girl's bathroom that I had ever seen before. A mess of perfume, makeup, products, and styling tools attacked every square inch of the countertop. It was adorable because it gave away the parts of her that she liked to keep hidden.

I stepped into her shower and tried to ignore the fact that it smelled like strawberries and mango, like her hair had smelled that first night, and focus on the task at hand. What I found was a very adorable concoction of duct tape, rubber bands and hair-ties, holding together the remnants of a shower-head.

"Well," I sighed as Jane rested her side against the doorframe. "I would just go ahead and get a new showerhead, but I'll do what I can with this one."

"I prefer this showerhead," She stated sternly.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Not that I'm an expert on dirty jokes; you'd have to ask Jared, Paul or hell, even Embry on that one, but when a woman is so into her showerhead, doesn't that usually send some sort of message?"

Jane gasped. "That's not what I meant, Seth!" Her mouth dropped and heat flushed her entire face, not like a blush, but actually like her face turned entirely the color of a tomato.

"I was kidding," I held my hands out, one which held the broken showerhead, as if to play dumb.

Jane rolled her eyes, looked in the mirror, groaned, and then narrowed her eyes at me, as if her red face was my fault.

"Just fix it," She grumbled quietly as she exited the bathroom. My laughter followed her out.

After about a half hour, and Jane supplying some nails and a screwdriver, I was able to temporarily fix her showerhead, though I made a mental note to pick one up for her when I got the chance; preferably the same one because she seemed to not want to part with this one.

I found Jane in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove whilst staring out the window. I stood in the doorway for a moment, regardless of how creepy that may have looked, and just watched her. I never wanted this moment to end; I was in her house, among her space, watching her when she thought that no one was looking.

Jane sighed and then reached back to pull her long, messy hair into a pony-tail. I could tell from the way that she wrestled with it that it annoyed her, but I absolutely adored her hair. It was the most beautiful, shining brunette color, and it was _so_ thick that there were layers upon layers upon layers. Jane's hair laid in beautiful, messy and impossible curls, not too tight to look unkept, but not loose enough to be classified as wavy. And how I adored it up in a pony-tale.

Jane must have caught sight of me out of the corner of her eye, because she suddenly turned towards me, a small smile covering her beautiful features. With the sunlight shining on her through the window, it made her freckles stand out even more.

"Done?" She asked happily.

I smiled at her and nodded my head, walking further into the kitchen. "It's fixed. I did the best I could, but the thing's broken. You're going to need a new one."

Jane frowned but didn't make any mention as to why that would upset her so much. _Was it a money issue_? I wondered to myself, only, the high middle-class sized house, two cars, and everything else was telling me that, that wasn't it at all.

"Are you hungry?" She asked softly. "I'm making lunch."

I peered over at the clock on the cooktop, but really that just gave me an excuse to walk closer to her. "It's four-thirty, Jane," I suppressed a laugh.

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "I like to eat breakfast around noon, lunch around four, and dinner around nine." She blushed, "I'm very weird, I know."

"Not weird," I lied. "You spaced it out nicely. It would be very weird if you ate them all within two-hour increments!"

Jane laughed easily. "You know, you're right, Seth," I internally screamed at her saying my name. "It could always get worse, I guess."

"What prompted this particular eating schedule?" I inquired, leaning my back against the cabinets next to the stovetop that she was working on.

Jane spoke to the spoon that she was stirring as she responded. "Oh, well, I have a serious dislike of the morning. I love staying up late, but I just can't do mornings. If I have to wake up before like 9:30, I am evil; it's a disease."

I laughed loudly. "Clinically diagnosed?" I asked between laughs.

"Yes," Jane laughed. "I diagnosed myself."

"That's funny, Jane," I sighed and crossed my arms. "You're funny."

"Really?" She gave me an odd look.

I cocked my head at her. "Yeah."

"Hm," Jane examined me for a moment. "I don't think I've ever been called funny before."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "No?"

She shook her head.

I was very confused by her comment at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized how this could have been very true. Jane was so shy and quiet, one really had to give her the chance to reply and listen to what she said to get below the surface with her. I could imagine that a lot of people wouldn't stop talking long enough to ever be able to hear her humor, or ever notice it for that matter.

"Well I think you're funny," I stood up straight. "Can I help you cook?"

"No, no, no," Jane shook her head seriously. "You fixed my showerhead, brought me a gift, saved my life. Sit down. I'll cook."

"Are you sure?" I began to ask her uneasily, but she waved me off. I sighed and then finally begrudgingly set down at the kitchen island. In all honesty, I loved cooking, and I hated having to watch other people cook. From all the years I spent in the restaurant with my mom, I could easily tell when a spice needed to be added or just from the smell alone if something was burning. The worst thing in the world for me was having to sit there and wait for the person cooking to take my food off of the stone while I smelled it overcooking. The life of a child born to an amazing cook was quite difficult.

"Do you like soup?" She asked over her shoulder. I stared at the way that the skin of her shoulder shined brilliantly. I wonder what it would have felt like to touch it.

"Love it," I answered after a moment.

"Good," Jane nodded her head and then smiled to herself. In a few minutes, following a long stretch of silence, Jane finished cooking. To my surprise, I did not smell the familiar toxins of overcooking, and instead, she took the soup off of heat at the exact perfect time. Jane served me a large bowl of dumpling soup, with two slices of bread on the side, before getting a bowl for herself.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked her as I stood up. She was just turning to place her bowl on the counter at that exact moment, so as to not collide with her, I placed my hands lightly on her hips to guide her while I slid around her back to where the tall cabinets were.

Jane took a deep breath before responding. "Water," She answered weakly. I gulped as I poured us two glasses. Just that millisecond of touching her had sent shockwaves through my entire body. I wondered if she had felt the same way, but there was just no way.

Once I sat back down, I took a bite, expecting to lie, and was pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, Jane!" I exclaimed, not having to fake what I would have said anyways. "This is amazing!"

Jane blushed. "Thanks. It's an old family recipe."

"Well I've got to meet your parents," I replied seriously. "Who's the chef in the family? Mom? Dad?"

Jane's face fell. "Mom," She said.

I quickly attempted to backtrack. Perhaps I had upset her with insinuating that I wanted to meet her family too soon; maybe I creeped her out! The thought was terrifying.

"I just mean that since I grew up in a restaurant with my mom's cooking, it is rare that I encounter other great cooks!"

Jane chuckled. "I'm not a great cook. I'm worthless without a recipe."

"I'll have to cook for you sometime," I heard myself telling her. I guess I just wasn't able to stop myself.

The corner of Jane's lip lifted. She licked the center of her lips in an undeniably yet unrealized sexy manner, and then lifted her eyes to me.

"I'd like that," She said, her voice as sweet as her cooking.

* * *

UGH raise your hand if you are as obsessed with Jane and Seth as I am!

As always, follow, favorite, and review for an update! Thanks for reading!


	4. Four: The Fair

HI EVERYONE! Thank you again for all of the fantastic reviews! I can't stop writing! Sorry for this chapter- it's a little heavy but it gives a lot of insight into Jane's past. I hope you like it!

* * *

Four: The Fair

 **Seth's POV**

It had been an entire day since I had dinner, or rather, lunch, with Jane, and I missed her terribly. I realized only after I left her house that I still hadn't gotten her phone number. I was mentally kicking myself, because though I left not soon after lunch, there was most definitely a hint of flirting in her responses, and that meant that I just might have been able to have been the luckiest guy in the world by snagging her phone number.

My friends were all going to the fair tonight, which came to Forks every year and was the biggest event that this small town could count on. Basically, if you lived in Forks, you went to the fair. I wondered if Jane was going, but then I stopped wondering, because I found myself wondering who she was going with and if any of those people were male and if she had any type of relationships with them and... ugh. I was diving myself mad!

Jane hadn't mentioned anything about a boyfriend, and I could imagine that if she had one she would have had a problem with me coming over all afternoon, and that he would have been the one to fix her showerhead, but I couldn't be entirely sure. Just because she didn't have a boyfriend didn't mean that there wasn't someone in the picture.

"Yo, Sethy," Embry smacked me as he walked by. "We're heading out. Are you coming?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Originally, it was something that Scarlett had penned for me, but eventually the men of the pack picked it up; only, it wasn't _cute_ coming from their mouths like it was from Scarlett, as much as it was condescending.

"No I'm good," I replied, not even attempting to hide my depression anymore.

"You hung up on little Jane Mcalaster?" Embry asked with a smirk.

"Not as hung up as you were on little Lena Lahote," I offer him a sarcastic smile.

Leah and Scarlett, who were in earshot burst out laughing, and I smiled at the small victory.

"Speaking of Jane," Scarlett came up to me. "Why don't you invite her?"

I moaned. "Because I still don't have her phone number."

"You could always find it online," Lena suggested. "I'm actually pretty sure Leah found it on her twitter."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes. "Because that wouldn't be creepy at all."

Lena chuckled. "Better than sitting here miserable about it."

"She's probably already going with someone else," I grumbled to myself.

"Well you won't know until you ask," Scarlett shrugged. "Why don't you go see if she's busy. Besides, if you're not going tonight, you have nothing better to do."

"Isn't that a little weird, though?" I asked her honestly. "Showing up randomly at her house for the second time in two days?"

Scarlett shrugged. "Weird or romantic, take your pick."

"Come on Scar," Paul called out to her. Scarlett offered me a small smile, squeezed my knee, and then followed the rest of them out the door.

I pretended that I didn't have my mind already made up for ten minutes before leaving Em's house and hopping in my car.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

I was just about to draw my third bath in two days when I heard a knock at the door. Immediately, I was hesitant. No one came by anymore, especially without calling first, and it was already dark outside. I wasn't usually this hesitant, but after what happened to me walking home from work the other night, I found myself being extra careful.

Since I skipped work the last two days until my eye healed enough so that I could cover it with concealer, I picked up a Sunday shift today at the bookstore, even though today was usually my off-day. I had been on high-alert on the bus-ride home, and made sure to say that I had an appointment so that I couldn't stay beyond dark so that it was light when I was coming home.

For a split second, I wondered if those guys had come back. Then, I reminded myself that they had absolutely no idea where I lived. On second thought, there had been a lot of gang violence around that area recently, what if I offended them and they came after me? _Now you're just being paranoid, Jane_! I reprimanded myself. Even so, my logic didn't help my to sleep without the light on at night.

I hesitantly opened up the door and then immediately let out a breath of relief that was quickly halted by a gasp of excitement and shock at seeing Seth on my entryway. I knew that I should be more cautious around him, especially since I barely knew him, but I didn't want to. I had been thinking about him nearly every second of every day since he came over the other night.

"Seth?" Was all I managed to get out, and even that sounded embarrassingly high-pitched.

"Hi Jane," Seth smiled that incredible, giant smile that displayed his two adorable dimples and made my knees weak.

"Hi," I answered back softly.

"What are you doing?"

I gulped. "Ugh, well, I, ugh, just got home," I lied terribly, thankfully Seth didn't seem to notice. I didn't want him to think I was as boring as I actually was. It was the weekend, after all.

"Are you busy tonight?"

My heart stopped beating for a moment. "No," I replied slowly.

"Good," Seth's face broke out in a smile. "Do you want to go to the fair with me? We're all going!"

A surge of adrenaline, fast and hard, went surging through my veins, filling my entire body with warmth. Nervous butterflies began swarming around in my stomach. I wanted nothing more than to go to the fair with Seth, and plus, I adored the fair; it would have been the first year that I wouldn't have been going. Only, I was nervous beyond all explanation.

"Who is we?" I heard myself asking as I twiddled with my fingers nervously.

"All the guys you met during breakfast," Seth replied, "And some of their girlfriend's, too. You'll like them, I swear."

A sinking feeling that felt a lot like a boulder dropped down into my stomach. I was always so intimidated meeting new people, but especially other girls. I was shy, and to many girls that came off as one of two things, either weird or aloof, and neither were something to be proud of.

"I don't know," I answered hesitantly. "I have work tomorrow."

"We could only go for a little while," Seth smiled hopefully. "Please? It'll be fun."

I opened my mouth to say no, but then realized that all I wanted in the whole, entire world was to hangout with Seth. When I was with him I never wanted him to go, and when I was without him I spent my time convincing myself that we could never work.

"Okay," I heard myself answering, and I thought, if this is doomed, I might as well have some fun before it falls apart.

I let Seth in and he waited in the entryway as I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of cut-off jeans and a loose, white v-neck. I pulled my uncooperative hair up into a messy pony, added a teensy bit of blush, and then grabbed my favorite, white sneakers that had seen better days as I ran down the stairs.

"Ready," I blushed, as I hopped down my steps.

Seth saw me, smiled, and then opened the door for me to walk outside.

"Do your parents mind?" He asked as he closed the door.

"They're not home," I quickly replied, and to my delight, he had brought his Jeep.

Once we got to the fair and walked the mile it took to actually get inside form the parking lot, it took a few minutes before Seth was finally able to track down the rest of his friends. I was extremely uncomfortable, not only because I hated meeting new people, but also because I did not have a big friend group of my own, and I felt a little bit insecure about it.

"Oh, there they are!" Seth exclaimed. I forced a smile and then followed by his side towards the group of very intimidating looking people. Once I get up closer it only got worse.

These "girlfriends" as Seth had referred to, were some of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. There were two blondes, that just had to be related, because they both looked like they could be Victoria's Secret Models, a brunette that looked un-humanly stunning, a girl with dark hair that had a faint resemblance to Seth, but was tall, skinny, and intimidating, a woman with dark hair and gorgeous curves that looked to be more like Emily's age, a younger girl with long, golden hair and a pretty face, and always-stunning Emily.

I felt like I wanted to die.

"Hey, guys, it's Seth!" The older but still breathtaking blonde one pulled on one of the men I met earlier's arm.

"Seth!" He said, and immediately all of them turned to him, or rather... to us. I immediately took a calming breath and attempted to hide my nervousness. I rolled my lips around together and then finally winded up biting the corner of it to stop that.

"You must be Jane! I'm Renesmee, it's so nice to meet you. We've heard so much from Seth!"

They had? I raised my eyebrow, suddenly turning to look at Seth, who was staring daggers at Renesmee. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm Lena!" The younger, sexy blonde bombshell one leaned into, Embry's (was that his name?) side. "You're so pretty!"

"Oh, well," I blushed and placed a piece of hair behind my ear, not sure what to say to that.

"Awe, look, Scar," Embry nudged her shoulder. "We've got another blusher!"

Scar gasped. That was quite an odd name. "So I'm not alone anymore!" She smiled and blushed a little bit at the same time, which made me feel loads better. Usually I was alone in my blushing. "Scarlett," She introduced herself. Now, that name made much more sense now.

"I'm Kim!" The dark-haired woman waved. "And this is my daughter, Morgan," She points to popular-looking girl with the long hair, who waved. "And you already met my husband, right?"

"She most certainly did. Jane Mcalaster, how are you?" One of the bigger ones held out his hand and grinned.

I smiled, unable to help myself. "Jacob, right?"

"Jared," He nodded his head sadly. "My wife would probably prefer me to be Jacob."

"Would you be quiet," Kim laughed and smacked his chest.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"I'm Jacob," The one with the straight model, un-human looking angel girlfriend waved. The one with the weird name's arms were around his stomach, and she flashed a brilliant smile as Jacob waved.

"It's nice to meet you all," I offered a small smile.

"Awe, it's nice to see you again, Jane." Emily was the only one to break that invisible wall to come over and hug me, and once she did, I realized that she have the most incredible, warmest hugs ever. It reminded me of my mom's hugs.

"Thank you," I blushed once I pulled away. "I love the fair! I'm so happy Seth invited me. Thanks for letting me crash your party."

A few of the men scoffed. "Don't be silly," Paul told me with a smile. "You're welcome anytime."

Scarlett looked up at him and smiled so widely and genuinely, that I couldn't help but stare. Paul looked down, smiled a small smile at her, and then gently squeezed her cheeks before quickly pecking her on the lips. I quickly looked towards my feet. That was adorable; it was like a Nicholas Sparks movie moment.

"So are you the kinda chick that rides the rides or just wants guys to score them prizes at the carnival games?" The very intimidating, younger blonde one asked.

I chuckled. "Definitely a rider."

"Jared shut up," Seth spoke quickly.

I turned towards him, confused, before Lena quickly cut in. "Good!" She smiled. "Because this one gets motion sickness," She pointed up at Embry who rolled his eyes. "And I need a partner. Come on!"

She grabbed my hand and then began pulling me.

"Oh," My eyes widened as she started dragging me along.

"Oh come on!" I heard Seth call out after us.

"Sorry Sethy!" Lena called back. Once we reached a popular spinning ride, Lena let go of me, and instead latched onto the wire fence.

"Sorry I took you away from Seth," She told me now. "Embry really goes get motion-sickness, and I never have anyone to ride with."

"Oh, it's okay," I nervously placed my hair behind my ear. I swear this girl looked like the definition of the hot cheerleader in a movie who would torture other girls just for fun. She was ridiculously attractive. If I was gay, which I wasn't, but if I was, I would most definitely find her super hot.

"I wanted to steal you away before Morgan could voice her distaste of me," She stated rather blunty. "Her and I don't always see eye-to-eye, which is very non-beneficial in the whole not having a riding partner situation, because we're the two left out, but I promise you the rides just aren't fun when you look over to see the other person you're sharing a seat with glaring at you."

"Really?" I asked her, not wanting to pry, and kind of surprised that she would let me in on this information after just meeting her.

"Yep," She popped the "p". "Most girls think I'm a bitch."

My eyes widened. I chose to remain silent.

"But I'm not," She quickly cut in. "Swear."

I nodded my head slowly.

"Sorry," She sighed. "I'm terrible at girl talk. I should have been born a guy, I swear."

I giggled, because this girl was worse at small-talk than I was, and suddenly she was laughing back with me.

"Well I don't think you're a bitch," I told her once we calmed down. "And I'm terrible with girl small talk, too."

Lena chuckled. "It's getting better as I get older. I blame the cut-throat dance world for my personality. Always keeps me on guard."

"I feel you," I let out a long breath. "It's not as glamorous as dance, but I was competing with a few kids from my year for a chemistry grant and I thought a few of them were going to kill me before they lost to me."

"Did they manage?" Lena joked.

"They tried!" I giggled. "One hacked my computer and deleted my sources cited page. Thankfully I had already covered my bases and had it saved as a draft on my email."

"Seriously?" Lena's mouth dropped. "How did you manage to survive is the real question though?" Lena chuckled. "I could use the advice."

"Easy," I smiled widely. "I won!"

"Ugh!" Lena moaned loudly. "I love you already!"

I burst out laughing. "Where do you dance?"

"Well I actually attend New York Ballet. They fly me out for practice right now. I really want to move there but my parents won't even entertain the idea until I'm eighteen," She rolled her eyes. "But they said that they wouldn't entertain the idea of Embry and I dating until I was 18 either and I got that down to 16 so we'll see what I can do about that."

"No way!" I couldn't believe my ears. All of the other information that she had given having gone in one ear and out the other, only able to latch onto one single thing. "You're at New York Ballet? My mom went there!"

Lena's eyes popped. "Really?"

"Yeah! She was a ballerina! She loved it! She even met my dad there; he was the son of her teacher. He used to come in and clean the studios for extra cash after class, and she used to sneak in at night for extra practice. He helped to keep her secret in return for a date."

"No way!" Lena's eyes were shining brightly. "That's so amazing! That's like my dream! Only, Embry wouldn't be caught dead in a ballet studio."

"Embry seems really nice," I nodded my head.

"Embry's the best," Lena smiled. "We've been best friends since I was born, but we've been dating for almost two years now."

"That's cute," I smiled at the story. The age gap suddenly made a little more sense.

"Did you ever dance?" Lena asked me.

"Oh," I laughed at myself. "Trust me, my mom tried. It was embarrassing. For the both of us. I'm much better at things that require a small amount of hand-eye coordination."

"You're in school, right? Chemistry, you said?"

I nodded my head. "I love it."

"What do you want to do with it?" Lena inquired.

"Preferably find a cure for brain cancer," I smiled at her. "But I would settle with just being published."

"Wow," Lena's eyes widened. "That's a little more important than leaping in the air in perfect form."

"Hey, maybe the cure to brain cancer requires some dance therapy. We'll save the world together!"

Lena laughed. "I want to meet your mom. What's her name? Maybe I've heard of her."

I opened my mouth and then shut it again. "Ugh," I began, and thankfully, just then, we were ushered onto the ride.

After that first ride, Seth and Embry found us, and then rode the rest of the rides with us. As promised, Embry did, in fact, get motion sickness, but he waited at the bottom as I rode with Lena, while Seth rode as a single rider behind us, which I thought was sweet.

What I learned about Seth is that he was just as fun as he was cute. Embry cussed like a sailor, but I never heard Seth cuss even once. He rode every single ride and always seemed interested in what I had to say, which was slightly intimidating, but even more surprising. I had never been with a guy that actually preferred to hear me talk versus talk themselves. To be entirely honest, I worried sometimes that my appeal was in the fact that I was such a good listener. With Seth, though, it seemed the opposite.

Towards the end of the night, Lena was attempting to convince Embry to go on the Ferris wheel with her, while Seth suggested cotton candy. We were debating between the two, though I really couldn't ever say no to cotton candy.

"Come on, Emb," Lena begged. "It's not even a ride! Look, there's a two-year-old getting on it. I'm pretty sure I just saw someone bring a baby!"

"Lena," Embry narrowed his eyes. "I do not appreciate being mocked!" Both Lena and I stifled a laugh. "And like I told you; it's not about the speed or spinning, it's the _height._ "

Lena giggled. "You're really scared of heights, babe? You're like ten feet tall how is that even possible?"

"You're so lucky you're hot," He sighed.

I blushed and looked away.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Seth asked me quietly.

I peered over at him. "I don't care," I whispered back.

Seth nudged my shoulder. "Come on, Jane. Do you want cotton candy or Ferris wheel?"

I smiled at him. "I wouldn't mind a break."

"Perfect," He smiled widely at me. "Cotton candy and lemonade it is!"

"No lemonade," I argued with him. "I'm pretty sure I'm allergic."

"To lemons?" Seth asked with concern.

"No, to lemonade."

Seth blinked at me. "What?"

I sighed. "No one believes me but I am 100% sure I am allergic to lemonade, okay?"

Seth burst out laughing. "That's impossible, Jane! If you're allergic to lemonade you would have to be allergic to lemons or sugar, too."

"Or I'm allergic to the _combination_ of lemon and sugar," I argued. "I'm telling you! I get a terrible stomach ache every time I drink a cup!"

"Well do you drink it quickly?" He asks me.

"Who doesn't drink lemonade quickly?" I asked him.

"I really don't think you're allergic to lemonade, Jane."

"Hey Jane," Embry called over to me before I could argue with him. "Does your dad work in law?"

I shook my head.

"Really? Hm," He looked disappointed.

"Are you still on this," Lena rolled her eyes. "You know you don't know everyone in the world, Embry."

"I know I've heard that name before," He shook his head. "It's been bothering me."

"Hey guys!" The taller, dark haired girl that never said her name from earlier came up from behind us, and draped her arms over our shoulders. "I've been looking for you."

"Hey Leah," Seth smiled warmly at her. My face dropped. Seth looked at Leah differently than he looked at the other girls, even gorgeous Lena. It made my stomach drop.

"This one," She pointed at Lena, "Dragged you away before I could introduce myself. I'm Leah, Seth's sister."  
Immediately, my face heated up in embarrassment. I couldn't believe that I had felt threatened by Seth's sister! I was so embarrassed! I completely understood the slight resemblance now, in fact, that more that I looked at her the more that I could see similar qualities that she had to Seth. They had the same shaped eyes, same nose, and they both had dimples.

"Hi," I managed to get out.

"Hi," Leah smiled. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes," I smiled just a bit.

"What did you guys ride?" Leah asked.

"Well we would have ridden everything if Embry wasn't such a sissy," Lena nodded her head seriously.

Embry rolled his eyes, leaned out, and then pushed her down, but made sure to catch her before she actually went down.

"There you guys are!" Scarlett and Paul came running up to us, with the rest of Seth's friends running after them.

"Thank God!" Paul hugged Scarlett from behind. "This one made me ride on the Crazy Twister seven times in a row! I think I died."

"Did Embry manage to ride any?" Emily joked with Lena.

"Mcalaster!" Embry suddenly exclaimed. I jumped back, not having expected it, and in an instant Seth's hand was on my lower back, keeping me steady. I looked up at him, my cheeks flaming red and every nerve in my body on edge. He seemed concerned, and he didn't remove his hand even after I was standing.

"The Indy-500 lawsuit! I knew I knew that name!" Embry exclaimed proudly. Only, for me, every single fiber of my being had just froze. _Oh no_ , I thought, as hot, heavy, overwhelming dread filled my entire body. "Are you related to them?"

I gulped. My throat had gone too dry to answer.

"What's that?" Lena asked him.

"Some really fucked-up story about a husband and wife who were killed in a car crash from some idiot going 100 miles an hour on a back-road. I can't legally say his name, but he was the shining star of car-racing, still is! The dead people's kid got about 100 million dollars out of it!"

I bit the insides of my cheeks so that I would not start to cry. I could feel it, the humiliation looming. I kept my eyes straight on the ground.

"Oh, that's so sad," Scarlett said. "Are you related, Jane?"

I gulped and finally looked up. I kept a mask of insignificance on my face as I slowly nodded my head. "My parents," I finally gave away, quickly brushing some hair behind my ear and standing up straighter as if to prove that this didn't affect me, though I was sure that every single one of them could see right through me.

Suddenly, my worst fears came true as I watched every single one of Seth's friend's faces fall. Embry looked like he had seen a ghost, Lena's eyes were wider than saucers, and the rest of the group I was far too petrified to even attempt to make eye contact with.

I let out a steadying breath and pressed my craned my neck from side to side before attempting to stand up straight. I was so uncomfortable with attention, and _this_ particular kind of attention was the very worst kind.

"Oh, shit," Embry finally spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry Jane." He did look sorry, but I didn't care.

"It's fine," I quickly brushed him off. I just wanted to stop talking about it.

"Hey, want to go get that cotton candy?" Seth suddenly cut in.

I swear, I almost burst out crying in relief. I gratefully peered up at him and nodded my head quickly. Seth smiled warmly, reached for my hand, and then then led the way in the opposite direction.

Seth held my hand on the way to the snack stand, which aided just a little bit in helping me to forget the utter humiliation that I just suffered with all of Seth's friends. That was the exact reason why I hadn't wanted to meet his friends! Everything was great and normal until suddenly my dead parents were brought up and then everyone looked at me with pitty and had no idea how to talk to me. I had seen it too many times for it not to be something that made me never, ever want to bring up my orphan status ever again.

I got pulled from my thoughts once Seth handed me a bag while at the same time paying. I immediately realized that because I had been so distracted, he had managed to pay without me noticing.

"You didn't have to buy this for me," I narrowed my eyes at him while I ripped open the bottom of the bag and took a bite of the delicious, pink cotton candy. It melted on my tongue; before Embry's come-to-Jesus moment, it would have added to the enchantment of the night, but now, it was a sweet ending to a bitter pill to swallow.

"Don't worry about it," Seth replied, his face concerned.

I swallowed down a sudden lump in my throat with the sugary, sweet cotton candy. I stared at the bag in my hand, suddenly not very hungry anymore. "This isn't pitty food, is it?"

Seth's eyes widened. "What? No, Jane. Of course not."

"Because if it is I don't want it." I could feel that my entire face had been engulfed in a red mask; it happened whenever I got upset in any way, and right now I was upset, annoyed, and very embarrassed.

"That's not what it is," Seth replied softly. "I was going to buy it for you before I knew."

I bit the inside of my cheek and stared at him for a moment, wondering if I should believe him. Finally, I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry," I told him honestly. "I just hate telling people about that because it just... changes things. Suddenly people look at me different, like they have no idea what to say around me."

"I'm not looking at you any different," Seth shook his head at me easily. "I promise."

I knew better than to believe any man's promise, but the way that Seth was looking at me made it hard for me to remember that.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," Seth told me definitively. "I understand. It's rough. I was the same way about my dad for a few years after he passed. I was fifteen at the time. How old were you?"

My mouth parted and suddenly I stopped walking. In my wildest dreams, I would have never, ever guessed that Seth had lost a parent, too. Seth was just so well rounded. He didn't seem to carry any pain with him. He seemed so happy.

"Eighteen," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," Seth said honestly.

"No I'm sorry," I told him, hoping that I sounded as earnest as I felt. "I didn't know."

"That's okay," Seth grinned at me. "Neither did Embry."

"I'm not mad at Embry. I hope he doesn't think that."

"He's a lawyer," Seth explained, "He probably just worked the case."

I bit the inside of my cheek, hoping that my distaste for his profession wasn't obvious on my face, only, Seth noticed.

"He really didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Seth pushed, thinking that I was angry with his friend. "Or call you out like that. I'm sure he thought it was a distant relative or something."

"No really, Seth," I quickly attempted to recover. I didn't know much about Embry, or any of Seth's friends for that matter, but they had saved me from being possibly raped not too long ago. Plus, I _liked_ Seth's friends. I didn't want them to think any differently of me, even though I knew that the information they just learned always changed how everyone thought of me.

"It's not him," I sighed. "It's just... what he does. After going through something like that, I just don't have the greatest respect for his profession."

Seth thought about this for a moment as we walked, and then finally leaned down to speak softly to me. "What do you mean?" He asked, and his face showed genuine interest.

I tried to figure out how to put it into a perspective that he would be able to understand. I tried to just figure out where to start. It was all too complicated. There was too much to the story for it to be able to be firmly grasped by someone who hadn't lived it, but that was just the problem. I was the only one who had lived it, and in my effort to get someone else to understand, I blurted out the first thing that I thought to say.

"Do you want to know what the going rate for two dead parents is?"

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

I deflated. "Jane," I said, my heart completely shattered by her question "You don't have to-,"

"56 million dollars," She cut me off. There was an undeniable pain behind her eyes that I couldn't look away from. It was so easy for her to mask it, but in this moment when it was just me and her, I could see. She was haunted by so much. It gave me a glimpse behind shy and timid Jane, who I could now see was so much more than that.

"56 million dollars," She repeated, her voice a mere whisper. She turned forward and we both walked along for a moment. The florescent lights were illuminating her into all different colors. Suddenly, the popcorn didn't smell as incredible anymore.

Jane crossed her arms overtop of her chest and then tilted her face to me. "I didn't want it, you know," She admitted quietly. "I still don't."

I nodded my head slowly, not quite sure what to say to that. How could I ever possibly make this any better? It just sucked. That was it, plain and simple.

She turned to me. "I didn't."

"I know," I answered back quietly.

"No," Jane's voice was harsh, like she really needed for me to believe her. "I really didn't. After my parent's funeral I got a call from a lawyer, who I now know to be from Embry's company, and he took me into a room with all of these big executive people with briefcases and serious expressions and they slid over a paper to me. It literally said, 'in retribution for the loss that you have suffered, we offer $56 million dollars to the daughter of Amelia and Mark Mcalaster," Jane scoffed. "Retribution? Really?"

I remained silent.

"And then I had to sit there for hours as they went on and on about how they hoped that this would help me through such a _difficult_ time in my life, as if some million dollars could make up for the fact that both of my parents were dead."

"Jane," I finally whispered.

Her eyes met mine, and I couldn't help myself. I reached out for her hand squeezed it. She appeared surprised at first, but her hand was soft; it fit into mine easily, and after a while, she relaxed it. Our fingers laced together and I rubbed my thumb along the side of her palm.

"You know," I began. "You're not going to be sad forever, Jane."

Jane's breath caught in her throat. She peered up at me sadly with two giant, glowing brown eyes. "But what if I am?" She whispered.

* * *

Sorry for the heavy chapter. Who guessed right about Jane's past? Let me know in the comments! As always, follow, favorite, and review for another chapter!


	5. Five: Murder

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews last chapter! To the Guest who asked if I will be updating every other day or every 3 weeks like I usually do I must admit that I laughed! Yes, I am terrible with updating, but with this story, I have made the chapters slightly shorter so that I can be sure to update every other day or so. Thank you again for reading!

* * *

Five: Murder  


 **Seth's POV**

I was staring in her beautiful, sad eyes, about to either kiss her or comfort her or both, when I heard a crash and a scream.

Jane and I both jumped away from the sounds. Jane whipped around, and I heard her gasp audibly. Her hands flew up to her face, while my eyes only widened. Right at the lining between the fair and the forest, only a few inches from Jane, was a body.

It appeared to have just fallen out of thin air, and whoever the person once was, was covered in blood. A crowd quickly began to form of people that were in vicinity that had heard the crash. It started slowly, but quickly people began screaming at the horrifying sight.

"Call 911!" Someone yelled.

I wondered where everyone was, or if there was a way to help. Only, my focus was not on helping for the first time since I became a wolf. I reached for Jane's elbow.

"Jane come here," I told her quickly, panic surging through me. I knew what this was, and I knew that I had to get her out of here.

Jane didn't move, so I pulled her gently to my side and then turned her away.

"Seth," She gasped, craning her neck to look back. "Seth who was that?" Her mouth was still partly opened, her eyes glassy. This wasn't the first time that I had seen a dead person, but it most definitely was Jane's.

"I don't know. I'm taking you home."

Jane looked at me quizzically, confusion covering her freckled face. I knew that I was being demanding with her, but I couldn't help it. The blood pooling by the disfigured and torn up person's head, the way that the skin was pale and flaccid- I had seen it before.

This person was dead from a vampire attack.

I had to get Jane out of here.

Without thinking, I grabbed her by the elbow and began quickly walking us back towards the car. I wish that I could phase to figure out if anyone knew what the hell was going on, not because I wanted to help, but because I wanted to make sure that I could keep Jane safe and away from it.

"Seth," Jane pulled her elbow from my grasp and narrowed her eyes at me. "What the heck!"

My mouth went dry. "I think I should take you home," I heard myself saying, but I had no idea how I needed to explain myself. I was stuck in a tangled mess of trying to keep her safe with her not knowing anything about what I was, and it was the first time that I felt seriously frustrated with the secret.

"What? No, Seth," Jane furrowed her brows at me like she was angry. "I think we should go see if we can help."

"The police will help," I told her.

"The police aren't even here," Jane stated with wide eyes. "What if their kids are here or something. We can't just leave."

My face softened. Even though I knew that nothing could make me turn around and allow Jane to walk towards what could be a vicious, deadly vampire, I couldn't help but feel a pang in my gut. Jane wanted to help because she worried that the dead person was someone's father or someone's mother, and she worried that their child was now like her.

"Jane, I really think we shouldn't go over there," I attempted to explain to her slowly. "It could have been an animal attack. It might still be-,"

Jane turned on her heel, completely ignoring me as she headed with long, quick strides towards the commotion. I hurried after her, panic surging through me. I looked around frantically as I walked, wishing that I could find Jacob or anyone at all from the pack. I caught up to her immediately; if she was demanding on putting herself in danger, I at least needed to be by her side to save her if need-be.

"Jane," I reached for her hand.

"I'm not turning around, Seth," Jane's face flashed red. "Stop telling me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do," I tried to say without too much edge. "I'm simply demanding that you hold my hand."

Jane peered up at me oddly. "Why?"

I chose to ignore that particular question.

Jane stopped once we were at the front of the crowd that had formed. From this close, we were able to make out the dead man's face. His eyes were open, staring directly towards us. There was so much blood.

It could have been my imagination, but I swear Jane leaned in closer to me. "What do you think happened?" She asked me quietly.

"I have no idea," I lied, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her back.

"Do you think-,"

Jared interceded us. He grabbed both of us around the shoulders and pulled us back, laughing as he reoriented us in the other direction. I had never been so grateful for Jared in my entire life.

"Woah," Jared laughed. "Where do you two kids think you're going?"

"Do you know what happened?" Jane asked nervously, attempting to peer over her shoulder towards where the body was even as Jared was walking us away.

"Nope," Jared answered casually. Lying was a lot easier for just about anyone other than me.

"You should definitely go home. Everyone's already gone," Jared said. His voice was casual and easy, but from the way that he looked at me, I could tell that there was more to the story, and that my initial inclination had been correct. From "gone" I knew that what Jared meant was that everyone had already shifted, their human selves gone as they raced through the forest towards whatever the hell had committed that heinous murder. Honestly, right now I could care less about shifting.

Jane knew nothing about what I was; in fact, she was the only imprint that had no idea what was going on. I couldn't afford to leave her alone and unprotected- I wouldn't.

"But what about that person?" Jane asked, her voice filled with concern, pulling me from my inner-panic.

"The police will handle it just fine," Jared sighed.

"But they're not even here," She argued.

As if on cue, the sound of sirens blared in the distance, resulting in Jared smiling smugly. "See," He offered Jane a pointed expression. "Get out of here. Let Jake know when you're home so he doesn't have an aneurysm."

Jared patted my shoulder and then headed back in the other direction. I worried that Jane would argue, but it seemed that once she heard the sirens she seemed much more comfortable leaving. Regardless, she bit the inside of her cheek and kept peering over where the attack had occurred.

"You alright, Jane?" I pulled her to my side and hugged her tightly.

Jane shivered. "Yeah," She whispered, reaching for the bottom of my shirt. Jane grabbed a bunch of it and leaned into me. Her fruity shampoo attacked my nostrils. Jane just smelled so _good_. I couldn't explain it, and now that I was getting her away from the attack and closer to safety, I could actually appreciate how incredible she smelled and felt being this close to me. I rubbed my hand along her bare forearm to console her. Her skin was so smooth. I wondered if it was this smooth on the rest of her body. I couldn't imagine that it wasn't.

"I'm okay," Jane whispered softly. "I just hate blood. I wonder what happened."

"I'm sure we'll hear about it soon enough," I attempted to reassure her. What I didn't tell her, though, is that what the police said, which was most likely animal attack, would not actually be what she should be afraid of, not that I would ever, ever let anything happen to her.

We finally got into the car, and I must admit that I felt much better driving away from something that could have possibly hurt Jane. A thick, loaded silence hung in the air between us. It was incredible how different the mood was going home than it was when we were coming.

"Well, tonight could have been better," I spoke so that she didn't have to.

Jane's face fell. She pursed her lips and then looked out the passenger side window. I noticed her twiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"Not that I didn't have fun with you," I quickly cut in. "I was referring to the murder that ended out the night."

Jane's eyes widened. "Murder?" She blurted.

Shit. "Who knows," I joked nervously. "It's Forks. Crazy stuff happens here all the time, right?"

Jane looked at me oddly before turning back towards the window, a twinge of sadness still covering her expression. After a while, I noticed her shoulders begin to rise and fall quickly, like she was having trouble taking deep breaths, and decided to intervene.

"Jane?" She finally looked at me, her eyes more guarded than I was used to. "You know I didn't mean it like that," I explained timidly. "Of course I had a good time with you."

Jane smiled just a little bit, but it was a sad smile, and it didn't reach her eyes. "It'll wear on you eventually, you know."

"What will?" I asked her, entirely confused.

"My life," Jane whispered sweetly. "It's too complicated. You don't want complicated, Seth."

My mouth parted but no words came out. "How do you know that, Jane? We haven't even had our first date yet."

Jane's cheeks flushed. "It would just be better if we never did, okay? If we were just... friends. Please."

"No can do, Jane," I smiled at her.

"Seth," She complained, turning in her seat towards me. "Please? It won't work; I know that it won't. Please, respect what I want."

"I respect you endlessly," I told her slowly. "But I do not respect your desire to only be friends because you think your life is too complicated for me. One, that's not true, and two, my life is even more complicated than yours, trust me."

Jane peered at me skeptically. "Explain."

"Maybe after the second date," I stated wryly. "Sounds like something a mysterious _someone_ would say."

Jane giggled, and I breathed in the sound. I hated when Jane was sad, and I was beginning to realize that she was that way a lot. I never wanted her to have to be that way around me, though.

"You know that what Embry said in no way changed the way that I feel about you," I told her more seriously after I could tell she wasn't as upset anymore.

Jane's eyes widened. "What do you feel about me?" She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her.

I cocked my head at her and shot her a knowing expression. "You can't tell?"

Jane blew out a long breath of air and then let her head drop back against the seat. "What a weird night," She murmured, but then she slowly rolled her face towards me. "But I had fun before everything went haywire."

I smiled right back at her, because honestly, I could not do anything else when a girl with giant, stunning brown eyes, freckles, naturally flushed lips and a skinny face looked at me like that.

"Me too, Jane."

Jane chuckled. "You say my name a lot."

I frowned. "So? I like your name."

She giggled once again, thankfully, the heaviness from her parents and then the attack seemed to be leaving the car as we drove farther and farther away from the scene.

"I don't," She admitted.

That was the second time in which she had mentioned disliking her name. It bothered me more than I would have ever admitted, because I loved everything about Jane. I couldn't imagine her with a different name.

"How come?" I asked her.

Jane shrugged. "My name was supposed to be James."

"James?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

Jane tilted her head towards me and then nodded slowly with a slight smirk on her beautiful lips. "You don't like it?"

"Ugh, _no_ ," I stated slowly. "It's very... different."

Jane giggled easily. I smiled at her without thinking. God how I loved listening to her laugh; it was so melodious, I could barely handle it. "My dad hated it, too. My mom loved it, and so he pretended to love it the entire time she was pregnant until the day I was born. My mom was about to sign the birth certificate when my dad flipped out and started crying; he told her that he couldn't go through with naming me James because everyone my whole life would think that I was a boy and that I would get made fun of. So, my mom always said that she went with Jane because she had already written the J on the birth certificate and that was the only J girl name she liked."

I bursted out laughing, imagining the scene in my head. Jane giggled softly next to me before both of our laughter died down. I thought to myself that, that was the most Jane had ever spoken at one time.

"Alright," I nodded my head. "I actually like James. James it is."

"No," Jane suddenly looked up at me with giant, panicked eyes. "No Seth! Please! James is even worse!"

"I like it!" I argued with her, but really I just wanted to see her plead back to me. It was terrible, I knew it, but it kind of turned me on, her begging me.

"No Seth please," Jane pulled on my arm. "I don't want a guy name! Please!"

"Alright, alright," I laughed and patted her knee. Jane's face heated up, but she smiled at me nonetheless. "Jamesie it is."

" _Ugh_ ," Jane moaned. "Help me."

"Janesie?" I asked, but before it was even out I could tell that this one would stick.

The corner of Jane's lip lifted up, but she pressed her lips tightly together in the center to conceal it. "Call me whatever you want as long as it's not James."

"Good," I sighed. "Though I do think you're crazy, and I still hold strong in the fact that I think you have a great name."

"The only thing I like about my name is that it's the same one as Jane Eyre."

"Is that your favorite book?" I asked.

"No," Jane whispered.

Once I realized that she wasn't going to give any more away, I asked again. "What is your favorite book?"

Jane twirled a piece of hair around her finger. She pondered this question thoughtfully for a moment before responded. "I'd have to think about it," She answered honestly.

"Great. You can let me know your answer on our first date. Dinner, Friday?"

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "Does that line really work for you?" She asked softly, her face heating up.

"I don't know. Does it? It's the first time I've ever used it. Felt very weird coming out of my mouth." Good God, I was staring to sound more like pre-Scarlett Paul with each passing second.

Jane chuckled. "I don't know," She murmured.

I was about to push the issue, but then I reminded myself that I wasn't Paul, after all, and that I didn't want to ever push Jane. She was fragile, and I knew why now. Especially after everything that happened tonight, I just wanted to give her some time.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, and this time, once I stopped in her driveway, I pulled the key from the ignition and stepped out.

I could tell that Jane was curious, but I chose to ignore her questioning. I wasn't necessarily inviting myself in- no, at the very least I was walking her to the door, but if she offered I wouldn't say no.

We walked onto the front porch, but instead of going inside, Jane walked to a small porch swing next to the door. She sat on the edge so that there was enough room for me, and then smiled up at me sweetly.

"Seth?" She asked timidly.

I smiled back at her and then shook my head. How the hell did I get so lucky? I sat down on the swing next to her and tried to ignore the fact that her thighs were pressing against mine, which was a losing battle.

"I wonder what happened to that man," Jane stated nervously, I could tell from the way that her eyes looked far away that she was thinking about it.

I noticed her shiver, and even though I had no idea if it was from her being cold or thoroughly freaked out, I immediately pulled my sweater that I had rolled up to my elbows, over my head, and then handed it to her.

Jane blushed, but she took it, nonetheless. She slipped it overtop of her head quickly, and then reached back and let her hair out of its ponytail. Her natural, incredibly sexy hair fell down overtop of her shoulders. She leaned back against the swing and stared out at the road. I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Don't you want easy?" Jane murmured, still not looking at me.

It took me a second to realize what she was referring to, though once I had, I couldn't help myself from reaching for her hand.

"No," I stated definitively before softening my voice. "I want you."

* * *

Ugh, who is swooning over Seth? How does everyone feel about the murder? I can't wait to hear your thoughts below! As always, follow, favorite, and review for a quick update!


	6. Six: Paper Airplanes

Thank you for the fantastic reviews- you guys crack me up with some of your comments!

* * *

Six: Paper Airplanes

 **Seth's POV**

"Have you heard anything about the dead guy?" Jane asked nervously from her spot sitting down at the island. I was cooking her dinner, in retribution for the "lunch" that she cooked for me the other night. I still hadn't snagged her number, so once it turned nine o'clock, I showed up on her doorstep, which was seeming to become a weekly thing.

"No I haven't," I replied, which wasn't _necessarily_ a lie. In all honesty, my cooking was the only thing that I could think to keep her company tonight. Last night, we had been out all night following scents, and there was no denying it: there was a new vampire in Forks. Even the Cullen's, who covered their territory, were mystified by the scent. It was a stranger, and I did not want Jane alone at a time like this, especially after the scent went cold and we lost whoever it was. We had no idea if it was still in town, or if it was, what the heck it wanted.

"I still can't believe he died," Jane murmured.

I nodded my head. "It was probably an animal," I told her gently, not wanting her to be afraid. "He probably wandered into the woods and got attacked."

"An animal could do _that_?" Jane's eyes widened in disbelief.

I shrugged, because I just didn't want to lie to her anymore.

"Dinner's almost ready," I said, instead.

"Great," Jane smiled and turned her attention back to her chemistry book. She had a test coming up in a few days and she was very nervous, at least she told me as much.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, Janesie!"

We worked in silence for a while before my food was finally ready for her. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't thrilled when she absolutely loved my dish. She even had seconds! I loved making Jane happy, and if food was the way to her heart, than I would most definitely be capitalizing on that talent of mine.

After dinner, Jane insisted on cleaning up, even though I argued with her for quite a while. Jane was shy as could be, but when it came to her opinion, she had a way of standing defiant in what she wanted; it wasn't that she argued passionately and made her opinion loud and known like the strong personalities of Lena and Leah, for example, but instead she stood in a quiet yet stern defiance in her own opinions and wants. It displayed a confidence in her own decisions... and was sexy as hell.

"So," Jane pondered in her own, quiet and timid way. She nervously placed a piece of her stray, bronze hair behind her ear. "What do you want to do?" She bit the corner of her lip, and for the first time since I had been alone with Jane Mcalaster, I thought that she might be thinking of something different than just talking.

I hesitated with a response, wondering if I should answer completely innocently and steer the conversation in the other direction, but it was the way that her brown eyes shined brightly as she was staring at me, and how her lips were naturally this beautiful, deep red color and it looked like she had lip-gloss on when she didn't that made the decision for me.

I closed the extremely short distance between us slowly, and Jane's eyes widened as she peered up at me with obvious worry.

I couldn't help myself.

I gently cupped her cheeks in my hands as this little, innocent bundle of perfection stared up at me.

"Seth," Jane said, her eyes wide and bright.

"Jane," I stroked my thumbs along her jaw softly.

"Please don't," She whispered, her eyes darting down to my lips. It was a serious contradiction, how she was looking at me versus what she was asking of me.

"You're so beautiful, Jane," I told her honestly. "I don't know how you're so beautiful."

Jane's shoulders were rising and falling faster now. I could tell that she was thinking about exactly what I was thinking about from the way that her eyes would dart to my lips and then back up to my eyes.

We were so close. We had never been this close before. I wanted her so badly I could scream.

"Seth," She tried again.

"Jane," I smiled and spread out my feet so that I could gently guide her back against the cabinets.

Jane's breath caught in her throat. She licked the center of her red lips, and I almost broke right then and there.

"I need to kiss you," I told her hoarsely. I could only imagine what her soft, plush lips tasted like.

"Seth," Jane whispered, but this time it wasn't as much of a complaint as it was a moan. I could hear her breathing.

I leaned in closer.

"I'm not ready," Jane jerked her head back with a small gasp.

My hands dropped from her face and I took an immediate step back. I took a deep breath and then cleared my throat, standing up straight.

Jane's eyes were wide and her cheeks were deliciously flushed. "I'm sorry," She stated timidly.

"No it's- you- You have nothing to be sorry about," I nodded my head adamantly. "Absolutely nothing."

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "I just, I've only ever dated one guy before, and that ended... badly. And honestly Seth, I never liked him the way that I like you, so I don't know what I would do if this ended badly, too."

I softened- hell, I melted at her admission. "I'm not going to hurt you, Jane," I promised her.

"I've heard that before," She mumbled.

"I mean it," I pushed. I wish that there was a way for me to explain to her that her dead parents, her trust issues from her last relationship, anything- it would never, _ever_ be close to enough to make me walk away from her. Nothing in the entire world would make me walk away. I already loved her, yet I was still falling in love with her. Every day I fell in love with her more and it seemed impossible for me to any deeper until the next day came. It was the way that she was the most stunning girl I had ever seen, but she didn't know it in the slightest, and the curl of her hair, the freckles on her cheeks, it was everything.

"Seth," Jane sighed, and I knew that I needed to drop the issue. Jane wasn't ready. And that was... okay- it was okay if it was what she needed.

"Should I go?" I asked sadly, because that was the last thing I wanted to do.

Jane frowned, and internally I smiled, because it was proof that she felt the same about that as me. "Definitely not," She crossed her arms defiantly. "Are you not interested in hanging out with me if you can't kiss me?"

"No," My eyebrows shot up. "I definitely am, but I just don't know how I'm going to hangout with you all night wanting to do that and not accidentally slip up."

Jane's lips fought their way upward. "How is kissing someone ever an accident? Actually," She held up her hands. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Ask my ex."

I laughed loudly as she shook her head and led the way into the living room.

"So your ex-boyfriend cheated on you?" I asked hesitantly, standing in the doorway.

"Yep," Jane sighed. "But I found that out after we broke up. Somehow, it didn't make it any better. Just made me hate him more."

I frowned. I hated that he hurt Jane, but I also hated that she hated him; hate was a strong emotion, and it made me wonder how serious Jane and her douche of an ex-boyfriend were.

"How long did you date him?" I tried to be discreet.

Jane sighed, her voice growing quiet. "I don't want to talk about him anymore.

I sat down on the floor next to her. "That's fine."

Jane shook her head at me. "You're the nicest guy I've ever met, Seth. Why are you like that?"

I laughed. "I don't think I could ever be mean to you, Janesie. Not even if I tried."

Jane chuckled. "I don't believe you."

"Mhm." I scooted myself closer to her, closing the distance between us, and then grabbed her. I enclosed my arms around her upper body and pulled her tightly to my chest, lifting my knees around her so that she was locked in.

"Seth," Jane giggled. "What are you doing?" She asked, but she immediately relaxed in my arms. She reached for a bunch of my shirt and hung on tightly, which I noticed is the same thing that she did at the fair.

"I just wanted to give you a hug," I rested my chin on her shoulder and took a deep breath of her scent that intoxicated me.

Jane rested the back of her head against my chest. "Not really helping with the whole not kissing thing, Seth."

I squeezed her knees. So she was feeling it too. "Date this weekend?" I tried for the third time since I had met her.

Jane laughed gently and then rolled her head side to side on my chest. I knew that it was probably harder for her to say no to me when I was touching her, that is if I had any affect on her that was similar to the effect she had on me.

"It's not a good idea," She whispered, but there was a smile on her face now.

"What if I let you pay for your food?"

"Seth."

I sighed and let it drop. "Just one more question," I whispered in her ear. Jane shivered, and then I saw the corner of her face heat up. I smiled to myself, a small victory, because I loved seeing how she really felt about me.

"Do you not want to just because you think that I'll hurt you? Or that it won't work? Because if so than I can't let you do that, Janesie. You're not being fair to yourself. You deserve to be happy."

"Seth," She groaned and pulled my arms apart from their place around her, quickly crawling away from me.

"Jane," I closed my legs.

"I thought that you said that you respected what I wanted," Tears blurred her vision.

"I do," I deflated.

"Than why do you keep pushing me?" Jane frowned.

Suddenly, I hated myself. I was trying so hard to give Jane the space and the time that she needed to feel comfortable enough to be with me. I was trying with everything that I had in me, only, it wasn't enough to fight against the Imprint. I wanted her so badly that I was letting the hope and knowledge of what could be cloud what Jane was feeling.

Jane had no idea about the imprint. In her mind, this could end just as badly as her ex, even worse because she said herself she had deeper feelings for me. I couldn't expect her to just jump in head-first like I wanted her to.

"I'm sorry," I told her earnestly. "Really. I'll stop."

Jane bit the inside of her cheek. "It's okay," She sighed after a moment.

"It's just frustrating because I wish you could see inside of my head at my intentions," I told her honestly.

Jane chuckled. "You've never dated, have you? Because you're terrible at flirting. Just absolutely terrible."

I rubbed my neck. "Only once," I told her. "Like you, didn't end well." What I _didn't_ mention to Jane, was that my only other girlfriend had been a girl that had pursued _me_ right after a shifted. I was in high school, suddenly the biggest, most jacked kid within a 100-mile radius, and the most popular, hot girls in school were after me.

It was fun and it was exciting, but it was more physical than anything. I hated myself that I slept with her, even though she had slept with a good amount of guys before me. Though she wasn't a virgin, I was, and it bothered me that I had done things for her when I hadn't loved her. I knew that I would have gotten made fun of from the guys for wanting sex to be "meaningful," so I never brought it up, but I learned then that sleeping around just wasn't what I was interested in. I just never understood it, even before I imprinted.

At first, no one knew that Imprinting was as common as it was, but once we realized, I never got how Paul and Embry and Jared and hell, even Jacob's kid, slept around like crazy until it happened. If they knew that they were going to imprint one day, why not just wait for that girl?

"What happened with you?" Jane asked, not able to mask her curiosity.

I smiled. "She wasn't named Jane Mcalaster."

Jane rolled her eyes. "That was smooth. Still terrible, but smooth."

I laughed. "It's true, Janesie."

"I bet," Jane whispered, rubbing her hands along her arms.

"You cold?" I asked nervously. There was something inside of me that felt seriously panicked any time that I thought Jane was in any way uncomfortable. Cold? I panicked. Scared? Completely went bizzerk. Sad? Did everything I could to make her laugh. It was kind of insane, but I had no desire to care about her any less.

Jane shook her head. "You're just really warm," Jane smiled timidly. "Like _very_ warm. Are you always that warm, or do you have a fever?" She walked over on her knees to me and then placed her hand on my forehead.

I took deep, long breaths to smell her, my eyes locked on her and focusing solely on the feeling of her touching me and being this close.

Jane's eyes widened. "Wow, Seth! Do you feel okay?" She placed both hands on either side of my cheeks now, her mouth dropping open. "You're burning up!"

I laughed. "I'm fine, Janesie," I reached for her hands and rubbed them gently in my palms. "Promise."

"You've got to be like 120 degrees!"

"Been that way since high-school," I smiled at her, happy that I didn't have to necessarily lie to her about that one.

"Really?" Jane gaped at me. "Have you been to a doctor about that? I mean, it can't be healthy! You know that if you're temperature is too high for too long it can actually lead to brain damage."

I pressed my lips together to keep from bursting out laughing. "Are you calling me stupid, Janesie?"

Jane gasped, her entire face heating up in an instant. "No!"

I laughed. "That's okay. I know I am very stupid in comparison to you."

"You're not stupid, Seth," Jane spoke back very timidly, then with more confidence, "It just defies the laws of biology! It's fascinating."

"Have I become a lab mouse to you?" I asked her happily.

"I'd have to keep you in a cage if that were the case," Jane blushed.

"I really don't think I would mind that," I answered honestly after pondering the possibility for a moment.

Jane sighed.

"Sorry," I grinned.

"I still can't believe you're so hot," She shook her head and placed her hands on my face yet again.

"Really? Wow, Janesie. That's so nice of you to say!"

Jane gasped and pulled away. "Seth!" She complained.

I laughed easily, when suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Because my phone had been on silent, I hadn't heard any of the calls, the only sound that I had heard had been the alert for a voicemail. Jacob had called twice, along with Jared three times, and finally, fifteen calls from Morgan Atiera, who had shifted not too long ago.

Oh no.

I had been so wrapped up in Jane I forgot about the fact that there is a murderous vampire on the loose. Whether I wanted to or not, now I really had to go.

I looked up at Jane, ready to apologize profusely, when I noticed her eyes locked on my phone screen. Her eyes were scrunched in a certain distaste that I had never seen on her express before, as she stared at the missed calls.

"I'm sorry, Jane," I told her honestly. "I have to go."

Her eyes quickly lifted to mine, and I suddenly saw so much hurt behind the deep brown that it basically slapped me in the face, and made me want to die.

"Woah," I couldn't help but let slip out. "Jane. Hang on."

She stood up suddenly, folding her arms around herself like she was holding herself together, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Jane!" I rushed after her. "Jane," I grabbed her arm but then immediately let go, not wanting to hurt her.

"Let me go, Seth," Jane mumbled.

"Jane, what just happened?" I asked her. "What upset you?"

Suddenly, her eyes flashed up to mine, hurt and anger bearing into me. "Why is a girl calling you 100 times when you're with me?"

Relief actually washed over me, because I realized that she just totally had the wrong idea. "Oh Jane," I let out a long breath. "That's just Morgan. I've known her since she was born. It's not like that at all."

"I bet," She whispered, nearly inaudibly.

"Jane I'm serious," I placed my arm on the wall beside her.

"Is that the Morgan from the other night?" She asked quietly.

I stared at her. What the heck did this girl have to be jealous or insecure about anyway? Jane was absolutely the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was striking, and I knew that I wasn't the only one who saw that.

"Yes. It's my friend's kid, Jane. I would never- that thought hasn't ever crossed my mind. See?" I held out my hand, scrolling to the bottom of the screen where the other missed calls were, so that she could see the other ones from Jacob and Jared. "Everyone was just trying to get ahold of me. Her dad called right before she did. I'm sure he told her to just keep trying until she reached me."

"Oh," Jane suddenly looked very guilty. "I- Oh."

"I would never do that to you," I told her honestly. "I already told you, I don't have bad intentions."

"I'm sorry," Jane blushed. "I-,"

"You don't have to apologize, Janesie."

"No I do," She reached hesitantly out for my collar. Okay, now I wasn't going _anywhere_. "I'm so sorry, Seth. I can't believe I thought- I just figured that- I made an assumption and it was so stupid. I'm sorry to accuse you of something like that."

"There is no need to apologize, Janesie. I swear. I'm not mad at you."

"I'm mad at myself," She moaned. "I can't punish you for what other guys have done to me in the past. It's not fair."

"No, but it's completely understandable," I told her gently.

"No it's not. I'm so sorry. Just- go. Please, go. Your friends need you. I don't want to keep you any longer."

"Jane," I gave her a pointed expression. "I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're okay. You matter more to me than those dummies."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Jane frowned. "I just accused you of being a douche."

"I'd stop being so nice to you if you were nicer to yourself!" I rubbed her arms. "Stop beating yourself up. You have nothing to apologize for."

Jane sighed. "Well, is everything okay with your friends?"

Oh, right. I'm sure it had something to do with the attack last night, but I wasn't about to tell Jane that.

"I'm sure it's just some trivial emergency. Family game night gone wrong."

Jane chuckled. "Go, please. For me?"

"Well if it's what you want," I sighed, because screw vampires, I just wanted to be with Jane all night, especially when she was holding so tightly onto my collar.

Jane nodded. "Do you think you'll be long?" She asked softly, a little embarrassingly too.

I couldn't help my face from falling, because I knew that more than likely I would be chasing scents all night long. "I don't know, Jane," I answered uneasily. "I hope not, but sometimes with them their emergencies tend to take up some time."

"That's okay," Jane quickly brushed aside any hint of disappointment and slid out underneath my arm. "Go."

"Jane," I called after her. "Promise you're okay?"

"Yes!" She called, but I couldn't see her anymore as she ascended the steps up to her room. I heard the door close behind her and then sighed to myself. I hated leaving her, especially after her thinking that I would ever go behind her back to text other girls, _and_ with a vampire on the loose. I sadly exited the back door and then made it halfway across the lawn before I heard my name called.

I turned back, and noticed Jane peeking out her bedroom window. I smiled, unable to help myself, because the world was black but Jane's room was lit and she was absolutely glowing.

She threw something white out at me, and I lost it for a moment in the blackness before I heard it land in a bush to my right. I pulled it out, and then noticed a very terribly molded paper airplane.

Jane giggled in the distance as I smiled to myself and opened it.

" _The key is under the mat. Come back when all the lights are off."_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked them tightly together and then re-read it, stuck in a state of shocked bliss. I looked up, bewildered, to see Jane giggling and closing the window back up.

I hated myself for having to be a good guy and not an animal like I wanted to be. God, a sleeping Jane. A sleeping Jane in her bed. Getting next to said beautiful, sleeping Jane in her bed in the middle of the night! I had to be insane to argue this!

"Are you sure?" I called up to her.

"Shhh!" Was her only response.

* * *

Oooooo! What do you think is going to happen after all the lights are out? Also, a wonderful guest reviewer has been commenting who they believe Jane to look like, and it has been so fun for me to look up famous actresses or models that you all imagine Jane to look like- who do you think Jane looks like? Comment below! And follow/favorite too!


	7. Seven: These Non-Terrible Things

I am so sorry for the late update! I wrote 3 different versions of this chapter before solidifying how exactly I knew Jane would act, and was able to write her justly according to the character I created, so yay!

* * *

Seven: These Non-Terrible Things  


 **Jane's POV**

I changed my mind about 100 times in the span of a few hours before never really making up my mind, but having to live with it nonetheless.

At this point my head was spinning. I had never wanted a man or human or object to kiss me so much in my entire life, and yet I had basically begged him not to. It was because I wanted him to kiss me so much that I couldn't ever have him do it, and yet here I was, completely losing sight of how terribly this would definitely end and instead inviting him over at 3 am, like that wouldn't be pushing the boundaries to the extreme.

All I wanted was to go on a date with Seth, and after he almost kissed me, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it for longer than five seconds at a time. Only, the more I thought about it, the more I realized how terrible of an idea it was. Seth and I weren't even in a relationship, and yet I was consistently losing my mind about him. It would only get worse if I let it. It would hurt Seth when I cancelled, but it would help him in the long-run.

Only, I could not help the doom seeping through my veins to be accompanied by something else, and that something was happier. It made me jittery and nervous, and brought on butterflies that flew around in my stomach at a surprising speed. I was so excited for tonight.

And so I was stuck in this completely confusing battle in my mind between two choices that couldn't be more opposite. On one hand, I wanted to set up a romantic fort in front of the fireplace and make passionate love to him all night long. On the other, less novelistic and more realistic hand, I realized that we were one, not in love, and two, I was definitely not ready not ready to lose my virginity tonight when I wasn't even able to let Seth kiss me.

 _What was the worst that could happen_? I asked myself, only the answers were actually too much to bear. In fact, I could think of every terrible, humiliating, gut-wrenching way that we could end, it was the good that was harder for me to conjure up.

The thing is, I didn't care, and that terrified me more than anything.

I laid down on my bed and stared out the window at the moon that was illuminating my room in a bright, blue glow. I took deep breaths as I willed myself not to cry. Romance novels lied. This wasn't fun. Nothing about this was fun.

I pressed my eyes tightly together and then rolled onto my stomach, burying my face in my pillow.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of rain pelting against the roof, lulling me from a deep sleep. I rubbed my eyes and stared out at the darkness. The moon was still bright, the sky even blacker than before. The sound of the rain forced my eyes closed again, but the promise of Seth coming back made me sit up.

I took a deep breath and then rolled my neck from side to side, checking the alarm clock next to my bed, that flashed 4:39 in bright, red letters across my screen. I blinked a few times at the blurry numbers, making sure that I was reading right, before realizing that Seth must not have been coming.

That hurt more than I would have cared to admit.

Now, I moaned. I was in yesterday's clothes, makeup on, and my head hurt because I fell asleep with a ponytail in. I stood up, waited for my tunnel vision to adjust to the new position, and then headed for my bathroom. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and tried not to yelp when I accidentally ripped some of my hair out; not that I was too upset about losing any of it because, let's face it, I had some to lose. I moaned at my appearance. Well, I was up now; I might as well be productive.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face clean, and then stripped out of my clothes and bra to slip on a long tee-shirt. I had so much schoolwork and a good amount of household items that needed attending to, but I knew that I needed to play first. If I ever felt this need to play, I had found over the years that anything that I tried to do would be absolutely, positively pointless until I got it out of my system. It was like it sat in my head, the notes that I would play and the melody that I would make until I let it out of me, and until then it would drive me mad.

Once when mom, dad and I would go on family vacations, we got stranded up in a cabin with no wifi or cell-service up on a mountain in Colorado due to a snow storm. We were snowed in for a week before we were able to get a flight home, and in that time I literally thought I was going to lose my mind. I didn't have a piano, and I think both my parents and I realized that I wouldn't be able to live without it.

I descended the dark stairway down to my kitchen, and didn't bother turning the lights on as I walked into the living room. I smiled at the view, because that beautiful, bright moon was doing wonders for the piano tonight; it literally looked as if it had a spotlight on it just for me.

Not for the first time, I was in awe and a bit overwhelmed at the perfection of the baby grand that could do the most magnificent things with just the littlest of touches. I ran my finger along the edge of the smooth, shiny surface and admired it for a moment before sitting down.

I pulled the bench closer to the piano, to the perfect position, took a deep breath, and then hovered my fingers over the keys like I always did. This was my favorite part, imagining what was about to happen, the adrenaline shooting through my veins, the feelings readying that were shacked up and locked away inside of me about to be set free.

I could hardly contain myself.

I pressed my fingers into the keys timidly at first, but the immediately my eyes closed and my fingers ran away from me. It was like my brain was spilling out onto the keys. I wasn't thinking anything except for _yes, yes, yes,_ as Beethoven's Tempest Sonata filled the air around me. And then once that ended, I couldn't stop.

What always happened, happened again, and after that song another one flowed right out of me, running together perfectly as if there wasn't a break between the pieces at all, and instead, it was one big, emotional story. From happy to desperate to sad and lonely, it all continued together, telling the truth behind what I never admitted to anyone, not even myself.

Time stood still in my mind, and before I knew it, hours passed when my fingers slowly began to lose power and propensity. I let the last notes linger longer than they needed to, but that was for selfish reasons, really. I never wanted to stop. Not ever. If I had a choice I would play until my fingers bled, and I had done that before. But I had to stop, because this was a dreamland, and life was waiting. This was easy, but life... life was harder.

Silence echoed around me as I took a deep, trembling breath and then slowly opened my eyes. I stared down at the keys, still hearing the echoes of the notes in my ears even though they weren't there anymore. I had an urge inside of me to keep playing. My soul wasn't satisfied yet. I had more to give. More. More. More.

I forced my hands off of the keys and into my lap, and then I suddenly gasped back. There was a large, black shadow hiding in the midst of darkness next to the windows.

"I- I'm sorry," Seth quickly stood. He had been sitting on a chair, right in my peripheral vision, and I hadn't even noticed him.

"Seth?" I attempted to control my breathing. "How- How long have you been there?"

Seth's mouth opened but then it closed. With every passing second of my eyes beginning to adjust to the light I was able to make out his features better, but Seth had beautiful, rich, dark skin, so his expression was still a mystery to me.

"Long enough," He finally answered. "Jane, that was... wow."

I diverted my eye contact. "You weren't supposed to hear that," I said quietly, suddenly embarrassed. I had a habit of completely losing myself when I played, which is why I hated performing for people. It used to be a big fight among my parents and teachers; if I had this amazing gift, they could not understand why I wouldn't want to share it with the world. But it was _my_ gift; I didn't need anyone else to hear it.

"Why not?" Seth stood, walking over to me. I stiffened, sitting up straighter, as he sat down facing the opposite direction as me, right next to me on the stool. It seemed like sacred, intimate ground that he was treading on. He was in my space when I was most vulnerable. He had just witnessed a completely unguarded, mess of my emotions, those of which I never would have showed him if I knew he was in the room.

"I thought you weren't coming," I averted his question.

"I told you," Seth's eyes softened. "Sometimes my friend's emergencies run late."

"What was the emergency?" I whispered.

"Something possibly dangerous that I had to help take care of."

I tilted my face towards him. "Did it have to do with the other night?" I asked.

Seth smiled gently at me. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe. I'll never let anything hurt you, Jane. No matter what it is."

My face fell, and suddenly, I was staring at his perfect, masculine but still somehow soft features illuminated by the glowing moon. His lips were so perfectly formed into a heart, I just had to taste them.

I leaned in, because all rational thought had left me long ago when I had lost myself on the third song. I forgot to be afraid, but I knew I should be.

I pulled back just a little. "Don't hurt me," I whispered to him, honesty forcing my eyes up to meet his.

"I won't, Jane. I couldn't," Seth whispered back, and I didn't understand what he meant, but it wasn't enough to keep me from leaning in closer. Seth leaned in too, so close that I could smell his scent. He smelled like dirt and sweat and laundry detergent. It was so intoxicatingly sexy that my world turned on its axis just a little bit. Time stopped, kind of like when I play, and all I could feel was his hot, hot breath against my lips.

My lips were quivering now, shaking, even. I was falling down a deep, deep hole that I knew I needed to stop and try to crawl out of, but I couldn't keep from drowning in it.

I leaned in just a tiny bit, gently brushing my lips against his, and then in that instant of a thousand tiny, little pleasure needles poking every nerve in my entire body, Seth pressed his mouth entirely against my own.

His lips were softer than I ever could have imagined, and he was so _gentle_ , and even timid at first. I felt a small brush of air when he quickly brought his hand up, but then hesitated with it in the air before gently placing it on my cheek. God, that felt incredible. Seth was so warm, and the way that he cupped my cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb against my skin as he delicately pressed his lips into my own made my entire being melt.

I pressed in closer to him, deepening the kiss, loving the way that he felt and smelled and touched me, and then, annoyed with the fact that we were in different directions, I slowly lifted my leg overtop of the stool, and then shifted closer to him, straddling the stool. Seth turned so that he was facing me, and then his hands slipped behind my back to pull me closer. I lifted up and then his hot, hot hands gently stroked my thighs, before helping to lift me onto his lap.

Here, I breathed him in. I was so close to Seth; I could literally taste the way that he smelled, and his body was heating me to such an extent that I felt slightly dizzy, but dizzy in a good way. I stroked my hands from his shoulders to the back of his hair and then twisted my arms around his back, which I think was enough enticement for Seth to begin rubbing his hands up and down my thighs.

My desire for him was overwhelming me at this point. It had been so long since I had been touched like this, and something about it being Seth made it something that I had never felt before. Seth touched me _differently._ I couldn't understand it; all I knew was that I loved it.

I ran my hands along the contours of his chest above his tee-shirt and then reached for the bottom of it, sliding it up gently, trailing the edges of my fingertips along his rock-hard abs as I did so.

I felt Seth shake, and I smiled into the kiss, loving that I could make him feel a certain way just from the lightest brush of my fingertips. I had always been very drawn to sensuality, but not in the sexual way. I loved light touches, teasing brushes; I loved the simple art of knowing how to be sexy without actually having sex, and I absolutely adored touching Seth in a sensual way.

His hands slid to my back now, and he began rubbing them up and down my tee-shirt. I begged internally for him to reach beneath my shirt. I needed to feel hit hot, intense hands touch my bare skin. I needed Seth so badly I could have screamed.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and sucked on his lower lip.

"Ugh," Seth moaned and then reached for my head. He held me to him as he rubbed his fingers along my scalp, making it feel entirely amazing, and our mouths moved in harmony. Seth was an absolutely incredible kisser because he really took his time. I didn't feel like this was a means to him getting something that he really wanted, but instead, that _this_ was what he wanted.

Seth's hands dropped down so that they were parallel to my waist, and then dipped even lower. He hesitated, I could tell, and I couldn't help but whine, a slight whimper slipping from between my lips, as I lifted my butt slightly so that his palm brushed the top of it.

I knew that I didn't have any pants on, but I didn't care. I wanted, no, I needed Seth to touch me. I needed him to touch me right now or I was going to explode. Finally, Seth's intensely scorching hands rubbed against my bottom, only a thin panty separating him from full contact.

I left one hand playing with the top of his hair and laced the other arm around his neck. God, Seth was so receptive. I loved exactly how he was kissing me and touching me. I was left craving absolutely nothing, except of course absolutely everything.

Seth pressed his mouth closer to mine, and he stroked his thumb against my chin before gently reaching for it and then slipping his tongue inside of my mouth. I reacted the only way I could. A small whimper escaped my lips as I gently danced my tongue against his. Seth tasted absolutely incredible. I just wanted more of him.

Now, this wasn't like me. While I enjoyed the subtle art of being a talented kisser, I also was only able to do that because I remained entirely and completely in control of my own desires. Kissing always led to some type of turn on, but with Seth it was like my body was practically on fire. I wasn't in control anymore, and I didn't care.

It was that passionate spark that I honestly thought I would never experience, and the crazy thing was, that I had a little bit, but I realized now that the feelings I had for any boys prior were absolutely minuscule compared to how Seth made me feel. I had thought that, that romance novel spark just didn't exist; that I had already felt it, and that it was just a slight tingle, but now I was entirely electrified with it. My veins were filled with red, hot passion that made me do things like tangle my fingers in his hair and roll my hips on his lap and lean my chest into him as I flipped my hair to the side.

I just then realized that I didn't have any pants on... or a bra for that matter, but it only made me body heat up with more excitement. I could feel how wet I was, and I didn't think that I had ever felt such an intense, longing ache filling my lower abdomen then what I felt right now. I swear I didn't want to stop. I never wanted to stop.

My thighs quivered overtop of his, and from the way that I suddenly felt a bulge from his pants press into my center, I could tell that he noticed. Oh my God, I wanted him so bad. I had never wanted someone or something so badly in my entire life.

But we hadn't even been on a first date yet, a flashing yellow stoplight flew into my brain.

But I didn't care.

Seth's fingers found their way to the tops of my thighs, and he continued to strum them delicately overtop of my skin, making me shake so violently that I am sure he noticed. Finally, he lifted my shirt, and then I clung my arms tightly around his neck as he pressed his hands to the curve of my back and pushed my stomach close to him. I tilted my head back and let out a small sigh as I felt Seth's hot lips run along my stomach. He was getting lower and lower and lower. I was practically screaming out in need.

Seth pulled away, and the pulled me back to him. I flipped my hair up and before I had time to react in one swift motion, Seth pulled my hair to the side and tilted my neck, his lips now working dangerously incredibly against the sensitive skin of my neck.

My breathing was so loud it was all I could hear, now. Seth felt absolutely incredible, and I had no idea how he knew how to drive me this crazy, but I absolutely loved it. Seth sucked gently on a spot right between my neck and collarbone and I couldn't help but let a whimper slip.

I needed him.

His fingers hooked against the sides of my panties, and suddenly my entire body was on high alert. I was spinning. I felt the beginnings of a small tug.

"I've never done this before," I whispered into the air.

Seth's lips slowed against my neck, and suddenly his hands unhooked on my underwear, and rested against my hips instead. He stroked the backs of his fingers gently back and forth against the skin there was he breathed into the crook of my neck.

Finally, he kissed my collarbone gently, even chastely. I worried that I said something wrong, my body still on such incredibly high alert that it was internally begging and screaming at him to keep going.

"Seth," My voice was hoarse and shaky.

"Jane," Seth kissed the center of my chest and then lifted away from me. He cupped my cheeks in his hands and stroked my jawline with his pinky fingers. "I want this," He gently pressed his hand to my heart overtop of my shirt.

I frowned, pulled from my bliss and slapped in the face with cold, hard reality. "No," I blurted.

Seth grinned, both of his dimples exploding on his adorable face. It was so cute that I couldn't help myself, I tried to control my smile as I timidly touched my fingers into the two indentations.

Seth leaned in and kissed me slowly and gently, his incredible heat lingering on my lips even once he pulled away.

"Oh you're perfect, Janesie," Seth murmured, kissing my cheek slowly.

"I'm not perfect Seth," I blushed and spoke softly against his skin.

"No," Seth pulled back so that he could look at me. "Neither am I. But you're perfect when you're playing the piano and when you're kissing me. Two times that I am absolutely certain of."

I blushed. "I don't like people watching me when I play," I admitted.

"Why? It's beautiful."

I bit the corner of my lip. "I forget where I am when I play. It's intimidating for people to watch me because I completely let go."

"So you play like that all the time?" Seth inquired, using his pinky to brush a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I nodded. "I used to play until my fingers would bleed, so my parents had to put a limit on it. If I had it my way I would play twelve hours a day."

Seth reached for my hands and kissed the tips of my fingers.

My heart felt like I was bleeding out. No guy had ever been interested in my playing. My ex had actually been bothered by it, because I would forget to reply and would rather do it than go to a party. But Seth. God. Seth was a living, breathing contradiction, taking everything that I ever thought true about men and being the exact opposite.

"You're too good to be true, Seth," I let out a long sigh.

"Well if that's true than you're too good to be true too, actually, now that we're on the subject; where did you learn to kiss like that, Janesie?" Seth raised his eyebrows in a joking manner.

I blushed and shrugged my shoulders.

"So would you _please_ go on a date with me now, Janesie?" Seth let out an exasperated sigh, but then winked at me.

"Seth," I moaned.

"Jane," Seth brushed the hair off of my shoulder and then kissed the skin there gently. "Please?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Fine," I let out with a shaky breath, but I swear that had more to do with him kissing my shoulder than anything else. God, his lips were inhumanly hot; it wasn't fair to ask me while he was using that. "But I'll only go if you tell me one thing bad about yourself."

Seth let out a surprised laugh against my skin. "What's that, Janesie?" He pulled up to look me in the eyes.

I couldn't help but grin. I timidly wrapped my arms around his neck and tried not to blush. "You can't be this perfect. I want to know one real, terrible thing about you."

Seth raised an eyebrow at me. "Jane," He began. "Come on."

"See!" I pushed.

"See what?" Seth laughed.

"This is why it's so unfair!" I argued. "You know so many complicated, depressing things about my life and you can't name one terrible thing about yours!"

"Jane," Seth scrunched his forehead just a little bit at me. "Yeah you might not have a simple life, but that isn't a bad thing at all. And nothing about you is terrible. Nothing."

"So these non-terrible things," I sighed. "Do you have any?" My voice had gone high and quiet, and my insecurities flew from my lips before I could slam them shut.

"Jane," Seth spoke slowly. "You're not the only one who lost someone."

My face fell. "Seth," I whispered.

"I didn't mean that meanly," Seth leaned into whisper to me. He stroked his fingers along my cheek as he spoke sweetly to me. "I just meant that you're not alone, you know? We all have our demons."

I bit the inside of my cheek, swallowing down the lump in my throat. "I have a lot of them," My voice cracked.

"I like them," Seth kissed me slowly. "I like you. Would you stop convincing yourself that I'm lying to you."

"I'm not convincing myself that you're lying," I lied.

Seth laughed against my cheek. "Sure, Janesie," He kissed my cheek.

"Can you stop being so sweet?" I complained.

"Can you stop being so beautiful?" He countered. "See? Impossible."

I laughed, because I really couldn't help myself.

Seth laughed with me and took my face in his hands, kissing my cheek again before standing and lifting me up with him.

"Ah!" I laughed and squealed at the same time. "Seth!" I giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Sit right here," He walked me over to the couch and set me down on it. I couldn't help but smile adoringly up at him after he pulled away; was it possible that he was really just this incredible? The more and more I was around him the more I found that it just might be, but I couldn't be entirely certain.

Seth grabbed a blanket from across the room and then flipped it overtop of me, pulling the sides around my shoulders. I took it from him slowly, not able to stop staring at him. It had been a while since someone had taken care of me.

Seth lit the fire in the fireplace right behind the couch and then turned it effortlessly, even with my weight. Okay, that was exorbitantly attractive.

He plopped down on the couch next to me and then rested his head on the back of the couch with a long sigh. "I haven't slept in 24 hours," He admitted. "Please tell me you're up for a nap."

"I just woke up," I bit the corner of my lip.

Seth's eyes were already closing.

I sighed and stood up. "Once second," I told him quietly, wrapping the blanket tightly around my shoulders as I walked back up into my room and grabbed the book I was currently working on. Much like the piano playing, reading was never something that had attracted guys before, but Seth was seeming more and more different with each passing second; I might as well tested my luck.

I rejoined him on the couch once Seth's eyes were already closed. He opened then with the new weight, offered me a sleepy smile, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, rested my head against his chest, and opened to page 432, halfway through my novel.

I heard a quiet laugh slip from Seth's lips, but then it was quiet, the sound of the crackling fire the only echo left in the air.

* * *

I know it was a long wait, but was it sort of kind of worth it? What are everyone's thoughts about Jane and Seth's first intimate moment? Let me know below!


	8. Eight: A Nice Ring to It

I am begging you guys NOT to kill me!

So sorry for the late update! First few weeks of school are actually impossible to find time to eat let alone write. Please forgive me! Thank you so much for the reviews and just know that I would ready your pleas to me every night and internally cry about how I had no time to write!

* * *

Eight: A Nice Ring to It

 **Jane's POV  
**

I was taking the order of a nice, elderly couple when I saw Seth and his friends sit down at a table across the room. Or rather... I _heard_ them. Seth and his friends were exorbitantly noisy, even in a packed restaurant during the height of the rush.

I knew that it had been a mistake to admit to Seth that I worked at a popular breakfast café right in the center of town almost as soon as I had told him, but something about the way that he looked at me when he asked me questions, like his intentions that were true and humble were actually what was asking me in the first place, it was like the words just spilled out of me. And spilled out of me they had.

The other night, when Seth fall asleep on my couch, he slept for a total of about five hours, and I finished a very lengthy novel that was completely impractical considering I could have taken that time to be studying for the very pertinent and entirely fail-able test that I had coming up. Regardless, I had stayed, resting my head against his chest and listening to the bounding rhythm of his heartbeat, for the entire five hours. Even when my joints began to stiffen and my body urged to readjust, I hadn't; I hadn't wanted to disturb him, or risk waking him up, because lying there with sleeping Seth, I felt like I never, ever wanted that moment to end.

Once he woke up, he stayed all day, just talking. Talking about everything and nothing at the same time. The conversation never got too deep, but it was the little things that cued me into Seth's real personality that I drank in like water. I wanted to know everything about him: what his favorite movie was, what kind of music he liked, what he thought about politics (which we vastly disagreed on, but considering that was the dynamic of my mom and I versus my dad, I forgave him).

Fast-forward a few days, and here I was, on my Saturday morning, pretending like I didn't notice Seth and his friends enter the café that they had never, ever stepped foot in until I coincidentally told Seth that my friend's mom did me a favor by allowing me to work one day a week during the café's peak rush because she knew that I needed the cash.

I finished taking the older couple's order, collected their menus, and then sighed when I looked over at the boy's table. Seth was staring right at me, though as soon as I locked eyes with him he quickly dropped his eyes to his menu and lifted it so that it nearly concealed his face. I stifled a laugh and then dropped off the menus, grabbing some new ones, before making my way over to them.

"What did I do to deserve such an attractive table?" I said bravely as I stopped in front of their table and began handing their menus to them.

"Oo," There were a few collective gasps and then a whistle, most likely from Jared.

"Oh, did ya hear that?" Jared asked as he scanned the menu. "Sethy, I believe your girlfriend just called us hot."

At the mention of "girlfriend," my face heated up like a freaking tomato. Seth and I were not- well- we weren't _nothing_ _ **,**_ but we had definitely not established our relationship yet! And hearing Jared proclaim that so openly in front of everyone and especially Seth himself made me want to die of embarrassment.

"Jane," Seth faked astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"Seth," I sighed.

"What?" He grinned, obviously having either ignored Jared's comment or not noticed. It made me feel much, much better.

"This is very coincidental," I told him.

"Very," Seth nodded. "We come here all the time. Right guys?"

"Yep," Jacob popped the "p."

"All the time," Embry murmured.

"Every day," Quil agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "That's so interesting, because you know I've worked here for a year and I've never seen you guys in here before until the day after I told you that I worked every Saturday morning."

"Imagine that," Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"Sethy hit puberty late," Jared grinned ecstatically at me. "That's probably why you didn't recognize him."

I giggled, despite myself, as Seth punched Jared in the arm. It looked like with the force he used it should have hurt him, but Jared only laughed.

I covered my mouth with my note-pad to get myself under control and then finally shook my head at the ground. "What can I get you guys?" I took a steady breath.

"A date for Seth here so we don't have to keep hearing about it!" Embry demanded.

My mouth dropped. I swear I stopped breathing mid-breath.

"Would you guys leave her alone?" Jacob laughed. "I'll have coffee, Jane."

"Thank you," I muttered underneath my breath, scribbling down his order and trying to take deep breaths so that my blush would go away faster than I knew it really would.

"Coffee for me too," Quil held up his finger, which made me want to laugh; Quil definitely acted the most "dad-like" out of all of them.

"Me three," Chimed in Embry.

"Hit me girlfriend," Jared agreed. Jesus, my face heated up again, him and that stupid word!

I stopped on Seth, and before he could answer, I cut in, worried that he might do something crazy like try to flirt with me in front of all of his friends and completely ruin my life and what is left of my dignity.

"And no coffee for you," I said quieter than I had intended.

Seth's lips pulled up into a small smile the mirrored my own. "Just a water please, Jane."

I nodded my head and spun around the other way as quickly as possible in hopes that they didn't get another look at my bright red face. "On it."

The morning rush was rather brutal on this particular Saturday, which is why I really wasn't able to talk with Seth and his friends all that much, besides when I brought them their drinks and Jared made another mention as to how Seth's "girlfriend" was extremely domesticated, which got him not one, but three smacks on the back of the head. My embarrassment was only slightly dwindled by my joy of watching them be so obviously disturbed at that sexist comment.

I had to have three other servers help me with their order once it finally came out of the kitchen, and that was because I had never experienced one table that ordered so much _food_. My God! Each of them ordered two meals, plus "appetizers" as they called them, for the middle of the table. I swear, they seemed genuinely confused when I questioned them as to why, if every single one of them ordered a stack of 10 pancakes, they needed to order three waffles for the table, which left me slightly dumbstruck and entirely amused.

Due to their extra-large order, though, I was slightly behind on my other tables, which meant that I was rushing around quicker than normal, not able to fully appreciate how attractive Seth looked today in his tight, black athletic top and sweats.

I was up at the counter checking on an order when I turned back around, and was suddenly confronted with that sleeveless black shirt.

Seth was standing in front of me, smiling breezily, a little bit too close for the amount of people and staff that were mere inches away.

"Hi," He stated.

My eyes widened. "Hi Seth," I whispered.

Seth reached out and placed a piece of hair that had fallen out of my pony-tale in my haste behind my ear.

I shook my head, loosening that piece, and then blew it out of my face before reaching back to re-tie it all-together.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I worked on tying back my thick and unmanageable hair.

"I came to say hi," He told me simply.

I fought a smile. "You already did."

"Oh, then, I came to give you this." Seth reached for my waist, and before I knew what was happening, Seth was kissing me. My immediate reaction was to fall into him, and I must admit that for a moment there I really began to lose myself, but it was much too loud in that crowded café to completely forget where I was.

"Seth," I giggled against his lips and tilted my face away from him. "I'm at work."

Seth kissed my cheek and then my jaw and then finally pulled away. "I know," He attempted to kiss me again though I half-heartedly shoved at his chest. "And you look very appealing in a uniform, I gotta say Janesie."

I blushed yet again. _Ugh_ , I felt like I had just gotten rid of the last blush!

"Seth," I giggled. "I'm wearing jeans."

"Precisely," He raised his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You're going to get me in trouble."

"Just real quick," He reached for my hands.

"Seth," I complained, attempting to pull away but only managing one hand before he entwined his fingers with mine on the other.

"How'd you feel about that whole "girlfriend" thing? I thought it had a nice ring to it."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "S-Seth!" I stammered. "I am not talking about this right now!"

Seth laughed. "Just think about it, please, Janesie?" He smiled that sweet and gentle smile that made me want to hug him until he burst and I couldn't help but soften.

"Seth," I stated gently. "I'm at work."

"Are you free after this?" He ignored me.

"I'm working at the bookstore," I quickly answered.

"Till when?" Seth's face fell.

"Late."

"How late is late."

"You're going to get me fired."

"Okay, okay!" Seth released my hands but then reached for my waist as I moved past him. "Date after you're done."

"Seth!"

"Say yes and I'll let you go."

"Oh my God," I couldn't help but laugh.

Seth joined in on the laughing now, too. "Say yes and I'll let you go!" He said again.

"Okay fine!" I laughed.

"Really?" Seth spun me towards him and then kissed me once more, and then a second time, and then a third, quick one once I finally pulled away. I was laughing as I pushed him away, a blush on my cheeks but thrill going through my entire body.

"Go!" I laughed and swatted at him.

"Okay bye," Seth reached for my cheeks and kissed me one last time quickly, right on the lips.

Moments later, as I passed by their table, I kid you not, the boys gave me a round of applause. I wanted to die.

* * *

Later that night, I hadn't heard from Seth all day when I finally got off of work at 10 o'clock, which was later than I had been expecting. After what happened the first night that I ever met Seth, I had been very careful not to take the night shift... but tonight had been inevitable.

I was so worried about walking home alone that I nearly forgot about Seth and I's date, that is until I locked up, turned around, and then saw his familiar and awesome Jeep sitting idle in the parking lot. For a split second I panicked, not realizing it was him, but then quickly after a surge of excitement, adrenaline, happiness, and relief all surged through my veins at the exact same time.

I bounced over to his car and got in the passenger side.

"I thought you forgot about me," I said slyly, turning towards him with a small smile, expecting one in return. Only, once I saw him, my eyes immediately caught on two, narrowed, _furious_ eyes of his own.

My face fell.

"Please tell me you somehow knew that I was picking you up." Seth's voice was icy calm and smooth. It made me gulp. I didn't answer.

I noticed Seth's Adam's apple bob up and down and then his jaw tighten. "Did you at least think that I might be here?" He tried again, his voice just a tiny bit softer this time.

"No," My voice was very small.

Suddenly, the controlled rage that had encompassed him and the area surrounding him since I stepped into the car exploded.

" _You were going to walk home alone?"_ Seth screamed at me.

I flinched back, tears welling in the corners of my eyes immediately. I hated yelling of any sort; much like when I got angry, when someone else got angry _at_ me, I cried nearly every single time. I had no desire to cry in front of Seth, or have him yell at me for that matter, which is why I opened the passenger door, and stepped out.

While usually I would have missed the safety and warmth of Seth's car, there was nothing warm about what I had just left. My ex and I used to fight... _all the time._ It got to the point when it seemed like everything we did or talked about ended in a fight, and it was so exhausting, that I swore I never, ever wanted to feel that sinking, aching feeling that always accompanied a fight ever again. Only, now I was feeling it, but ten times stronger... because it was Seth.

The car engine suddenly cut off, and I heard the car door open. Seth let out a loud moan that was honestly more of a growl than anything and rushed after me.

"Jane, " He called, his voice still loud.

"Leave me alone," I tucked my arms tightly around myself and began the familiar stretch home.

"Would you get in the car?" He pushed.

"No."

"You're not walking home alone! Are you crazy? Do you want to get raped or something? Was the first time not a close enough call? You're trying for a round two?"

"Yes," My face was burning now, tears blurring at my vision. I angrily swiped at my eyes, and not for the first time, I hated that I could not get angry or emotional in any way without immediately crying. It made it very difficult to get my point across. "Because that was so much fun."

"Are you crying?" Seth's voice was astonished.

"No!" I sniffled.

"Jane," Seth moaned, though his voice audibly softened after that. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you screamed at me!" I exclaimed, not able to hold the tears in any longer.

"I didn't scream at _you_ , Jane," Seth told me much more calmly. "I screamed at the danger you were about to put yourself in."

"That doesn't even make sense," I cried softly.

"Would you stop walking?" Seth asked gently. "Come back to the car. We can talk about it."

"No. I don't want to talk to you," I replied, my voice filled with the tears that were spilling down my cheeks.

"Jane," Seth stated, but his voice was pleading now. "Come on. I would never, ever purposefully hurt your feelings or yell at you. You've got to understand how crazy dangerous you just were, though. How could you ever think that you could walk home again after getting attacked the last time you did it? Come on, Jane. Your parents never would have forgiven me if I hadn't gone at you for that."

I stopped mid-step. Seth, who had been walking quickly next to me to keep up got a few feet ahead of me before he realized I had stopped and abruptly turned on his heel. It took one second for him to see the look on my face before his face fell.

"Hey, Jane-,"

"Did you seriously just use my dead parents as a way to win a fight?"

Seth winced. "Oh God," He placed his hands overtop of his face. "I'm so sorry Jane. Of course not. I-,"

"Never talk about my parents again," I suddenly yelled at him, surprising even myself.

Seth's hands fell from his face. He looked like _he_ was about to cry. "I swear to God I hadn't meant it like that, Jane. I just mean that you're all alone and... and I want to protect you. I didn't mean to hurt you, Jane; it didn't mean what you think it did."

"The last guy who said that to me was fucking my best friend. Forgive me if I'm not interested."

The curse word burned on my lips as it came out, but I couldn't help myself. I was not only hurt, but I was furious. I was angry at Seth for using my dead parents as a way to manipulate the argument to go in his favor. I was used to manipulative men, but this was a whole other level. I was angry that I couldn't tell him this without sobbing, and I was so, so, _so_ angry that it had been Seth to do this to me.

I brushed past him, and was well expecting him to give up, when he stepped in front of me again.

"But I'm not that guy, Jane," Seth told me sternly. "And it's not fair of you to hold me to that same standard."

"You're trying to manipulate me into thinking you're right by using my dead parents!" I cried. "How is that a higher standard?"

"Manipulate you?" Seth honestly looked mystified. "What are you talking about? I would never manipulate you. I just meant that if I was a dad, even if I wasn't here anymore, I would be up in heaven screaming at my daughter at the top of my lungs if she just pulled what you almost did! That's all I meant by that!"

"You didn't know my dad," I angrily swiped the backs of my hands against my wet cheeks.

"I didn't have to, Jane," Seth's voice was soft. "I can tell just from how you are that he was an incredible father. And any descent dad would freak out at their daughter for that."

I gulped. I understood what he was saying, and it made sense, but I had a seriously hard time with forgiving him and just moving on, because it felt like how my ex's and I's fights always used to end; with him convincing me that he was right, I was an idiot, and that I of course completely overreacted or misinterpreted the situation.

"You're not my dad," I finally whispered.

"Well your dad's not here," Seth nodded firmly. "So I'm taking on some of those roles whether you like it or not."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now," Seth took a deep breath. "I really hate seeing you cry, Jane Mcalaster. Would you please give me a hug and let me take you home?"

My heart softened at the earnest tone behind Seth's voice, and then at the way that he held his arms out for me. I suddenly didn't care about what my brain was screaming at me about my past and about what bad intentions I thought Seth had because I realized that he hadn't had any at all. Seth might have made me cry, but he wasn't happy about it at all.

"Ugh, Jane," Seth wrapped his arms tightly around my back and I was suddenly engulfed in warmth so intense, I swear Seth was the sun. "Don't ever cry like that again. I feel suicidal." He kissed the side of my head and I nodded into his chest.

"It's n-n-not you," I hiccupped. "Whenever I get angry I cry. I can't help it. It's a c-c-curse."

"Really?" Seth sounded a little bit worried. "Well, at least you know who's winning every argument," He murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, pulling away.

Seth's eyes softened and drooped into a sad sort of pull as he brushed his thumbs underneath my eyes to catch the stray liquid. "You think I wouldn't do _anything_ you wanted when you start crying like that? Jesus, Janesie. You crying is the worst thing I've ever seen in my life. You've got these giant, beautiful, brown eyes that just fill up with tears and then your lower lip trembles like a little girl. Are you trying to kill me?"

I giggled through the tears. I had never felt so cared for since my parents died.

"Jesus," Seth repeated. "I might cry."

I laughed. "It's okay, Seth," I sighed. "Like I said, happens every time I get mad. I was more angry than anything."

"I would hate to see you sad then, Janesie," Seth's face fell into a frown.

"I'm sorry I tried to walk home again after what happened the last time," I ignored him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Seth nodded earnestly. "And I'm _really_ sorry I made you cry. But if you had _seen_ what had happened to you like I had, you probably would have yelled at yourself, too! Why would you even think to do that, Jane?"

I gulped, now feeling more stupid than anything. "I don't have a car," I whispered, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Why didn't you just call me?" Seth looked honestly confused.

I bit the corner of my lip. Honestly, the thought had occurred to me, but then I had immediately decided against it. How much was _too much_? I already had so many problems, I didn't want to add another burden to my already too difficult life.

"I didn't want to annoy you," I admitted.

"Jane," Seth moaned. "What? You could never, ever annoy me, not even if you tried."

I smiled timidly up at him. "Is that a challenge?"

Seth smiled back down. "Most definitely. Your face is so cute, your annoying would come off as more adorable than anything."

I blushed. "Seth."

He just smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, beginning to walk us back to the car. "God, Janesie," He kissed my head. "Don't do that to me again. I could handle you screaming at me, punching me, throwing things at me, slamming doors on me, but I can't handle you crying."

"Let's just never fight ever again."

Seth chuckled. "I'll try my hardest Janesie. But, you know that, that can't happen, right?" His voice was softer than ever.

I peered up at him. "What?" I frowned.

Seth sighed. "I know that your last relationship wasn't the best, but even the best couples fight, Jane. We're going to fight, but I'm not walking away. And I'm not going to hurt you or say things that manipulate you or hurt your feelings. Trust me, please."

I bit the corner of my lip as the word "couple" swam through my head at warped speed, choosing not to respond to that one.

"So do you hate me now?" Seth asked softly once we reached the car.

I rested my back against the driver's side and looked up at him. "No, Seth," I whispered. "Do you hate me?"

"Jane, that's impossible. I could and will never hate you, no matter what."

I sighed and nodded my head. "The parents are just a touchy subject," I got out as my throat began closing yet again.

Seth nodded, reached for my cheeks and then kissed me deeply. I placed my hand overtop one of his and let him press me tighter to the car.

"So," Seth brushed my hair behind his ears as his breath tickled so close to my face. "Is the date off? Because it's cold, you've been crying, and I'm sure you're hungry. I've got the perfect place for us to go."

My lips pulled up into a bright grin, and for the first time, I think I truly and entirely believed Seth Clearwater when he said that his intentions were pure.

* * *

Okay, so yes I suck for the late update, but how did everyone feel about this chapter!? I can't wait to read your reviews!

Good news, already wrote half of the next chapter, so will try to have it up tomorrow, Thursday at the latest!


	9. Nine: So?

Here is chapter 9 as promised! I shall be posting chapter 10 before the end of the weekend ~ enjoy! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and welcome to my new followers!

* * *

Nine: So?

 **Seth's POV**

I felt like the worst guy in the entire world. Not only had I screamed at Jane, but I had made her cry, too, which I was just realizing was worse than anything in the world. Jane alone was absolutely adorable, but Jane while crying was unreal. It made her look like the saddest, most perfect, porcelain doll. Her giant brown eyes filled with tears and shined brilliantly against the dark sky. Her freckles became more apparent with the added liquid. Her bottom lip pushed out and began trembling. There was nothing in the world more heartbreaking than seeing Jane cry.

And yet, I had been the one that had made her do it.

I lifted our entwined hands to my lips and brushed them against the back of her hand. Jane tilted her head and smiled gently at me. She was so forgiving, it made me feel even worse.

Jane had brought up some pretty heavy stuff during our very first fight, and for the life of me, I could not even begin to understand how that asshole had ever yelled at her and purposefully manipulated her. If she cried every time she got upset, how the hell was he able to do that to her all of the time? I yelled at her for possibly getting herself sexually assaulted and wanted to die. That guy must have been a real piece of work. Actually, I was _sure_ he was a piece of work, but that was even before Jane admitted that he slept with her _best friend._

I squeezed her hand.

Jane placed her hand over top of mine and grasped my wrist tightly.

"Where are you taking me?" Jane bit the corner of her lip and whispered her question to me as she stared out the passenger side window.

"Surprise," I brushed my thumb across her skin. "Is that okay?"

Jane nodded her head with a small, close-lipped smile.

"I'm really sorry I yelled at you," I told her for what felt like the hundredth time. "I begged you for a date and then I ruined it."

"Seth," Jane whispered. "You really don't need to keep apologizing. I already said I forgave you."

"I know," I sighed. "I just feel bad."

Jane smiled just a little bit and then closed her eyes. "You want me to give you a punishment or something?"

I couldn't help my mind from flashing to something entirely dirty and inappropriate, but I quickly pushed that down. Jane was a freaking diamond, she deserved the utmost respect, and I knew that did not include me making crude gestures about her getting rough with me in the bedroom.

"I might feel a little better then," I played along.

Jane chuckled. "Okay, hmm- let's see here," Jane pursed her lips and pondered this a moment. I watched her, amused, until she finally clasped her hand tightly around my own and twisted towards me in her seat.

"You have to tell me one secret," Her eyes shined brightly. "And you can't ask for one of my own."

My lips pulled up into an uncontrollable grin. "That was a very Jane-like demand," I told her. "I like it."

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "Well?"

"Well," I began slowly, turning the car into the very start of a long driveway leading through the woods. "I will tell you during dinner. Because... we're here."

At this, Jane quickly released my hand and then looked out the windows expectantly. I could tell that she was confused without her having to say anything, and to be honest I couldn't blame her. I was currently driving her down a long stretch of highway that led through a path in the thick forest. It was pitch black and there was barely any lighting.

Jane peered over at me nervously. "Are you taking me to the woods to kill me and then dispose of my body?"

I grinned. "Sadly, no."

Jane raised a dark eyebrow at me. "Sadly?" She questioned.

"Sadly," I cut the engine as I pulled my Jeep to a stop in front of the front of the cabin. "Murder seems like a very unforgettable first date!"

Jane rolled her eyes, but then I noticed her gaze catch on the outline of the small cabin in front of her. I had streamed lights on the porch banister, leading to the back deck earlier, so the cabin was more clearly illuminated.

Jane examined it for a while before I reached for her hand. "Are you ready?"

Jane turned towards me. "Where are we?"

"You'll see," I told her gently.

Jane suddenly appeared nervous. "It's a little... secluded."

I frowned. "Are you scared of me?" I deflated; had yelling at her really made her feelings change for me that quickly?

"What?" Jane's eyes bulged. "Of course not! I just- well," Jane let out a long sigh and then placed a piece of her hair behind her ear. The beginnings of a blush splotched on the corners of her cheeks. "I just don't want you to be expecting anything..." Her voice trailed off. I didn't understand her at first, but once her words sunk in, I practically tongue-twisted myself in an effort to ease her mind.

"No, no, Jane!" I quickly clarified. "That's not- this isn't that at all. _At all._ I promise, Janesie. Come on, I'll show you."

Jane seemed slightly relieved, but there was no doubting the hint of uneasiness that still lingered behind her eyes as she reached for the passenger door handle and stepped out. It had gotten colder on our drive over here, which is why I immediately lifted my jacket off of myself and handed it to her (a jacket that I had worn solely in case of this predicament) right when I noticed that she had goosebumps.

Jane blushed. "Thank you," She murmured, and to my delight she wasted no time slipping it over top of her head. As Jane was pulling her incredible hair out from underneath it, I couldn't help that notice that since Jane had shorts on, the jacket covered even those. It was entirely adorable, and it looked like she was wearing my jacket as a dress.

"You're welcome," I responded, not caring that my reaction was delayed because I was admiring her. I reached for her hand on the way up the front porch, and then let the lights guide us around the side and to the back.

As soon as we reached the much larger back porch, I heard Jane take a small but obvious intake of breath. I peered down at her, and the scene that I had prepared seemed to do the trick that I had only hoped it would.

Jane was staring, wide-eyed with admiration covering her delicate and beautiful features, at the dinner that I had prepared for us. I had set up a table, with a newly purchased, nice white tablecloth, and littered it with rose petals. Surrounding the table and littering the railing of the porch, sat fake twinkle lights, and I had hung lanterns in the surrounding trees to add a finishing touch.

It took Jane a little while to respond, but once she finally looked up at me I noticed that her eyes had filled up with water again. This time, though, I was happy that it wasn't for a bad reason.

"Seth," Jane struggled. "You did this for me?"

I smiled gently at her. "Of course I did, Janesie."

Her mouth parted as she looked at the scene again. "This is," She shook her head, seeming at a loss for words, and then suddenly turned towards me. Jane reached up on her tip-toes and then pressed her mouth easily to mine. My reaction was immediate, which was no surprise considering Jane was the absolute best and most talented kisser I think to have ever existed. I gently wrapped my arm around her back and used my other hand to cup her soft cheek in my hand.

"This is perfect," She whispered so quietly to me once she pulled away, our lips still only inches apart.

I kissed her once more, delicately this time. "You're perfect, Jane."

She smiled just a bit and then bit her lip, turning towards the dinner table. She reached for my hand and then took a steadying breath.

"I'm so hungry," She giggled.

"I thought you would be," I led her to a chair and then pulled it out for her. Jane seemed taken aback for a moment before she blushed and made her way towards it. I helped her to sit down and then told her I'd be just a moment as I headed back inside to heat up the food.

Thankfully, I was able to carry both of our bowls out and a bottle of wine at the same time. When I pulled the door open leading to outside, Jane quickly snapped her head back from where she was staring out into the woods. She smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back as I placed her bowl in front of her.

Jane peered down into it curiously. "Did you make this?"

"Not this time," I told her honestly. "My mom did. You'll be thanking me- trust me."

Jane chuckled.

"Do you like wine?" I asked her.

Jane's eyes appeared to sparkle. "I love wine," She admitted.

"Really?" My lip pulled up at the corner.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I once accidentally got extremely drunk on a bottle at Thanksgiving. Started telling my entire extended family a story about how I accidentally forgot to put my pants back on after gym class." Jane blushed furiously.

"Forgot to put your pants back on?" I couldn't help but laugh. "I would hope you at least had undies on."

Jane exploded in a fit of laughter. "Who says undies, Seth?" She crinkled her nose at me.

"I was trying to keep it PG," I grinned at her.

Jane shook her head, but the hints of both a smile and a blush remained on her perfect, porcelain face.

"Yes, Seth. If you must know."

"Thank you." I poured her a glass and then some for myself. I had never been much into wine, but if Jane was happy, I was happy.

"Dig in," I told her as I took a seat, excited for her to try.

"Okay," Jane shrugged her shoulders rather adorably and then picked up her spoon, dipping it into the mystery soup and then bringing it to her lips. Her eyes were cautious for a moment, before they suddenly met mine. I nearly dropped my spoon; the way that she was looking at me, mouth parted, head slightly bent, staring at me from underneath her long, dark lashes, I had never been so attracted to a woman in my entire life.

"Wow," Jane's eyes widened. "That is delicious."

"Told you," I smiled at her.

"I love Italian wedding soup," Jane took another spoonful. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," I smiled. "And no one has ever disliked this soup before. Well, except for Leah, but I think she just says that to be a nuisance."

Jane chuckled. "I like your sister," She suddenly stated.

Something inside of my veins heated up. I had not expected this, and quite honestly I had no idea why, but for some reason, Jane stating that she liked my family so nonchalantly made me want to kiss her.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

Jane nodded. "It must be fun having a sibling."

I shrugged and grimaced at the same time. "Sometimes," I tried not to disagree too fervently.

"You don't think so?" Jane giggled.

"I think if you asked any guy if it was 'fun' having a sister who was only a few years apart from them in age they would reply the same way."

Jane chuckled. "My dad always said that he wished he had, had a son before me so that he could pay him to keep boys away from me." She then blushed furiously.

I raised my eyebrows. "Your dad was a very smart man."

"Did you ever do that for your sister?" Jane asked.

"Sure," I admitted. "One time I hid behind a tree near a restaurant where she went on a date with a total tool-bag."

Jane giggled. "Tool-bag," She murmured happily. "That's funny. I like that."

"Yeah?" I laughed.

Jane nodded. "I think I'll start using it."

"I would love to hear you say tool-bag, Jane," I told her.

Jane chuckled. "Yell at me again and I just might use it," She just barely whispered underneath her breath. Jane's cheeks heated up, and my admiration for her grew exponentially.

"What was that?" I leaned in.

Jane pressed her lips together and shook her head, but I had heard her, and I loved the quiet sass in her that was just barely beginning to come out.

We ate in comfortable silence for a little while before Jane suddenly set her spoon down. "Secret," She folded her hands in her lap.

At first I worried that she somehow hadn't liked the food by stopping so suddenly, that is until I realized that she had placed her spoon down because she had, in fact, finished the entire bowl.

I smiled at her as I worked to quickly finish the rest of mine. "During the next course," I replied.

"Do you have a good one?" She inquired.

"I have a few," I tried not to think of the most obvious. "What kind of secret would you like to hear, Janesie?"

Jane thought for a moment. "Something you've never told anyone," She sat back in her seat and brought her wine glass with her, taking a very seductive, though I was sure she had no idea of that, sip of the red liquid.

I gulped. "Hm," I thought out loud. "Honestly, Jane," I told her, "I don't have too many secrets that no one knows." And that was true, especially considering how the pack could literally read into my mind.

Jane frowned. "Everyone has secrets," She whispered to me.

My face softened. "I'd love to hear all of yours."

"Yet you won't even tell me _one_ of yours," Jane frowned.

I sighed. "I have one I could tell you."

"You do?" Jane's entire face seemed to brighten.

I smiled at her. "Yes. Can I go grab dinner and then I'll tell you?"

"I'll help you," Jane stood up.

"Oh no, Jane," I quickly argued. "I'll get it."

"I want to come," Jane smiled and brought her wine glass with her as she bounced into the kitchen. I let out a deep breath as I followed after her, forcing my eyes away from her long, tan legs that glimmered as she walked.

Once inside, I grabbed the two plates of our main course out of the fridge and began heating them up. Jane pulled herself up on the counter and then placed her glass down.

"Can you tell me now?" Jane asked innocently.

I chuckled. "You can't wait until dinner, Janesie?"

She shook her head with a guilty smile.

I nodded my head- here goes nothing. "In high school, I was going through... a lot, with my dad dying and other big _changes_ , and so I payed someone to take the ACT for me."

Jane frowned. "That one sucks."

"What?" I laughed, slightly astonished. "How? The kid got a 32 and I have been _worshiped_ as a Brainiac by all of my friends and my family. And none of them know about it. How is that not a great one?"

Jane pursed her lips. Well," She began uneasily. "I guess it's not terrible. Test scores aren't really what I had in mind, though."

I raised my eyebrows at her as I led her outside once more. "You want to get deep with me, Janesie?" I asked, actually quite shocked. Jane had talked more than she had ever spoken to me tonight, and she seemed keen to let a little more of her armor fall. With every new layer I fell hopelessly more in love with her, but it was coming off faster now, and I worried that suddenly she would shut down.

"No!" Jane blushed. "I just want a good secret!"

I laughed. "Well if you want another one you can tell me one first."

"That's not fair," Jane frowned. "My life is so... complicated. Yours is so perfect." Jane's face had gone sad and removed in only a matter of seconds, and I knew that her old habit of convincing herself that her life and problems would be "too much" for me had begun racing through her mind again. In a quick effort to console her, I placed my hand on top of hers on the table. Jane's eyes batted up to mine.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Jane," I whispered to her gently.

Jane gulped. "I think I'd like to know it," She just barely whispered back.

I smiled just a little bit at her. "We've got time then," I told her.

Jane nodded her head, and then took a bite of her food, which seemed to do the trick. "Oh my God, Seth! This is incredible!"

I laughed, and then she did, but truly, I was just happy that her shine was back.

"Wow," Jane sighed. "I bet you've woow'ed dozens of girls with your cooking," She stated rather quietly.

"No, Jane," I chuckled. "No I haven't."

I could tell her intrigue, even as she attempted to keep her face unreadable. "You haven't dated?" She inquired, her brown eyes curious.

"I have," I corrected her. "But not much."

"What's not much?" Jane asked.

"I've only ever dated one girl," I told her honestly.

Jane smiled. "Me too."

"Yes," I widened my eyes. "The cheating, yelling, manipulative guy. Sounds like the time of your life."

Jane giggled. "No- well, I mean, no, it wasn't, but no he wasn't really that bad of a guy." She was occupied cutting her food so she wasn't looking at me, but that did not keep me from staring. My mouth had gone completely dry; how on earth did Jane think that he wasn't a terrible guy? The yelling alone would have categorized him as a complete asshole, but mix that with the cheating and everything else, and he was as bad as they come.

"Jane," I finally spoke, my voice uneasy. "I really don't see how that's possible."

"Well," Jane suddenly looked a little nervous. "I started dating him in high school. He was really popular and I was just... not. I guess it flattered me that he was into me. We dated for a year and it was actually really fun; he knew all the party people so my senior year I was able to go to all of that and really experience high school, you know? But then my parents died, and he went off to school and I stayed... here. It wasn't really his fault that my life became so complicated. I just wasn't, like, happy anymore, and I knew that he wasn't happy, but I think he thought he couldn't leave me because of my parents, so I think that's why he was cheating."

I blinked, waiting for her to continue with a "but" and being completely flabbergasted once I realized that was the end of her explanation.

"Jane," I leaned into the table to be closer to her. "Your parents _died_. You had every right to be sad, that didn't mean that you deserved someone to cheat on you and make you feel like you were a nuisance with your problems. If he was a real man at all he would have been there for you."

Jane's eyes watered just a little bit. "That's nice Seth," She whispered.

"It's true, Jane," I told her sternly. "Any good guy would say that; ask Sam or Paul or Embry or Quil or Jacob."

"So all of your guy friends are actually _nice_ guys?" Jane peered at me quizzically. "Really?"

"What do you mean?" I took a bite of my food.

"Well, I mean, no one, like, cheats on their girlfriends or wives when you go out or..."

"No," I nearly choked on my food as I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," I laughed. "No. They're the most loyal people I think that the world's ever seen."

Jane shrugged, seeming not to believe it but not pushing the matter anymore.

"I kind of had a similar situation," I told her, wanting to keep her talking for as long as I possibly could while she was being this open with me.

"Hm?" Jane's eyes seemed distant.

"With how you said that your ex was popular in high school and you felt special that he wanted you? In high school I sort of... sprouted. I went from a scrawny kid to, well, how I am now, and it brought me a lot of attention. I couldn't believe that the most popular girl in school was after me."

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "She was probably really pretty," She blurted.

"That's what the entire football team thought, yeah," I cocked my head at her. "But I think I'm more into brunettes with freckles."

Jane immediately blushed. "The entire football team?" She giggled.

"Yes," I hung my head. "Leave it to me to think that the sluttiest girl in the entire town would settle down."

Jane blushed furiously. "Wow. So, did you date her for a long time?"

"About a year," I told her honestly, but I was sixteen. It was more physical than anything."

Jane's eyes widened. "That's kind of... another reason why Michael and I broke up."

Michael. For some reason, I even hated her saying his name, especially now that she alluded to something physical happening between them that made her break up with him. My entire body was suddenly on high alert.

"Did he hurt you?" I tried to be as gentle as possible with a question that sent all the adrenaline in my body to my muscles.

"Oh, no!" Jane flushed. "Of course not! He was just very... pushy, and I don't know, I guess I was a prude, but I just wasn't interested. I never felt like he respected me enough to sleep with him, even before he did anything."

My admiration for this girl was at an all-time high.

"I don't know," Jane sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that he was getting it from somewhere else. I mean what guy really would be celibate their freshman year at Washington State?"

"I would have," I suddenly blurted. Jane's eyes shot up to mine. "I mean, I would have for you."

Jane stared at me for a few seconds, before her lips slowly pulled into a loose smile. "Yeah, I'm starting to think that you would have," Jane agreed softly.

We stared at each other for a moment, each mesmerized by the other, until I noticed that she had stopped eating.

"Are you done?" I gestured towards her plate.

"Oh!" Jane shook both her head and the moment away. "Yes," She smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

"Of course," I reached for her plate. "I'll go get desert."

"Do you want help?" Jane asked expectantly.

"No! You sit here, I'll be right back!"

"Are you sure?" Jane bit the corner of her lip.

"Of course, Jane. I'll be right back."

I had just grabbed the cheesecake that I had actually had a hand in making this time, and turned to walk back outside, when I realized that Jane wasn't where I had left her. Jane was inside, her back pressed up against the back door that was now shut. The moonlight was illuminating her beautiful figure, and from the swell of her hips and the definition of her waist, I could tell that she had taken off my jacket.

"Jane," I began.

"It was getting cold," Jane took a step closer to me, biting the corner of her lip. "Are we sleeping over?"

I momentarily forgot how to form words before thankfully pulling myself together. "Ugh, well, we can. I have no problem taking you home though, Jane. I don't want you to feel pressured."

Jane closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around my neck. There was a slightly embarrassed, entirely sensual smile playing on her lips. "Pressure me," She whispered and then bit the middle of her lip.

I couldn't help myself. A low moan made its way from the back of my throat through my lips, and then I couldn't help myself from pressing my lips to hers. I pressed my hands into her back and explored the perfect contours there, as Jane kissed me back slowly and tangled her fingers in my hair. I lifted her by the waist onto the counter and then steps between her legs.

"Seth!" Jane squealed and then squirmed away from my grasp. "That tickles!" She giggled.

"Sorry," I laughed. "Want to try some cheesecake? I actually made this one."

"Certainly," Jane smiled brightly.

I grabbed a fork from the drawer and scooped her up a piece, raising it to her mouth. I am quite confident in the fact that Jane had no idea nor will she ever have any idea how much she affected me with wrapping her soft, plush lips around the fork and then moaning.

"Wow, Seth," She sighed. "Your cooking has got to be your best asset; I'm not going to lie."

"Neither am I," I raised my eyebrows at her. "Your kissing has got to be yours."

Jane giggled and I reached for her cheeks, kissing her again chastely.

I heard Jane gasp. Suddenly, she darted her face to the side of me, peering out the window towards the other side of the house where the deck continued. "Is that a hot tub?" Jane exclaimed.

I deflated. "Yes," I sighed. "Darn. I forgot to ask you to bring a swimsuit."

Jane turned back to me, tightening her arms around my neck. "So?" She whispered, biting the corner of her lip as her eyes sparkled up at me.

Oh boy.

* * *

What did everyone think about the story of Jane and her ex? Do you think there's any more to the story?

Let me know your thoughts down below! Thanks for reading!


	10. Ten: Cabin Fever Part 1

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 10 as promised! Will update ASAP:)

* * *

Ten: Cabin Fever Part 1

 **Seth's POV**

Jane's abruptness shocked me, and in an instant every inappropriate, sexual innuendo and action was swarming my brain at warped speed. Jane was sexy in that natural, effortless way. She was a universal beauty, with her dark eyes, dark hair and tanned skin. She didn't need makeup for her lips to be red and somehow it was like she always knew what to do with her hands. I could handle her attractiveness and allure and successfully fend it off when she was shy and quiet, but when she was flirting with me, I was beginning to realize how entirely impossible it was going to be for me not to give her everything she ever wanted.

"I, ugh," I sighed and ran my finger along my lip, staring at her bright, shimmering eyes and sexy smile. "Whatever you want, Jane."

Jane giggled. "Fine. Than I'll take you on a platter," She blushed brilliantly, and I couldn't help from laughing at her.

I pulled her to me and hugged her to my chest before lifting her off of the counter. She pulled her face away and I brushed all of her crazy hair out of her face.

"Are you sure you don't want any more dessert?" I asked her, also discreetly asking if she was sure about the hot-tub at the same time.

Jane nodded. "If I eat any more I think I'm going to explode," She admitted.

I chuckled. "Hey, at least you know you'll never be starved."

"Very true," Jane murmured, breaking from me and heading back to where the table was outside.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"I'm getting the wine," She called over her shoulder before opening the door and flashing a devilish smile at me. "Meet me in the hot tub?"

 _What did I get myself into?_ I thought, as she closed the door behind her and grabbed the bottle of wine off of the table. Jane carried it by the neck around the deck, towards the hot tub. I had no idea if she knew that I was watching her, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. Her figure illuminated on the other side of the deck, and I watched, my eyes stuck on her like a trance, as she lifted her shirt overtop of her head confidently, letting it fall to the floor. Jane's smooth, pristine back was shining brilliantly under the illumination from the full moon, and I took a deep breath as she reached for her waist band and shimmied those overtop of her full hips.

"Wow," I whispered to myself, rubbing my jaw. Jane had on sexy, sexy, sexy, _sexy_ light blue cheeky underwear, the kind that somehow showed off the delicate curves of her fine ass while still being somehow innocent. I couldn't look away as she slowly ascended the steps into the hot tub and then lowered herself into it. Jane reached back and effortlessly twisted her hair into a high bun, resting her head against the side of the hot tub.

I gulped and suddenly realized that my hands were shaking. "Jesus," I mumbled to myself, wiping my hands off on my jeans. "Be cool," I demanded myself, but that was freaking impossible. Jane was nearly naked in my hot tub... waiting for me. _Me!_ I took a steadying breath, and then decided to not be a coward.

I slid the back-door open and immediately Jane tilted her face towards me. The lights beneath the water off-set her beautiful, dark features, and once she smiled her brilliant smile, her teeth shined bright write. It was a sight unimaginable.

"Hi," was all I could think to say to her. While what I was really thinking was, _how did an angel wind up in the hot tub at my old family's cabin?_

"Hi," Jane smiled timidly at me. Now this was more the Jane that I knew. I took an internal breath of relief; the confident, sensual Jane that had appeared tonight was slightly terrifying to me. It wasn't that I didn't love Jane like that, actually, I quite preferred it, but I hadn't realized how tempting she could be until a few minutes ago. I worried that I wouldn't have enough self-control to think clearly.

Jane turned and rested both of her arms on the side of the tub, dropping her chin into her hands. "Are you going to come in?" Jane asked innocently.

"I think so," I took a deep breath.

Jane giggled. "Have you ever been in this before?"

"Oh, heck ya," I pulled my shirt overtop of my head. It might have been my imagination, but I swear Jane's eyes dropped to my chest before she picked them quickly back up.

"My parents had this cabin before I was born. We come down all the time in the summer for camping and cookouts and weekend parties and stuff."

"That sounds really fun," Jane smiled.

"It is." I reached for my waistband and with that, Jane blushed and then looked away. I could tell from the way that she was pressing her lips tightly together that she was focusing on not smiling. I took the time while she wasn't looking to smile myself and then drop my pants so that all I was left in were my boxers. Thank God I hadn't worn my whities today.

Once I was safely inside of the hot tub, Jane looked back at me, her face much less splotchy now.

"You sound like you have a lot of family," Jane was the one to break the slightly awkward silence, which was as surprising as it was refreshing.

"A ton," I sighed. "So do you."

Jane cocked her head. "I do?"

"Well, you mentioned Thanksgiving."

"Oh," Jane chuckled. "Well, my mom had a small family; my grandparents died a few years before they did and she didn't have any siblings. My dad has a pretty big family, but they all live up in Michigan, so I hardly see them."

I frowned. "Not even after..." I began, though I quickly let my voice trail off when I realized what I was insinuating.

Jane bit the inside of her cheek. "Well, I mean," She began to stammer. "Of course a lot of them wanted for me to come to school down there so that I wouldn't be, you know, alone. But I already had my scholarship, and plus I didn't want to leave the house."

With her admission, a sight swarmed before my eyes. The two cars sitting stagnant in the driveway- Jane had stated on multiple occasions that she didn't own a car, and I hadn't put two and two together until now. Jane _did_ own two cars, but she couldn't bring herself to us them, because they had belonged to her parents. The sadness of Jane's reality hit me like a ton of bricks, and I suddenly wanted to throw up.

"Sorry," Jane's voice grew quiet. "I'm kind of terrible at casual conversations."

"No I- I like hearing what you think," I told her honestly, quickly attempting to recover. "I didn't know you had a scholarship to Seattle, Janesie."

Jane's entire demeanor changed, like when she talked to me at the fair about her parents, and she squinted her eyebrows and pressed her lips tightly together.

Jane looked away, her lips still pressed together as she stared out into the night. I wondered what I had said that made her so upset, but I didn't want to push her. Jane had already opened up to me so much tonight, and it wasn't even over yet. I didn't want to push too hard and have her freeze up.

A faint episode of silence hung in the air between us for a while, but it was like after some time passed it went from heavy to comfortable. I rested my head against the hot tub as Jane stared off, caught in her own head.

Finally, I heard her soft voice, so gentle it almost blended with the sound of the jets.

"Why are you so far away?" Jane asked. When I picked my head up, I noticed a small, shy smile on her beautiful lips.

I immediately took the step closer to her. Thank God. I had been waiting to do this since I got in.

Jane chuckled as she pressed her leg into mine. I just tried to remind myself how to keep breathing. "Can you even feel this water? I'm pretty sure your body runs hotter than this."

I smiled. "Are you going to diagnose me, doctor Mcalaster?"

Jane giggled brilliantly. "No. But I will experiment on your brain once you die," She grinned. "More my specialty."

"That's exactly what I want to hear from you," I joked. "Should I be worried that you're only into me for my body temperature and you plan to kill me to extract my brain?"

Jane laughed wildly, pressing her fingers to her lips and then biting the center of it. That action alone was so freaking adorable and sexy at the same time I actually had to grip the sides of the hot tub to keep from kissing her.

"Not yet," Jane asked a little uneasily, and once she placed her outside knee on the opposite side of me and rested on top of my lap I realized why she seemed nervous.

Jane bit the corner of her lip, watching me once she did so. I gulped and tried to figure out what to do with my hands. What was the protocol on touching your half-naked imprint in a hot tub on your first date?

Jane, of course, did not have to wonder what to do with her hands. She laced them delicately across my shoulders and then around my neck.

"You're so good with your hands," I heard myself saying.

Jane blushed. "Thank you," She murmured. "I think it's the playing. My mom used to say that I touch everything like an instrument."

I smiled at her. "Are you touching me like an instrument, Jane?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Your skin is so warm," Jane whispered, gently strumming her fingers from the back of my neck across my shoulders. "I imagine you like a piano where my fingers melt into the keys."

Holy hell. Jane's voice was melting into _me_ right now. That, mixed with the effortless touching made my entire body yearn for her to touch me more. Everywhere. All over.

"Is that weird?" She bit the corner of her lip.

"No," I shook my head adamantly.

Jane smiled a little bit and then continued to strum her fingers along my shoulders, almost like she was playing something.

"I'm really weird," She whispered to me. "Trust me. One of my many secrets."

"Try me," I told her.

Jane sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?" I pushed.

"Because it's embarrassing," Jane flushed. "And I've never told anyone before. The only people who knew were my parents."

"See!" I reached for her arm and then rubbed my thumb against her soft skin. "You need someone else to know it! I volunteer."

"Seth," Jane laughed.

"I'll tell you a better one if you tell me yours."

"Blackmail," Jane narrowed her eyes at me.

I laughed and ran my fingers through her hair. "Or just the start of many secrets."

Jane sighed, thought about it for a moment, opened her mouth, and then sighed again. She did this a few more times before she finally moaned. "I can't," She admitted. "I'm sorry."

I smiled. "That's okay, Jane. We have a lot of time," I told her hopefully, and from the way that her eyelashes flickered up I could tell that she understood what I was insinuating.

"You're planning on this lasting a while, aren't you?" She suddenly asked, her voice small.

I stared at her a moment, just taking in the outline of her jaw, the delicate curve of her nose, the swell of her lips, the diamonds glittering behind her caramel eyes.

"Yeah, Jane," I finally answered, cupping her neck in my hand. "I never want to let you go."

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "That scares me," She admitted. "But I can't stop thinking about you."

At this I perked up. "Really?" I leaned into her, dropping my arms to take her waist into my hands.

Jane nodded her head slowly. "And just so you know, I'm running on some serious liquid courage right now so that's probably the only reason I'm saying any of this or got into a hot-tub with you half naked."

I attempted to control myself as I exploded out laughing, but was far from successful. "Jane?" I couldn't help myself but rub my palms against her thighs. "What? You only had one glass."

At this, Jane blushed. "I was _kind of_ taking chugs out of the bottle every time you left to get another course."

"What?" I burst out laughing.

"I was nervous!" Jane exclaimed with bright red cheeks.

"You," I continued laughing, but then took her face into my hands. "Are," I kissed her quickly. "So," I kissed her once more. "Cute!" I kissed her one last time, though on this one, Jane wrapped her arms around my neck and locked them tightly, pressing her mouth closer to mine when I attempted to pull away.

I slid my fingers into the tangles of her hair at the base of her head and pulled her closer to me. Jane placed her hands on my chest and then shivered once I reacted by wrapping my arms around her back. Jane sighed into my mouth and then slipped her tongue against mine.

I moaned, completely not in control of my own body anymore. Jane tasted like heaven. I grasped the back of her head tighter in my hand and slid my tongue against hers as they danced together. She pressed her chest against mine and I was no longer wondering what was hidden underneath the water. I could literally feel Jane's chest pressed up against mine, the fabric of her bra smooth and leaving little to the imagination. Jane didn't have on one of those bras with a ton of padding, and because of this, I could feel her underneath of it. I could feel the curve of her breasts, the indentation between them, the way that they squished when she pressed up against my chest.

I dropped my hands down her neck and then skimmed them along her sides on the way to her hips. I brushed my fingers against the sides of her fabric bra to try to feel as much of it as I could. It felt sheer, which made me grab onto her hips to keep from reaching for them.

Jane had other ideas. Her fingers strummed in a soft, electric pull down my arms and then rested on my hands. She rubbed her fingers against the back of my skin before suddenly entwining her fingers with the backs of my own and pulling them up.

Jane placed them right over top of her bra, and my entire being was swept up in desire for her now. I couldn't help myself. I squeezed and breathed in the soft whimper she made and the feeling of her soft, incredible breasts that fit perfectly into my hands. Jane pressed her hips closer to me, and all I yearned for was to tug her bra down and feel her without the bra between us. I wanted to so badly. It took everything in my entire body not to.

I dropped my hands to her hips, and then I pulled her back.

Jane's eyes slowly batted open. Her lips were red and plusher than I had ever seen. Her eyelids were hanging slightly, her cheeks a faint shade of crimson, her chest rising and falling quickly with breaths.

"What?" Jane breathed.

I deflated. "Ugh, Jane," I reached for her face and kissed her once more. I intended for it to be quick, but it quickly turned naughty again in no time. Jane's hands dropped to my chest now, and explored the contours there. I actually shook when she grazed by the hem of my pants, and I think Jane noticed because the next second she was kissing my neck, sucking on my skin down to my collarbone and then giggling as she pulled up to face me with a mischievous smile.

"You're going to kill me," I moaned.

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "Seth," Jane said sweetly.

"Jane," I moaned. "I want you. So bad. You have no idea Jane. But I want this more." I pressed my hand on her chest, right overtop of where her heart would be, and I felt it beating exceptionally fast underneath her skin.

Jane let out a long breath and then closed her eyes. She dropped her chin against my shoulder and then pressed her face into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her back as she entangled her tightly around my torso, and begged her not to touch me because I swear I was about to explode.

"Can we get out?" Jane murmured after a while.

"Of course. Are you okay?" I immediately sat up.

Jane nodded. "You're just 1,000 degrees, and the water is somewhere around 500. I think I'm going to pass out pretty soon."

"Oh. Right." I latched my arms around the bend of her knees and then her back and suddenly stood, lifting her out of the water.

"Seth!" Jane exclaimed, an embarrassed laugh slipping from her lips as I walked her out of the hot tub and inside. Jane covered her chest with her forearms once we were inside but I pretended not to notice.

"Here, Jane," I set her down on the couch and then reached for a blanket, draping it overtop of her shoulders.

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "Thanks," She whispered.

"Of course," I kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm going to go get towels."

Once I returned from grabbing two towels, I found Jane shivering on the couch.

"Are you cold?" I asked her, not waiting to hear her response because she was obviously freezing, and heading towards the fireplace.

"Just a little bit," Jane lied.

I sat down and looked over at her. Jane was clutching the blanket tightly to her body, the hint of a blush still on her adorable, plump cheeks.

"Come here," I opened my legs for her and offered out a hand.

Jane smiled just a little bit before standing up and walking over to me. She sat in between my legs, and rested her back against my chest. This close, I was engulfed in her entirely tempting and incredibly endearing shampoo that smelled of pineapple and another fruit I couldn't put my finger on.

"You're good at starting fires," Jane pulled her knees to her chest.

"Not as good as you are at kissing," I countered.

Jane giggled. "When are you going to let that go?" She blushed.

"Preferably never," I wrapped my arms around her.

She chuckled. "Oh Seth," Jane sighed and then rested the back of her head against my shoulder. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do know what I'm getting myself into," I murmured into her shoulder.

"You don't," Jane argued.

"Yes I do," I kissed her shoulder before resting my chin on it.

"My life is not... fun. You're so fun. I've watched it not work before. Don't make me have to watch it not work again."

"That's funny Jane," I kissed her shoulder once more. "Because every time I'm with you I have more fun than I've had in a long, long time. So how does that work?"

"Me too," Jane admitted finally, her voice soft.

"Stop fighting me," I asked her gently. "Or do. It's okay if you do, Janesie. I'm not going anywhere."

Jane remained silence, and then suddenly, she moaned loudly and reached for my neck, pulling me roughly to the floor.

"Woah!" I laughed, holding my hands up. "Don't shoot!"

Jane giggled and rested down next to me. "You're so annoyingly persistent. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Nope because I've never liked someone like I like you, Janesie," I grinned widely at her.

Jane moaned. "You're the worst Seth," She shoved at my chest, but from her smile I could tell that she meant the opposite of what she actually said. "You don't just want to sleep with me, you want to get to know my secrets and my hopes and dreams and _ugh_. Why?"

I laughed. "Would you prefer if I just wanted to sleep with you? Because I promise I want that, too."

Jane blushed and looked away. "No," She finally admitted.

I nudged her shoulder. "It's okay, Jane," I told her, my voice soft. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jane sighed. "You just still don't really know me, Seth."

I rolled over towards her. Jane's eyes widened and then she pulled the blanket up higher even though it was already covering her chest. I smiled over at her and rested my head in my hand.

"Okay. Than tell me. Tell me all about you. I want to hear everything."

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "Everything?"

"Mhm. And after it's over I'll let you know if I'm still crazy about you."

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "Promise you'll be honest?" She asked uneasily.

I offered her my pinki. Jane's face lit up as she entwined her pinki with mine and we shook.

"Okay," Jane sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," I told her easily.

* * *

Sorry that I had to split this into a part 1 and part 2... good news is that part 2 is already half finished and I'll be updating it ASAP!

Thank you so much for reading. What does everyone think about Seth and Jane's first intimate moment in the hot tub?


	11. Eleven: Cabin Fever Part 2

Part two as requested! PS: I wish that I could respond to the guest comments, but to all my guest reviewers, just know that I hear when you ask me to update and try my very best to be quick! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Eleven: Cabin Fever Part 2

 **Seth's POV**

Apparently, Jane saying that she was so stuffed she would die if she ate any more, excluded gummy bears.

I popped another one into her mouth as she giggled and tiled her face away from me.

"Your turn," I told her simply, eating another gummy myself.

"Hmmm," Jane let out a long sigh to think about her answer. We had been sharing "secrets" all night, but those secrets had more to do with just basic information. We had been covering topics like favorite books, favorite movies, most embarrassing experiences, and so much more. We hadn't stopped talking in hours, and somewhere in the midst of that I grabbed a bag of gummy bears once Jane revealed that was her favorite candy.

The current question she was stuck on was who her favorite superhero was.

"Okay," Jane finally sighed. "I have one, but I'm pretty sure you're not gunna like it, especially based on your last answer."

"If you say batman we can't be friends," I told her slowly.

Jane giggled. "It's not batman! It's a slightly unconventional choice."

"Spiderman?" I sighed.

"How did you know?" I tilted my face towards hers.

"Because," I laughed. "There are three superhero's that people almost always choose when faced with this fundamental question. "Batman, superman, and spiderman. Even though Superman is the obvious choice."

"But I like spiderman!" Jane argues rather adorably. "I like how he can scale walls and I think he's very attractive."

"You just like the movie version of him," I shove her gently.

"Maybe," Jane giggled. "Batman isn't hot at all and superman is a little too jacked for me."

"That leads me to my next question," I rolled the other direction on the floor. "Who's your type?" I asked her.

Jane blushed dramatically. "No way!" She bit the corner of her lip. "I am _not_ saying that."

"Oh so you _do_ have a type?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

Jane blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. "Not really," She admitted. "I don't really believe in types, you know?" She began shaping imaginary shapes with her fingertip on the hardwood floor. "I just believe in meeting someone and getting that... spark. And then everything about them, even the stuff that you never thought you wanted or even liked, you suddenly, just, love."

I thought about this for a moment, my brain immediately shifting towards that very same "spark" that I felt for Jane the first time that I ever saw her. "So," I began slowly. "What do you think about compatibility?"

"Honestly," Jane bit the corner of her lip. "I don't believe in it."

"No?"

Jane shook her head. "I think that compatibility is so overrated. I mean, isn't that not why we're here? Aren't we hear for that big, incredible, _thing._ " Jane laughed and then pushed herself up on her knees. "I mean, I can't believe that we were put here for just a comfortable, boring, compatible life. There needs to be- I mean there has to be... just..."

"Passion," I finished for her.

"Passion," Jane's lips slowly pulled up into a small smile. "Exactly."

"I see your point now, Janesie," I took a pondering chew on my gummy bear. "Another one," I said now. "So would you rather have a super safe, boring but happy relationship or one that was crazy and fought all the time but you had great sex?"

Jane burst out laughing. "Oh Seth," She giggled and then covered her face embarrassingly with her hand. "Gosh okay," She bit her lip. "Well, what kind of crazy relationship are we talking? Like abuse or no?"

"No Jane," I laughed. "I'm talking, like, a Lena and Embry relationship."

"A what?" Jane burst out laughing.

I couldn't help myself from laughing along with her. "Embry and Lena had the craziest relationship when they were getting together. It's still kind of crazy, but a little bit more stable now."

"How would you even know about their sex life?" Jane asked, then she suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Do you guys talk all about sex with your girlfriends with each other? Because I hate that."

"No," I quickly realized that I just fucked up. The pack would understand what I meant about Embry and Lena, but Jane would have no clue. "Ugh- no. That's not it. I just, I mean sometimes it's easy to tell."

"I should push you more on that but I really don't care to know any more about Embry and Lena's sex life, Seth."

"Thank God," I chuckled, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Your turn."

Jane rolled from her side next to me to now on top of me. She rested her arms on my chest to hold herself up and then entwined her right leg with mine.

"Are you afraid of dying, Seth?" She asked softly.

Her question caught me so off guard that for a moment all I could do was stare at her face illuminated by the glow of the fire. I wet my lips and began stroking some of her beautiful, beautiful hair on the side of her head.

Jane's eyes dropped as she began running her finger along the chain on my neck.

I placed my hand over top of hers and gently cupped her tiny, delicate palm in my own. You know what this is?" I asked her gently.

Jane shook her head.

"It belonged to my dad," I told her slowly.

Jane's face fell. "I have something of my mom's, too." Jane reached across me where her bag was and pulled out a small, black box. "It was the only thing that they were able to salvage after the accident."

Jane opened the small, velvet box, and a small but beautiful and delicate ring sat right in the middle. Half of it was black, like it had been set on fire, and the other half was nicked, but the diamond looked innocent and beautiful.

"This reminds me of you," I brushed my finger along her cheek.

"Really?" Jane smiled and bit the corner of her lip. "It was my mom's wedding ring. I wish I could wear it like you wear your dad's necklace, but it would be weird to wear it on my hand. Everyone would think that I was getting married," Jane blushed.

A thought occurred to me suddenly, a small spark, that made a smile form on my face. I reached my hands back and unclasped my necklace, and then reached for the ring.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, staring at me concentratedly.

I smiled just a little bit, and then dropped the ring onto the chain as a response. It fell to the bottom and then dangled there as Jane watched. I now reached up, and I clasped the necklace around Jane's neck.

Jane's eyes were wide and her mouth was parted as she stared down at the necklace. Her fingers pressed against the ring that was now oh so close to her heart.

"Seth," Her eyes were watery. "I can't take this."

"Of course you can," I brushed the hair behind her ear.

"I can't," Jane shook her head adamantly. "This was your dad's. He would want you to have it."

"I have a lot of things that were my dad's," I told her slowly, "But I know that he would want _you_ to have this."

Jane's eyes became blurry with how many tears were forming in them. She bit the corner of her lip and stared down at the necklace that was big on her, the ring resting right below the beautiful curve of her breasts.

"I could get you one that fit you better if you would like," I told her.

Jane placed her hand protectively overtop of the necklace and appeared offended. "Absolutely not!" Jane demanded.

I chuckled and then brushed the back of my finger down the necklace, touching the delicate skin of her chest as I did so. Jane's breath increased almost before my very eyes, and oh, so slowly, I watched as her eyelashes batted shut.

"See," I whispered to her, continuing my movement. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Jane."

Jane pursed her lips. "Do you want kids one day?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Do you?" I asked her so gently, I could tell that it was a touchy subject even without her having to say it.

Jane shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well I'd be fine with just one," I sighed.

She grimaced. "Not one. You can't just have one kid."

"Oh you're demanding how many kids I have now?" I chuckled.

"Yes!" Jane giggled. "You can't have one kid, Seth!"

"Why not?" I laughed.

"Because!" She chuckled, "Then if something happens to you your kid will be left all one."

The laughter died between us, and in a moment the light-hearted comment changed to something much more depressing.

"Yeah," Jane gently placed her hair behind her ear. "Sorry," She whispered.

"You don't need to be sorry," I told her gently.

"I told you I'm dark," Jane's eyes were sad.

"You're not dark," I stroked her incredibly soft cheek. "You're like the sunshine, Janesie. You make my life brighter, at least."

'You're such a liar," Jane leans towards me and traces her fingers along the outline of my lips.

"No I'm not," I murmur.

"You are," Jane smiled.

"No I'm really not," I place a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What nationality are you?" Jane placed her hands on my cheeks and leaned in closer to my face. "Your skin is beautiful."

"Part native American," I answered.

"What's the toher part?" She asked quizzically.

"Well the other part is about 5% mutt so I'm not entirely sure."

Jane giggled. "Awe, don't say that," She giggled. "I'm full mutt."

"Are you really?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "My dad was blonde and Irish and my mom was half Filipino half English. They used to say that they wondered how I ever came out looking sort-of-kind of cute. They were worried."

"You're not sorta-kinda cute. You're totally cute, Janesie," I winked at her.

"Yeah you seem to think so. You're so nice to me," She murmurs.

I sit up, placing one hand behind her head and then the other on her arm as I gently guide her down onto the floor. I hold myself overtop of her as Jane bites the center of her lip, smiling up at me. At this angle, with her hair sprawled out in all directions around her head, I swear I fall in love.

"You're so beautiful, Janesie," I tell her softly, gently brushing the hair off of her chin before leaning down to kiss her jawline. "And not just on the outside."

"Why do you think of me like this?" She suddenly asked, her voice quiet as she raised her hands and rested her fingers on my jawline.

"Because," I smiled down at her. "Remember that spark you talked about?"

Jane bit the corner of her lip.

"Well when I met you, Janesie, I got that spark. And according to you, I can't explain why I do. But it's just _you_. I have no clue why I think you're the most incredible girl I've ever met, but I do. And I have no idea why everything you say I think is perfect and why I have to hold myself back from kissing you every time I see you. I have no idea why you're my sun Janesie, but you are. So stop wondering and accept that you're that spark. You're my spark."

Jane seemed uncertain for just a moment, until her cold exterior melted and her sunshine shined out. Her lips pulled up into a beautiful, gentle smile and then she raised her hands to my cheeks, holding them tightly, and then pulled me down to her.

I kissed her gently, and then not as gently as I cupped her jaw in my hand and fell into her.

"Seth?" Jane breathed into my mouth.

"Hm?" I kissed along her jaw.

"I'm... complicated," She stated slowly. "I have trust issues, and I'm not great at letting people in." I lifted my head. "I'm pretty sure I've never truly dealt with my parents dying and I'm terrifying of being left, but I also have spent the time since I was ten reading every classic romance novel in history and promising myself that I would one day have that. I'm not sure if I'm ready to trust someone again, but I really, really want to, because that spark? I felt that too. I still feel it."

A smile tugs at my lips. "I think you're perfect," I whispered to her gently, cupping her face in my hands. "And I'll wait as long as it takes. I told you this once and I'll keep telling you; I'm not going anywhere."

Jane smiled lazily. "Not even if I beg you? Or try to torture you with a fire torch and scalpel?" She flirted in her own, personal Jane way.

"Nope not even with a scalpel," I kissed her neck and then snuggled into it, pulling her on top of me. "Why? Have you thought about it?"

Jane giggled. "Fantasized about it while decapitating the mice. Couldn't stop thinking about you. So sexy."

I hugged her tightly and laughed into her shoulder as Jane's chest shook against me as she giggled herself.

"Seth?" She asked.

"Yeah Janesie?" I kissed her cheek quickly.

"I'm tired," She tilted her head back to peer up at me. "Can we go to bed?"

I smiled down at her as I gently rubbed her arm. "Of course," I whispered to her.

I led Jane into one of the guest bedrooms with the biggest bed; it was too weird for us to sleep in the master considering my parents had always stayed in here.

"Do you have a tee-shirt or something?" Jane smiled innocently at me as she hugged the blanket tighter around her body.

"Sure," I told her, "I should have something in the dresser there if you want to pick one out."

"Okay," She whispered, opening the top drawer. Jane rummaged around in it for a moment before she finally pulled out a giant, soft red one that was even big for _me_.

"Did you bring your ex-girlfriend here?" Jane asked softly as she slipped the tee-shirt overtop of her head and lowered the blanket while she pulled it down, sadly, for me, covering the parts of her that I so badly wanted to see.

I gulped. I had brought my ex here a _lot_ actually. It was always vacant, and she _always_ wanted to hook up, and so this became a sort of weekly thing.

"Jane I-,"

"Ugh" She covered her face with her hands. "Never mind. I am the worst. Of course you did. Never mind, Seth."

"It's okay, Janesie," I offer out my hand.

Jane takes it and then I pull her over to me.

"I'm so sorry," She tells me sweetly as she looks up at me with her giant, brown eyes. "There's nothing less attractive than an insecure girl." She pouts. "I'm really sorry, I swear."

"Janesie," I chuckle. "Nothing about you could ever be unattractive sweetheart."

Jane blushed. "Sorry."

"Stop it right now," I pulled her in for a hug and murmured against her hair.

"Can we just go to sleep?" Jane asked. "I think I'm so tired I'm delusional at this point."

"That must be it," I played around with her.

"Come on," Jane giggled and pulled me towards the bed. I hit the light as I followed her, and then climbed in the bed after her.

I couldn't help my mind from going crazy with wonder on how exactly Jane would sleep with me tonight, but I quickly realized that with the lights off, our bodies conformed quite easily with each other. At first Jane laid on her stomach with her leg wrapped around mine, something she had done earlier. I rubbed my palm up and down her back; Jane was so good with her hands, I just wanted to make her feel just as incredible.

After a while, Jane sighed and turned on her side. "Can I be the big spoon?" She whispered as she held herself above me.

"What?" I laughed.

Jane giggled. "I like being the big spoon!" I couldn't see her, but I was sure she was blushing.

"Sure, Jane," I laughed and turned onto my side.

"Thanks," She whispered and molded herself to the upper portion of me, because she was half-my length after-all. Jane wrapped her knee around my torso and I immediately grabbed her foot, tickling the back of it.

Jane squealed and pulled it back.

I laughed. "Night Janesie."

"Goodnight Seth," Jane kissed the back of my neck and then sighed into my skin there. I swear my entire body shook with desire. After a few minutes, I felt her hand trail from my arm down my back and then finally reach below my shirt. Her fingers danced up my skin.

"Jane," I began, my voice coarse.

"You don't like your back scratched?" She whispered innocently?

Holy crap. I freaking melted for this girl. "No I do," I replied.

"Mm, good," She responded gently.

Jane started moving her fingers in a gentle rhythm up and down my back. Nothing had ever felt better.

"That feels nice, Jane," I sighed.

She kissed my shoulder, her last response before we drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Ugh, raise your hand if you are obsessed with Seth! Will update asap!


	12. Twelve: Bright Red

Next chapter WHELA! Also, I switch to Jane's POV pretty quicky here- sorry we haven't heard from her lately! ENJOY!

* * *

Twelve: Bright Red

 **Seth's POV**

I awoke before the sun rose, and then spent that time staring at Jane, who was sleeping soundlessly next to me. Her beautiful, red lips were slightly parted in the middle, and her long, long eyelashes fluttered gently, creating a dark contrast to her flushed cheeks.

I reached out and gently stroked her cheek. Jane's eyebrows furrowed, but in a moment she let out a small sigh and continued sleeping.

At this, I smiled to myself, leaning in to kiss her gently on the tip of her nose. Last night had been absolutely _incredible_. Jane had opened up to me in ways that I never imagined she ever would. I felt like we made triple the progress in a few hours than we had made the entire time since I had met her.

I always knew that Jane was sweet, but I realized last night that her heart was truly gentle and pure, through and through. She didn't have that anger that she should have had about her parent's death- heck, I had felt the anger. She didn't hate the guy who cheated on her and made her feel worthless. She was so... good. Jane was just good.

I leaned my face overtop of hers and gently brushed the dark hair off of her face, an idea spurring in my mind as I watched her sleep.

"Jane," I gently murmured in her ear.

Jane made a muffled, sleep-filled sigh, but then was silent once more.

I laughed to myself. "Janesie," I kissed her jaw, and then her chin. "Wake up," I whispered in her ear, and then kissed the skin right in front of that, too.

"Mf," Jane stretched her arms in the air and rolled onto her back. I held myself overtop of her, lulling her from sleep with sweet nothings that weren't even near sweet enough for Jane, but they did the trick.

Jane battered her eyelashes open, her eyes glassy from sleep.

"Hi," I gently spoke to her, smiling at her because I couldn't help myself- she was just too beautiful.

Jane's lips pulled up into a small sleep-filled smile.

"Hi," She replied, her voice hoarse. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nestled her face into the crook there.

Jesus, I wondered if I should have rethought my idea after all. If Jane wanted to cuddle all morning, who was I to disagree?

"Jane," I kissed her hair, thinking better of it. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Mm, Seth," Jane mumbled. "Shhh."

I chuckled and stroked her hair. "I have something to show you," I explained to her gently. Once I realized that, that did absolutely nothing to motivate her and that she seemed very content not to get up, I gently slid my hands underneath her body and began to pull.

Almost as soon as I lifted her off from the sheets Jane complained. "Seth!" She rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sleeping!"

"You can keep sleeping," I held her close to my chest as I stepped out of bed. "I'm taking you somewhere."

Jane yawned rather adorably and then struggled in my arms for a moment along with a good amount of whimpers in the form of protests before managing to entangle her arms around my neck and pull herself up to wrap her legs around my torso.

"You never let me sleep," She nuzzled her face into the crook between my shoulder and my neck. "I'm so tired."

"Come on, Janesie," I rubbed my hands up and down her back. "You'll like it. I promise."

"Mmm," Jane reached for a bunch of my shirt, one of my favorite tendencies of her's, and I smiled to myself. I kissed the side of her face softly and felt Jane smile against my skin before kissing my neck back.

I tried not to let that affect me like she must know that it did.

My hands glided against the soft skin of her thighs, and I felt them tighten beneath me. Oh? I froze; I had never witnessed such a physical reaction from Jane like that. It made me want her even more, if that was at all possible.

I carried Jane outside, and then to my truck. I ignored her complaints as I started driving us away, and instead headed for the very tip-top of the cliffs off in the distance; the ones that overlooked the cabin; the ones that we always used to go to when my dad was still alive.

Jane laid across my lap as I drove, resting her head against my chest, sleeping a little less soundlessly as she ran her fingertips up and down my chest in rhythm with her breaths.

"You're going to love this," I whispered into her hair.

"Mmm," Jane kissed my chest overtop of my shirt. "I love sleep too."

I chuckled, running my fingers through her soft hair, and then accidentally getting them stuck in her curly tangles. I tried to pull them out to no avail; I tugged a little harder, and Jane made a small moan of complaint.

"Sorry," I tried not to laugh. I didn't want to embarrass her. I loved Jane's unruly hair after all.

Finally, I managed to detangle my hand, and made a mental note not to try to do that right after she woke up.

We made it to the top of one of the many cliffs, and I backed the truck in before cutting the engine. Jane let out a dramatic sigh and then sat up, rubbing at her eyes.

"Where are we?" She mumbled.

"Come on," I patted her thigh and then pulled her out of the truck. Jane was still shoeless, so I made sure I catch her when she jumped out, and then carried her to the back of the truck before opening the bed and then jumping in the back.

"One second," I told her, setting her down on the edge. In a moment I returned with the blankets and pillows that I always kept in my car for nights that I was phasing and knew that I wouldn't necessarily make it home in time if I was too exhausted.

I jumped into the bed, and made a small, makeshift bed for Jane before looking up, smiling, and ushering her over.

I caught her staring at me, which resulted in her biting her lip and blushing rather dramatically.

"I told you, you could keep sleeping," I said as she crawled into my arms.

Jane snuggled up against my chest and laced her feet in mine. "Mm," She spoke into my shirt. "You're so warm, Seth."

I rubbed her back gently. "And you're so cute, Janesie. How do you look so good right when you wake up?" I swipe a piece of her unmanageable hair that fell into her face behind her ear. "How do you look better without makeup on?"

"Shut up," Jane moaned.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because it makes me trust you less when you lie to me," Jane suddenly tilted her face up so that she could look at me. "It messes with your credibility."

I frowned at her. "But I'm not lying," I told her simply.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Seth, I look like an animal in the mornings. My hair is unreal."

I hid my smile. "I think you look gorgeous. Honestly, you're really hot in the morning. I think if you agree to finally date me we'll have to keep our sleepovers to a minimum for my sanity."

Jane gasped and blushed at the same time, which I had no idea was possible in the first place. "Seth!" Jane shoved my chest at what I was referring to. "You're crazy," She giggled. "But what do you mean, 'if I agree to finally date you?' Didn't I do that last night?"

My eyes widened. "What?" I managed to get out.

"I mean," Jane bit the corner of her lip. "If you still want that."

"What?" I sat up, bringing Jane with me. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and look straight at her. "You mean... yes?" The question was almost ridiculous enough for me to take it back once I insinuated; there was no way in hell that Jane Mcalaster, the most beautiful human being that I had ever seen, inside and out, would date _me_.

But Jane smiled sweetly, and then kissed me even sweeter. "Yes," She whispered into my lips, loosely stringing her arms around my neck. "But we're really going to have to work on communication because I thought I said that a thousand times last night."

I ignore the fact that Jane never _once_ told me that she would be my girlfriend because of the fact that she actually _is_ my girlfriend.

"Jane!" I take her face in my hands and smile ridiculously wide at her. "This is- you are- Thank God." I kiss her quickly, and Jane giggles and pulls away to bounce her forehead against my shoulder.

"Hey," I nudge her shoulder and scratch her neck. "Look."

Jane lifts her head, her eyes curious, and then turns where I motion. Behind us, is the most beautiful declaration of a sunset that one could possibly see. The sun rises just behind the cabin, and there is a sparse area of trees right in the middle, giving us a perfect view.

"Seth," Jane spoke, that softness behind her voice that made her so attractively vulnerable to me.

I pulled her down and thankfully she rested her head against my chest. I raised my hand and began playing with her hair, but much more carefully this time.

"You're so romantic, Seth," Jane murmured after a long stretch of silence. "I didn't know guys like you existed."

"I was never like this before, Jane," I responded her simply.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

The week following the best date of my entire existence was exceptionally brutal. I put off much of my homework, and wasn't able to resist when Seth asked me over Emily's for dinner the Sunday night after our date. By the time Monday rolled around I realized that I had neglected almost every single one of my classes.

I missed an assignment in two of them, which was thankfully so out of the ordinary that my teachers gave me an extension with only minor penalties, and I had almost completely forgotten about my midterm coming up.

Along with that, I had to close Monday through Wednesday though I made sure to call Seth to let him know and see if he could give me a ride, which made him so, exponentially happy that he brought me presents in the form of candy and food every single time. Thursday morning, I picked up an extra shift at the diner because I needed a new textbook for one of my classes, followed by a long day of labs, and by the time the night rolled around, I had a test in the morning and was absolutely, entirely, not prepared at all.

When Seth called around six, I was so exhausted and frustrated that I almost cried picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice weak.

"Hey Janesie," Seth responded confidently. "Whatcha up to?"

I merely burst out crying. "I am so tired," I whimpered.

Seth's voice become more uncertain as he picked up on my mood. "Are you okay? Go to bed, honey."

"I can't," I cried softly, pressing my hand to my face in full frustration. "I had work this morning and class all day and now I have a test tomorrow that I'm not ready for, and am so, so, so, so hungry." I let out a small sob and then dropped my forehead on the counter.

"You're hungry?" Seth's voice raised in intrigue.

I laughed wildly, but I was quite sure that I had lost my mind at this point and I would be better checked into a mental institute than anything. "I'm going to get fat dating you," I moaned.

"I'm coming over with dinner," He stated sternly.

"I need to study Seth," I tried to soften my voice as to not make him feel bad.

"Great! I won't stay."

My heart softened a whole lot. "Well now I really want you to stay," I heard myself saying.

"Jane," Seth laughed. "Study. Drink some water. Take a deep breath. I'll be over in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay," I sniffled.

"Okay. Bye, Janesie."

"Bye Seth."

My voice was absolutely miserable as I hung up the phone, I could tell, but I was beyond caring about my dignity at this point. At this point, actually, I was about to fail out of college, so I didn't care about much else at all.

I looked at the binder of notes in front of me and tried to press my blurry eyes together to be able to read what looked to be Brail in front of me.

"Think!" I hit the sides of my head with my fists. "Think brain- think!"

That had little effect.

Finally, I moaned and dropped my face into the binder. "No!" I suddenly sat up. "No. No. No. No. No. You can do this! You're smart. Super smart. College kids pull all-nighters all the time! Just get up, fix your hair, get some water and some coffee, and pull it together! Yes!" I stood up and actually believed my own pep talk, ignoring the fact that I had just spoken aloud to myself and I was actually mental at this point.

I headed for the kitchen, poured myself a glass of water, and then popped a K-cup in the Keurig, placing my favorite mug underneath. I rolled my neck and gently massaged the skin there. I had been studying for so long that all of my muscles felt tight. I stared at the Keurig as it brewed my cup, when suddenly, something in the reflection caught my eye.

I squinted my eyes and leaned in. It looked like... a man.

I turned quickly, panic overtaking me as I searched outside of the glass doors in the back of my kitchen. I didn't have to look long, though, when my heart suddenly fell down, down, down into my stomach.

It crashed to the floor as my eyes connected with a man, standing right in my line of view, right in front of the forest lining, not close enough to be able to make out his features but not far enough not to notice him. And he was staring right at me.

My mouth dropped as I stared at the man. He didn't look... dangerous, but I doubt most murderers looked dangerous on first glance. I could be pretty sure, though, that most men who hung out in your backyard staring at you as you made coffee were a little more likely to be dangerous than those who did not.

My mind began racing at a thousand miles per minute. For one thing, he wasn't coming any closer, but his gaze was unwavering, and even more than that... they were _bright red._

Was the door locked?

Where was my phone?

Did I have time to call the police?

How long would it take for the police to get here if I did?

Would I be better off sprinting through the front door and heading for a neighbor's house, or better off trying my luck with the car?

If I tried the car, would I have enough time to get out before he came after me?

Was he even after me at all?

I felt like my lungs were constricting and my mind was working faster than my body could react. I had so many thoughts but so little solutions. I had no idea what to do. The only thing that I was entirely sure of, was that there was something in those shocking, bright red eyes that absolutely terrified me. I knew that he was not here under friendly circumstances, even more than that, my gut was telling me that he was dangerous, and that he wanted to hurt me.

In a second of pure and full adrenaline, my eyes drifted to the back door. My entire body filled with ice. The lock was turned down. The door was unlocked.

Adrenaline surging through my veins, I reacted. Rushing to the door and then managing to flick the lock up with shaking fingers. I had been so focused on my determined movement- on what I had to do to stay safe- that I hadn't realized he had gotten closer.

I gasped and jumped back.

The man was not standing feet away anymore. He wasn't against the forrest line. He wasn't too far that I couldn't catch his features. Suddenly, he was standing right on the other side of my backdoor.

This close, I could make out his eyes, even brighter and redder than I had first thought. His pupils were tiny and black, honing in on me and holding my own. His skin was so pale it was almost white, and his lips were such deep red that if I didn't know better I would have thought that he cut them and they were covered in his own blood. He had light blonde hair, which was quite weird because of how un-weird it was. He looked like a mix of the Joker with a normal businessman, which terrified me beyond belief.

I had no idea what to do.

It was like this man... no, this _monster_ was holding my gaze, making me unable to move, or think, or react. I stood still as a statue as my brain screamed at me to react, but I was frozen in fear.

The stranger cocked his head, and an amused smile filled his lips.

How had he gotten here so fast? I wondered. My head was spinning. His smile made him look even more menacing, and I wasn't sure how that was possible.

Finally, my brain kicked into overdrive. With his closer proximity, it was no longer a secret to me that this man wanted to hurt me. I needed to do something before he had the chance. Thankfully, he was still outside. My best bet would be to grab my phone, keys, and book it to the police department.

Even if he heard the garage door, he wouldn't have enough time to get over there. If he somehow managed, because he did seem un-humanly fast, I would run him down. But where were my keys? A quick visual of my purse with my keys strewn over the side of the chair in the dining room, and my phone on the table from when I had called Seth flash into my mind. Before I have a chance to talk myself out of it, I turned on my heel and sprinted into the dining room. I knocked over the chair as I grabbed my purse, and fumbled with my phone before I finally enclosed my hand around it, and then made a break for the back door.

I was going so fast that I hadn't seen that there was someone coming in as I was coming out. My body smashed into someone moving. Someone _tall_ and _huge_ and male.

I screamed and jumped back.

How had he gotten here so quickly? What was I going to do now?

"Woah, Jane." As soon as I heard that voice, I nearly cried out in relief. "Are you okay?"

Seth placed his hands on my arms to hold me steady and studied me with shock and a little bit of nervousness. He probably thought that I finally lost it.

"Seth!" I exclaimed, my mind racing. "Seth there's someone- there's- close that door! We have to go!"

"Wait, Jane," Seth pulled me back when I tried to tug him out to the car.

"Seth," I was crying now. "There's someone in my backyard. We- we have to go! We have to go!"

"What?" Seth's eyes went wide with shock now. "What do you mean there's someone in your backyard?"

He reached for my hand and pulled me back into the kitchen.

"Seth!" I squeaked. "We have to go!" I wheezed.

"Relax, Jane," He squeezed my hand. "Where was he?"

My mouth dropped, bewildered that the back porch that he had once been standing on, only a mere few inches from the back door, was suddenly empty.

"Right there!" I exclaimed, pointing outside. "We have to go, Seth!" I cried. "He could be coming in through the garage or- or."

Seth reached for my head and pushed it to his chest.

"Not- the- time- Seth!" I struggled against him. "We have to go!"

"Jane," His voice was much harsher now, more commanding. "I need you to relax."

"But- but Seth!" I cried.

"What did he look like?" Seth asked me softly. "Do you want me to call Charlie?"

"Who the heck is Charlie?" I wheezed. "He- He- Oh, Seth. Seth he had was so quick! One minute he was by the forest just watching me make coffee, and the next he was right in front of the door!"

"He was probably just trying to scare you," He told me gently.

"But- but," Tears were blurring at my vision. I wanted him to realize and realize fast that I was not being dramatic. There was something seriously wrong with that man- I could feel it. "He- there was something wrong with him Seth!" I exclaimed. "He was so _fast_. And he had red eyes Seth! Red! And- and he-,"

"Wait- What?" Seth's voice was suddenly clipped, his expression entirely rigid. He took an intimidating step closer to me. "What do you mean he had red eyes Jane? Jane?"

"I- I," I blinked away the tears. "I know it sounds crazy, Seth. But I swear they were bright red! And he was so pale. I've never been so creeped out in my entire life. He- He could still be here!"

"Shhh," Seth pulled me to him and wrapped his arms protectively around me. I tried to fight but he held on tightly, and I was seriously no match for his strength.

"Seth," I whimpered. I had no idea where that man was, if he was still watching, or what he wanted from me. Seth was a pretty intimidating guy, and thinking back, Seth was much bigger in size than that man; was it possible that Seth had scared him off?

"How- how did you get here so fast?" I grabbed a fist-full of his shirt.

"I was already on my way over with food when you called," Seth replied quickly, his mind elsewhere.

"Did he say anything to you?" Seth asked seriously.

I shook my head. "He didn't say anything. It was so weird though, Seth. One minute he was almost hidden in the forest and I looked down for one second to lock the door and then he was standing right on my porch. He _smiled_ at me. It was the creepiest encounter of my entire life- and yes that includes that back ally night when I met you."

"Janesie," Seth's face fell. "It's okay, babe."

Even in my terror, I couldn't help but notice that, that was the first time Seth had ever called me "babe" before. _Focus, Jane!_ I reprimanded myself.

"I'm going to call Jacob," Seth said after a moment.

"What?" My mouth dropped. " _Seth_ ," I stated pointedly. "We need the _police._ What is your friend going to do?"

"We kind of... help the police out on the reservation," He diverted his eye contact. "Do you have your phone?" He patted his pocket. "I think I left mine in the car."

I blinked at him. "Seth," I stated slowly. "I'm not overreacting right now, you do realize that, right?"

His expression softened. "Of course I do, Jane," Seth looked almost... sad. "I promise Jacob can help."

"I think we should call the police, Seth," I rubbed my arms, which I suddenly realized had formed goosebumps. "I'm telling you there was something wrong with that man."

"Awe, Jane," Seth frowned as he mimicked what I was doing and began rubbing his arms himself. "You're freezing. Let's go grab you a sweatshirt; come on." Seth's fingers trailed down my arm before tangling themselves with my fingers.

I was in straight awe at how nonchalant Seth was acting right now, but once we got upstairs and Seth wouldn't release my hand, not even to grab a sweatshirt for me, I suddenly realized just how tense his jaw was, and it wasn't just that. Seth's entire body was rigid with tension. He was holding my hand much too tight, too; I was wondering if he was cutting off my circulation.

I was relieved when he released my hand to let me slip on a sweatshirt, but when I went to go back downstairs Seth grabbed me again and pulled me towards the bed.

"Just stay here a second, Janesie," Seth said, attempting to sound casual, but I could see the tension in the way he held himself. "Can I have your phone? I'm going to go grab the food and your homework; you can work up here."

"You're going to leave me?" My eyes widened.

"Of course not," Seth's voice was gentle now. "I'm just going to go make a call and grab some things. I'll be right back. I promise, Janesie." He reached for my hand and pulled me to him to place a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Sit down," He kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

I did what I was told and by the time I did it, which took a little while because I was still seriously freaked out, it was like Seth was back again. He seemed much more relaxed now as he handed me my binder and placed a bag of takeout on the side table before opening it up and handing it to me.

He seemed to be watching me closely as I stared at the food in my lap. I was very hungry, but it seemed weird to eat after what I had just experienced.

Seth's finger found my chin, and he slowly pushed it up so that I could meet his worried eyes with my own.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked quietly.

I took a deep breath. "That guy was weird, Seth. He really scared me," I admitted.

"I'm having Jacob and some of the guys come over to check it out. They'll report what they see to the police, alright? I know it sounds weird, but this is what we've done since forever. We usually just worry about the reservation, but you're mine Jane, so we worry about you, too."

My heart softened at him referring to me as "his."

"I am taking this seriously, though," Seth told me slowly. "I want to make sure that you know that. I'm not ignoring you."

"I know," I let out a long breath. "I think it just really scared me." A lump rose in my throat, and I noticed Seth's eyes squint in sadness as he reached for me and pulled me into his lap. I hugged around his torso, welcoming his ridiculous un-human warmth as he held me and kissed my cheek three obnoxious times.

"I'm so glad you're here," I spoke into his shirt. But I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do about this test tomorrow."

"You have a test tomorrow?" Seth whispered into my hair.

I nodded my head, grabbing a fist-full of his shirt. I wasn't sure why I always did that, but it made me feel safe in a way; like he wouldn't leave me, whether he wanted to or not, while I was holding on so tightly.

"And right now all I want to do is sleep on you."

Seth's chest shook as he laughed. "We can do both," He told me simply.

"Ha, ha."

"We can," Seth kissed my head. Gosh, this guy was straight out of a romance novel. "I can stay over tonight."

"I wasn't about to sleep here alone so..."

Seth laughed easily. "Come on," He pulled me away and then gently tapped the back of my thigh. "Get up. Study."

I moaned and stood up, frowning and crossing my arms tightly overtop of my chest. "I don't wanna."

"You look like a little toddler, Janesie," Seth smiled at me.

I giggled. "Should I stomp my foot?"

Seth chuckled, reaching for my binder and then handing it to me.

I took one good look at it and then dropped my head into my hands.

"I'm going to fail," I moaned loudly.

"No, you're not," Seth stood to rub my shoulders. "Here," I heard him move away from me and then looked up in time to see him sitting across the room on the window seat. He clasped his hands together and smiled at me. "Teach me."

My expression faltered. "Really?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes," Seth nodded confidently. "I need to get smarter, and the guys will need some time to survery the area to make sure whoever that was is gone, anyhow, so we're stuck up here until then."

I knew that it was weird, but I couldn't help but just staring at him for a while. Here was this guy; the hottest, cutest, sweetest, and most genuine human I had ever met about to give up his night to listen to me talk about something that I knew he had absolutely zero interest in. And the best part? He was my _boyfriend._

I bit the corner of my lip. "It's really boring, Seth. I doubt you'd want to hear about it."

"Sure I do!" He argued. "You're not the only one who finds Ischemic Seizure attacks interesting!"

I stifled a laugh. "Ischemic stroke attacks? Regardless, I'm proud that you even knew what that was."

"Why thank you, Janesie," Seth grinned.

"That's okay, Seth," I sighed. "You really don't have to. You're already a super unnaturally sweet boyfriend. I don't want to test my luck."

"Would you stop it?" Seth suddenly blurted. I looked over at him, startled. "How come you're so surprised every time I do something nice for you? And I swear to God if you thank me more than once you're going to get it."

Heat immediately erupted on my cheeks at the threat. For some reason that came off slightly sexual, and my brain was spinning with the new excitement. Would I even be able to focus with him staring at me?

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously. The last thing I wanted to do was take advantage of his niceness. I couldn't figure out if he was just being courteous and I should send him home. I thought about him getting annoyed, telling his friends, laughing about it and then never calling me back; it debilitated me more than I cared to admit. Once I got to know Seth, the part that worried me was that I knew that I could never not know him. But that wasn't _him_ ; I had to remind myself that.

"Yes, Jane," Seth let out an incredulous sigh. "I'm excited," He said happily as he sat back on the window seat and laid one of his arms along the top.

Dear God. I bit my lip and turned my attention to my notes. This was really going to be difficult. "But how should I even start?" I asked him. "It will be hard because you don't know what I'm talking about. Plus I'm hungry."

"You get a bite when you successfully explain something to me and I get it," Seth told me with a grin. "Pretend like you're the teacher and I'm a med-student. You can do it."

I let out a shaky breath. "Okay," I finally whispered. "So..."

* * *

As suspected, it was difficult to focus at first considering Seth's freaking beautiful eyes watching me as I attempted to explain the disease process of neurological dysfunctions. Only, he was so attentive. At certain moments I could see clear as day on his face that I had lost him, and that everything I was saying was going right over his head, but he never once stopped me to ask or looked bored.

By the end of my notes I was pacing back and forth, ignoring him watching me and instead breathing it in, pretending like I was my teacher herself, and that he was my student. Seth even started asking questions, but not stupid, dumb questions- no. He was asking questions that actually helped me to remember the information better because I had to break it down, which made me sure that I knew what the heck I was talking about.

Minutes flew by into hours, and suddenly Seth was getting a call from Jacob on my phone, and Jacob told him that whoever it was, was long gone, so we shouldn't worry.

I couldn't believe that I had actually forgotten about the terrifying man with the red eyes. He was surely a serial killer; honestly, with my luck, I found the most incredible boyfriend ever, and then was going to get shredded to bits by a crazed maniac.

By midnight Seth and I had covered half the material.

By one in the morning I was beginning to waver, so Seth made me a cup of coffee and said that we needed a change of scenery, so we moved downstairs. I could tell that he could tell how apprehensive I was to be back in the same room as I had been when I had seen _him_ , but Seth's warm smile and casual demeanor made me feel better. And oddly enough, his friends had, too, even though I still found it weird that they hadn't just called the police.

Somewhere around two am I crashed, and I awoke to Seth carrying me up to bed.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

"Mmm, Seth," She mumbled and rubbed at her eyes.

I smiled down at her; she was just so damn cute. There was nothing, absolutely nothing not perfect about her. She was everything good and sweet and kind in the world. I couldn't get enough of her. She was like innocence bundled up and tied together with a beautiful, pretty bow and adorable freckles. She was sunshine. I hadn't had so much hope and happiness looking at another person since my dad died. And yet...

She had been in serious danger tonight.

I couldn't believe that a vampire had been that close to her, but more than that, I had no idea _why_. The main pull in me made me need to stay close to Jane so that I could be sure to protect her, but there was an urge inside of me for her to fall asleep so that I could finally call Jacob back and get details.

I knew that Jake wouldn't have given me the all-clear if his scent hadn't moved in an entirely, much farther direction, but still... this was my Janesie we were talking about.

"Go back to sleep Janesie," I told her gently. "I'm taking you to bed."

Her beautiful, pink lips pulled up at the corners. "You're wonderful. Test at nine," She mumbled. "Alarm?"

I smiled to myself at the complement as I responded. "Got it, Janesie." Jane was indisputably perfect, so her thinking that I was wonderful in any sense was the biggest complement.

I brought her into her bedroom and didn't turn on the light in worry that I would wake her as I brought her over to the bed.

"I think you shouldn't leave," She whispered quietly.

I set her down, and then I swept the stray, brown hair out of her eyes. "I already told you I wasn't going to," I told her gently.

Jane's long, dark eyelashes suddenly batted open, and then I sat on the edge of the bed and smiled down at her.

"I'm scared," Jane admitted so quietly that I barely was able to make out her words.

My heart broke. My literal job in this world was to take care of her, and she had been attacked once and tonight nearly a second time. "I know. I'll never let anything hurt you."

Pink tickled at her cheeks as she lifted her lips up into a comfortable smile. "Get in here."

I nodded my head. The sooner I got her to sleep the quicker I could call Jake.

"Are you tired?" She whispered as I adjusted myself under the covers to conform my body to her's.

I nodded my head even though I wasn't tired at all. How could I be after what happened tonight.

I laid down on my back and then held my arm out for her. Jane bit the corner of her lip and then easily shifted over to me, resting her head against my chest and then letting her weight fall onto me just a little bit, only, she was more tense than usual.

She was obviously still freaked out. Trying to make her comfortable, I rubbed my palm against her arm over and over again, and then over the course of ten minutes, I felt Jane slowly, slowly, slowly lose her tension and sink further into me. Finally, when I realized that she was not about to get one ounce of sleep if she kept this up, I had to stop her.

"Come on Janesie," I attempted to make my voice easy and carefree though that was far from what I felt. "Loosen up," I gently shook her shoulder. "Lay down and get comfortable. You're safe with me."

"Sorry," Jane gushed.

"Don't be sorry," I said for what felt like the hundredth time since I had met her. "I'm here. Sleep."

"You won't leave?" She murmured quietly. She had a habit of doing that: Saying things so softly that she thought I didn't hear her, but I heard every time.

"Never," I told her gently. "You need to get sleep tonight to be able to ace this test tomorrow. I can't wait to take you out to celebrate."

"You don't have to do that," Jane giggled. Her giggle was unreal cuteness level; fuck, listen to me! I sounded like a girl!

"Of course I do!" I took the less serious moment to wrap my arms around her and give her a rough kiss on her forehead. "I didn't spend all night learning about neurons and acid base imbalances to not celebrate afterwards!"

"Well, where do you want to go?" She asked timidly.

"Definitely the strip club," I couldn't help myself.

I heard her gasp, and then immediately I burst out laughing. "Janesie," I ran my thumb up and down her arm. "You're so gullible. How about dinner?"

"I like dinner."

"You don't say? Me too," I smiled to myself.

"Hey, I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me."

I frowned. What?

"I knew you were kidding about the strip club thing it just took me by surprise is all."

I pressed my lips tightly together to keep from laughing. "Of course, Janesie." I didn't believe her for a minute. "Sleep?"

"Okay," She just barely whispered. Jane cuddled closer to my chest and I took that opportunity to hold her tighter to me before I had to get up. She smelled like strawberries so intensely when I leaned down to breathe in her hair that I couldn't stop. Jane was so soft. So, so, so soft. She had the smoothest skin, and such a tiny, little body.

"You're so warm," She breathed.

I gently stroked the backs of my fingers up and down her arm, doing that until she floated into unconsciousness, and her body went limp against me.

* * *

What does everyone think is going on with the vampire? Sound off below!


	13. Thirteen: Fight Night

HIIIIIIIIII! So, I was not abducted. I'm sorry. I got really overwhelmed with everything going on in my life and had to take a hiatus from this and all other social media and hobbies. I'm back. Hopefully you're not all too angry with me!

This chapter switches from Seth Jane Seth Jane. Hopefully that doesn't get too annoying- I actually quite like it!

* * *

Thirteen: Fight Night

 **Seth's POV**

I told Jane that I wanted to take her to her test and then pick her up afterward because I wanted to show "support," and while that wasn't necessarily a lie, it wasn't entirely the truth either. While I really did want to support Jane, the reality was that I was not about to let this beautiful, very fragile girl out of my sight until I figured out what the hell a _vampire_ was doing in her backyard.

Honestly, if it had been just in her backyard it would have been different, but he was standing on her porch, close enough for her to see his red eyes. Close enough to stare her down and terrify her. I felt awful; how could I have allowed that thing that close to my world?

I felt even guiltier because I could tell that she got terrible sleep last night, even with me sleeping with her. I really hope that it didn't affect her test score that much; Jane worked so hard. I wanted her to succeed just as badly as she wanted to.

Now, though, Jane was safely in a testing center in Seattle, and I was pacing the back corner of an empty part of campus talking to Jacob on the phone.

"I just don't see what he would have wanted with _her_ though," I said for about the fifth time.

"There isn't much left of his scent," Jacob told me. "The Cullen's think that he was curious. You're always coming and going. She's the only one not on the reservation."

"That's not good enough, Jake," I said with full frustration. "How are we going to make sure that she stays safe?"

"By increasing routes by her house," Jacob answered easily. Ever since he became my alpha, he had a way of telling without demanding, and a calm demeanor that helped to make things less explosive, which had always been a problem before. "She's going to be fine, Sethy," Jacob spoke jokingly now. "See! Now you see the reason why you always thought we were all so crazy before."

"Ha, ha," I spoke lowly.

"She'll be- what? Wait a second!" He let out a long breath. "Hold on, Seth." A beat passed while I heard Jake's muffled voice in the background. "Scarlett and Lena are over here, and they want to know what we're doing to celebrate Jane's test tonight."

"Ugh," My internal panic suddenly began to overtake me. Renesmee and Scarlett and Lena could be... a lot, and Jane was so shy. I didn't want them to scare her off. "I was thinking maybe the two of us would hangout."

"Give me the phone!" I heard in the background. Suddenly, Nessie's high, singsong voice was ringing through the line. "Seth!" Her voice was pointed. "This is not fair! _Put it on speaker!_ " I heard someone saying in the background.

"Yeah!" Suddenly two more voices chanted.

"We barely even met her!" Nessie pushed. "This is the longest ever that one of you idiots have kept us away from your girl."

"Are you embarrassed of us or something?" Scarlett's soft voice came along with a giggle.

"I think he is!" Nessie answered before I could even say anything. "And I know Kim's annoyed, too. Even Morgan was interested."

" _Ugh!_ " I heard a long moan. " _Puh-lease_ tell me that Morgan's not coming tonight."

"Shhh!" Someone shushed her.

"She is the worst person ever," Lena continued bravely, which was so Lena-like; honestly, I would have been surprised if she didn't.

"Oh hush," I hard Nessie reply. "She's out of town with her friend anyway."

"Thank God!"

"See!" I heard Embry's voice. "Nothing to be scared of! Just three bitches and three really whipped dudes!"

"Hey!" They all complained in unison.

"If I wasn't sure before I definitely am now," I stated. "No way."

"You know I'll just text her if you don't," Lena threatened.

"How do you even have her number?" I asked incredulously, rubbing my face. These girls never ceased to amaze me. I loved them all, don't get me wrong, but Jane was so different. She was kind and gentle and funny but still soft-spoken.

"I got it at the fair," Lena responded. "Before the murder that is."

An idea suddenly sparked in the back of my mind. "Do you think that had anything to do with the guy last night?"

Jake took a moment to think. "I thought about that too, but I don't think they connect. Granted the scent was gone by the time we started going around by the fair, but that really seemed like a passer-through. This seems more personal."

My stomach dropped. "Jake," I began slowly.

"See!" Nessie interrupted. "You need to be here to talk about this anyways! Bring her or we text her. Bye Sethy!"

The line went dead. Great.

I went to wait in the car for Jane, and a surprisingly shot time later, Jane came bouncing out to the car. She wore a casual smile and a shocking amount of pep to her step for having just took a test; I certainly never acted like that after one of mine.

"Hi," Jane opened the passenger door and popped in. "Please tell me you didn't wait in here the whole time."

"Of course not," I held out a bag for her. "I toured campus. Super nice and made me wish I had gone here, and then I bought you some things from the school store."

Jane's face softened. "You did?" Her voice was quiet now.

I smiled and nodded my head at her. "How did the test go?"

"Ugh," Jane peeked inside the bag. "Terrible. Oo! You got me candy? Eeee!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her as she attacked the bag of sour patch I bought her, ripping it open and digging her hand inside.

"What do you mean terrible?" I nudged her arm. "You're kidding, right?"

Jane shook her head, her eyes widening at me. "I think I bombed that, Seth."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded, eating another sour-patch.

"And you're... okay with that?" I asked this question very hesitantly.

"I have this thing that my parents used to call delayed reactions to things. For instance, it's over and I just can't find it in me to care. Give me a day, and tomorrow I'll be near suicide."

I burst out laughing. "Not funny, Jane," I told her. "But I'm glad you're not upset. Give yourself some credit. You had a rough night," I offered her my hand across the seat.

I noticed Jane's lips pull up at the corners. She placed her hand in mine slowly and then I couldn't help myself. I clasped my fingers around her small, soft ones and then brought it up to kiss the back of her hand.

Jane sighed. "You're so dangerous, Seth," A smile was playing on her lips. "I spent so much time with you I forgot to study and now I don't even care. It's like I forget about everything bad when I'm with you."

I squeezed her hand. "That's how it's supposed to be, Janesie."

She smiled. "Oo!" She sat up in her seat. "I know I failed, but are we still celebrating tonight?"

"You want to celebrate Jane?" I asked with a chuckle, pulling the shift into drive.

"Mhm," Jane smiled. "We can celebrate the last of my sanity before I panic and realize how screwed I am for this class."

"You're unreal," I laughed. "I'm sorry my studying technique didn't help you more."

"Oh it did, Seth," Jane covered my hand with her own. "Seriously, everything that we covered was on it. I got all of that right. I was taking a tally and was unsure about ten, but I didn't study that stuff." She let out a long breath of air, blowing some of her unruly hair out of her eyes. "I just didn't take enough time."

"Ten?" I asked. "Were there only twenty questions or something?"

"No?" Jane looked at me oddly and tilted her head. "100."

My mouth dropped. "Jane," I began slowly.

"What?" She squinted.

"You were unsure- not even _wrong_ , just _unsure_ about 10 questions out of 100, and you somehow think that you failed?"

Jane's eyes widened. "I've never left a test unsure about 10 questions Seth!"

"Oh God," I sighed. "Well, Janesie, I'll console you after your 90. How does that sound?"

Jane giggled. "Perfect."

"Maybe you're just playing off that you didn't do well because you want to cuddle."

Jane flushed. She peered down towards the bag and tried to discreetly peak to see if anything else was in it. Suddenly, she gasped. "A tee-shirt?" She pulled it out and held it up in front of her.

"Yep," I patted her knee. "Got a proud boyfriend one for myself, too."

Jane giggled. "Do they really have those?"

"No," I laughed. "But I did get a shirt."

Jane rested her head against the seat and tilted her face towards mine. The sun outside the window illuminated her delicate, beautiful features, and her eyes shined even brighter than they always did.

"Could we do something fun tonight?" Jane squeezed my hand tightly.

"Of course we can," I kissed her hand.

Jane giggled, leaned forward and then planted a quick kiss on my cheek. "I have a... thought."

A rush of steaming adrenaline and anticipation surged through my veins from head to toe. "Yeah?"

Jane nodded, blushed a little, and then leaned forward to whisper to me. "Do you watch MMA?"

I stared, stunned for a single moment, before I my lips slowly pulled up into a wide smile. "You're something else Jane Mcalaster."

"Something good?" Jane blushed.

"Not something," I mumbled to myself more than anything. "Everything good. Except for this MMA. That's badass, Janesie," I shake her knee.

Jane giggled, and then she bit her lip and looked out through the passenger side window, a far-off glare covering her eyes. After a moment I reached out and squeezed her hand.

"You okay?" I whispered to her.

Jane turned back towards me. She smiled just a little bit and then hugged my arm. "I'm fine," She whispered back, resting her cheek against my shoulder. "I used to always watch MMA with my dad. It was kind of our thing; my mom used to say that she was so disgusted with us because we represented the cliché part of dumb Americans."

I laughed lightly, realizing how monumental this admission was. Jane didn't open up much _at all_ about her parents, so her telling me this was huge. "I like MMA sometimes," I told her honestly.

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "Yeah?" Her voice was quiet.

"Yeah," I replied gently. "Of course I know how ridiculous it is, but it can definitely be _our_ thing, if you're looking for a second-best replacement."

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, her eyes were filled with emotion. "Thanks, Seth."

"You're welcome," I squeezed her hand again.

"Do you think everyone would want to watch?"

"I don't see why not," I told her.

"This will be so fun," Jane grinned. "I haven't been able to watch because it's like $100 every fight, but we can all split it."

"Nah I"ll cover it Janesie."

Her eyes narrowed. "Seth."

"What? Hm? You wanna fight me about it?"

Jane rolled her eyes, but there was no denying the smile she was fighting with everything that she had.

"You're weird," She mumbled.

"Crap. Are you into cool guys?" I feigned worried. "I pretended as long as I could."

Now, Jane wasn't able to keep from laughing. "Seth," She chuckled. "I play the piano and am a chemistry major. I am the farthest thing from cool."

"Well of course I knew _that_ , but I wasn't sure what you thought about _me_."

"Hey!" She swatted at my arm.

I laughed and reached for her knee again.

"Should I call Lena and make sure she's up for it?" Jane twisted in her seat.

"If you want to," I patted her thigh. "When did you get her number?"

"At the fair," Jane smiled. "I've talked to her a little bit since then. She's really funny. I like her."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That is not usually how girls describe Lena Lahote." Internally, I was fucking falling in love with this girl next to me with every passing second. The truth was that most girls hated Lena because she was sexy as hell and _knew_ it. It showed immense self-confidence in herself that Jane was able to so easily like her when so many other girls couldn't.

"She said that at the fair, too," Jane cocked her head at me. "That's so weird. Lena's the type of personality that is the only kinds of girls that I actually like."

"Yeah, Janesie?" I chuckled. "Tell me more."

"I can't handle girl drama. And I'm too shy for most girls to like me. They usually just think I'm aloof or weird."

"I find that hard to believe," I told her gently.

"Ugh, not hard to believe at all, actually, Seth!" Jane scolded me. "I was a loner in high school. I only got friends when I started dating my ex. He was super popular and no one understood why he liked me, but they didn't really have a choice anymore. And so that is the story as to how I got invited to high school parties and went with the popular group to prom."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I definitely think you're cool, Janesie."

"Don't even," She shook her head and then reached for her phone, leaning back in her seat to start a text to who I bet was Lena.

After I swear a few seconds, she sighed happily and shoved her phone in front of my face.

"See!" Jane exclaimed. "I told you she was awesome!"

It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust and to figure out how not to crash while reading, but eventually I got there.

 _Hell yeah!_ Was written in all caps, with about ten different fist emoji's after that.

"Looks like you've found your best friend," I chuckled.

Jane frowned and pouted her lower lip rather adorably. "I thought you were my best friend."

"Ugh Jane," I bounced my head against the headrest and let out a long breath. "You're going to kill me. You're so cute."

Jane grinned, having no idea how adorable she was in every sense of the word.

"Can we pick up coffee on the way?" Jane yawned. "I barely slept last night."

"Yeah I noticed," I chuckled. "Sure. You're probably going to have to get back in your seat, though."

"You say that as if I was the one who attacked _you_ ," Jane rolled her eyes. "You practically mauled me getting me over there."

"Ugh, no," Jane shifted back into the passenger seat. "But I can maul you later if you want me to."

Her cheeks heated up almost instantly. "Seth!"

I laughed and let her swallow her embarrassment and not go at her any more.

I stopped at my mom's diner before going over to Jake's. Jane stepped out of the car and smiled sheepishly up at me, hesitating before taking my hand.

"Is your mom here?" She whispered.

"Probably," I kissed the top of her head. Something like a mix between mangos and strawberries tickled at my nose. "Do you want to wait in the car?"

Jane's voice suddenly got small. "Do you not want me to meet your mom?"

"Of course I want you to meet her," My hand tightened around her own. "I just don't want to push you if you're not ready."

"Have you told her about me?" Jane bit the corner of her lip.

I sighed. "Not me, per-say, but in my family, you have to understand that nothing stays secret for long. And dating someone new is like top page news so especially that is going to pass around quickly."

Jane chuckled. "I wish I had a big family," She mused.

I kissed her temple, hoping that I could give her that.

We merely took one step inside when I stopped in my tracks. _Shit_ , is the first thought that ran through my mind as I suddenly made eye contact with my ex girlfriend. Let me clarify, my ex girlfriend, and her _entire_ family.

"Seth?" Lacy immediately noticed me, her eyes quickly scanning over Jane and landing on our entwined hands.

"Ugh, so, Jane," I began, but before I could explain, Lacy's family was all turning around to see me.

"Seth!" They spoke in unison, all immediately standing and rushing over to give me a hug. "Your mother said you weren't here tonight!" Her mom kissed me on the cheek right before her father shook my hand.

"Just stopping in," I quickly clarified.

"We've missed you!" Her aunt adds.

"We have," Lacy says, her voice lower than the rest, offering me a wide, fake smile. From being with her for so long, I could tell exactly what the hell she was doing. I narrowed my eyes at her, wanting to just call her out but knowing that since her family was here I couldn't.

"It's nice to see you guys," I nodded at them slowly. "This is my girlfriend, Jane," I pushed her forward a little bit as Jane shot me with a confused expression.

"Hi," She giggled, nervously running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh," Lacy's family appeared taken back. Though Lacy always acted like a little angel around them, I knew her true character, and it wasn't a good one. Because of this, though, they all couldn't understand how we broke up, and voiced to me openly how they hoped we would get back together.

"Jane, this is,"

"Lacy," She held out her hand with a confident smile. I took a deep, miserable breath as I watched the hope dwindle from her face as realization took its place. I had definitely told Jane Lacy's name at some point, and I can tell that she put two and two together.

"Oh," Jane's voice grew small. She held out her hand and shook it just a little bit, as Lacy's eyes snaked up and down her body in a vicious sort of way. Jane seemed to shrink underneath her gaze.

I pulled her to my side.

"How's school?" Her mother asks.

"It's going," I peered down at Jane, who was looking towards the floor. "Hey, we've got to get going; we've got plans tonight, but nice seeing you all."

"It was nice to see you, Seth," Lacy completely caught me off guard, and she hugged me.

I felt Jane tense next to me, but I was so shocked that all I could do was not touch her before she finally pulled away. I hugged her parents myself, they were always nice people, and then pulled Jane towards the kitchen.

Jane pulled back, tilting her face in the direction of Lacy's table to make sure they were out of earshot before leaning up to me.

"I don't really feel like meeting your mom right now," Jane stated. "Can I go wait in the car?"

My face dropped. "Jane."

"Please?" She whispered, her eyes glassy.

I stared at her for a moment, knowing that what just occurred needed an explanation, and that it probably brought up so many insecurities in her, but not here.

I nodded at her.

"Thank you," She whispered quietly, turning back on her heel and slowly walking out the door.

When I returned outside, Jane was standing against the passenger door. Her head was tilted down and her arms were crossed loosely against her chest. I slowly walked towards her, and then placed the coffee's on the top of the car as I noticed that she was twiddling with her feet.

I rubbed her shoulders, and noticed her take a deep breath.

"Jane," I asked her slowly. She didn't look up. "I need to explain that."

"Please don't," She lifted her eyes, and that's when I noticed. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. Jane's beautiful, big brown eyes were filled with tears, black mascara falling down her cheeks.

"Jane?" I breathed. "Why are you crying?"

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

I squinted my eyes at him. "Hm?" I lifted my hand to my eye and then moaned when I noticed black mascara coating my fingertip.

I moaned. Of course. I swore that some wires messed up in my head before I was born that somehow connected my emotions with my tear ducts. It was ridiculous.

"I'm not sad," I quickly swiped at my eyes. "Just jealous," I blurted before I could help myself.

Seth raised an eyebrow at me. He seemed so stumped. "Being jealous made you... cry?"

I moaned again. "You know that whenever I get upset I cry!"

"Yeah but," Seth appeared shocked and confused. "I had no idea that went for _every_ time you're upset."

I sniffled, feeling very pathetic.

Seeing Seth's ex-girlfriend brought back _so_ much shit that I had no idea was still so intense inside of me. Other girls used to look at my ex like they now look at Seth, and I had ignored it then, only, I shouldn't have. I knew that Seth was not the same guy, and that Seth would never cheat on me, but I couldn't help but feel like the same thing was happening that nearly broke me the last time.

I honestly had no idea that I was still dealing with that stuff as much as I just realized I was.

"Jane," Seth's voice was soft. Ugh, so, so soft. Seth was the most considerate, gentle man I could have ever imagined. "Please don't cry. You don't need to feel jealous _at all_. Lacy's a... well, I really don't like calling girls the B word, but seriously, that girl's not a nice person."

I giggled just a little bit and then sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Seth," I suddenly frowned. "I was supposed to meet your mom and I- I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything," He gently grasped his hands around my neck. "Neither of us could have known that they were there. You can't apologize for bad luck."

"I guess," I gnawed on the inside of my cheek. "It's so not fair of me to punish you for insecurities from the past that you didn't even cause. I didn't even know I was still dealing with them that much, honestly. I just saw her and I... yeah. A lot came back."

Seth nodded kindly. "I understand that."

"Why?" I moaned. "You're too understanding. It makes me feel even worse. Don't you want to yell at me or something?"

Seth appeared confused. "Why would I ever want to yell at you? You'd probably start crying again, and I hate when you cry. It's the saddest thing ever. You look like a little girl and I feel like a chump."

I couldn't help but giggle. "You're not a chump, Seth."

"I really do need to explain though," He sighed. "She took me off guard. She's not- she made that seem like we're cordial, or friends or something, but we're not. She saw you and I think she got threatened or something that you're a lot prettier than her."

My lips parted. "I am not prettier than her, Seth," I laughed embarrassingly, but I was telling the truth. Lacy was _sexy._ She had long, black hair and blue eyes and lips that looked like they had a ton of fillers. Her boobs were obviously her greatest selling point, and she had a serious case of resting bitch face that made her very intimidating.

I did not think that anyone would ever refer to me as "intimidating."

Seth's eyes widened. "You can't be serious, Jane."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, suddenly feeling very insecure. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Seth," I whispered to him. "She's very pretty."

"So are you," Seth's hands moved up to my cheeks. "But you're not just pretty, he brushed his lips against my own. "You're beautiful, Janesie. On the inside, too."

I sighed. "You seemed really close with her family." I winced once the statement was out. I freaking knew inside of my head that I needed to let this go; I _knew_ it! But I couldn't stop. The insecurity was eating away at me. It was overwhelming me, and it was making all of the decisions for me. Even though I realized that being so insecure was a turn off, I couldn't help myself.

"Her family are great. They're nice people, Jane. I like them a lot more than her; they were always really nice to me. That was why I wasn't just brushing her off. If I'm being honest, I enjoyed hanging out with her huge family even more than I did dating her."

I couldn't help my face from falling. My throat constricted immediately.

"Shit." Seth closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Jane," He began with his eyes still closed. "Babe," He opened his eyes just as my lips were quivering. He gently cupped my cheeks in his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

I closed my eyes, nodded my head, and then dropped my forehead to Seth's chest. I let out a soft cry before quickly sucking the rest back in. I knew that Seth did not mean to talk so highly of his ex's family like this to me. I knew that he didn't realize what he was doing, or what he was saying when he said it. He didn't mean it like _that_ , but when you're a girl who lost both of her parents and had no extended family either, it was like a punch in the gut as he spoke so highly of his ex-girlfriend's family.

"Jane," Seth murmured into my hair. "Please don't take it like that," He pleaded. "I think you're perfect. I want you, whether you have a three-hundred-person giant Italian family or a one person family of yourself and a goldfish."

I let out a surprised laugh. Seth had a way of making me feel better even in my worst moments. "How about a one-person family with no goldfish?" I rested my chin on his chest.

"Perfect," He brushed the hair out of my face and then kissed me chastely on the forehead. "The less family you have the less competition I have for your attention. Jane time, _all the time_! My best life!"

I giggled wildly. "Seth 101. Jane time, all the time. I think you should get the patented."

"I'll look into it," Seth smiled widely at me.

I giggled and then kissed him, sweetly at first, but then more intensely. I bunched up the collar of his shirt in my hand and deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth. I could tell that Seth was surprised, but after the shock factor he placed his hands on the sides of his car and leaned into me.

I wanted to show Seth how much I liked him and appreciated how kind he was with me, even if it was a little inappropriate for the middle of a parking lot.

I bravely sucked on the bottom of Seth's lip, and he let out a pretty telling moan out of the back of his throat.

I giggled and tilted my mouth away from his. Seth kissed my cheek and then my jawline as I laughed wildly.

"Ugh, keep laughing Janesie," Seth wrapped his arms around my neck as he kissed my cheek sloppily. "I'll do anything for you if it means you'll laugh like this instead of crying. I know I've said this about a hundred times, but I really don't think you understand how depressing it is seeing you cry. You could win a metal."

I sighed. "Sorry Sethy. I'm sorry about... everything. Please, let's just," I sighed and placed my palms on my face, shaking my head adamantly. "Let's just go watch grown men beat each other up."

Seth laughed and kissed me once more, much less intense this time, though. "You've got it Jaensie. Oh, and by the way." He reaches up and then suddenly he is thrusting a coffee in my face. "I got you a slice of chocolate cake, too, just because I thought you might need it."

My lips slowly pulled up. "You are absolutely unreal, Seth Clearwater."

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

When we pulled up to Nessie and Jake's, the house that was hosting what Lena began referring to as "fight night" via text messaging with Jane, I immediately noticed that there were way more cars than I had expected, then, I realized that I actually should have _expected_ that, and hence this shouldn't have been shocking at all. Of course they would invite the entire pack after promising to keep it small; who did I think these people were, after all?

"This is so fun," Jane clasped her hands as she hopped out of my Jeep. Thank God she was feeling better. I had felt like such a freaking idiot after what happened with Lacy. Any girl would have felt insecure after that, but with Jane's history I should have treaded with much more care. And the damn comment about the family; I wanted to punch myself in the face remembering how her face crumbled

"I feel so cool," She continued. "I literally suggested a fight party and everyone just conformed to my wishes. Is this what it's like to be popular?"

I laughed and hugged her to my side, kissing the side of her head firmly. "So, about this. My friends, they mean well, but they can be... a lot," I began to explain, my nervousness increasing with every second that I had to really let this sink in. Every ridiculous, loud event that ever occurred with all of us together suddenly swarmed through my mind and I began to immediately panic. Could I start making out with her and whisk her back to my place before she realized what was happening?

"Seth," Jane shot me a condescending expression. "Are you forgetting that I already met your friends at the fair? I liked them."

"Yeah but," I began uneasily. "So, it's like this," I stopped walking and held her shoulders so that I could warn her sufficiently. "Picture the fair. Now picture that on steroids. Plus some because of the fight."

Jane cocked her head. "So like three murders tonight instead of one?"

My eyes widened.

Jane giggled. Ever since the murder was ruled as an "animal attack" Jane has been a lot less nervous about it lately. The idea that what that actually was, which was a vampire attack, had some sort of connection with the man that scared her earlier made my skin crawl.

"Bad joke?" Jane bit the corner of her lip.

I pressed the hair down on the sides of her head and then kissed her softly. "Just... don't panic."

"Gee Seth," Jane sighed. "I know I don't have a big family, but you know I'm not weird around big ones. You don't have to worry or anything."

My stomach dropped. "Oh Jane," I deflated. "I didn't mean it like that at all. I'm not worried how _you'll_ be. I'm worried about how they are. They're a lot for just about anyone. No doubt they're going to be grilling you."

"Well I'm fine being grilled," Jane leaned into my stomach. "Do you think I'll pass?" She shot me a beautiful, wide grin that lit up my world.

"Jane," My voice went lower, gentler, because when I looked at Jane with her freckles and giant, brown eyes I just couldn't talk to her any other way. I cupped her cheek in my palm and stroked my thumb across her incredible smooth skin.

Her voice held a slight shake to it. "Seth," She breathed, leaning closer to me. I could tell the way that her chest was rising and falling faster and faster, and how she leaned into my body closer and closer with every second.

We were magnetic; that is what happened after the very first time we got carried away with each other in the darkness with the piano in the background. It was like that second ignited us, and with every second that we spent together we got braver and braver and needier and needier.

I pressed my lips against hers softly, just a slight brush, wanting for her to show me how much she wanted me because if it was even a fraction of how much I wanted her I would completely die. Jane leaned her lips closer to mine, and kissed me softly once more before I pulled away.

"Seth!" Jane complained.

I laughed and grasped her face firmly in my hands, but not too firmly to hurt her, and pressed my mouth completely to hers. Jane gasped at first, but then immediately her hands wound their way behind my neck and then up into my hair.

Jane moaned before pulling away. "On second thought," She began uneasily. "Maybe we should just go be alone."

I raised an eyebrow at her though my head was still spinning. "That sounds kinda dirty, Janesie."

Jane blushed. "Can we makeout? Please?"

My eyes widened. Who the hell was I to say no to a makeout session with the most beautiful girl in the world who also happened to be the most talented kisser in the world. I reached for her hand and quickly began pulling her towards the woods.

"Seth!" Jane whisper-yelled to me, a high-pitched giggle slipping between her delicious lips that I was seconds away from devouring every inch of.

"Seth where are we going?" She laughed just like a little girl.

"Come on," I pulled on her arm.

I pulled a giggling Jane to a large tree far enough away from the house that we wouldn't be seen and then spun her so that he back pressed against the tree. Jane's eyes were bright with a sparkle that made her entire face shine brilliantly, and I suddenly had to have her.

I had spent so long trying to run from the stigma of being the youngest member of the pack that I forgot how amazing it felt to bask in it. I was irrationally young and in love, and I couldn't keep my hands off of her, regardless of the fact that the entire pack could look out the kitchen window and see us pressed up against this tree-trunk.

I didn't care.

Not at all.

All that I cared about was the taste of Jane's lips, the way that she ran her fingers through my hair, the incredibly skillful way that she sucked on my lower lip. I clasped my hands tightly around her waist and lifted her up.

Jane wrapped her legs around my torso and slowly ran her fingertips up and down my back. God. This girl was unreal.

I brushed the hair out of her eyes and stroked my fingers against her cheeks. I could feel Jane's lips pull into a smile as she kissed me, and so I slowed down now.

"Mmm," Jane sighed into my mouth and then dropped her cheek to my shoulder. Jane tightened her arms around my neck to hug me.

"Are you still rethinking this whole family fight thing?" I began uneasily. "Because I sure am."

Jane giggled against my chest. It was an incredible feeling. She flipped her hair back and then pecked me quickly. "We should probably get inside."

"Fine," I sighed begrudgingly.

"Promise you'll sleep over tonight?"

I smiled. "Sure, Janesie."

"Promise."

"I promise," I chuckled. "That is something that I swear you will never have to make me promise, babe. I would pay you to let me sleepover Jane."

"Fine but you're not getting laid tonight, Seth Clearwater." Jane's cheeks stained bright red. I pretended not to notice because I did not want to deter her from continuing to talk about getting "laid" so openly. It was like an out-of-body experience.

"Wasn't expecting to, Jane Mcalaster," I teased her. "I would be disappointed if you didn't make me work for it."

Jane raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you think that one day you'll succeed?"

"Well, ugh, I didn't say that," I stumbled with my words.

"Oh no?" Jane laughed now. "What _did_ you mean by that then, Seth?"

"Absolutely nothing," I tried to crawl out of the hole I had dug for myself. "I just meant that you're worth working for."

"Mhm," Jane narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly. "So you're not interested in sleeping with me at all?"

"I definitely wouldn't say that," My eyes widened. "I mean, I wouldn't mind the opportunity. Maybe. One day."

Jane burst out laughing and then hugged me tightly around my neck. "I'm just messing with you, Seth. I know you're not that kind of guy."

"I'm not," I agreed.

"Yeah," Jane's face suddenly began to waiver. She bit the inside of her cheek. "Can you promise that, too?"

"Jane."

"I'm sorry!" She covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm sorry," Her arms fell. "It's just almost impossible to believe that you're actually this nice of a guy."

I sighed. "I didn't know your dad, but from what you've said he sounded like he was a great father and a great husband."

Jane scrunched her forehead in confusion. "Yeah. He was the best. Why?"

"Well than it's possible, Janesie. See?"

Jane watched me for a while before finally smiling and kissing me slowly.

"Thanks for being so patient with me," Jane whispered against my lips.

"You're welcome, baby. You deserve it."

"Mm, you're completely wonderful Seth," She hugged me tightly.

"So are you, Janesie."

"Not as wonderful as you," Her voice was muffled as she spoke into my chest.

"Sure you want to go inside?"

Jane chuckled. "Yes. I'm excited to see Lena!"

I looked at her funny. Lena Lahote was not one to form many strong relationships with other pretty females, but I also had to remind myself that according to Jane, neither was she. Perhaps that was why a friendship seemed to be sparring between the two of them.

Jane took my hand and led the way up to the front porch.

"Should we knock?" She asked me nervously.

"Just go on in," I told her, already hearing the loud sounds of everyone talking over each other to get a word in throught the door.

Jane nodded, opened the door, and stepped inside.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

As soon as Seth and I stepped inside, the smell of a swirl of cinnamon and chocolate practically slapped me in the face. The entire house smelled of baked goods, like a French bakery but even better, and it immediately pulled me to the kitchen.

It was so loud and cramped inside of Nessie and Jacob's house, even though it wasn't small by any means. Their house was about the same size as mine: a moderately sized, spacious house built for a family. The way that Nessie decorated with warm neutrals and plenty of pictures and personal items, mixed with the incredible smell of baking, made it feel homey. It reminded me so much of my house when my parents were alive, it sucked the air out of my lungs for a moment.

At first, no one seemed to notice Seth and I, which I kind of preffered. As I previously told Seth, I hated being the center of attention; and plus, all of Seth's friend's girlfriends and wives were all practically supermodel status, and the guys weren't that bad looking either...

"Jane! Seth!" Nessie spotted us. She was balancing who I assumed to be her son on her hip as another little one pulled on the bottom hem of her dress. "Thanks for coming!"

"What do you mean, 'thanks for coming?'," Jacob winked at her and then kissed her on the top of the head, taking the squirming little one out of her arms. Nessie was about three heads shorter than Jake and very petite, which was why it was kind of funny to see the two of them together. "This whole thing was her idea."

"It was a great idea!" Nessie blew the hair out of her eyes and then picked up the other little boy, this one a little older. "Peter, this is Jane," She told him gently, coming up to me. "Say hi!" Peter had bright green eyes, just like Nessie, and they were wide and wonderous as he nervously peered at me with his cheek rested against Nessie's shoulder.

"Hi Jane," He just barely mumbled.

"Hi," I giggled, nervously placing a piece of hair behind my ear. "I like your name. Are you in any relation to _the_ Peter Pan?"

At this, Peter shot up. His eyes widened practically into saucers. " _Yeah_!" He exclaimed. "My dad told me that he he's busy in Neverland, but that I can watch him on the TV. Have you ever seen Peter and Fends?"

"Hm? Peter and what?"

"Pe-ter and _friends_ ," He held out the word, this time correctly pronouncing the r.

"Oh," I pretended to be surprised. "You mean only the greatest show ever," I quickly caught on. "Of course I have! It's one of my favorites!"

"Really?" Peter practically jumped out of Nessie's arms. He reached for my hand. "Mom!" He said as he was already pulling me away. "I'm showing Jane my toy room!"

"Oh, honey," Nessie began, a laugh as well as an apologetic expression covering her face.

"It's fine," I laughed to her. "I'd love to see your toy room!" I told him honestly.

Peter began pulling me into the toy room, but I was quickly interceted.

"Hey!" Lena pulled on the back of my shirt.

"Hi!" I pulled Peter back.

"Ready for fight night?" She held up a foam finger.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Where'd you get that?"

"My mom has some for when we go to my dad's games. He's a college football coach."

"Ja-ANE!" Peter tugged on my arm. "My toy room is this way!"

I chuckled down at the sight of the adorable little boy with short, curly hair and a seriously annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey, pipe down over there pipsqueak," Lena shot him a joking glare. "You can't hog all of Jane's attention just cause you're cuter than me."

"Quiet Leya!"

"Peter," Lena laughed. "Ley-na! We've been working on this!" She then turned to me. "I think he prounounces my name wrong on purpose because the kid hates me," She whispered so that he couldn't hear.

"Come on!" He pulled on my arm once again.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "You wanna come?" I offered to her.

"Oh no," Lena's eyes widened. "I'll be right here. Kids are _so_ not my thing."

"Got it," I laughed, though that was all I could say until Peter began actually yanking me down the hallway.

Once inside of his playroom, Peter wasted no time dumping all of his toys onto the ground and excitedly explaining all of his favorites to me. I had a knick for little kids; something about them was so pure. I felt that I understood them more than more people my age. They just wanted you to be interested in them, to love them, and to play with them, and I was willing to do all three. So, I listened to him patiently as he spoke, until his much littler brother who I now know to be named Henry came in to play, too, then I attempted to listen to both of them, but Henry was barely walking, let alone having full conversations.

After a little while of that, another one of Nessie and Jake's kids came in; another boy, slightly older than Peter, who was named Miles. He was just as interested as Peter was in explaining all of his toys to me, which I thought was rather adorable.

"Wow," I said once there was a brief pause in the conversation. "How many brothers and sisters do you have, Miles?" I asked as I connected two Lego pieces.

"Five," Miles stated easily. "Mommy says that she wants us to have a sister but daddy keeps telling her that it's not going to happy, you know, because he made sure to tell the bird that drops the babies off after mom's stomach gets too big that he didn't want any girls."

"Girls are gross!" Peter insisted.

I laughed wildly. "But I'm a girl!" I countered. "I'm not gross!"

"You're Jane!" Peter laughed, suddenly throwing himself into my laugh.

"Oh!" I chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"You're not a girl!" He continued. "You're just Jane."

I giggled. "I most certainly am a girl," I promised him. "You know what? I think that boys are yucky!"

"We're not yucky!" Miles wound his arms around my neck and climbed onto my back.

"Actually, what is, what is that?" I pretended to sniff him. "Oh my goodness! Cooties! All over you! Help!"

Miles and Peter seemed to find that hysterical, because quickly they began giggling hysterically as they attacked me from all sides, thankfully not able to do any real damage as I attempted to tickle them both mercilessly. Little Henry was a little too young for all this, but he bounced next to me as I poked his stomach playfully between tickles.

Suddenly, a voice caught me off guard. "Boys?" Jacob was suddenly in the doorway, his eyes wide with alarm. "Why are you attacking Jane?"

"Oh, we're just playing," I blushed. It was one thing playing with kids, but playing with kids while others watched was somehow very nervewracking.

"Did you know that Jane met Peter Pan?" Peter hugged me tightly around the neck, his soft cheek pressing into my own. "She told me that Tarzan is best friends with him! She said that they have dinner all the time."

"Is that so?" Jacob leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms, an amused expression filling his face.

"Hey," Miles complained, making his way ontop of my shoulders until he was sitting on them. I made sure to hold on tightly to his legs so that he wouldn't fall off. "It's no fair that I'm not related to Peter Pan."

"Of course you're related to him," I told him seriously. "You're related to your brother Peter, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Miles stated. "But he's just a regular old Peter."

I chuckled. "Well if you're related to regular, old Peter who is related to Peter Pan, than you have to be related to Peter Pan, too. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. This is serious, science stuff."

"I want to be a scientist when I'm older," Peter cut in.

"Yeah?" My eyes lit up. "I'm a scientist!"

"Really?" Miles and Peter exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah! I wear the lab coat and the big goggles and everything. Want to know what I experiment on?"

"Yeah!" They screamed.

"Mice!"

"Mice?" They yelled back.

"Yes!" I chuckled. "Cool, huh?"

"So cool!" Miles exclaimed. "You're the first cool girl I've ever met, Jane!"

"Jane," Henry suddenly cooed, climbing into my lap.

I heard a few audible gasps. I looked towards the doorway, expecting to see Jacob, when I do see him... as well as a whole bunch of other people. I guess we had attracted a crowd while I had been distracted talking with Nessie and Jacob's adorable children.

"Did he just say your name?" Jacob asked.

My eyes widened. Seth, Lena, Embry, Scarlett, Kim, and Nessie and Jake were all staring, their mouths open.

I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. "No?" I replied slowly.

"Jane."

I cringed once Henry said it again, crawling up in my lap to meet me face to face. He had a silly, loose smile on his face. "Jane."

"Oh my God!" Nessie suddenly shrieked. "Get the video camera! Get the video camera!"

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask from the living room.

"Henry just said his first word! Henry just finally spoke!"

Woah.

Suddenly, the entire playroom was filled to the brink with people.

"Say it again, buddy," Jake came over to squat beside me. "Say Jane again."

Henry smiled. "Jane!"

Everyone cheered.

"Ugh," I looked nervously up, my eyes scanning until they stopped on Seth's gentle and caring gaze. He smiled easily as me, his eyes sparkling with love and admiration, and I swear the way he was looking at me right now were what novels were made up of.

"Wow, Jane!" Kim came up and then squeezed my shoulder. "Henry's on the autism spectrum. He's been nonverbal until now. They didn't know if he was ever going to be able to talk."

My eyes widened. I suddenly peered down at Henry, who was staring casually at me. "Wow," I told him. "Go Henry."

Henry grinned. "Jane."

"This is unreal," I heard a male voice, and then looked over to see Paul, that would be Scarlett's husband and Lena's dad, if I am not mistaken, shaking his head at me. "Well, we finally found the baby whisperer of the group. Go Seth!"

I blushed ruthlessly without a chance of hiding it. Someone referring to Seth and I hypothetically having kids was super, super embarrassing, and really quite awkward considering how we just began dating.

When Nessie returned with the video recorder, she had tears in her eyes. She got down on her knees next to me and began recording.

"Hey, ugh, Nessie?" I began nervously. Her eye peaked up at me from overtop of the camera. "I'm... really sorry. I didn't try to get him to talk or anything. I'm not even sure how-,"

"What?" Her eyes widened and she dropped the recorder. "Jane, don't even _think_ about apologizing to me. This is the best day of my life! You're amazing! Thank you!"

She turned the camera on Henry, and he continued to say my name five more times. I looked up and made eye contact with Seth. Everyone was staring at Henry, but he was staring at me.

After the news of Henry had calmed down, it was getting closer to the time of the fight beginning, so I was forced out of the playroom by Nessie and squeezed in between her and Seth on the couch.

"Who wants chili?" Paul called from the kitchen.

"Oh, Jane," Lena grabbed my hand. "My dad makes the best chili in the world. You've got to try it."

"I don't know about that," Seth raised an eyebrow at her. "Jane made me chili once, and it was a close, close second."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know how to cook around here?" Scarlett huffed.

"Pretty much," Jared winked at her and then ruffled her hair.

She huffed angrily.

"I still burn water, Scar," Embry held out his hand. They high-fived, and I couldn't help but laugh at the interaction.

"Jane!" I heard a high-pitched little girl's voice and looked down to see a beautiful girl with wide, bright eyes blinking up at me. "I got this for you!"

This was one of Claire and Quil's little girls, though I could not tell which one of the triplets she actually was, considering they all looked identical, except for the exact same outfit in different colors; I could imagine that was how Claire and Quil could tell them apart.

"Awe, thanks honey," I took the bowl from her tiny, little hands.

"Don't I get any chili?" Seth asked her, pretending to be appauled.

"I want to sit with Jane!" She announced, beginning to crawl up my legs.

"Hey!" Peter suddenly popped up from where he was playing on the ground and ran over to me. "I want to sit with Jane!"

"Everyone calm down!" Seth suddenly covered me with his hands. "I'm already sitting with her! Get back you animals!"

"Hey Seth!" Peter fought. "I was going to sit with her!"

"Wow," Embry laughed from his spot next to Lena. "You sure have a knack for kids, Jane."

I blushed. "Not really. They just seem to like me."

"That's called a knack," He teased me.

I shrugged. "I guess," I sighed, handing Seth my chili and then pulling both of them onto either leg.

"She can't eat with both of you in her lap," Embry suddenly stood up, grabbing Peter roughly from my leg and then pretending to take a big bite out of his stomach as he held him high in the air, spinning him around. Peter giggled loudly and I watched with a comfortable smile.

Seth handed me my chili, and I continued to share it with the little girl whose name I hate to admit I forgot until the entire bowl was empty.

"For sure better than mine," I nodded seriously at Seth.

"As your boyfriend, should I argue with you?" Seth teased.

"No," I chuckled. "I would prefer if you told the truth. Always."

"Well in that case," He smiled crookedly. "I like the look of you with that baby on your hip, Janesie. Definitely something to look forward to."

My cheeks flooded with intense, powerful heat that turned my entire face as red as a tomato.

"Woah!" Jared pointed at me with a laugh. "Look! It's Scarlett 210."

Scarlett gasped and leaned forward, then almost immediately her face broke into a wide smile. "Yay!" She squealed, just as Paul pulled her into his lap and began kissing all over her face, his hands roaming her body easily. The action was quite risqué for a room filled with people, and I looked away with a blush. To my surprise, Lena merely stared at them and then shook her head, turning away to ignore them like this was some sort of normal occurrence. If my parents had ever acted like that in front of me, I probably would have vomited.

 _And now!_ The TV voice announcer rang through the speakers. _It. Is. TIME!_

Lena jumped up and squealed. "Everyone shut up!" She exclaimed.

I giggled and sat up in my seat, careful not to disrupt my little buddy, whose name I still couldn't remember, excitement raging inside of me.

"Fuck him _up!_ " Embry chanted, which resulted in a pretty heavy stream of "shhh's!" right before Peter began to chant the "f" bomb over and over again. After that, Emily demanded that all of the kids left the room and went to go bring them upstairs. Besides, it was getting late anyways.

One hour later, Lena, Nessie, Embry, Jared, and I were all standing, screaming at the TV. The five of us seemed to take to the fighting much more intensely than the rest. While almost everyone else was into it, they weren't as passionate as us, including Seth. Scarlett and Paul seemed particularly uncomfortable with it, whispering to each other most of the time and cringing when it got really bloody, but that was the part we loved the most.

It was so ridiculous, kind of terrible in that "the world is obsessed with pain and violence" sort of way, but it was amazing. I honestly hadn't had that much fun watching anything since my dad died. It made me so happy inside I felt like my heart wanted to burst. I could just imagine him watching down on me laughing, and for the first time, thinking about him not being here didn't make me sad.

"This is unreal," I heard Seth laugh as Lena grabbed my hands and Embry practically yanked us up and down as he jumped, all of us screaming.

"Oh that was- that was illegal!" I suddenly screamed. "He's holding the fence! Do you see his hands? _Do you see his hands_?"

"Look at his _fucking hands_!" Embry screamed, his voice booming.

"He's cheating!" Jared and Nessie screamed at the same time.

"This is bullshit!" Lena demanded.

"He's getting back up!" I gasped, and suddenly, the entire room was on their feet, screaming and chanting and cheering as our pick began to rise to his feet, fighting back against the takedown and gaining in intensity. The tide was shifting towards his favor, and we all were electrified. He made a hard jab to the stomach, which moved his opponents hands down- bad mistake.

It was a win by knockout, and I think they probably heard us cheer from Forks Washington all the way to the ring in Las Vegas.

"Oh! _Ohhh!_ " Embry picked up Lena and began sprinting around the house yelling.

"I can't believe that!" Scarlett was covering her mouth laughing. Whatever weirdness she had, had earlier had vanished as the fight went on.

"That was awesome!" Jared high fived me. "Kimmy, did you see that?"

"I saw it babe," Kim laughed.

"Morgan? Larissa? Come on! Give me some!" Their two daughters rolled their eyes but high-fived their dad nonetheless. I was obsessed with these people who liked spending every weekend together and who all hung out like friends regardless of how old they were or who was parents of who. I didn't think that I would have ever been able to find a family that had matched my own, but Seth's family was giving me a fun for my money.

"Okay, this is a tradition," Jacob clasped Nessie around the neck. "Just don't get any ideas," He joked, kissing her quickly.

"That was so much fun!" Claire giggled. "I don't even care that the kids probably woke up!"

"Hey, you," I felt someone poke my side and then turned to see Seth grinning at me. "You happy?"

I giggled. "Of course I am!" I laughed. "Our guy won!" I fell into him, and he wrapped his arms loosely around my back. "That was so fun," I whispered into his ear, the electricity of the room still abuzz, making it impossible for anyone else to hear. "Thank you so much, Seth. I haven't had this much fun since before my parents died."

Seth's arms tightened around me. "You don't have to thank me, Janesie. I had fun, too."

"But I do," I sighed and rested my cheek against his shoulder. "I'll thank you tonight," I whispered, my voice lower than usual, my hands dropping from his chest down his stomach and then swiping across his back.

Seth moaned into my ear. "Sweet Jane. If you'd let me, all I want to do is make you cum hard tonight."

My knees buckled.

Thankfully, everyone was too busy to notice.

* * *

I'm going to be updating weekly again like I was before. So sorry about going AWOL for a while. I have big plans for the story and haven't forgotten about you all, I just had some personal stuff going on and wasn't in the right mindset to write. I hope this extra long chapter and the promise of some fun in the next makes up for it.

Xo


	14. Fourteen: Holy Hell

Trying to make up for keeping you all waiting so long, so... here's another chapter! Keep reviewing, I love hearing you guy's thoughts!

* * *

Fourteen: Holy Hell

 **Seth's POV**

Well, the fight did what it was supposed to do. It made Jane laugh, and it also took her mind off of the vampire who had rightfully so freaked her out the night before. Only, right at the end of the night, when Jane was vivaciously happy and thanking me for the most fun she'd had since her parents died, right until I ruined it.

I had blurted how badly I wanted to make her cum, which was true, but I worried that it was too much, too fast.

It was so out of place, not appropriate at all, I knew that, but I couldn't help it. It just slipped out. Jane had made some kind of sexualized comment about how she was going to "thank me later," and my brain just went freaking nuts. Plus, she was hugging me, and her breath was in my ear, hot against my neck, and... wow.

I had no idea where that came from, only I had _every_ idea where that had come from. After, Jane pulled away from me with wide eyes and a pretty dramatic blush. I had no idea what to say; I didn't want to take it back, because it was honest, but I also didn't want to freak her out, which I was sure that I did.

Here I was, trying to convince her that I was nothing like her ex, and then the next second I was talking about her cumming in a room full of people. _Get it together, Seth!_

It wasn't all my fault though; I had no idea that Jane would be so good with kids, and watching her with Henry and Peter and all the other children did something to me. I had never been one to want for kids, I mean, I always knew one day, but watching Jane; I _wanted_ kids. I wanted kids with _her._ And then, I watched as Jane completely lost herself in the fight and forgot to be shy or insecure or practiced. She was just _Jane,_ and she fit in so well to my family that I spent the majority of the night just admiring her while she stood, blissfully unaware of her hold on me. And I freaking fell in love with her. I knew it was insane, but I swear I fell in love with Jane Macalister as I watched her cheer like a crazy person during an MMA match.

So really, I wasn't to be held responsible for my words or my actions.

Jane was particularly quiet on the ride home, which worried me until I realized that she had fallen asleep. We didn't have a chance to talk about what I had said because everyone was so busy saying their goodbyes to Jane. I think everyone fell in love with her tonight along with me, which is why they were busy making more plans and dinner arrangements and babysitting opportunities, barely leaving her alone long enough for me to actually bring her to the car.

After we finally pulled away, to everyone waving goodbye on the front porch must I add, Jane giggled about how much fun she had, and then exclaimed that the song on the radio was one of her favorites, so we both quieted down to listen to it. Somewhere in that time she had fallen asleep, her head resting against the side of the car door as her chest rose and fell gently with the gentle rhythm of her breathing.

A little while into our drive, I received a call from my mom. I was happy that Jane was sleeping because she demanded that she meet the incredible, sweet, fun, and kid-friendly Jane that everyone was so enticed with. Figures; I should have known that the entire play-by-play of tonight would take about five minutes to get back to every single person that was related to me.

I promised her that I would see when Jane was available, though my mind was elsewhere.

Tonight had been great, and even though I was worried about what I said at the end, it was nothing like the looming worry in the back of my head that had to do with the incident that occurred last night. A vampire had been inches away from the girl that I loved. A thin sheet of glass that, that monster could have gone through in half a millisecond, separated her from living and dying, and that wasn't sitting well with me.

I was overtaken with a need to protect her, which was exactly what I was thinking as I parked my car in her driveway and pulled her into my arms. I carried her inside, using her house key from her purse to open the door, and then immediately walked her upstairs.

I didn't bother turning on the light because I didn't want to wake her, so I stumbled through the dark until I found her bed, and then placed her on top of it. I was adjusting her underneath the covers as her eyes slowly batted open.

Jane rubbed her eyes, blinking them slowly as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings.

"Hey, Janesie," I whispered to her, kissing her jaw gently. I didn't want to frighten her, so I wanted to quickly alert her that it was me standing overtop of her, taking off her shoes.

"Seth?" She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"You need sleep," I told her gently. "You barely slept last night. You must be exhausted."

Jane sighed. "Are you not going to make good on your promise?" She asked, and her voice was like a weight in the dark, pulling me down, down, down until I was drowning in her. All other sounds stopped. It was just me and her.

I gulped. I had half wondered if Jane was just going to pretend like that never happened; I reminded myself to never underestimate Jane Macalister ever again. "Jane," I began, knowing that I needed to choose my next few words wisely. "I meant what I said," I explained to her. "But that was out of line. I don't want to ever push you. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Jane giggled, her beautiful, plush red lips pulling up overtop of her shining white teeth. I frowned; that was not the reaction I was expecting.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, Seth. It just took me off guard; not in a bad way, though. Honestly, I want to make you cum, too," Jane admitted, a blush forming on her cheeks. My entire being froze over. Holy shit. Hearing Jane say that made my entire body feel like there wasn't blood flow anymore. "But not tonight when I'm so tired I'm going cross-eyed," She finished. "I don't know, I don't want to plan anything, I'd rather just let it happen if it... happens. Does that make sense?"

I opened my mouth, but then quickly realized that I had no idea how to speak. I cleared my throat. "Yes. I agree," I told her, my throat coarse.

"Are you mad?" She asked me, her voice small.

"Jane, are you kidding me?" I couldn't help shock from sinking into my voice. "You've got to stop thinking that I'm going to respond in such terrible, douche-bagy ways, babe. No matter what, I'm not going to freak out and start screaming at you or calling you names or guilting you into anything. You can try to make me. Go ahead, but it's never going to happen."

Jane chuckled. "Is that a challenge? Could I possibly get that in writing?"

"I'll have Embry write something up," I joked with her.

"Mmm, Embry," She smiled. I stopped what I was doing to stare at her. No, I didn't like that. I didn't like that one bit. "I love your friends," Jane told me sweetly. Okay, a little better; still not into her moaning any other man's name than mine, though.

"All of them," Jane continued. "They're wonderful. They're so warm and inviting and... happy. It's so nice to be around that again."

I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You deserve it, Jane; I could tell that they all loved you. I'm glad you had fun."

"Did you?" Her eyes threatened to close, but she fought it. It was so adorable I fought from reaching out to kiss her eyelids.

"A lot of fun," I admitted. "Though I think all your little admirers were taking up more of your attention than I would have liked."

Jane giggled. "Are you jealous, Seth?"

"That Miles," I shook my head, feigning anger.

"All those kids are ridiculously cute. They could be child models. Seriously."

"I can't believe you got Henry to talk," I sat down on the edge of her bed. "That's amazing Jane," I brushed her cheek with my thumb. Her golden eyes were sparkling underneath the light from the moon. Her dark hair was messy, sprawled out on her pillow. She had never looked so beautiful. "He must have been able to sense how kind you are. You're so good Jane. You're too good. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you again."

My brain immediately flashed back to last night, and I felt like I was just punched in the gut.

"You hold me on a pedestal," Jane sighed, her eyes closing.

"I should!" I argued. "You're just... brilliant. In more ways than one."

"I'm not used to all these complements," Jane admitted, which really bothered me. I couldn't believe that any guy who had her wouldn't have understood how ridiculously lucky they were. How could they not have lit the world up just to get her to smile?

"How much do you like me?" Jane suddenly leaned up on her elbows.

Was it wrong of me to immediately think sexually? "A lot," I answered, trying to cover up my intrigue.

Jane's lips pulled up into a teasing smile. "Want to let me sleep in your shirt tonight, then?"

It took me a moment to respond. "What shirt?"

"The one on your body," Jane blushed. "Please? It smells good. It smells like you."

I laughed and easily lifted it overtop of my head. "Sure. You don't mind if I sleep shirtless then, do you, Janesie?"

I cringed. I hadn't even meant to flirt with her, it just flowed out of me naturally.

Jane pressed her lips together and then bit the corner of her lip. Jesus. I laid it gently on her stomach and then turned so that she could change, only climbing in after her once I was sure that she was decent.

"You can't sleep in jeans," Jane murmured, resting her head against my chest. I raised my arm and began running my fingers through the top of her hair, brushing my fingertips against her forehead and then leaning down to plant soft kisses along her skin there.

"I don't have any other pants," I told her simply. "It's not a big deal," I sighed. "I've done it before." What I didn't say, was that I had slept in jeans and nothing else outside in the dirt after a long night of being a wolf- probably not the best time to blurt that just yet.

Jane nuzzled in closer to my body. "You can sleep in your boxers," Jane suggested. "I really don't mind, Seth."

I hesitated. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Janesie. I promise I'm fine."

"Seth," Jane chuckled. "I'm not uncomfortable at all. I promise. I'm actually pretty sexually attracted to you and very... comfortable with that part of myself. I may be shy, but not in that way, and especially not with you. I didn't not sleep with my ex because I was a prude; I didn't sleep with him because it just didn't feel right. Does that make sense?"

Holy freaking crap.

Had the room started spinning or was that just me? I blinked my eyes quickly together and focused on taking deep breaths. Jane Macalister was going to kill me. I mean, I had sensed that Jane was comfortable with her sexuality in the way that she made out with me at the piano that one night, and then with the way that her hands roamed and she spoke about "cumming" so easily, I just didn't know she was comfortable enough to talk about it.

"Yeah, I noticed," I finally sighed. "You're going to be the death of me, Jane," I moaned, unbuckling my pants and slipping them onto the floor.

Jane chuckled. "So. Tired. Ask me tomorrow and I'll probably say something completely different. If you haven't already figured this out, when I'm tired I just have like, word vomit. I just talk and say so many things that I wouldn't normally admit to. It's a disease. Like the crying. Same thing happens when I drink. I'm very sorry."

I rolled my eyes. There she went with the unnecessary apologies again. "Quiet. You're perfect. All that means is that I'll have to get you tired more often."

"Or drunk," Jane chuckled.

"See, but then I'd have to feel bad," I kissed her forehead. "I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you. No one ever got in trouble for talking to someone who was too tired."

"Shoot. You're right. See, word vomit. I'm giving away all my secrets."

I squeezed her shoulder. "Isn't that the point, Jane?"

Jane sighed. "Maybe, Seth. Honestly, I'm still not sure what the point is to any of it. When I was little I thought that I knew the point, but then my parents died, and it got a little blurry. But, like I said, ask me tomorrow."

"Alright, Jane," I whispered gently to her. This poor girl had been through so much pain. I hated that she had been so alone through it. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Seth," She murmured sweetly, right before I turned over to let her cuddle into my back and be the big spoon.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

I awoke the next morning ahead of Seth, and spent the good, pathetic parts of ten minutes just staring at him and running my fingers through his soft, sexy hair. My cheeks were red from what was said last night. Sure I had been telling the truth about being super sexually attracted to him and comfortable with my sexuality, but would I have admitted that if my brain wasn't shutting off and sleep was practically shouting my name?

Heck no!

I had so many weird tendencies: crying whenever I felt any emotions at all, word vomit when I got tired, and severe bravery whenever alcohol was involved. I had more issues than a shrink's kid.

I decided that after everything that Seth had done for me since I met him, he was long overdue a breakfast, and so I forced myself to get up so that I could get on that. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and then brushed through my hair. I wanted Seth to think that I was naturally sexy when I woke up, even though he had already seen me in the mornings and it looked nothing like that at all, which was why I decided to add a few loose curls to my ridiculously unruly hair. I added a little bit of concealer to cover my dark circles that had formed after too many nights of not enough sleep and then added some blush for a natural flush to my cheeks.

I decided to stay in Seth's shirt, because it fell down to my knees and was kind of sexy. I hoped I was channeling a Victoria's Secret Model, and not a little girl wearing an oversized shirt with messy hair. I guess Seth would only ever know the truth.

After a while of cooking, the smell of baking was poignant through the air, filling the house and I hoped making its way upstairs. I was busy working on the bacon on the stove when I suddenly felt a set of warm hands wrap around my back.

I jumped, turning quickly.

Seth's warm, sexy eyes connected with mine, his lips pulling up into a small, sleep-filled grin. He was still shirtless, which could have literally made me drool- thank God I had slightly more self-preservation than that.

"Good morning" I whispered, finally getting ahold of myself enough to wrap my arms around his neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm, never better," Seth kissed my cheek. "The smell woke me up. It smells amazing in here, Janesie. Wow."

I chuckled. "I used to always love waking up on the weekends to the smell of breakfast wafting up to my room," I admitted. "I hoped it would wake you up."

"It did," He squeezed the backs of my arms. "What are you making?"

"Pumpkin pancakes," I told him, immediately holding up my spatula to stop him from any complaints. "They're delicious and you will love them so withhold your judgement! This is an old family recipe."

Seth held up his hands. "No judgement," He laughed. "I like anything you make. Must be a Jane trait, anything Jane-related looks, smells, and tastes amazing."  
Was that meant as sexually as I had taken it? I had no idea. Though my cheeks gave away how I was feeling about it, Seth remained tight-lipped, kissing me quickly and then walking over to the fridge.

Seth poured both of us a cup of water and then lifted my coffee mug out of my hands.

I gasped. "No, no, no," I pouted like a toddler.

"It's bad for you, Janesie," He spoke. "Drink your water."

"But-but, coffee," I frowned, my arms yearning out for the smooth, caffeinated deliciousness.

"You're an addict," He laughed. "I'm helping you. You don't have to stop, just... cut back. I noticed you drank four cups yesterday."

"That was a test day!" I argued.

"Excuses, Janesie," Seth flashed me a drop-dead gorgeous smile. "If you're interested, I could definitely think of other ways to wake you up."

My eyes widened. Red, hot, scorching heat seared through my body, making its way down my thighs and causing my muscles to tighten there. Jesus Christ. It was like the flood gates of sexual comments had opened up ever since last night when Seth had let slip how badly he had wanted to make me cum.

It was so unexpected. I was used to Seth being sweet and caring and considerate, but this new, mischievous and sexual side of him was seriously enticing. It only added to his charm, and it made me want him in ways that I had never wanted a man before.

"Seth," I laughed to hide the effect that his words had on me. "Control yourself."

"Sorry," He grinned at me, a slight glint in his eyes. "What can I say? I have Jane-related word vomit. Like you have when you're tired or when you drink too much, only, mine is any time you look hot, which is all the time."

I blushed furiously. "Are you just going to flirt with me all morning?"

He shrugged. "Probably. Why? Does it bother you?"

"I didn't say that," I bit the corner of my lip. "I actually really appreciate all of the complements," I told him honestly. "I like that you're totally honest with me. It makes me feel like I can trust you."

"Well in that case," Seth let out a long breath. "In the interest of full disclosure, I just want you to know that I meant exactly what I said last night. The really inappropriate thing I said to you after the fight, if you're wondering what specifically I'm referring to. Also, I'm thinking about that. Right now. As I'm looking at you."

"Seth Clearwater," I chuckled, my nerves coming alive under his gaze. "You are shameless."

"Only for you, Janeise," He winked at me, which I thought was better because if he had come closer there was no telling what I would have done to him.

"You look good in my shirt," He continued.

"If you want to actually get to breakfast you might want to tone down the flirting, buddy" I attempted to take a deep breath.

"Why?" Seth chuckled. "You getting riled up, Janesie?"

I accidentally let what was half of a moan and a whimper slip out of the back of my throat. I nervously looked towards Seth, whose body seemed to have froze. I could tell from the tenseness of his jaw that he had heard, and I could also tell from the way that he gulped loudly that it had affected him.

"This is much different table talk than I was used to having when my mom used to make breakfast," I said, my voice shaky, as I attempted to steer the conversation back into a much less sexual direction.

"Oh yeah?" Seth cleared his throat. "That's reassuring. Tell me, what other kind of traditions did you have?"

"Oh, you know," I smiled to myself as I turned my attention back to mixing the batter, much less on edge now that Seth wasn't referring to me cumming anymore. "Me, drinking three cups of coffee, complaining about curfew, my parents dragging me to church, them forcing me to stop playing piano long enough to actually have a conversation with them. Just your typical, teenage problems."

Seth laughed easily. "Did they really have to monitor your piano playing? Wow. In that case, I was a terrible, terrible kid."

I rolled my eyes. "I told you I was a loner! I used to play so much my fingers would bleed. My mom would get so annoyed because she would have to clean the keys again and they had already started rusting. We picked up the piano at an estate sale a while back; my dad used to say that one day it was going to give out and just crumble to the floor, especially when Batehoven got involved."

"Should I be offended that you've never played Batehoven for me?" Seth crossed his arms.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I was playing when you spied on me," I told him pointedly.

"Exactly! I had to sneak my way in here to see you play. You probably wouldn't have offered if I hadn't walked in on you."

"You're right. I probably wouldn't have," I chuckled, pouring two pancakes onto the pan on the stove.

"Why not?" He pushed, taking a sip of his water. Seth's eyes were watching me closely, not scrutiny in his expression, but idle curiosity in full.

I bit the corner of my lip. "Because it's embarrassing," I finally admitted. "It's very... intense. I only ever played with my parents around. Actually, it used to be a big issue. I hated playing in front of people. When auditions started for schools and academies I used to run off the stage because of a really bad case of stage freight. Thankfully with Julliard it was a video submission, and then I performed for a few admissions directors in person in a small studio. I think the stages are what does it to me," I shuddered at the thought. "I have no idea how people like Lena get up on a stage and have an entire building of people stare at them. That would be my worst nightmare."

"Julliard?" Seth's eyes were suddenly wide.

I cringed. Shit. I was so comfortable with Seth. I forgot to filter myself when I was around him, and things were beginning to slip.

I brushed off his question. "Do you want me to teach you?" I offered him.

Seth raised his eyebrows. "Sure," He smiled. "But just so you know, I took note of that deflection."

I giggled nervously. "I was hoping you hadn't caught that," I admitted, pressing my lips together and shifting my eyes to the floor. That particular secret was something that I wasn't ready to tell him yet.

Seth came over and wrapped his arms around my neck, squeezing my shoulders. "You can show me some pointers after breakfast. I'll get that secret out of you later, maybe when you're much less composed... or clothed."

"Seth!" I turned and attempted to swat at his butt with my spatula, but he was too quick for me. Seth squealed like a little boy and then jumped around the room away from me, mischief in his eyes. I suppressed a blush and shook my head.

"Since when did you get so inappropriate?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Since you demanded honesty, Janesie! Plus, you're so damn hot! Why are you wondering? You don't like it?"

"I kinda like it," I giggled and then placed the spatula on the counter, hopping over to him and then flinging myself into his arms. Seth caught me easily, and then I wrapped my legs around his torso, kissing him quickly.

"Can you tell I used your toothbrush this morning?" He smiled at me crookedly.

"Seth!" I laughed and reached for his cheeks. "That's so gross. You're right. You are super weird! I think I love it."

"You love me, Janesie?" His face lit up.

"Seth!" I covered his mouth with my hand. "I never said that!"

He peeled my hands away, kissing them easily. "I think your pancakes are burning," He told me simply.

"Crap!" I jumped out of his arms and then over to two burning pancakes. I sighed as I sadly had to ditch them and then start fresh.

"Do you ever cuss, Janesie?" Seth asked, sitting down at the island once again.

"I don't like to," I told him honestly, turning towards him and leaning against the counter. "It makes me feel kinda... dirty."

Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Would you stop it!" I finally exclaimed. "I can't even say anything! You take everything I say sexually."

Seth laughed. "I'm sorry," He told me honestly, standing up. "I'll try. I promise." I narrowed my eyes at him, somehow not believing that for a second. For some reason, I just knew that once Seth and I crossed that line, there was no going back.

Seth grabbed the spatula from out of my hand. "I'll finish. Could you play something for me, please?" His lips pulled up into a quite adorable, hopeful smile.

I sighed and leaned into him. "Maybe. Can I have a hug first?" I cuddled into his side.

"Awe, Janesie," Seth wrapped me up tightly against my chest. He kissed my forehead and then sighed. "I must be a terrible boyfriend if you have to ask for those."  
I smiled against his chest. Seth was the farthest thing from a terrible boyfriend, but him worrying so much about whether I was comfortable or not was exactly why. Honestly, Seth was probably the best boyfriend in the world; I couldn't have imagined a better one. He was sweet and caring, but on the other hand he was witty and mischievous. I was beginning to see that he was just as sexual as I could be, and it made my veins heat up in desire for him. Plus, he was hot as _hell_. Really, it annoyed me how hot he was because he definitely was going to get hit on way more than I liked. Hopefully my jealous streak would be something that was kept a secret forever.

"What do you want me to play for you," I asked against his chest.

He twisted my hair behind my neck. "Whatever you want. I know I've been taking your attention away from playing."

"Honestly," I lifted my chin to talk to him. "You're the only person that's ever made me want to hangout with you instead of playing; I usually have to force myself away from it."

Seth smiled and squeezed my cheeks in his hands, kissing me gently. "Can I take you on a date tonight?"

I couldn't hide a wide, face-overtaking grin. "Yes, please. I have class at one and then I work until six, but I'm all yours after."

Ugh Jane," He murmured as he pressed his lips to my mouth. "Don't say things like that unless you're willing to back it up."

My breath idled in the back of my throat, but once he kissed me again, I completely melted into him, both of us getting so lost in each other that we burn the next two pancakes. It would be a miracle if got to eat pancakes at all this morning.

Later that night, right after work, I made a quick stop at Lena Lahote's. Seth insisted on taking me somewhere fancy tonight, even though I told him adamantly that he could have taken me to In-and-Out Burger and I would have had just as great as a time. Long story short, I had no idea what the heck I was going to wear; I thought that Lena could help.

"How about something super sexy?" Lena suggested, having just pulled me into her closet.

"Maybe a little," I blushed, I would never admit it, but that was one of the reasons that I had asked for Lena's help in the first place. I definitely was pretty, but I worried that I was more cute than anything. I had curves, but I did not wear them anywhere near gracefully as my voluptuous, blonde friend.

"How sexy are we talking?" Lena shot me a look that could only mean one thing. Girl talk. I told myself to take a deep breath. I wasn't one for sharing relationship news, but then again, I had never really had a girl best friend before.

"Just a tease," I giggled, placing my hair behind my ear. Lena sighed, her expression dropping. That made me think about it for a moment, quickly coming to another conclusion.

"Or a slap you in the face with pure sex appeal kind of look?" I shrugged.

Lena's eyes lit up excitedly. "Seriously?"

I giggled as blood rushed to my cheeks. "Yes. Do you think Seth would... like that?"

Lena's mouth dropped. "Jane, do you understand men at all?"

"Yes," I widened my eyes and nodded my head slowly. "Only, I feel like Seth is different than any guy I've ever met before. I honestly think of him as a living, breathing contradiction to anything I've ever thought."

"He doesn't look at you like a contradiction," Lena laughed. "I caught him more than one time staring at your butt."

I blushed. "Really?" I bit the corner of my lip, trying to remember what I wore to Emily's last night, and realizing that it had been my favorite pair of tight jeans. I felt a little more powerful after that comment.

"Yes. And why wouldn't he? You're hot Jane! Accept it!"

"Okay," I chuckled. "I'll try my best."

"You know you are," Lena narrowed her eyes at me. "I can tell."

I bit the corner of my lip. Sure I knew I was very pretty, and I was pretty confident with my bedroom skills, but for some reason, I wasn't as confident as I usually was around Seth. He made me self-conscious, because he was so perfect. Tall and handsome and sexy all at the same time.

"Fine," I chuckled. "In-your-face sexy it is!"

"On it," Lena snapped her fingers. "You'd look good in a purple."

"Purple?" I scrunched my nose.

"Just listen to me and go sit down," She waved her hand dismissively.

I chuckled. "Whatever you say." I exited her closet to go take a seat on her bed, admiring her room. Lena's room was simple, but it had remnants of life in it that were hard to miss. She had pictures of her and Embry sporadically placed throughout the room, and a bunch of dance clothes and shoes everywhere. There was a pile of trophies in the corner of the room, thrown there almost as if she was throwing them in a trash pile. There was a simple desk with a laptop on it, and her bed wasn't made. Other than that, that was about it.

"I like your room," I told her after a moment.

Lena chuckled. "Liar. I'm barely in it, it's so bare."

I smiled to myself, thinking of what a contrast that was to my own room, which was filled with books and paintings and compositions and _life_. I guess when you prefer to spend time alone your room kind of becomes your safe haven.

"So," Lena began, her voice muffled just a little bit by the clothes. "What is it you like about Seth?"

I was slightly taken aback by her question, which was why I had to think about it for a moment. I blushed a little bit before answering; I really wasn't good at girl talk, mostly because I had never had a girlfriend before.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, hugging a pillow to my chest. "I've never felt this way about anyone. Physically or emotionally. He's just so... kind. And I'm not used to also wanting to jump guys who I think are nice. Usually it's one or the other."

Lena laughed wildly, and I suddenly realized that I had, had a moment of word vomit again. I bit the corner of my lip; I wasn't tired nor was I drunk, so I really had no excuse. I pushed back a scary truth; perhaps _Seth_ was the reason for it. If that was so I was so, totally, screwed.

"Seth's the nicest guy I've ever met," Lena nodded her head once, pulling out a dress before shaking her head and placing it back, continuing to look through.

"How long have you known him?" I pushed.

"Since birth," She smiled at me. "I hate to break it to you, but I don't think I've ever seen him be mean to anyone before, not even once. He's just that nice. Personally, I think that would bore me a little. I think fighting turns me on a little bit too much."

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing too hard. "Yes," I giggled once I controlled myself. "Seth mentioned something about that. Although, Seth and I don't fight, and I really don't think there's a lack of passion in our relationship at all."

"Oh yeah?" Lena suddenly popped out of the closet with a dress in her hands. "And how would you know, _Jane?_ "

I blushed furiously. "Intuition?" I tried.

"Nice try," She rolled her eyes in the most dramatic way I had ever seen. It fitted her to a tee. "You you, you know, _done it_ yet?"

I gasped. "Lena!" I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I'm just curious!" She pushed. "And don't be embarrassed. It took me and Embry the _longest. Time. In. The. World._ Seriously. It was cruel and unusual punishment."

I chuckled. "No, we haven't. But I don't think it will take us that long," I said without thinking.

"I knew it!" Lena's eyes suddenly sparkled as if she won the lottery. "I could tell! You're thinking about it."

"How would you even know that?" I bit the corner of my lip.

Lena laughed easily. This girl was seriously, so pretty. Wow. "Because I had that same look when I was ready, too. It's something that happens to your face every time you think about him, and plus, the blushing is a good tell. My mom's a blusher, and I've learned to read your kind over the years."

I sighed, finally admitting to myself that she saw right through me and I should just fess up and quit playing dumb. "Last night he said something super suggestive," I admitted. "Since then I think we've both just kind of been testing the waters, trying to see if it meant anything."

"Well did it?" Lena questions.

"Of course it did," I mumbled. "But teasing is just teasing."

"Until it's not anymore," She smiled wickedly at me.

"Until it's not anymore," I agreed with a sigh. "I've never slept with anyone before, though, so I could be totally off."

"I doubt you're off," Lena told me. "I had never been with anyone before Embry either, and I could easily tell when he was turned on. Don't question yourself."

"I'm not questioning myself, per-say," I sighed. "I just realize that I'm a hopeless romantic, and Seth is completely sweeping me off of my feet. I don't want to be blinded by it."

"Oh no," Lena's face slipped into a slightly disgusted sort of expression. "You're one of _those._ "

I chuckled. "Hate to break it to you."

Lena giggled. "That's okay. I used to repel romance. Embry did a number on me though."

"That's cute," I chuckled.

"No. What's cute is that you're sweet just like a princess and want your prince charming. You're such a catch, Jane!"

I blushed. "I'm going to need to hangout with you more often! You just keep boosting my ego!"

Lena smiled. "Here," She held out a deep purple, almost black dress. It was velvet, with black lace around the bust that was set in a deep v. I was obviously skeptical at first, but Lena insisted that I try it on, pushing me into the closet to slip into it.

A few minutes later, I emerged, staring down at myself with curiosity. There wasn't a mirror in the closet, and I couldn't tell just from looking down what it looked like.

"Alright," I blew the hair out of my eyes. "I can't tell if this looks ridiculous or-,"

I froze.

Sitting on the bed was not only Lena, but now Scarlett, her mother, and Embry, her boyfriend.

I gasped and attempted to cover my chest. "Jesus!" I exclaimed, a nervous giggle slipping from my lips. "When did you guys get here?"

"About ten seconds ago," Lena answered for them.

"We want to see what you pick out to wear tonight!" Scarlett smiled naturally and pulled her legs underneath of her body. Wow, Scarlett was literally an older version of Lena, and she was beautiful. If I was Embry I would be so ecstatic that Lena was going to age so beautifully.

"It's a little low cut," I mumbled.

"It is not," Lena rolled her eyes.

Scarlett cocked her head and examined me. "I really don't think it is, and that's coming from mom eyes."

My face warmed. It had been a while since I had been around a mother who was as warm as my own, and Scarlett definitely fit the bill.

"But that plus the slit? Isn't it too much?"

"Not at all," Lena sighed.

"I like it," Embry grinned at me. "And I know Seth'll like it too, that's for sure."

"Do you like the color?" I pushed for more. This was so outside of my comfort zone I needed more information, momentarily forgetting that I was asking Lena's huge, manly boyfriend for fashion advice.

"Woah," He held up his hands. "I go as far as being able to tell you if I think something looks flattering or not. That's it. Anything beyond that is over my head and above my pay grade."

Lena rolled her eyes. "What he's _trying_ to say is that you look hot!"

"Super hot!" Scarlett agreed, bouncing on the bed.

"Jeeze," I chuckled. "Thanks guys. Do you have a mirror?"

"Yeah." Lena pointed in the corner of her room where a full-sized mirror was hiding in the corner. I went over to it just to assure myself that this was ridiculous when I momentarily froze once I came into view. The dress was sexy, skimpy too, but in a sexy, mature way that didn't make me look like I was trying too hard. The lace top dipped low, showing the curves of my breasts. Though I had nothing on Lena and her mother as far as the cleavage department was concerned, I definitely had nice, perky boobs. They were a mid-sized C on a good day, and they filled out the top of the dress perfectly. The high slit with that same decorative lace trim hitched up my thigh, giving a sexy tease, showing off my legs. And... I had to admit that Lena was right. The rich purple was perfect for my coloring.

"Sold yet?" Lena asked from the bed.

I turned with a smile. "Sold," I clasped my hands together.

"Yay!" Scarlett clapped.

"Just so we're clear, I'll have Embry write up the paperwork just to be sure; even though I'm giving you this dress, I am in _no way_ responsible for anyone losing their virginity tonight."

I gasped, my entire body lighting up with fire. " _Lena!_ " I gasped, nervously looking between Scarlett and Embry, though they merely rolled their eyes like they heard this kind of thing all the time.

"Subtle, Lennie," Embry nudged her shoulder.

"Lennie," I giggled. "That's terrible." I quickly clasped my mouth back shut. Crap! I hadn't meant to actually say that. This was exactly why I couldn't have girlfriends; I always accidentally said something super not cool or offensive and then _whela_ , I was the loner weird girl with an attitude problem.

Only, they all laughed. Seth's friends were so weird.

"I almost _killed_ him when he gave her that nickname," Scarlett admitted.

"I thought Lena was a weird name at the time!" Embry defended.

Lena dropped her mouth at him, her eyes immediately narrowing.

"Now, of course, I think it's beautiful," Embry grinned at her.

Lena fought a smile.

"Hey!" I suddenly heard called from the hallway. "Where is every-," Paul, Lena's dad, stepped inside of her bedroom. He quickly noticed me, and then his eyes warmed, crinkling at the corners like all good dad's eyes did.

"Ow ow!" He let out. "You look awesome, Janesie!"

I gasped and rushed back into the closet to slip back into my regular, much less revealing clothes. "Jesus Christ," I mumbled to myself, fanning myself off once I was protected yet again.

"You're such a creepy dad," I heard Lena tease behind the closed door.

"No way!" I heard him reply. "We're cool! Right Scar?"

"The coolest!" Scarlett exclaimed, followed by a fit of laughter.

I stopped with my shirt mid-way onto my body and slowly lowered my arms. I didn't even realize I was tilting back until my back hit the wall. I closed my eyes, and I breathed in the sounds of a happy family again. It had been so long since I'd heard it. Here, in this closet, I pretended it was me, and that I still had a family.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

I had been working on some homework when I got a text from Lena. I wasn't sure that Lena Lahote had ever texted me, other than to make fun of me for something a few times, so I immediately picked it up, curious.

 _You're gunna die tonight_.

I gulped before quickly typing back a response. _What?_

Lena's response was almost instantaneous. _Hint: She's a hopeless romantic. Flowers, chocolates. The whole nine yards. Have fun ;)_

I widened my eyes at the message, suddenly realizing what she was referring to, or rather, _who_ she was referring to. I had no idea that Jane had even let her know about our date tonight, but now it seemed like Lena knew something that I didn't.

Instead of panicking, I made a mental note, and I stood up. Homework could wait, hopeless romantic gestures, those were the here and the now.

When I arrived to pick Jane up at her house later, I was keenly aware of the fact that her shadow was illuminating throughout the top window of her room. Due to Jane's work schedule, it was already dark outside, and I could make out her perfect, saliva-inducing shadow from the driveway. She must have been standing in the mirror, because I watched as her hands slowly slid down her thighs. She turned to the side then, giving me a perfect view of her round ass. I groaned deep in the back of my throat. I felt like a pervert; she had no idea she was giving me this show, and it was all it took for me to break my eyes away.

In fact, I think that the only reason I did look away was the promise of actually getting to see her in person once I rung the doorbell.

"Come in!" I heard her soft, singsong voice call down from upstairs. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"I'll just be a second!" She called down once more.

"Take your time," I called back up, but I didn't have to yell for my voice to travel.

It was crazy, but I found myself checking my appearance in the small foyer mirror, suddenly self-conscous. If Jane looked as good as I knew she was going to, what chance did I have at measuring up? I felt like a teenager again, all butterflies all the time. I was sexually on edge like when I hit puberty, but with a fierce love and protectiveness for the woman that I called mine. It was overwhelming.

"I'm here!" I finally heard her bounce down the steps, her voice breathless. I turned quickly, and immediately my stomach pummeled, hitting the floor.

Jane looked fucking _incredible._

"Sorry," She blew the hair out of her eyes, obviously oblivious to just about everything, her sexiness one of them. "I didn't mean to make you wait."

I tried to swallow but it didn't work out too well. Jane was in the sexiest dress I had ever seen, but it wasn't the dress that made my eyes widen and pulse pick up. Jane filled the dress out exquisitely. The beautiful curve of her breasts filled out the bust, and the slit gave me a glimpse at how smooth, shiny and toned her legs were. She had on a little more makeup than usual, and though she didn't need it, whatever she had done with her lips made me want to suck on them so intensely I had to hold myself back. Her eyes were rimmed in black, which was so different than I had ever seen her before. It made her look dangerous, even sexier than she naturally was. Jane's beautiful, curly hair was tamed into sexy, big waves that made her look like a movie star.

"Holy hell, Jane," I thought. Only once her eyes widened and she blushed did I realize that I said that out loud.

Jane bit the corner of her lip nervously. "Is it too much?" She looked down at herself self-consciously.

"Are you- wh- What? No. No! Do not take that off. Ever," I stumbled to figure out a way to explain to her how much I was mesmerized with her right now.

Her hips. Her ass. Her breasts. Her flat stomach and shiny legs and porcelain face and bright eyes and plush, sexy lips.

Oh God.

"I," I took a deep breath. "You can't flirt with me tonight," I suddenly blurted.

Jane's expression fell. "Why not?"

"Because if you do we'll never make it to the restaurant," I told her honestly.

Suddenly, her lips pulled up into a shy grin. "Well then I'll just have to wait until we're there to start!"

"Jane," I moaned deep in the back of my throat. "You look _incredible_. Are you sure you're dating me?"

Jane giggled sheepishly. "You don't look too bad yourself," She pressed her hair behind her ear. "You look very handsome, Seth. Sexy, too."

I cleared my throat. Jesus, Jane, I thought, now was not the time to call me sexy.

"Are those for me?" Jane asked, her voice high and hopeful. I followed her gaze to the flowers in my hands and breathed a breath of relief. Finally, something to take my mind off of taking that skimpy, little dress off of her tight, flawless body.

"Yes," I held them out of her to take.

Jane took the flowers, and I immediately noticed her expression soften. "Awe, thank you Seth," Jane blushed. "You didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did," I told her gently.

Jane hugged them to her chest. "They're beautiful."

"Well then they match. Perfect."

Jane bit the center of her lip and smiled widely. "I'm going to go put these in water," She gushed. "I'll be right back."

When she returned her expression was nervous. "Ugh, I wasn't sure how fancy you meant. Flip flops or heels?"

I nearly dropped to the ground right then and there. Jane in this dress _plus_ heels. What was this woman trying to do to me? It was only made more intense considering the fact that she seemed to have no idea what she was doing at all.

"Heels." My mouth was dry.

"Okay," Jane blushed. "I borrowed the dress from Lena, but the shoes are mine. I've never been the kind of girl that was super obsessed with shoes, but I'm not immune to the pull of a hot pair every once in a while. They're simple, but I like them. Every girl has to have a perfect pair of black heels. Not too high that you can't walk in them all night but sexy enough to work for any occasion."

I raised my eyebrows at her rant, and she cringed as she bit the corner of her lip. "Crap," She sighed. "I did it again."

I laughed and held my arm out for her. Jane limped over with only one shoe on and fell into my arms. I wrapped my arms around the small of her back and brushed the hair out of her face. Jesus, I was so sexually attracted to this girl. I kept my hips a small distance away to make sure that she wasn't sure how much.

"You look incredible, Jane," I told her earnestly.

Jane blushed. "Thanks, Seth."

I shook my head. I couldn't help myself. "Wow."

Jane giggled. "Stop it," She whispered.

"I'm so lucky," I shook my head, not able to help my eyes from taking all of her in. "Jesus," I mumbled to myself, finally reaching for her face "I'm so lucky," I repeated to her eyes this time.

Jane's expression settled, her eyes more serious now, searching.

I brushed the hair out of her eyes and leaned in.

"Seth," Jane breathed, pulling back slightly.

I pulled away, worried that I was being too intense for her. Worried that I wasn't being respectful. Worried that in any way I upset or harmed this vision of perfection that was somehow mine.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Her eyes blinked up to meet mine, her expression innocent and trusting. I couldn't look away. She reached for the hooks of my pants and then slowly pulled me towards her, biting the bottom of her lip.

Holy hell.

"I want you so bad," She just barely breathed.

Oh my God.

How could I say no?

* * *

Soooooooo who is excited for next chapter? What do you think is going to happen? Review for an update, woo!


	15. Fifteen: Dirty Things

I am blushing a little bit as I post this chapter...

 ***WARNING: The story becomes M rating this chapter***

* * *

Fifteen: Dirty Things  


 **Jane's POV**

I could not believe what I had just insinuated.

Seth's eyes were locked, his jawline rigid and pulsating. I swear, I had every intention of going to dinner tonight, but once he saw me, I couldn't help myself from becoming overcome with need for him. I had always thought that that "look" from every cliché romance film or from a fictional novel was just that: fiction. Only, Seth had looked at me like I was the sexiest woman in the entire world.

It made me feel powerful, bold even, and I had lost all inhibition once I realized how badly I wanted him, too. I was so used to leading with my head, but I just couldn't do that with Seth right now; other hormones were taking over, demanding my attention.

"Jane," Seth finally breathed. An audible gulp followed. "I don't want- I mean, I want to; I really, really want to, but I don't _need_ to. Not if you're not certain."

Seth's words thawed an icy part of my heart that I never thought would melt after everything terrible that had happened to me before. He was so kind, and his words were even more selfless considering the fact that his face disagreed with what he said to such an extent. I could see how physically difficult it was for him not to reach for me, and I knew that he was doing it because he was worried that I wasn't ready.

In all rational thought, I probably wasn't ready, but I had waited my whole life for a fairytale that I was convinced was impossible to have, I wasn't about to miss up my opportunity. That, and my heart was racing with adrenaline, desire seeping into my bones just from the way that this beautiful man's eyes were bearing into my skin. He was something else.

I took a brave step forward. "You kind of seem like you need it," I told him slowly, watching as my words caused a blanket of craving to hood his eyes.

Seth shook his head once, his eyes suddenly set definitively at mine. "I need _you_." His composure evaporated, and Seth pushed me up against the wall.

A small gasp slipped from my mouth right before he crushed his soft, incredible lips against mine.

 _Oh, wow_ , I moaned inside of my head. Seth's dominance right in that moment pushed me over the edge, and brought out a desire in me that I had never felt before. I wasn't just turned on, I was ignited. I didn't just want him to touch me, I needed him to. I kissed him back, passion dancing between both of our tongues as I came undone for him.

Without thinking, I hitched my thigh up on the side of him and rubbed myself against him, the ache from between my legs controlling me. It was _begging_ for him to touch me. Seth's warm hands slid beneath my thighs, and suddenly he latched onto them tightly. I gasped as he lifted me into the air, opening my eyes for a single moment only to see the way that his long, muscular arms tensed with my weight.

Oh my God. I felt like I was going to erupt at any second.

Seth set me down on a small table against the wall only a few feet away, and then immediately I opened up my legs and locked them around his torso. I could feel him pressed into me, hard and solid and pulsating. It caused my hands to shake; a good shake. A needy, desperate shake right as his lips found my sweet spot, a spot right below my earlobe on the side of my neck.

I let out a loud moan, unable to contain my pleasure anymore, and suddenly Seth's hand clasped tightly around my hip.

I pressed myself tighter to him and closed my eyes up at the ceiling. This was pure heaven.

Seth's hands began roaming up my body now, and the anticipation was enough to make me quiver with burning, hot desire for him. My body must have been running at 150 degrees, but I never, ever wanted it to end. He tilted my chin down, and his lips met my open mouth gentler now, slower even. It made my head spin.

I felt his fingertips gaze against the seem where my skin met the low neckline of my dress, and I shook underneath his touch. Seth's fingers froze. He pulled away.

I was about to beg him to keep going, when he slid each of his pinkie fingers underneath of the straps on my shoulders, and suddenly pulled my dress and my bra down. Both of the fabrics fell into my lap, and I was suddenly fully exposed to him.

He let out a deep groan out of the back of his throat as I watched his eyes take me in. I knew that my nipples were begging for him, and I knew from the way that his jaw tensed that he could tell.

"Please?" I breathed, the only thing that I could think to say to let him know that I needed him to touch me right this instant or I was going to spontaneously combust. Thankfully, that was all the ammunition he needed.

Seth cupped my breasts in his hands, and his warm palms sent my body into a frenzy. He was so gentle with me, but in a way that only made me want more. It was sweet torture as he decided what to do with me, but as soon as his thumbs brushed against my nipples, I let out a loud breath of relief. Pleasure swarmed my body, infecting my blood stream and sprinting around my entire body, on a fast track to the spot right between my legs.

His thumbs worked in a painfully slow rhythm, up and down and up and down against the center of my breasts. My lips quivered as I bit the center of them, trying not to cry out or beg for more. My thighs were so tight that I could feel them shaking, pressing themselves tighter to him all on their own doing.

He dipped his head, and suddenly I felt his tongue flick against my nipple.

"Holy _fuck_ ," I breathed without thinking. My mouth fell open as he softly stroked me with his tongue, and then did the same thing with the other one. I could tell myself coming apart for him; every touch was a new layer, until I swear I was a ball of just nerves that were humming in overdrive, needing every part of this incredible man.

Seth's lips kissed slowly back up to my neck. He pressed his thumbs into my nipples, holding the pressure there. "Oh my God, Seth," I breathed. My breaths were quick and choppy. I had to close my eyes because the room was spinning.

Seth kissed my jawline, my actual jaw, and then spent his sweet time caressing my collarbone with gentle, sensual kisses. He dropped his sinful, heavenly hands to my sides and began running his fingertips up and down bare skin of my stomach.

I let out a whimper when he traced an invisible shape oh so gently against the skin of my lower stomach. My entire abdomen hardened, and I wrapped my shaking arms around his neck, pulling myself closer.

"I need you," I breathed into the air. It was all that I could think about. I wanted him inside of me. I needed him there right now.

"Not here," He murmured against my skin.

I nearly screamed at him. I felt like I was going to _die_. What the heck did he mean by that?

" _But_ ," I whimpered, my voice high and filled with desperation. I would have been embarrassed if I wasn't so overcome with lust.

"I mean not _here_ , on top of a table. Jane," Seth clarified. He pulled back and brushed the hair out of my eyes. I momentarily forgot how to breathe when he looked at me, my breath catching in my throat. Seth's eyes were hooded with intense, overwhelming desire that pierced through every nerve and inch of my soul. Whatever I was feeling, I could see that he was feeling it, too.

He cupped my face in his hands as he spoke. Me? I was mesmerized. "I want to take my time with you," Seth whispered. "I want to memorize your body, and make you feel things you never thought you could feel."

" _Fuck,_ " I breathed, closing my eyes.

"Is that okay with you?" I could hear the humor in his voice as he pressed his lips to the center of my chest, kissing down until he reached right between my breasts.

"Jane?" He breathed, his thumbs running up and down my nipples once again.

" _Yes_ ," I moaned loudly. "Yes just don't stop."

"I'm not even doing anything yet," He kissed me deeply, sending my mind and body spinning in a whirlwind. Seth lifted me off of the table the same way that he put me on it and began walking us towards the living room.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply, pressing my center tight against his that seemed to grow harder with every step. Holy hell, I was on the verge of a physical collapse; with every second it felt like I wasn't going to be able to take it anymore, but it just kept getting better.

Seth laid me down along the couch and then held himself over top of me. I tangled one foot around his knee, pulling him down closer to me. Needing to feel the contours of his body pressing tightly against mine that were aching for him.

"You're so impatient," He whispered against my lips, but his voice wasn't mocking nor was it sensual. It was a statement; a sexy, sexy, sexy statement. "I love that," He finished, before pulling up and running his eyes mercilessly along my body.

I writhed uncomfortably. The wetness between my legs was almost embarrassing now. I could feel it against my thighs, pooling there, waiting of him expectantly. Only, he kept watching me. The anticipation flipped a switch inside of my body, my desire increasing with every passing second, wondering what he was going to do to me.

"Seth," I complained, breathing heavily. "What are you doing?"

He squinted his eyes. "Trying to figure out where to start," He stated seriously.

My mouth dropped. I moaned and covered my eyes with the backs of my hands, arching my back in the air.

"That's wonderful. Could you hurry up?"

Seth lowered himself on top of me, his face at my stomach. I lowered my arms to see him smiling up at me, his hands bunching up my dress at the sides.

"I love how impatient you are," He kissed right underneath my belly button.

I licked my lips and then bit the center. "You already said that."

"It needed to be said again; that's how much I love it."

Seth swiftly pulled the dress and my bra over top of my butt and down my legs. I heart them fall to the floor with a light thud as my lips parted expectantly. I was now nearly bare in front of him. Seth's gentle, caring eyes took in how I looked in nothing but my lace underwear slowly, though thankfully not as slowly as he was when he was looking at me before.

Seth lowered himself down so that his face was equal with my hips. I bit the corner of my lip so hard I must have drawn blood, only, I couldn't feel anything. My hips were practically screaming at every cell in my entire body. There was an undeniable heat seeping between my legs that was becoming hotter and hotter by the second. I had no idea that this kind of need was even possible. Everything was spinning.

Seth lowered his head, only, he spent his time lightly kissing the tops of my tights, and the skin tight up against the seam of my panties. He caressed every inch of my bare skin with kisses, running his hot, hot hands up and down my thighs.

I let out a whimper of need and arched my back in the air. Seth stopped my thighs from parting by catching them in his hands, and then rubbing the backs of my thighs, his hands sliding up the skin there until he curved his palms around my ass and then back down again.

" _Seth_ ," I moaned. I tried to say more but I found my brain to have shut off. I opened my eyes and had to blink the blurriness away. "I'm dizzy."

Seth's hot breath hit the top seam of my panties as he laughed against my skin, making me gasp. "You need to breathe."

I moaned again in response.

Thankfully, after what felt like a century, I finally felt Seth's palms sliding to the insides of my thighs. He ran his steaming hands up the skin there, parting my legs without even having to ask me. I rested my knees against the couch cushions as he now peppered the insides of my thighs with kisses.

" _Fuck_ ," I gasped. The spot right between my legs was not only dripping for him now, but it was _pulsating._ I could feel it, like it had a heartbeat; in that second it did, and it was beating for Seth. God, I needed him.

Suddenly, Seth kissed the center of my underwear, right overtop of exactly where my inner-turmoil was begging for him to go. I let out a loud moan, for I had been waiting for that for so long, and I needed more, more, _more_.

Seth moaned something back, his hot breath hitting my center, but I was too far gone to hear what he said. He pressed his fingers against me now, running them up and down my sides, painfully ignoring my center, the part that really needed him.

"Seth," I whimpered, and then when he didn't respond I shifted my hips so that his fingers were suddenly right overtop of where I needed him to be.

I sucked in a quick gasp, which was followed by a loud moan.

Seth's voice sounded heavy now. "You're so sexy, Jane," His voice practically dripped with need as he finally moved his fingers on his own accord, up and down against my center, right over top of my panties.

I moaned and nodded my head into the air. "Don't stop," I begged, moving my hips in rhythm with his fingers.

"God, Jane," Seth murmured, his voice quiet. I looked down to see his eyes hard, his jaw tensed. He was breathing heavier, too. He slipped his fingers underneath my panties and pulled them to the side, revealing myself to him. I was too electrified to even feel embarrassed, though not to feel the slight pang of victory when he moaned and shook his head, slipping his thumb inside of me.

I gasped and arched my back on the couch, opening my mouth and my eyes to the ceiling. I knew how wet I was for him, but it still shocked me how easily he slipped inside of me.

"Does that hurt?" Seth asked me, his voice breathy and hoarse.

"No," I whimpered, tilting my chin down to meet his eyes. "Seth, I want _you_."

I watched as any and all control he might have had crumbled. Seth pulled his finger out of me and swiftly slid my panties off of my body. He lifted his shift off of his head in one swift motion as he moved over top of me.

I reached for the waistband of his pants and had just unzipped them when his hot hand suddenly curled over top of my own. "Shit," Seth spoke with much difficulty. He winced, as if it was painful to stop himself. "I don't have a condom."

I breathed a breath of relief. "That's okay," I pulled his jeans down. "I have an IUD."

I tugged on his boxers, but he was too hard for the fabric to pull over top of it without assistance. Jesus; I merely blushed at how big Seth must have been.

"A what?"

I chuckled. "Birth control."

"Oh," I swear I heard him let out a breath of relief. "Are you sure?" He was breathless. I felt his finger touch my chin and push my face up. I connected my eyes with his beautiful, sensitive ones, and immediately knew that I had never been surer of anything else in my entire life than I was in this moment. "Are you comfortable with me with... nothing on?"

"Yes," I slid my arms behind his back. "I want to feel you."

Seth moaned and then quickly tugged his boxers down. My eyes widened. My lips parted but I quickly pressed them back together. I had never thought that part of a man could be attractive, but damn, Seth's was huge, sexy, too. I laid my head back down as Seth began placing, soft kisses along my collarbone.

I tried to remind myself to breathe; I wanted Seth more than anything, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. I was a virgin, and I had heard horror stories. I had no idea what to expect, but I trusted Seth, and at this point my body was making all the decisions, so there was no going back now, not that I would have ever wanted to.

"Just relax," Seth breathed against my chest.

"Mmm," I nodded my head.

I felt him rub himself against my entrance and immediately gasped. That felt _incredible_. Seth was so soft. I stifled a moan and squinted my forehead tightly, shooting my eyes closed.

The first hints of pressure weren't so bad. It was after a few inches that I really felt the pain. It was deeper than I thought; like the pain was coming from inside of my abdomen. I bit the corner of my lip to keep from crying out, but I knew that I wasn't able to hide the wince on my face.

Seth kissed my jawline, going so, so, so slow. His fingers delicately danced through my hair, whispering sweet promises and words of affirmation as he slowly pressed himself inside of me.

I whimpered, not meaning to, but the pain was the most intense now. It was so intense, like I was ripping on the inside. He moved just a tiny bit forward and my body pulled back, a sharp pain shooting from my stomach down my thighs.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked into my ear.

I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his neck. I didn't want him to see me in pain like this, but when he wrapped his arms tightly around my back and lowered me to the couch, I felt like there was no one in the whole world that would care for me and protect me the way that Seth was right now.

He was so gentle with me, and it was odd how my body was taking that. It hurt so badly, but it felt kind of... good, too.

"Should I stop?" Seth asked gently.

I shook my head.

"Can I move inside of you?" He asked now, his voice soft.

I took a few deep breaths. "Slow."

"Of course, Jane." He dipped his head to find that sensitive spot of mine on my neck and I gasped when he sucked on my skin there. After a moment, Seth did as I asked. He started moving out and then in. He moved slowly and carefully, and all the while his hands gently caressed my body, until the pain began to dull, and a new sensation took its place.

I always wondered what this would feel like. This... was definitely not it. I always thought that it would feel like how it felt when I touched the outside of myself. It did not feel like that at all... it felt _better_.

As he moved, Seth hit a spot inside of me that sent sharp arrows of pleasure up my spine. It was an overwhelming, pleasurable feeling that overtook me. I couldn't help a whimper from slipping between my lips, but this time it was from pleasure, not from pain.

"Oh, Seth," I breathed, loosening my hold on his neck. "Fuck," I breathed, closing my eyes.

He moved a little faster inside of me now, so in tune with my body, and my mouth actually dropped with the newfound intensity. Holy shit. I had never felt something better in my entire life.

My moans were high-pitched now, more like whines, and they came in rhythm with the tempo of him hitting that deep spot inside of me that made my forehead crease.

"Fuck, Seth," I gasped, my voice high-pitched and unrecognizable.

He moaned, and then suddenly I felt his fingers against my clit. I hadn't realized the built-up nerves that were there until he pressed his thumb right against it. I cried out in pure ecstasy. Something was happening to my abdomen; it was tightening and pulsating and filling my entire body from my head with my toes with an undeniable feeling of overwhelming gratification. He rubbed it gently just a few times, before my body completely exploded, rocking and shaking against the part of him that was still inside of me.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

Jane was a fucking angel.

I pulled up to see her face when she had the first orgasm that I would ever give her. Jane's face was contorted in pleasure, her forehead scrunched in concentration and her lips dipped in a small "o" with broken breaths slipping from her mouth.

She came with the most intense orgasm I had ever seen before, her tight self pulsating around me, that alone enough to bring me to my peak.

I stifled a moan as I pulled myself out of her, watching her body shake and quiver beneath me. It was too much for me to handle. I finished on top of her, letting go right on her lower abdomen. The sight of cumming on Jane's naked body was something that I hoped never to forget, but, I knew that I would never be able to forget _anything_ about tonight for as long as I lived.

Jane's body relaxed just as mine did, and I looked down to see her eyes closed as her chest moved quickly with each deep breath.

I used my shirt to wipe away the mess on her stomach and then laid down next to her. Jane's eyes were still closed, but she was biting her lip now, an indication that she was not sleeping.

I brushed the back of my finger across her cheek. I had tried my best to make everything about her tonight, to go as slow as possible and make her feel amazing, even though I knew that it was inevitable for her first time to hurt. However, I worried right now that I had hurt her.

Jane's eyes batted open. She connected her beautiful, shining brown eyes with mine, and held my gaze. A small smile filled her beautiful, pristine face.

"Want to know another secret?" She asked, her voice innocent and shy once again, all remnants of the sexy, brash and throaty noises from earlier having completely left.

"I want to know all of your secrets," I told her gently.

Jane reached for my hand and then brought it to her mouth. She kissed my palm and then climbed overtop of me. I welcomed her easily, already feeling myself harden yet again at the imprint of her naked body against my own.

"That was the first orgasm I've ever had," She blushed.

My breath caught in my throat. I forced myself to swallow as I blinked to myself a few times. The thought made me feel slightly nauseous. From what Jane had told me, I knew that her and her ex had done... stuff. She never went into detail, but I could pretty much conquer what that "stuff" was. The fact that she had hadn't been worshiped and loved and pleased made me want to kill something. But then I looked at her wide, gentle and hopeful eyes, and all anger evaporated.

I stroked the hair out of her face. "Was it okay?" I asked her gently.

Jane giggled, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Seth Clearwater! What do you think?"

I chuckled and brushed her cheeks with my thumbs. "I think that it's adorable that you get embarrassed _now_. Also, I think it's really hot that you cuss so much when I'm touching you, especially considering you don't when I'm not."

She blushed even harder. "That's another secret. No one has to know that I have a dirty mouth when I'm doing certain _things_ ," She bit the corner of her lip.

I widened my eyes. "Sweetheart, every single thing that just happened is mine and mine only. Forever."

Jane's smile widened, showing off her shining, white teeth. "Forever's a long time," She murmured.

I nodded my head slowly. "So is 19 years to wait to have an orgasm. I've got a lot of making up to do."

Jane blushed, and then she dropped down to the side of me and buried her sweet face into the nook of my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, just wanting her to feel protected, and promised her things inside of my mind that she would never know.

"Thank you for being so gentle with me," Jane murmured.

I closed my eyes. "Jane," I told her slowly. "Please, never thank me for that. You deserve to be treated like that. You deserve everything."

"Do I deserve a round two?" She suddenly flirted. Jane lifted her head to match her gaze with me.

My eyes widened, my body immediately reacting to her words. I would live inside of Jane if I could "Already?"

Jane giggled and then bit the corner of her lip. "Not quite yet. I don't want to put out too soon after the first time. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression."

"And what impression would that be, exactly?" I asked her. "Because I have _a lot_ of impressions of you: sexy, beautiful, perfect- none of which involve 'easy'."

Jane chuckled. "I have lots of impressions of you, too," She whispered sweetly.

"Oh yeah?" My voice dripped into that soft tone that I only ever used for her. God, I still couldn't believe that I had been inside of her. Jane was the sexiest, most beautiful woman I had ever imagined in my wildest dreams. Sleeping with her was otherworldly. "And what would those be?"

She blushed. "Sweet," She began, "Teasing, gentle, kind, amazing with his hands... should I go on?"

"You could go on all night," I grinned at her.

She chuckled. "Think we could still make the reservation?" She suddenly bit the corner of her lip in nervousness. "I'm starving."

I checked my watch. "No way," I couldn't help but laugh. "But I'll take you to In-and-Out if you're interested?"

"Yes!" Jane's eyes lit up. She quickly sat up and then rolled over top of me to grab her clothes off of the floor. I tried not to be a total pig as I watched her re-dress herself, but I couldn't help much of it.

"Oh," I watched as Jane's cheeks suddenly heat up in embarrassment. "Well, I can't wear those," She murmured, dropping her panties back onto the ground. She was already dressed back in her dress and her bra, but was right now pantiless. The thought made me so hard.

Of course she wouldn't have been able to wear those; she had soaked them through the fabric. I remember this because I had merely had a heart attack of need, desire, and amazement when I had noticed.

"Be right back," Jane bounced towards the stairs. Well, at least she wasn't sore.

"Oh!" I suddenly remembered. "Could you grab me a clean shirt? Maybe one that you have that's big?"

She turned her head and looked at me oddly. "I don't think I have any tee-shirts that would fit you," She told me honestly. "Why?"

I raised my eyebrows, looking from my shirt and then back to her. "Well," I began slowly.

Suddenly, Jane's eyes widened three sizes too big. "Oh!" Her entire face erupted in red. "Right, ugh- yes! I can give you one of my dad's old shirts." She suddenly looked a little bit freaked out. "Is that super duper wrong? Putting your boyfriend in your dead dad's tee-shirt after you just lost your virginity to said-boyfriend."

I cringed. "Alright," I stood and clapped my hands. "I'm going topless. And going to church."

Jane giggled and covered her face with her hand. "Sorry! Word vomit! I'll grab you a shirt."

I shook my head at her and silently laughed as she sprinted up the stairs. That was adorable. Everything about Jane was adorable, and I suddenly just realized dripping with sex appeal as well. Jane was definitely a freak in the sheets; the girl never said a cuss word and suddenly it was the "f bomb" every three seconds as she fisted my hair.

I shivered at the memory. I wish I had a mind that I could replay my memories over and over and over again. Then, I reminded myself that if I didn't fuck this up, I would have forever to remake that memory thousands of different ways.

I slipped on my pants and took a deep breath. I wanted to at least attempt to be respectful tonight; the last thing I wanted Jane thinking was that just because we had sex once I now expected it all the time.

Jane returned a few minutes later in a tank top and pair of super sexy fabric shorts. She grinned and held out a grey tee-shirt to me. "Here," She offered it to me.

"Thanks Jane," I told her happily, not wanting her to get sad at the fact that I was wearing her dad's shirt. I slipped it over top of my head and suddenly found me feeling sad myself; I could smell the faint hint of a cologne clinging to the fabric.

Only, Jane tilted her head and smiled so innocently at me, I just had to smile back, any hints of anything besides gratefulness and joy evaporating off of me in an instant.

"I really wish you could have met my dad," Jane grinned. "He would have loved you."

I swallowed harshly, nodding my head and taking a slow, deep breath. I reached for her cheeks and pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms protectively around her as I kissed her, gently this time, not sexually like before. I just wanted to somehow convey in a kiss that I was never, ever going to let anything bad happen to her ever again. She was never going to be alone again.

"Granted," Jane whispered as she pulled away. "He probably isn't too happy with you as of now."

I swatted at her butt as she giggled and skipped towards the door. "You coming?" She bit the corner of her lip.

Boy, I could spend the rest of my life listening to her ask me that.

* * *

Eeeee! Can't wait to hear what you all thought of this chapter!


	16. Sixteen: No Secrets

Thanks for all the fantastic comments everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

Sixteen: No Secrets  


 **Jane's POV**

When Seth and I got back from In-and-Out, I was seriously exhausted.

I had, had one of the longest, best days of my life today. It started with Seth and ended with Seth, which I was quickly realizing were my favorite kind of days, but there was a good amount of school and work in between that. I guessed the combination of all of that was to blame for my eyelids feeling so heavy I could barely keep them open.

Still, I couldn't believe that I had lost my virginity tonight. It had been perfect, intense, and maybe even a little painful, but I wouldn't have changed a second of it if I could. Seth was the most caring, kind, human being that I could have ever dreamed of, and he somehow was sexy and passionate at the same time as being gentle and perceptive. I had no idea what I ever did to deserve a guy like Seth, but I knew that I wanted him to know how much I appreciated him- just, not when I was so tired I could hardly think straight.

We headed up to my room and I was just barely able to stay awake long enough to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I got back to bed, I was so tired that I merely unhooked my bra and slid my shorts off; my panties and tank top would just have to do for pajamas tonight.

Seth looked me up and down but then smiled quickly and looked away, suddenly finding a spot on the wall across the room so, very interesting. I couldn't help but melt from the adorableness of it; it was so obvious that Seth was trying so hard to not be pushy after earlier. I could tell that he was trying to make sure that I didn't think he was a pig; how could I explain to him that I thought the exact opposite?

I slid underneath the corners and slid right over to him. I wanted to reassure him that I had no regrets about what happened earlier, but I realized a long time ago that serious conversations were better left unsaid when I was this tired. So, it would have to wait. Instead, I thought of a non-verbal way that I could show my appreciation. I slid my leg over top of his and then flipped on top of him, resting my cheek against his chest and curling my arms underneath myself.

Seth chuckled, immediately warming to me, just like the rest of his body that was already 100 degrees. He wrapped his arms around me, locking me in a bubble of his masculine and delicious scent, and then I felt him kiss my hair.

"Want to go on that date this weekend?" Seth played with the ends of my hair. I mentally begged him never to stop doing that; it felt _incredible._ It was so non-sexual and sweet that it made my heart thaw a little more. Darn him. Before I knew it I was going to be a wimpy, emotional mess! "Granted, you'll have to wear something a little less sexy if we want to make it out of the house this time."

I chuckled, snuggling in closer to him. "New goal," I spoke against his shirt. "Actually make it out for date night."

"You're on," Seth laughed. The sound vibrated his chest against my ear; it was the most relaxing thing I had ever felt or heard.

I felt sleep tugging at me from every direction, only, I knew that I wanted one last thing before I fell asleep. I picked my head up, letting an annoyed and slightly incoherent moan of complaint slip between my lips, hoping that, that somehow communicated what I wanted.

Seth's lips slowly pulled up into a small, genuine smile. He shook his head at me, and then cupped my jaw gently in his large hands that somehow were oh, so tentative and gentle. He nudged the tip of my nose against his and then pressed his lips slowly into mine. I smiled into the kiss, all remnants of the hot, physical adrenaline gone from earlier, and sweet passion taking its place. His lips lingered against mine once he pulled away, and then he lifted his head, brushing his mouth against my forehead before placing a light kiss there, too.

I sighed happily and dropped down onto his chest. I was still half convinced that I had accidentally been dropped into a romance novel and any day now I was going to be removed, the author realizing the mistake. But for now, I was going to hold on as tightly as I could.

I grabbed a fist-full of the bottom of his shirt and dropped to the side of him.

"Night, Janesie," Seth ran his fingers through the top of my hair.

"Mm," I sighed, my brain already half shut off. "Night Seth. Thanks for the most amazing orgasm ever."

I heard him chuckle. Word vomit at its finest.

* * *

I spent the majority of the minutes after I woke up staring at Seth. Creepy, I knew it, but I had no desire to get out of bed and leave the warm, safe confides of tangled limbs and an adorable, sleeping Seth underneath of my sheets.

I knew that I had to get on with my day. I wasted enough time in bed; I was already running late. If I didn't get up soon I would be late for work at the bookstore, and if I was late for work at the bookstore I would have to stay late, which would have made me late to my Chemistry class after that, and so on. I sighed, the complexities of my life were just something that I had grown accustomed to; nothing was easy after my parents died. I learned that the hard way, but I tried as hard as I could not to be bitter about it, even though most girls my age were going to college parties and skipping their morning classes.

I devised a plan in my head. _One more minute,_ I promised myself, beginning to count down from 60. All I wanted to do was reach for him, to nuzzle myself against his body and have him open his arms for me. I wanted to feel his warmth, the way it overwhelmed me like it had last night when he hadn't just touched me, but had been _inside_ of me. The thought made me blush.

Though all I wanted to do was touch him, I knew that I should let him sleep. Seth had school, too, and even though he was only going online part-time, he worked as well. He had been working a lot of night shifts lately, which I thought was weird considering he works at Jacob's auto shop, but he explained that a group of them do almost every night; apparently it is the best time to actually get things done. It still didn't make that much sense to me, but I admittingly wasn't the best with mechanical engineering- that was Seth's thing. Hit me with some neurotransmitters, though, and I'm your girl.

The 60 seconds were up in my head before I knew it, and I finally told myself that I couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. I pouted my lower lip only for me to see as I stared at Seth's adorable sleeping face. He looked like such a little boy when he slept; it was so cute.

Okay, maybe one, single kiss wouldn't be too bad. I mean, it probably wouldn't even wake him up! Definitely not. And it was rude to leave without kissing him goodbye, wasn't it?

I leaned in, and I gently pressed my lips to his, just barely touching him. I pulled back, and almost immediately Seth's eyes batted open.

I cringed, sliding down in bed and pulling the covers up to my chin, a guilty expression covering my face. "Hi," I finally spoke.

Seth's still sleepy face easily molded into one of the most bring-you-to-your-knees smiles I had ever seen. Jeeze. Did he have to be so tempting?

"Hi," He replied back easily. Just the sound of his voice was enough to nearly have me forgetting all about my realizations from before, though, sadly, responsibility won out.

"I'm sorry," I told him honestly. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I have to leave for work, but I felt bad not kissing you goodbye."

"Jane," Seth laughed just a little bit, the sound slightly coarse and oh, so sexy from his prior sleep. "One thing that you never have to apologize for, under any circumstances, is kissing me."

I blushed. "Than I take it back." I slowly reached my hand out and brushed the hair out of his face. I rested my palm on the back of his neck and bit the corner of my lip as I held myself back. Now, all I wanted to do was make out with him. Obviously, that did not fit the time-frame.

"I really do have to go," I told him, but even I sounded miserable about it.

"You should definitely call off today," Seth's voice suddenly took on a more mischievous tone, like how it always did when he was about to flirt with me. "I will put you to work. The dirty, kind, though."

"Seth!" I couldn't help but giggle as I scolded him.

"Sorry, sorry," He smiled lazily. "Do you really have to go?"

I nodded sadly. "I can't afford to risk this job, literally. My parents had enough saved up for the first few years of college, but pretty soon I'll have to pay for it on my own. If I don't save up now I won't be able to finish."

Seth frowned, slowly sitting up. He turned his face towards me, his expression obviously confused. He rubbed his jaw and opened his mouth, only he quickly shut it again, only to do that a few more times.

"What?" I finally asked, not able to help my curiosity from taking over anymore.

"Well, it's just," Seth cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, it might be sleep brain, but didn't you get money when... you know?"

The realization of his question made my heart drop. Dread and ugly realization flowed through my body at warped speed; it was a usual sinking feeling that I felt whenever I thought about my parents, especially about the lawsuit, but it usually did not happen when I was with Seth.

It seemed out of place, so I immediately knew that I did _not_ want to talk about it.

"I really need to get to work," I whispered, pushing the covers off of me and stepping out of bed. I pressed my bare feet into the cold, wood floor a total of three times before Seth was standing. He met me on his size of the bed, and he immediately reached out for me.

"Jane," His voice was soft. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be insensitive. I'm just confused."

I gnawed on the inside of my cheek, avoiding eye contact. "You weren't," I whispered back. "I just really need to go."

"Hey." He pressed his thumb up against the bottom of my chin, pushing it up so that my eyes had to meet his. "What are you thinking?"

I blinked away the inevitable tears that had formed in my eyes. "I told you I didn't want it," I finally whispered.

Seth's expression softened. He cupped my cheeks in his palms and leaned forward. "I know you didn't want it, Jane," Seth's voice was gentle, as well as careful. I felt like he was talking to a porcelain doll. "But I didn't know that meant that you didn't take it."

"I didn't have a choice," I mumbled, blinking my eyes quickly together and swallowing down what was left of my tears. I pulled my face from his warm hands and took a deep breath, twisting my hair into a low bun and knotting it there. "I really, really don't want to talk about it."

Seth's face was unreadable as he slowly nodded his head.

I bit the corner of my lip. "Please?"

He finally sighed. "Of course you don't have to talk about something if you don't want to, Jane," He said, easier now. "But I just want you to know that you _can_ talk about it. I'm here."

I grabbed a sweater from my closet and slipped it over top of my tee-shirt. In just my underwear without Seth's ridiculous body heat I was rather cold. I walked back over to the bed and then sat on the edge of it, pulling my feet underneath me. I stared at the floor-boards for a minute or so before I spoke.

"That's just something I don't talk about with anyone. Ever."

Seth's phone buzzed on the night-stand. He let it go to voicemail, both of us silent, until it rang a second time. And then a third.

Finally, I was the one to ask. "Are you going to get that?"

Seth's jaw hardened. He shook his head adamantly. "Nothing on that phone could be as important as you right now."

I sighed. "Why do you have to be so sweet?" I attempted to smile at him to break the ice. "It's irresistible."

Seth smiled gently at me. His mouth opened, and his phone buzzed again. I would have liked to have said that I just felt bad and wanted him to get the phone, but the honest truth was that I was _kind of_ curious as to who was calling him so many times in a row.

I grabbed it off of the nightstand and looked at the caller ID. Jacob's name illuminated the screen. I hated that I was relieved about that; Seth would never step out on me. I _knew_ that. But old habits were hard to break.

"I think you're late for work," I held out the phone to him.

Seth reached out, his hands hesitant before finally connecting with my shoulders. He rubbed up and down my arms with his palms slowly. It felt so good I actually closed my eyes.

"I don't really care about work right now," He muttered.

A small smile found its way to my face. "I really like you." The words slipped from my mouth before I had a second to think about them.

Seth took a step closer, so that now he was standing right in front of me. "I really, _really_ like _you_ , Janesie," He brushed my hair behind my ear. "But I'm worried about you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I really think we should talk about it."

"Can I take a rain check? Please, Seth. I really need to go."

Seth let out a long breath. "Yes. Of course," He smiled at me. "I'll drive you."

* * *

The majority of my day was counterproductive. Though I did show up at work, I barely got anything done. I was too busy thinking about Seth. My anxiety was running races around me; there were things that he wanted now that I knew I needed to tell him, but I worried about how he was going to respond. Like I had told him, my life wasn't _easy_ by any means, and that never seemed to bother him, but saying it and living it were two completely different stories.

School went much like work, and by the end of lecture I had realized that I spent the entire 50 minutes staring out into space. I wanted to curl up underneath my covers and just get today over with, but I knew that I had some explaining to do. I was acutely aware of the fact that I was building up "I don't want to talk about it's," or, "Can I talk about it later's?" with Seth. Between Julliard and now _this_ , there was a lot that I hadn't told him yet, and I wasn't sure I was ready to even now.

As I was walking out to the bus, I pulled out my phone to call him, only to see a missed message from an unknown number. My heart sank into my stomach. I knew that Seth would never, ever do this to me, but I couldn't help from dread and pain from erupting inside of me like a volcano. I swear I had PTSD about texts from random numbers after what happened.

I opened it slowly, and then forced myself to read.

 _HI JANE! It's Renesmee. Would you have any interest in babysitting tonight? My family is out of town and Jake and I were thinking of going to dinner. Seth could come? No pressure- let me know! -Renesmee Black_

Relief washed through me. I sent Seth a text before responding.

 _Interested in babysitting with me for the Black's tonight? I imagine the kids go to bed early, I bet there'd be plenty of time to talk and share all of my emotions and feelings after that._

I chuckled to myself after sending. I hoped he understood that sarcasm and didn't think that I was just being a brat. I really wasn't upset with him about earlier; he hadn't done anything wrong. I was just nervous about going to places that I hadn't in... well, ever.

He responded right as the bus pulled up. I took a seat in the front and then opened his text.

 _I'll be there. Can't wait for all your mushy gushy girl feelings. Should I bring materials to start a Burn Book?_

I laughed so loudly that all of the patrons on the bus turned to shoot me death glares. I was totally "that girl," oblivious to the world around me and in my own little, Seth-filled bubble. Only, I liked my bubble, and I had no intention of popping it any time soon.

* * *

"Ja-ane!" Peter exclaimed in his very deliberate and serious way that he always said my name. "Mommy always lets us have ice cream before bed."

Henry laughed crazily as I spun him around once more, burying his face into my chest only to pull it out again and demand for more.

"I don't think so, Peter," I told him uneasily. "Your mom didn't mention anything about it. And it's an hour until your bedtime."

"Mommy just forgot because she's PMS'ing. That's what dad says when she's having a bad day."

My eyes widened. "Do you know what that means, Peter?"

"Course I do!" He crossed his arms defiantly. "It means 'provide me with sweets'. That's why daddy always gets her chocolate."

I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing at him. "You're something else, Peter."

I heard the front door open and close, and then a moment later Seth emerged into the kitchen.

"Seth!" Peter exclaimed, running over to him to give him a whopping high five.

"Hey, Pete," Seth ruffled his hair. "Where's the other one?"

"Miles is reading a book. _Yuck_!"

"I don't know, bud," Seth sighed. "Smart is pretty attractive." He raised his eyes to meet mine. "Trust me."

I bit the corner of my lip. Well, that was freaking sweet. I set Henry down to walk over to him, but he stopped me before I reached him by suddenly pulling out his one hand that was behind his back. A dozen pink roses were bunched up and tied with ribbon around the stem.

I frowned. "For me?"

"No, sweetheart. For Henry."

I giggled.

Seth laughed. "Take them," He whispered sweetly. As soon as I did just that he wrapped one arm around my back and pulled me to him. Seth's breath was hot against my ear as he spoke words that would remain a secret, only for me.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

I pulled away, confused. "I told you, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I still made you cry."

" _You_ didn't make me cry," I explained. "It's my disease. Crying any time I feel feelings that are stronger than ordinary."

Seth appeared puzzled for a moment. "Yet you didn't cry last night. I think I have a lot of work to do."

"Seth!" I laughed, blushing immediately and gently pushing at his chest.

He laughed and kissed my temple.

"Thank you for the flowers," I told him sweetly. "You're amazing."

"You're welcome, Janesie. How are the kids?"

I sighed. "Hyper. Want to put them to bed for me?"

"Sure," Seth smiled.

"I was just kidding, Seth," I told him, my voice automatically growing softer. It was insane how genuinely kind Seth was. "I can do it."

"I'll help you," He squeezed my shoulders. "The quicker I get these kiddos to bed the quicker I can kiss you hello. Sounds like enough ammunition to me."

I laughed as I pulled Henry up and reached for Peter's hand. "You know what, you're so right. Let's see if we can do this in record time!"

It turned out that "record time" was about an hour and a half. We had to give them a bath and then brush teeth and read stories, which doesn't seem like it would take that long, but it took _forever._ I really didn't mind hanging out with the kids, I just really, really wanted to hang out with Seth more.

It was thirty minutes after their bedtime when Seth and I finally exited Peter's room. I had picked up a version of Peter Pan that I hoped he hadn't had, and realy life Peter had insisted that I read it twice to him, and then Seth read it once, too. Basically, I was Peter Pan'd out.

Seth slowly closed the door behind him as to not wake them up; they had fallen asleep during the last story time, and then reached for my hand.

"Mm, thank God," I murmured, rolling my neck. "I don't think I could have taken Peter Pan one more time."

"Yeah?" Seth suddenly stopped walking. He stepped back until his back was against the hallway wall and then tugged on my arm. I could see a naughty gleam in his eyes that made me want to shimmy right out of my clothes and let him do what he wanted to me, but I restrained.

I did, however, walk closer to him.

Seth's thumbs swept against my cheeks. Our eyes found each other and locked. I would never get tired of Seth eyes for as long as I lived. They were filled with kindness, but they were smoldering when he was turned on. They were beautiful.

I was about to tell him just that, when he suddenly latched his arms around my thighs, and lifted me in the air.

I squealed, and then immediately covered my mouth, nervously peering towards the boy's rooms.

"Seth!" I laughed as he lowered himself to the ground and then set me in his lap.

He grinned. "Kissing time."

"Not here," I blushed. "The boys."

"The boys can see kissing," He leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. "Of course they can't see... other stuff, but I wasn't planning on that. Do you have a dirty mind or something, Janesie?"

I blushed ruthlessly. "No!"

"I am quite sure you do," He laughed, pulling my face towards him. Seth pressed his mouth to mine, and I immediately melted into him, all teasing and flirting floating away from me as I forgot about anything and everything other than Seth's lips and how amazing they felt every single freaking time.

What started as gentle quickly turned passionate, which I was beginning to realize was a trend that we might not ever be able to break. I pressed myself closer to him and tangled my fingers into the tops of his hair. Seth's hands felt up and down the back of my body, sliding overtop of my butt and then going all the way to my shoulders.

I needed more.

I pressed my lower center against his, and I merely moaned at how hard he was. I wanted to feel him again so badly. My muscles were already tightening at the expected pleasure that came from reliving the memories of last night. I had never felt so pleased in my entire life; I wanted to feel it again... and again... and again.

I dropped my hand down to his lap and rubbed overtop of his pants. I hadn't gotten a chance to touch Seth last night; he was the one doing most of that, but tonight I wanted to. I wanted to make him feel the same way that he had made me feel.

Seth's breath caught in his throat as I pressed my palm tighter against him, palming his erection through his pants.

"Crap," He pulled away, breathless.

"Mm," I kissed his jaw, and then pulled my hand up so that I could begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"Jane," His hand covered mine. "Not here," He spoke, breathless, and with a little bit of a chuckle. "The boys, remember?"

My eyes widened. Actually, no, I had completely forgotten. How had I lost my mind in less than one minute?

I bit my lip. "Could you please find us an adequate hiding spot, than? I need you, and I don't want to wait."

Seth raised his eyebrows. "That's really sexy," He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his jaw and looked around.

"Come on," I reached for his hands and pulled him up. I tugged him into the large bathroom that we had used to get the boys ready for bed earlier and shut the door behind us. I had turned to lock it when suddenly Seth's hands were all over me.

I laughed. "Hold on!"

"Mm, I can't," He nuzzled his face into my neck and began sucking on that spot that drove me crazy.

Fuck it.

I completely went flaccid in his arms, allowing my entire body to fall into him as he gently sucked on my skin. Seth's warm, warm hands gave off so much heat that I swear I became electric for him, lighting up every time he touched me, and touched me he did. Seth stroked his hands up my sides, down my thighs, up my chest, and then finally, _finally_ , once I felt like I was about to explode, he stroked his hands along my breasts.

I let out a soft whimper, and almost immediately he pulled down at the collar of my shirt, pulling that, along with my bra down just enough for my nipples to peak out from underneath of my shirt. Though my back was still pressed into his front, and he wasn't able to see me, Seth somehow expertly teased and touched me like this. He just barely brushed his fingertips against my nipples, hardening them almost instantly, and then once my toes were beginning to curl he began to flick his thumbs against them in a fast rhythm that drove me _insane_.

"I want to taste you," He whispered into my ear. His lips lingered down to the back of my neck. He placed a soft, gentle kiss there. "Can I do that?"

My body was _screaming_ at my brain that nothing in the world would feel better than this incredible, sexy man using his tongue in places that were very, very unholy, but I had a different idea that somehow seemed even better.

I turned so that I was facing him, and then slowly shook my head.

Seth frowned a little, and then his face slipped into a concerned expression that was so Seth it made my heart ache in my chest. He totally deserved what I was about to give him.

I watched him with a small smile on my lips as I descended to my knees. I had no idea that seeing him realize what I was trying to do would turn me on so much, but I swear I got so wet watching his eyes bulge and jaw tense. I reached for the buttons on his jeans and slowly opened them. A vein in his neck pulsated as I slid down his zipper and pulled his pants down. I stroked him through his boxers, and Seth gritted his teeth together, closing his eyes for a moment longer than usual.

I pulled his boxers down, excited now, and was immediately privilege to the up-close view of how ginormous Seth was. If I was being honest, I wondered for a second how he fit without seriously hurting me, but I realized that Seth probably made it the least painful experience for me possible, and I was determined to give him something incredible, too.

I knew that my skills at this particular trade were pretty impressive; when you date a guy for such a long time and won't have sex, blowjobs practically become a sport, but I hadn't wanted to please my ex the way that I wanted to please Seth.

Before it was something that I had to get through quickly, so I learned all the ways that did it quickly for him, now, I wanted to use those ways too, but I wanted to give him just enough to drive him crazy, and then slow it down enough to make him wild.

Seth's breaths were heavy and rapid as he stroked my jaw and then tangled his fingers in my hair. He didn't fist my head or push me down farther on him, and for that reason I did just that.

Suddenly, his hands grabbed my arms, and he pulled me up. In one swift motion he set me down on the counter and reached for my pants. We were both possessed as we frantically pulled my pants down and then he lifted my underwear overtop of my thighs, throwing them both off onto the floor.

I braced myself against the countertop, and then Seth pressed himself inside of me. _All_ of him. I gasped, my mouth holding open as I stretched and accustomed to the new heated, pulsating, very large presence inside of me. I placed my hand on his chest and closed my eyes, breathing deeply, my hormones racing a thousand miles a minute.

Seth kissed me gently. "Did that hurt?" He asked oh, so sweetly.

I slowly shook my head. "No. It doesn't really _hurt_ , it just feels really tight."

Seth moaned against my mouth.

"Shh," I just barely murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck and moving so that he was deeper inside of me.

Seth tightly grabbed my hips as he began moving, and in an instant the slight discomfort morphed into an insatiable need for him to fill me up completely. He was hitting spots and releasing endorphins and driving me wild, oh, so wild. I was holding in my moans as best as I could when all I really wanted to do was scream out and cling onto him and beg him never to stop. He groped my ass in his hands as he moved in a faster rhythm now. I was on the edge embarrassingly quickly.

"Fuck, Seth," I just barely whispered out with a quick breath. I tilted my head back and dug my nails into his back. My toes were tightly curled as I slammed my mouth shut.

" _Already_?" I asked myself, only after it was out did I realize that I whispered it.

Seth moaned loudly in my ear. It was too loud. We were being too loud. I pressed hand overtop of his mouth. He pulled it away, kissing my palm. Seth leaned in close to whisper in my ear, his tempo unyielding.

"Cum, Jane," He stroked his fingers against my nipples, and I gasped at the touch. "I love it when you cum." He pressed his thumbs against them and I shook. He had totally found what did it for me. He twisted them gently in his fingers and I came apart so quickly it would have been embarrassing if it didn't feel so fucking good.

"Don't stop," I gasped, throwing my head back.

Seth gently pulled my face down. "Open your eyes," He spoke sweetly. "Look at me."

I batted them open. He took my face in like water; the way that my forehead was creased and my mouth was open and my cheeks were as flushed as I knew they were.

He twisted again, harder this time.

I gasped, and then I built up, slower this time, like I was rising, rising, rising, rising up a cliff and then I dangled there. He rubbed my nipples firmly now, and I finally exploded all around him.

The feeling was pure ecstasy. Like nothing I had ever felt before, only I had felt it last night. It somehow felt even better, and I had been convinced that wasn't possible. It was like every nerve fiber of my being radiated with pure pleasure, consuming me. I let out a small whine as I rode my orgasm around. It felt even more amazing with Seth inside of me. I could feel myself pulsing around him, tightening and feeling the contours of him.

Seth's hands tightened around my waist. "Where?" He gasped, staring down at where we were connecting.

It took my fuzzy post-orgasm brain a moment to realize what he was asking. I took a deep breath and then placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away. I dropped back down on my knees.

"Here," I murmured, meeting my eyes with his as I took him in my mouth. I didn't even have time to do anything before he listened.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

Jane led the way out of the bathroom with a nervous giggle and messy hair.

I don't think she could believe what had just transpired in the Black's bathroom. Honestly, I couldn't either. I really had no plan on sleeping with her tonight, just doing a whole lot of talking, but I guess both of our bodies had other ideas.

I still found it so amazing how magnetic our bodies were to one another. After the first time, I could imagine that we wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore, and tonight proved that. It was highly juvenile, but I fucking _lived_ for it.

Jane had been so sexy tonight, and I would never forget the sight of her on her knees for me. And the fact that it was on top of a counter was even better. She was so unimaginably sexy. I couldn't believe that she was mine.

I laughed to myself as I tucked my shirt back in.

Jane tilted her face in my direction. "What?" She asked, biting the corner of her cheek.

"Nothing," I chuckled and reached for her hand, entwining my fingers with hers. "I just can't believe that we have an empty house _and_ an empty apartment at our disposal and yet we choose a house filled with three kids to have dirty, bathroom sex."

Jane blushed. "That was _so_ bad!" Her eyes widened. "I'm the worst babysitter ever!"

"Hey," I squeezed her hand. "That would only be if you got caught! Which you didn't. Plus, it was my fault really; I shouldn't have groped you in the hallway like that."

"You're right," Jane giggled. "Really, I had no choice in the matter. As soon as the groping begins I lose all ability to think rationally."

I squeezed her shoulders. "Do you feel relaxed enough to talk now?"

Jane blushed. "Was that your grand plan, mister?" She narrowed her eyes at me. "Sex me up and then expect me to tell you all my secrets?"

"No, actually," I laughed. "If you must know, I brought a different form of persuasion."

She raised her eyebrows at me. God, how sexy Jane was without even trying. "What is that?" She asked.

"Hold on just one second," I kissed her cheek. I ran out to the car and got the bag out of the backseat. I pulled it out once she offered me a puzzled expression when I stepped inside.

Jane's dark eyes connected with the wine bottle, and realization filled her lips that slowly pulled up into a sly smile.

"Liquid courage?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Liquid courage," I nodded my head.

Jane sighed. "I'll get the wine glasses," She grumbled.

I kissed the side of her head as she walked by and then went over to the living room. I started a fire in the fireplace and turned off the lights. I turned the TV on but kept it on mute; I didn't want it to look _totally_ inappropriate if Jake and Nessie got home. I reminded myself _never_ to think about what went on in their kid's bathroom when I was on patrol.

Jane returned a few seconds later with two wine glasses dangling from her delicate fingers and then took them from her to pour us each a glass.

"What did you get?" Jane murmured as she took a sip.

"Not sure. I always just ask my mom and she instructs me. Never have been much of a wine drinker."

Jane offered me a pleasantly surprised smile after tasting it. "No? Than how come you always have it?"

"Because you like it," I told her simply.

Jane sighed. "Wow, Seth. I wish I was a writer so that I could feature you in a romance novel."

"I can be featured just in your story, Janesie. Then you don't have to get jealous."

Jane giggled. "So," She began uneasily. "If we're going to talk, I guess we could start there."

"With," I struggled for a moment. "Stories?"

"No!" Jane laughed, taking a big gulp of her wine. "With... jealousy."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Are you jealous about something?"

"No," Jane whispered back sweetly. "Not at all. You're not doing anything that would make me jealous. But that was definitely something that I... struggled with, before I mean."

"Jane," I whispered to her. I reached out and brushed her messy hair behind her ear. "Sweetheart, it's no surprise that you had a jealousy streak. There were _reasons_ that you felt uncomfortable about other girls. There _were_ other girls."

Jane cringed. "Jeeze."

"I didn't mean that in a mean way against you, babe."

"I know," Jane sighed. "It's just kind of embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," I quickly reassured her. "You did nothing wrong. He slept with your friend after your parents died. That's the scummiest of the scum, Jane. You don't understand, but that's the kind of guy that my friends and I would mess up."

Jane bit the corner of her lip. "But, the thing is... I didn't tell you _all_ of it," Her voice was quiet. "Yes, he did sleep with my best friend, but that was after he slept with a lot of other girls. He cheated on me a lot," Jane admitted, suddenly looking very small. "Like, a lot, a lot. The first time I got a text message from an anonymous number detailing everything that he had done with her roommate with a picture of them making out. It was two weeks after my parents died. _Two weeks._ And it happened so many more times. More times than I would like to admit."

My heart deflated and fell into my stomach. It ached so badly for the pain that she had been privy to after her parent's death and then with her fuck-boy boyfriend. It hurt me, how badly I wished that I could go back and be that person to wrap her up and hold her while she cried and make sure that nothing ever, ever hurt her again from that point forward. Honestly, I couldn't wrap my brain around how he had done it in the first place; how had he hurt her at all, especially after her parents died. I couldn't understand how a person could be so heartless.

"Jane," I told her softly, though it didn't seem like I could make my voice gentle enough. "You don't have to explain yourself. You were hurting so badly. You deserved someone who was there for you, not someone who made you hurt more."

Jane slowly nodded her head. "I've started to see that. You've helped me to see that even more. But it's still hard, knowing that I just accepted being treated like crap. I still cringe when my phone buzzes and I don't recognize the number."

I rubbed her shoulders. "You never have to worry about that with me."

Jane smiled gently at me. "I know that, but it's still hard. One thing I am sure of, though, is that I learned how to stand up for myself. After, I just realized how much of a doormat I was. I was already shy, and then my parents died. I just didn't have anything in me to fight him, and I think a big part of me realized that if I left him I wouldn't have _anything._ I know now that I should have been stronger. It took a lot for me to finally leave."

"What made you leave?" I asked her.

Jane sighed. "The best friend incident. I mean, I shouldn't have been that surprised; she had the title, but she was never really my best friend. She wasn't there when my parents died. Neither of them were. She showed up at my parent's funeral with a flask and got me drunk. My pastor had to take me home. She went off to college and ditched me after that."

"God, Jane," I let out a long breath.

"Take a drink," She suggested. "I told you. My life is dark. You're not going to get any fairytales or butterflies."

"We can make our own fairytales and butterflies," I told her. "I promise."

She giggled, and then took four gulps, finishing the rest of her wine and quickly pouring another glass.

"Okay," She let out a long breath. "What's next?"

I laughed. "You don't have to feel like I'm interrogating you, Jane."

"I don't," She chuckled. "It's just a lot. I literally have never told this to anyone before. Feel special."

"I do!" I laughed. "Thanks for trusting me enough with this."

Jane blew some hair out of her eyes. "Thanks for dealing with my issues."

"You're not a job, Jane. You're an incredible woman. I'm not a great guy for treating you with respect."

"Ugh, I'm turned on again."

I laughed. "Is that liquid courage Jane talking?"

"No," She giggled, and then blushed. "Just regular, non-virgin Jane. And thanks for understanding about earlier, too."

"You're welcome, Jane. But, like I said, you really don't need to thank me."

"No, I think I do," She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "They say that verbalizing appreciation for your partner helps to keep a relationship going."

I couldn't help myself from bursting out laughing. "Oh yeah, Janesie?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Who is they?"

"Not sure. But I'm sore I've heard that before somewhere."

"Well than keep the complements coming!" I opened my arm and Jane fell against my chest.

"Mmm," She nuzzled in closer. "I'm so sorry about earlier, Seth. I didn't mean to just shut down like that. The money thing is just super touchy."

"I understand," I ran my palm up and down her arm.

"I tried so hard not to take it, Seth. I tried to fight it, but I honestly just didn't understand what was going on, and plus I was so upset and shocked and in denial," She took a deep breath. "The lawyers said that my best bet was to take the money, and that the guy who... did it, had a lot more money than me and an entire organization behind him with so much power. A trial wasn't 'realistic,' that's literally what they told me. It would have gone on and on for years and I would have run out of money before ever seeking a resolution."

"You didn't have a choice," I murmured.

"Exactly," She sighed. "I told them that if that was the case I didn't want _anything_ , but that wasn't an option either. It was so messy, Seth. He was drunk, and my parents died. If it was anyone else they would have automatically been put away for years, but because he was famous and had a powerful organization backing him, the best option was to take money. And he's just... living. I mean, he isn't able to race anymore, but he's just living his life like nothing happened, like he didn't kill two people."

"That's terrible, Jane," I whispered to her. "I can't imagine how you felt, and being alone through it all," I shook my head. "I wish I would have been there for you."

"It's not your fault," Jane murmured. "But, that's just why I reacted the way I did when you insinuated that I used it. It's sitting in a bank account where it hasn't been touched since I received it. I would never, _ever_ use that. It's blood money; I'm not interested."

"I understand," I told her. "I didn't realize that you felt so strongly about it."

"How could I not?" Jane pulled her head back to look at me. "It's money for my parent's death."

"I know what it is," I brushed her hair out of her eyes. "But your parents wouldn't want you to struggle because you-,"

"Seth," Her voice was suddenly cutting. "Stop it."

I gulped down the rest of my statement and then slowly nodded my head. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her.

Jane closed her eyes and then took a deep breath. She dropped her forehead to my chest and I kissed the back of her head.

"I'm done baring my soul tonight," Jane mumbled. "Don't you have anything terrible that's ever happened to you. Didn't you ever let some girl cheat on you for a year and do nothing about it? Come on, give me a little something."

Jane flipped her leg over top of my lap and straddled me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and nuzzling her face into my shoulder. I managed to grab her wine glass from her hands before it spilled all over both of us. I set it on the table and latched my hand to the back of her neck, wrapping my other arm around her lower back and hugging her tightly.

"I haven't had that easy of a life, Jane," I told her. "When I lost my dad I felt so lost. Honestly, if it hadn't been for my family and my friends, I don't know where I would be." I immediately realized how my terrible circumstances were _nothing_ like her terrible experiences. Jane hadn't had _anyone_ , the only reason that I survived was because I had people that loved me backing me and helping to pull my head above water.

"I know, Seth," Jane grabbed a bunch of my shirt at the back of my neck. "I'm not trying to diminish what you went through. I know that pain is subjective, and that what I went through wasn't any worse than you."

"I just wish you hadn't been so alone," I told her honestly.

"Well I'm not... anymore. I just can't believe I found you. You're so perfect, Seth. You treat me so good and you don't keep any secrets from me. I can't believe I am able to trust you this much after everything that happened to me. And it's because of you- if you were anyone else I'm sure I wouldn't have told them anything that I told you tonight."

My entire body froze. No secrets. _No secrets._ The thing is, I did have secrets that I kept from Jane. I had huge, life-changing ones. I turned into a wolf in my spare time, my mom was married to a man who was the father of a vampire, which made me family with them, and oh yeah, I didn't age. Not to mention the biggest secret of all: I had _imprinted_ on Jane. I knew that it would take a lot for her to understand that, but I knew that I needed her to. I needed her to because she trusted me implicitly and I couldn't keep any more secrets from her.

I was going to tell her, immediately. I didn't even have to think twice about it.

"I love you, Jane," I whispered to her, holding her tighter.

I heard Jane's breath catch in her throat, until she let herself go and melted into me. "I love you too, Seth," She whispered back, her voice high and sweet and trusting.

It was happening.

I was telling her.

As soon as I possibly could; I didn't care what anyone had to say about it.

* * *

Eee! What are everyone's thoughts on this chapter and everything that Jane shared? What do you think is going to be in the next chapter? I can't wait to hear!


	17. Seventeen: Pleasure

HI READERS! Someone asked me what's taking so long. One word: FINALS. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Seventeen: Pleasure

 **Seth's POV**

Wednesday was just like any other day as I walked into Jake's auto-shop for my shift. Although, usually I wasn't planning on telling Jake that I was outing the biggest secret of the Quileute tribe to my girlfriend tonight.

Since I handled the business aspect of the auto shop, I usually went straight to my office in the back. Today, however, I headed toward the main garage; I headed straight to where Jake was.

"Hey, Jake," I leaned against the old car that he was working on.

"Hey," He nodded absentmindedly in my direction. "How's Jane? Nice of her to babysit last night."

"Yeah she's good," I replied, tapping my foot.

"Mhm," Jake messed with something under the hood. It was obvious that he was busy and not interested in small talk.

I had no idea how to say this anyways, so I thought bluntly honesty would be sufficient. "I'm telling her."

I let out a quick breath. Wow, that wasn't as terrible as I expected.

I smiled to myself, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of. Only, as I went to step past him, Jake was suddenly standing in front of me. He used the hand with the wrench in it to stop me from walking, getting grease all over my shirt. I was about to complain when I saw his face. Usual caring, easygoing Jake looked anything but.

"What do you mean you're telling her?" He asked, his tone seething.

"I don't like her not knowing," I tried to explain quietly so that any of the non-pack workers didn't overhear.

"Well no shit," Jake shoved my arm. I narrowed my eyes at him. "None of us liked it, Seth! But there is a timing for everything. You've known Jane for, what? A month? Not even."

I grit my teeth to keep from yelling at him right here in front of everyone. "Easy for you to say when you didn't have to _tell_ your girlfriend anything. She already knew, even about the imprinting. You didn't have to lie to her."

At this, Jake's hard expression wavered a little bit. I could see that he felt bad about what I had to do, but I could also tell that he was trying hard to cover that up because of his more important responsibilities.

"It's not a lie, Seth," Jake took a step closer to me. "Let's go talk in your office so that we can have some privacy."

What he really meant was, "so that no one could overhear," but I let it go. I nodded and then led the way back to my office. Once inside, Jake closed the door behind him, and then turned towards me, crossing his arms.

"It's not a lie," He began once more.

"No. It _is_ a lie," I clarified.

"It's not," Jake sighed. "It's withholding information until she's ready to hear it. It's in her best interest."

"What's in Jane's best interest is for me to tell her now. She has serious trust issues because of things that have happened to her before. She tells me how she can't believe how she found me and then thanks me for not keeping any secrets from her. How could I continue to let her say those things to me when I am keeping two giant ones of my own!"

"You want to tell her about the tribe _and_ about the imprint?" Jake's jaw dropped just a little bit.

I gulped and attempted to work up courage. Damn, it hadn't seemed so insane in my head, but all it took was for Jake to point out that I had only known Jane for a month and all of a sudden I felt like an idiot. Only, I couldn't deny the nagging feeling inside of me that knew that I was doing the right thing by wanting to tell her now.

"If I don't tell her she'll lose her trust in me," I attempted to explain. "I won't lie to her, Jake. I won't sit there and promise her that I'm not keeping anything from her and then hit her with this."

"Alright," Jake let out a long sigh and then clasped his palms around his nose, holding them there. "We can talk about the wolf thing, but the imprint is a whole different story, Seth. It's extremely complex and difficult to understand, even for us. Imagine what Jane will think; she won't understand it at all, it will probably scare the shit out of her. Then we've got a terrified 19-year-old girl with our biggest secret having no idea what any of it means and the implications of it getting out."

"I know that Jane wouldn't tell anyone," I told him honestly, because somehow, I did know that.

"It's not just about that, Seth," Jake rubbed his jawline as he thought. "Embry knew Lena for fifteen years and didn't tell her that he imprinted on her until year 15, Paul didn't tell Scarlett until... you know, Jared told Kim after they were engaged, Quil told Claire before their wedding, and I think we all know the shit-show that was Sam's story. See? That's not something to be taken lightly."

"But I'm not taking it lightly," I immediately argued. "They told them when it was right for _them_. I could give you the reasons why for each girl because I know that you know them too, but I don't think that's appropriate. Jane needs it _now._ I promise you, this is the right decision."

Jake let out a long sigh. He shrugged. "I trust your judgement, even though I think it's way too soon and she's going to flip out. It's your funeral, I guess."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. It's not like we're talking about Lena, here. Jane wouldn't cause me any bodily harm."

"What about Lena?" Embry suddenly stepped into my office, as if on cue. He was in suit pants with a dress shirt and a tie. Though, as soon as he walked in he threw the tie off and threw himself down in my chair. He began unbuttoning the top of his shirt and then rolled up the sleeves.

"Make yourself at home," I laughed.

"Was wondering if you guys wanted to get lunch with me. I had the longest day ever. You'd think kids fighting over wills would get easier. Still makes me want to punch someone in the face." He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Wow," Jake mocked. "I feel so honored. You chose us blue-collar repair men over your blonde bombshell."

Embry laughed easily. Lena's attractiveness was more a joke for Embry than us actually meaning it. It had all started when she turned 13, and suddenly she looked like a 20-year-old. It was actually funny to see Embry navigate that. I thought Jane was much, much more attractive. Especially after I saw her naked. I would never tell anyone that, though.

"Len's got rehearsal. What's new? So?"

Jake shook his head. "I've got a big job that Jared and Quil are helping me with. Maybe bring Sethy here; he can tell you all about his big plans for tonight, huh kid?"

I frowned.

"Are you pulling the trigger?" Embry shot his eyebrows up. "Should I give you the use protection talk?"

Jake and him both laughed at my expense. I rolled my eyes. Though every one of my friends was respectful to their wives and girlfriends, I wasn't interested in sharing _any_ details about Jane and I's sex lives. That was between us and us alone.

"I'm telling Jane everything," I corrected him, and was internally cheering for myself as his expression floundered.

"Everything?" He asked after a moment.

"Yep," I crossed my arms and smiled proudly.

Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "And I thought I was a terrible imprint."

I huffed. "She deserves to know!"

"Do whatever you want!" Embry threw out his hands. "Like I said, I'm not the one to give advice here. But it's your funeral."

"That's what I said!" Jake called in from where he was now back working in the garage.

"Whatever her reaction is, I'll deal with. At least there won't be any secrets between us anymore."

Embry sighed and stood up. "Good man. Ready to get food? Or do you really need that sex talk?"

I sighed. I had no idea how Lena handled Embry, but then again, I had no idea how he handled her. They were made for each other.

"Food sounds perfect."

Embry and I went to my mom's diner for lunch, and we spent the majority of the time there talking about my school. Although Embry could be brutally honest and sometimes made jokes at the wrong times, he was the main person in the pack who was pushing me to do something beyond Jake's auto shop. Not that those guys didn't do well for themselves, but Embry made his own path. He was a lawyer, and he made a crap ton of money. I saw what he was able to do for Lena, and I respected him for that. I wanted to be able to do the same for Jane one day.

We were talking about Jane and Lena's surprising friendship, when his phone buzzed on the table, interrupting us.

"Speaking of the devil," He chuckled, picking up his phone.

"Hey Lennie."

I focused on my food for a while and zoned Embry out so that I could daydream about Jane a little bit. We hadn't discussed plans for tonight, but I though that I might die if I didn't get to see her. Even though all I wanted in the whole world was to undress her and blow her world, I thought that I should tone it back today, make sure that I called her beautiful instead of sexy, maybe held her on the couch, letting her know that I wasn't expecting more. I thought that was the best plan of action before telling her everything. I didn't want her to think anything crazy, like I waited until after I told her to sleep with her because I worried how she was going to react.

"-don't know. I'll ask him."

I caught the trail end of whatever Lena and Embry were talking about just as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Hey. You free tonight?"

I shook my head. "Hanging with Jane. _Remember?_ "

"He's free," He said into the phone.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Embry-,"

"Jane and Lena already talked," He waved my complaint away. "She asked Len to check with us to make sure it worked because she's working."

"To make sure what worked?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hey, love you. I'm at lunch though babe. Can I call you back?" Embry ignored me.

I waited patiently until he got off of the phone. Once the call ended he tossed his phone onto the table and took a bite of food.

"The girls decided we're going out tonight," Embry cocked an eyebrow at me. "I guess that suicide talk will have to wait."

I didn't answer. All I could think about was what Jane might wear, and worry we'd make it out in the first place.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

I took the bus home today. Although Seth insisted that I called him when I got off, I knew that he was working today, and I also knew that I had been taking him away from work much too often to be my chauffeur. Although, that wasn't really my fault! I was perfectly fine using public transportation, it was Seth who insisted otherwise.

Instead of texting him letting him know I was going to take the bus, for which he would surely have argued with me, I opted to just text him once I was home, letting him know what I had done.

He sent back a simple, _-_- I could have picked you up._ I laughed to myself. Seth was the only guy in the world that got annoyed at me for being too courteous to him, not anything else.

 _Did you talk to Lena?_ I typed back, pulling my hair from my pony and letting it flow loosely down my back. I sighed; that felt so good. It had begun to hurt from being back all day.

 _Yes. What are we doing tonight? Think we'll make it out?_

I giggled to myself and then bit the corner of my finger. I wanted to flirt with him so badly, and texting was a perfect way to do that. In person I had to deal with the red cheeks and nerves, but over text I could be pretty damn confident.

I slipped out of my work clothes and sat down on the edge of my bed in my bra and panties.

 _I guess that depends on what I wear. Or what I don't..._

I bit the center of my lip as I pressed send, and then nervously held the phone up to my face, waiting for a response.

His response was quick. _Could you be more specific?_

I nibbled on the corner of my lip. _Sure. Or I could show you._ I pressed send before I was able to talk myself out of it.

 _You're killing me, Jane. When?_ His text popped up as I lied down on my bed.

I slipped my panties off and then twisted my hips so that my thigh was covering my center. I took a few pictures before I got one that was sexy enough, showing off the curve of my butt while still leaving enough to the imagination.

 _Are you alone?_ I thankfully remembered to ask before sending.

 _Yes. Just in my office._

I pressed send, and then covered my face with my pillow. Holy crap!

I threw it to the other side of the room once he responded, devouring his response like some sort of animal.

 _You. Are. So. Sexy._ A few seconds passed. _Wow. I'm obsessed with you._ Another second. _And your body._ A half a second. _Please don't move. I could be over in ten?_

I laughed to myself before responding. _I have things to do;) Sorry! Delete that picture, by the way._

 _I will after I look at it for a few more minutes._ A beat passes. _I mean hours. I promise._

I chuckled. Teasing Seth was so much fun. It was becoming one of my favorite activities. I slipped on a tee-shirt and then my panties once again and headed for downstairs. I knew that I needed to shower and get ready for tonight, but I also needed to play; it wasn't really a competition as to which took precedence over the other.

My music was a little unusual today.

My core didn't carry the tune to something deep, depressing and emotional. I didn't let out the feelings and pain that I had been holding in through the keys. The sound didn't reverberate through my soul, hurting my chest and making my bones ache. It wasn't that I didn't play from the soul, for that I always did; I couldn't help it. Only, this time, what came from my soul wasn't depressing and dark. It was happy.

* * *

I went over to Seth's apartment later that night for some pizza before we met Lena and Embry out. I had only realized once he invited me over that I had never been to his apartment before, and for some reason that made me very nervous.

Something about a man's bachelor pad; the irrational part of myself wondered if I was going to find something like a pair of panties on his bedroom floor. I had to remind myself that just because I found two pairs in my ex's dorm room, didn't mean that I would find them in Seth's place.

Seth's apartment was only a few blocks from me, but because I was wearing heels tonight, I really didn't feel like walking. Plus, it was dark out and I was in a going-out dress. I could imagine Seth wouldn't be too pleased about me trying to re-create how we met. So, I called an Uber. It was only $7 total, including the tip, so I wasn't too upset about it.

His apartment was nice from the outside, more like a condo I realized. He told me once that he used to live with Quil before he got married to Claire, but he kept the original place because he really liked it, even though it was a little bigger than what he needed. I could see how why he did.

I found his number and knocked lightly, Now, suddenly bashful. I wondered if I should have put my heels on rather than have them dangling in my hand, but before I could ponder it, I heard his voice come through the door.

"Come on in!"

I took a deep breath, and then I stepped inside.

Seth's house smelled incredible. Like seriously, seriously incredible. Like a restaurant in Italy.

"Woah," I moaned. "What's that smell."

"Pizza," He grinned at me as I walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened once I stepped into view. "Wow," He commented, his eyes traveling up and down my body. I had on a black dress with a little bit of black beading at the top, accentuating the chest area, with thin spaghetti straps that highlighted my collarbone. I would call it coincidental, but I hadn't forgotten how much Seth said he loved that part of me when I picked out this dress.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"I didn't even get to complement you yet," Seth chuckled at me. "Don't thank me yet."

I tried to ignore him and steer the direction in a different direction. I hated this kind of attention, especially complements. I never knew what to say back.

"I didn't know you were actually making pizza!" I chuckled. "I thought you meant you were picking some up."

Seth washed his hands at the sink and then walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my back and then pulling away to look at me.

"Wow," He said again, his jaw tensing just a little bit. "You look... wow."

I giggled. "Seth," I sighed in a complaint.

"You look incredible," He told me. "Seriously. There aren't adjectives to describe how you look. It makes my life very difficult."

"Thanks," I blushed. "Now please stop it."

"Why?" He laughed, brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Because it embarrasses me."

"You seemed shameless on the phone earlier," He smiled, kissing me gently. Seth's fingertips just barely brushed against my cheeks before he slid them down to my jaw and held it gently in his hands.

I couldn't help my body from having an overwhelming, physical reaction to his kiss. I let out an uneven, shaky breath and pressed my lips to his, loving how warm he was, everywhere. Seth's hands stroked my cheeks before dipping to my arms, and then sliding down my skin there slowly. His hands fanned out, his fingertips just barely brushing against my chest. I gasped, biting the center of my lip in anticipation.

Seth chuckled against my lips, but his laugh was deep and throaty. I could tell how badly he wanted me, too.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked me, breathless.

I let my lower lip bounce from underneath my upper teeth's grip. "Mhm," I mumbled, reaching for the waistband of his pants.

There was a knock on the door.

I tilted my face up to his, confused.

A vein in Seth's neck tensed. "I invited Embry and Lena over for dinner," He complained with a tensed voice. "Insurance. To be sure we made it out."

I moaned and reached for his collar. "Tell them to go away," I whispered.

Seth laughed as he raised his hand to stroke my fingers. "I can't," He whispered back.

"Seth," I practically whined, shifting my hips closer to his.

He moaned. "Later."

He kissed me quickly, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. In an instant, I felt the tension in Seth's body all but give out. He melted into me, placing one hand on my lower back and one behind my neck, pushing me up against the counter.

Our mouths worked feverishly, lost in each other. I swear we both forgot that they were even there...

"Hey! Anyone home?" I heard Lena's voice sadly not soon enough.

I gasped, twirling away from Seth instantaneously. My eyes were wide and I swear my entire face filled with fire. Crap!

"Oh my God!" Lena's mouth dropped. "You freaks!" She laughed. "We were knocking for like five minutes!"

Embry came in behind her, took one look at me and then at Seth, shook his head, and laughed to himself.

"Did we interrupt something?" He joked, coming into the kitchen to open Seth's fridge.

"No," Seth covered for us. "Just teaching Jane how to make pizza."

"Is that what you were teaching her?" Lena laughed, taking a seat at the island.

I moaned and then gave into the embarrassment, giving up on trying to cover it. I walked around the kitchen to take a seat next to her.

"So is the pizza safe to eat?" Lena joked, apparently not done using that moment to my expense just yet.

"Shut it," I demanded, but once I saw her face it took everything in me not to laugh. A giggle slipped between my lips, and then we both exploded at once. I could tell in the glint in her eyes that she wanted to say more, and that she knew about what happened due to the dress from the other night. Oddly enough, I found myself wanting to tell her about what happened in the Black's bathroom the other night, too. I had never been interested in sharing my personal life; was this what it felt like to have a girlfriend?

"How was rehearsal today, Lennie?" Seth asked, going back to his pizza making, which was incredibly sexy, might I add.

"Amazing. I beat out three girls for a solo and stole back center spot after I screwed up at rehearsal last week."

"You? Screw up?" Seth joked with her, a smile on his face. God, even Seth's teasing was nice. Was there anything wrong with this guy?

"Shocking, huh?" Embry played along, coming up behind her with a water and then handing it to her. Embry placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them; Lena winced, and then let out a moan and let her body fall into it. I blushed and looked away; it seemed a little intimate to be watching that.

"Have you ever had Seth's pizza before?" Lena asked, her voice obviously strained as Embry massaged her.

"Oh, no," I blushed.

"It's amazing," Embry finished. "Better than his mom's. Don't ever tell her I said that."

I chuckled. "I won't."

"Have you even met Seth's mom yet?" Lena asked.

I blushed ruthlessly. "No."

"Seth!" Both Lena and Embry yelled at the same time.

"What?" He held up his hands in shock.

"You can't keep Jane all to yourself!" Lena demanded, crossing her arms and pulling herself out of Embry's grasp. "This is ridiculous! You've been dating for how long? And your poor mother has been begging to meet her for weeks."

"She has?" My eyes widened.

"You're the worst," Lena shook her head at him.

"Yeah! The worst!" Embry said in a mock female voice. Lena punched him in the gut for that, though he merely laughed it off. I may have gasped at that one; it really seemed like she put some force behind that punch, but Embry acted like she had merely swatted him.

"I didn't know that," I whispered, and then suddenly I turned my attention to Seth. Was it crazy that I found myself wondering why Seth didn't want me to meet his parents? Was it even crazier that my heart dropped as I wondered why that was? Was he not as serious about me as I thought?

"No, don't-," Seth dropped his spatula, cocked his head and moaned, his expression dropping as he looked at me. "Do you see what you two did?" He pointed at Embry and Lena and then back to me.

Lena and Embry both laughed. "We're just kidding, Jane," She said as Embry wrapped her arms around her neck. "Seth's not a total jack-ass. He's just trying to do the whole, 'don't scare her with everything all at once because I've got a giant, crazy family with loads of drama' thing. It happens with everyone."

I chuckled, though it still didn't help that sinking feeling in my gut. "Do you not want me to meet your mom?" I whispered to him, unable to help myself.

Seth moaned. "No, Jane. Of course not- I mean, of course I want you to meet her." He narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Lena and Embry as he rounded the island to come over to me. "I just didn't have a chance to invite you over to her house for dinner, yet. We've been really busy."

"That's true," I murmured, because it was. Between my school schedule, work schedule, and now Seth schedule, we barely had time to see each other.

"Please don't think that," He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

I sighed. "Fine," I blushed, feeling a little embarrassed by the attention. "But you're buying me a drink tonight for that one."

Embry burst out laughing. "She's learning so fast! Look out Sethy, boy!"

We all laughed easily together, as Seth threw a pepperoni at him.

After dinner, which was incredible, by the way, Lena insisted on making a few drinks before we left.

"I'm terrified," I laughed, staring at the blender mix up a light pinky-orange concoction that she swore was delicious.

"Don't be!" She demanded. "It's amazing. This is what my best friend used to make for us when we would go out. He called it 'Tanner Juice,' because apparently it made him irresistible and without it he wouldn't be able to bring any girls home."

My eyes widened. I peered over at Embry, who was smiling at her casually.

"Hopefully not you," I stated after a moment.

Lena burst out laughing. "No, idiot! Not me!"

I laughed. "Well that was the weirdest thing to say ever! I thought you forgot your boyfriend was here for a moment."

"See!" Embry pointed at me. "Yet another person who thinks that you being best friends with a playboy football player was weird! Thank you, Jane. I arrest my point."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Oh relax," She giggled. "We were _never_ like that. He brought back a different girl every single night. I was literally his wing-women on most nights."

"Are you two not friends anymore?" I asked, curious about her use of the past tense.

"Oh, we are!" Lena grinned happily. "But he went off to school out of state on a football scholarship. He's super good. Embry and I were going to go to one of his games soon. You should come!"

"I'm good with Jane never meeting Tanner," Seth cut in, holding up his hands. "I think I still have PTSD about your last Tanner fight."

"Seth!" Lena lunged at him, knocking him over playfully as he stood up with a laugh. "Stop giving away all my secrets!" She turned to me now. "Embry likes to push my buttons, and I have a _teensy_ bit of a temper." Both the boys laughed at that, though she merely rolled her eyes. "So we'll have a drag-out fight every six months or so. They like to make it sound like I'm insane and this happens all of the time."

"Nah not anymore, Lennie," Seth kissed me on the cheek as he said this, making me blush, and then gently punched her shoulder. "We just like to make fun of you because in the beginning it was pretty hysterical."

"Will I ever live down the plate throwing incident?" She moaned.

"No!" Embry laughed. "It was at my head!"

"Well you were a douche!" She fought.

"Here we go," Seth whispered in my ear. I giggled, loving this ridiculous dynamic already.

Embry winked at her, and she merely rolled her eyes, though I caught the hints of a smile playing on the corner of her lips. It was obvious that there was so much love between Lena and Embry, and that those fights were merely expressions of passion. Even so, I thanked God that Seth and I had a magnitude of passion without the plate throwing.

Lena finished mixing the drink and then poured me a giant glass. I peered at in uneasily.

"Can't we just get drinks when we get there?" I asked nervously.

"Drinks at the club are always so expensive," She shook her head.

"Why are you worried about it?" Embry teased her. "Have you ever bought a drink for yourself in your entire life?"

"Nope," She popped the "p" and cocked her head. "Hot girl perk. Right Jane?" They all turned towards me.

I blushed. "No comment," I giggled, taking a sip of the drink just to get off the subject.

"No comment?" Seth exclaimed.

I giggled. "Wow! This is actually good!" I took a bigger sip.

"Told ya!" Lena grinned. "You really don't want to know how much alcohol is in it; that's the best part."

"Oh dear," I laughed to myself. It had been forever since I let loose and get wasted. As if sensing my thoughts, Lena asked just that.

"Do you go out often? Can you hold your liquor or should we be worried about you?"

I laughed. "I used to. Not anymore. I hold my liquor quite nicely, though. I've only puked... three times? Well, four times. Actually, I think seven, but a few of those times don't count."

"Holy crap!" Seth laughed, shaking his head at me incredulously. When. I turned towards him, his eyes were wide with amazement, his jaw dropped.

I suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Isn't that normal?" I asked.

"Ugh, no," Lena laughed, hopping onto Embry's lap. "You're way cooler than us. Embry's practically an old man, I'm career oriented, and Seth's a goody-two-shoes."

"Oh," I giggled. "Well, my friends in high school were the party people, so I always judged myself compared to them. I swear, in comparison I was the good girl!"

"Nice criteria," Lena giggled.

"Well, I didn't cheat, didn't black out, and didn't get handsy when I was drunk," I shrugged. "Compared to my ex I was a saint!"

Lena spit out her drink she laughed so hard.

"You're really funny, Jane," Embry told me, honestly. "I'm surprised."

I blushed and then looked over nervously at Seth. I didn't mean to always bring up my ex, and I hoped that it didn't come off that way to him. Only, his expression was humorous, proud even, as he beamed down at me. He tipped his glass towards me, and then we both took a sip. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I can promise you that I'll never cheat or blackout, but I can't make any promises about the handsy part. Especially with you in that dress."

I blushed and peered towards Lena and Embry; thankfully, they were saying something secretly to each other, too.

I took the chance to kiss him, chastely this time, while they weren't looking.

Once we made it out of the house, to say that Lena and I weren't pretty buzzed would have been an understatement. I thought that Seth might have been, but I couldn't really tell as easily, and Embry was practically fine, though I could tell from the way that he watched Lena that he enjoyed her like this.

"Where'r we going?" I slurred.

"Wow," Seth widened his eyes at me. "Babe, are you already that drunk? Len, what did you put in that drink?"

"No!" I laughed. "I sear I'm not!" I slurred again. The entire Uber laughed at me, including the driver. I forced down my laughs to explain. "No matter how much I drink, a glass of wine or a bottle of tequila; my speech is always the first to go. I can't help it."

"Yeah, she also has a severe super power called 'liquid courage," Seth kissed my cheek. "Ask her anything!"

"Oo! Oo!" Lena perked up.

"Not now!" I flushed, somehow already knowing where her mind went.

Lena laughed. "Later," She promised me.

"Oh boy," I sighed, leaning back in the seat. "Thanks," I whispered to Seth.

"Sorry, he reached for my hand. I curled into his side. Maybe I was that drunk, because I was seriously turned on, and it was getting harder and harder to care that there were two other people in the car with us.

Thankfully, we got to the club before I did anything I would regret in front of Lena and Embry. The girls got in for free, as both of our men had to pay, which I felt a little bad for, but Seth assured me not to worry about. We first went up to the bar, where Embry insisted on buying the first round of shots.

Four clear shot glasses of vodka arrived in front of us. I picked mine up expectantly. What I didn't tell them, is that I self-medicated with this stuff way more than I should have after my parents. I knew how to take a shot down.

We were about to cheerz, when we were interrupted.

"Hey!" The bartender suddenly slid another shot in front of me and Lena. "From the guy across the bar!"

Lena winced. "Embry!" She grabbed his hand immediately. "Stop."

My eyes widened. I peered over at Seth, who was making death glares at the guy across the bar. I leaned into him. "Don't get jealous," I whispered into his ear. "I don't even know him."

Seth's fingers brushed my hips as he hugged me from behind and pushed me up to the bar.

"I'm not. You look incredible. I told you. You're bound to draw attention, even if I wished you didn't."

I giggled. "Stop!"

"Now that Embry's not going to cause a riot," Lena blew hair out her eyes, even though his jaw was still tensed and his eyes narrowed. I was slightly frightened of him.

I chuckled. "Well, now we've got two shots to take. Think we can handle it?"

At this, Embry seemed to lighten up. "I will pay you girls if you can do this. I know Len can't."

"Hey!" She argued. "I can!"

"Show me," He winked at her.

"Hey," Seth nudged my shoulder. "You don't have to."

I tilted my face up at him, over my shoulder. "I know," I whispered. "But I can, promise. Then cut me off for a while. I don't want you to have to carry me home."

Seth laughed, squeezing my waist just slightly. "You know I would, though."

I giggled. "Let's have a lot of fun," I turned to wrap my arms around his neck. "Let's be young and dumb, just for tonight!"

Seth kissed me easily. "Done."

"Jane, come on!" Lena pulled on my arm.

I turned around, where Embry had his phone ready. "Don't do anything with that!" I laughed. "I'm underage!"

Embry rolled his eyes. "So is she! Trust me, I'll keep it on lock and key! Just show it at family Christmas parties in years to come."

"Oh gosh," I laughed.

"On three?" She asked me.

"Help," I responded.

We clinked our first shot together, then hit the table top, then took it down. I winced just barely as I quickly picked the other one up and took it myself, not bothering with the cheers because it was taking Lena much longer. I finished the second and then burst out laughing, turning towards Seth.

He pulled me by my waist out to the dance-floor. "Do you dance?" He asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Not really," I giggled. "But I might with you."

"Same here," He kissed me gently, and then more deeply. I melted into him as the alcohol seeped into my veins, burning a little, making everything a little blurry, but slowing everything down, too.

"Let's go home," I whispered sweetly against his lips. I pulled back to raise my eyes to meet his.

Seth laughed, brushing some hair out of my face. "We just got here," He quieted his voice, even with the music, so that only I could hear.

"Yeah but I only care about hanging out with you, anyways." I suddenly felt like a jerk. "And Lena, too," I mumbled after a moment.

Seth grinned and pulled me to him by the waist. He swayed my hips from side to side before I finally giggled and moved them on my own accord. "You're just turned on, aren't you baby?" Seth teased me. He twirled my hair in his hand behind my back.

I giggled and then bit the corner of my lip, dropping my chest against his. "Maybe a little."

"Maybe a little," He chuckled, kissing me once more.

"I think you created a monster," I nodded seriously.

"You're the sexiest monster I've ever seen," He brushed his lips against mine. "Trust me."

"Do you have ex-perience with monsters?" I giggled, struggling with the word.

Seth let out a quick breath and then shook his head to himself. "You're a good dancer," He looked me up and down appreciatively.

"Now I know you're lying!" I laughed. "I can't trust anything you say anymore."

"I'm not lying!" Seth laughed. "You are."

"Wever," I slurred.

"Wever" Seth laughed, pulling me to him by my waist. "That's pretty sassy, Janesie. Are you trying to turn me on or something?"

I giggled wildly against his lips; I suddenly realized that I couldn't feel my own. "Is it working?" I asked.

"Jane," He cupped my cheek in his hand. "I realized a long time ago that I'm in a constant state of being turned on when I am in your presense. It never ends. Never goes away. I just have to live with it."

I giggled. "Well I am sorry about that. That seems very... frustrating."

He kissed me gently, his lips molding into mine easily. "You're perfect, Jane," Seth whispered into my mouth. "And being constantly tempting is part of your charm. It's not a bad thing at all."

The song changed, and before I could come up with a response that would be half as good as all Seth's are, Lena grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Seth and towards her. It was a girl-power pop anthem that we both knew well, and the alcohol had just begun to hit enough so that I was able to easily dance along with her, throwing my head from side to side and shaking my hips in that way that I knew attracted male attention, only I wasn't looking for any attention besides from Seth's. I put an extra sway to my hips as I hoped he was watching me, the alcohol making me brave.

The room was getting dizzy now, my vision getting spotty. I held my eyes closed for longer periods of time now, for everything was so out of focus. The lights were blinding me, the different colors were making me have to blink my eyes rapidly together.

It was amazing.

This was the most fun I had, had since my parents died.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

We arrived home from the club around three am. Lena and Embry took an Uber from my apartment, where we hung out some more and sobered up a little, before taking one back to his place.

Though Jane and I had our fair share of flirty glances and sensual smiles, I don't think that Jane nor Lena stopped talking to each other all night. I think that both Embry and I were shocked at their easy friendship, especially given both of their propensities to having friendships with other girls.

Once they left, Jane was barely even slurring anymore as she sighed and said that she was tired. I led the way up to my room, bear hugging her around the back as she attempted to walk with the added weight. Both of us were laughing ridiculously as I flicked on the light and she took my small room in.

She blinked her eyes a few times tightly together. "Wow," Jane sighed loudly, turning me on almost immediately, not that I hadn't been turned on all night long just staring at her. "I'm dizzy."

I mentally kicked myself. I really hoped that she wasn't too drunk tonight. I wouldn't take advantage of her, but God I really, really wanted her.

Jane stumbled a little, I managed to catch her around the waist, and then raise her up to rest her on the dresser next to her bed. A few of her things fell to the ground, but neither of us really seemed to mind.

"Oo," Jane giggled. "Woops."

I smiled at her as I brushed all of her messy hair out of her face.

"Sorry," Jane giggled, her eyes bright. "Is my hair ridiculous."

"I love your hair," I told her gently.

Jane's lips pulled up into a wide grin. "Well," She began slowly, hesitantly reaching her hands out to tangle them in my collar. "I had a great time tonight." Her voice was so freaking sweet. It made me want to hold her and never let her go.

"Me too," I brushed my thumbs against her cheek. "You look so incredible. It was hard for me not to have my hands on you all night."

Jane blushed. "You kind of did," She murmured sweetly.

"Kind of?" I breathed into her mouth.

"Kind of," Jane breathed, but her voice was merely a whisper now.

I pulled back a little to see her eyes closed, her cheeks red and flushed. Thank God.

"You know what, Jane?" I skimmed my hand below her jawline and then held her head delicately in my palm as I kissed her jaw. Her breaths were audible as I followed the trail to her ear, and then down her neck. I spent my time breathing against the skin there, hitting the spot that I knew she loved.

"Oh, Seth," Jane let out a long, shaky breath.

I breathed the sounds of her needing me. It was so sexy. Jane was so sexy. Everything about her was sexy.

"I realized something terrible," I kissed her soft skin.

"Terrible?" Jane's voice picked up at the end, her eyes still closed.

"Mm," I sucked just a little bit on that spot right behind her ear and she gasped. When I pulled away she had the center of her lip between her teeth. I brushed my thumbs against her lips and then replaced them with my mouth. I kissed her sweetly as she breathed into my mouth, begging for more.

"I realized that I've never made love to you in a bed before."

Jane's lips slowly pulled up into a small grin. She bit the center of her lip and batted her eyes up to meet mine.

"That's a tragedy," She whispered, her lips parting.

"Such a tragedy," I agreed, skimming my fingertips along the edges of her dress.

"Are you gunna do anything about it?" She asked slowly.

I hitched my hands up her thighs, right between her legs, and then slipped my fingers underneath her panties.

Jane gasped, her eyes growing wide as I felt her wetness underneath me. Jane was already ready for me. I wanted to watch her some more first, though.

I began moving my fingers delicately against her, in a slow up and down motion that made her mouth dip and breaths come out faster.

"Mm," Jane moaned and bit the corner of her lip, dropping her head back and closing her eyes.

"Jane," I delicately pulled her head back down. "Look at me," I whispered to her.

The crease between her eyebrows deepened as I continued. She moaned again. "You always want me to look at you," She struggled to get out.

I smiled. "I love watching you like this," I admitted.

"Take me to bed?" She asked sweetly, her face flushed. "I'm ready now.

I groaned, lifting her into my arms and then covering the short distance to the bed. I laid her down underneath the covers and then followed suit. Jane was already reaching for my shirt, pulling is over top of my head, as I quickly slid her dress off of her and threw it on the floor. Jane pulled her bra-straps off, and I unhooked it for her, before sliding that off of her as well. I skimmed my fingers along her nipples as I did that, and breathed in the sound of her moan. Pleasing Jane was my favorite thing in the entire world.

Jane didn't wait for me to take her panties off, and then immediately she was reaching for my pant buckle. I let her unhook those, and then allowed her to slide my pants and boxers off before I took a little bit of control, but there really wasn't any control left in either of us.

I climbed on top of her, careful not to hurt her, as Jane clawed for me to press myself against her.

"I need you," She whimpered, her breaths fast and uneven.

I moaned, and then I slid inside of her.

Jane gasped, her mouth holding open as I pulled back to watch her. Her breathing came back slowly, and in short gasps, until she was begging for more. I obliged, because making Jane feel good was the only thing that I cared about in the entire universe.

I tangled my fingers in her hair as I moved myself in and out of her, this time not worried about hurting her because I knew that I wasn't hurting her at all. Jane was louder now than she had been the prior two times; I wasn't sure if that was the alcohol or if now all the pain was gone, and all that was left was pleasure.

I stroked the sides of her thighs in my hands before reaching for them and pulling them up to hold them at my sides.

Jane whimpered when I went deeper than before. "God, Seth," She arched her back. "Fuck. Don't stop."

I moaned as I made her wishes come true. I could tell that she was reaching her peak almost as soon as it was happening. Jane's eyes closed in concentration, and her whimpers and moans all but ceased. Her mouth fell open, and her breaths froze for a few seconds, before suddenly, she erupted around me.

Jane let out a loud moan and then bit down hard on her lip, a ripple going through her abdomen. Her thighs tensed tightly to my hips, and I felt her insides quivering against me, again and again.

I slowly lowered her thighs back to the bed, and then went to pull myself out of her.

"No, no," Jane opened her eyes, reaching for me. I kept myself inside of her and pulled myself up so that we were face to face.

She closed her eye again, moaned so very softly, and then wrapped her arms around my neck. Jane lifted her legs and tangled them around my back, as I suddenly realized that Jane had no intention of stopping anytime soon. That was so sexy, how she wanted more. I wanted to make her cum again and again and again, so many times that she forgot everything except for my name.

I moved slower now, taking the time to kiss her delicately, as she whimpered sweet sounds of pleasure into my mouth. Jane ran her nails down my back. I had to tense to keep from coming apart. I dipped my lips to her neck and began to suck on her skin there, hearing her sigh in ecstasy.

Jane's hands slowly slid from my neck to my shoulders down to my chest, and then she pushed on me, pushing me away, off of her. I immediately pulled back, worried that she was done and I hadn't realized, only, Jane followed me with her body. She rolled on top of me, and then pushed herself up.

"Holy shit," I mumbled to her as I watched her position herself on top of me. Jane's hair was everywhere, sexy and messy and full. Her cheeks were flushed, lips were pink, and eyes were wild. I fucking loved this angle. At this angle I could see her facial expressions more clearly. I could see the pleasure display on her face, and I lived for it. I was soaking it in, so, so, so close. Until...

I gasped and pulled her off of me, coming undone on the skin of my stomach. It was a little inconvenient that I had to pull out every time I had to cum, but I didn't think that Jane nor I wanted to risk that, even if she had birth control. Not that anything about this situation wasn't perfect.

Jane moaned gently, and after a second, I looked up to see her watching me. Holy crap. How was I still so turned on by her, even right after my release?

She crawled down my legs, and then looked up at me with playful, sensual eyes that told me that she knew exactly what she was doing to me as she ran the tip of her tongue along the length of me.

I took a noisy, deep breath. "I can't Jane," I told her. "Not so soon."

She picked me up in her palm and twirled her tongue around the tip of me. "Try," She begged sweetly.

I moaned.

Jane put me inside of her mouth now, moving me up and down and pressing me into her throat. I was hard again before I thought it was possible, and when I reached for her back on top of me, Jane was more than ready. She moved naturally and sexily on top of me. From this angle I could take in all of her delicious curves, and I memorized every part of her.

It was so unrealistically sexy, watching her get herself off on me. I reached my hands up when I knew that I couldn't help myself anymore and rubbed my fingers against her nipples, that hardened for me almost instantly.

I pulled her down, so that her chest was pressed into mine, making me moan, and then moved my hips so that she didn't have to.

Jane moaned loudly as I kissed her deeply. Her moans and our tongues all tangled and meshed together. I rolled her over so that I was back on top. Jane tangled her fingers in my hair, and then wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself up. I sat up, pulling her into my lap with me, as I moved her on top of me.

Jane's whimpers were even now, timed and in tune. I never wanted to stop. Nothing in my entire life had ever felt this incredible.

I lowered her back down, and Jane now was the one to roll on top of me, taking control again and riding at a rate that she seemed to like. She hit a spot that I could tell she liked, and I started moving my hips in tune with her's, to make it deeper for her.

Jane gasped. "Fuck Seth. _Fuck._ "

I gently guided her arms down, so that her back was parallel with the bed as she rode on top of me, using her hands to steady herself ontop of the covers.

Her thighs tensed. "Seth," She whimpered.

I pulled myself up, pulling my legs behind me and taking her thighs into my hands, and then went hard so that she could get off.

Jane practically exploded this time. She let out a whine of pleasure as her entire body shook. Her toes curled. Her nails dug into my arms. Her mouth was quivering. She was tightening and loosening around the part of me that was still inside of her at a feverish pace. Her thighs were so tight they began to quiver.

I pulled out just in time, and this time I finished right on top of her sweet spot.

I let her relax against the mattress as I grabbed my shirt from off of the floor and cleaned her up. After that, I dropped down next to her.

Jane was breathing deeply, her chest still rising and falling much faster than normal. She licked the center of her lips as she took a deep breath. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her to me. Jane responded instantly, by burying her face into my bare shoulder and tangling her fingers into the base of my hair.

"Wow," She breathed, her voice raspy.

I kissed her shoulder, and then I ran my hands up and down her back.

"Thanks," She whispered.

"Stop," I told her gently.

"No. I'll never stop thanking you," Jane argued. "You're so attentive."

"You deserve that, Jane."

"You're amazing. You could cum inside of me, you know."

I tightened my grip around her. "You want me to?"

She nodded against my skin.

"Okay," I kissed the side of her head. "Are you relaxed and ready for bed now?"

"Mm," Jane answered in response.

I chuckled, running my fingers through the ends of her hair. "I love you, Jane," I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Seth," Jane replied, just before falling asleep in my arms.

I spent the next few hours before I fell asleep too, running through how I was going to tell her everything that I needed to, and worrying that she would somehow not understand. Jane was so innocent, so sexy and perfect and kind and sweet and ultimately damaged. She was orphaned, and alone, and had been treated like crap by a guy who never respected her. She deserved to know the truth, which was why I had to tell her. No matter what.

* * *

YAY! What did you all think of this chapter? The story is about to take off from here; I have a lot of things planned! Any predictions?


	18. Eighteen: Imposter

sorry, sorry, sorry. Crazy chapter ahead! ENJOY

* * *

Eighteen: Imposter

 **Seth's POV**

I woke up the next morning later than I usually did. Something about sleeping with Jane, it was just the most comfortable, warm place in the world. I could have slept forever. Only, when I opened my eyes, Jane wasn't in the bed next to me.

I picked my head up to peer over at the alarm clock next to the bed. 9:12 stared back at me. It was Sunday; why was she up so early?

"Hey!" I suddenly heard called from across the room. I looked over, and there she was, standing in the doorframe leading into the bathroom. I laid back and just admired her for a moment. The sunlight from the window was streaming through, illuminating her beautiful, tanned legs and shining brightly against her perfect face. Jane was in a white, silk robe. How I loved Jane in white. It was slightly transparent, thin enough for me to be able to see her nipples though the fabric.

"Hi," I pushed a pillow beneath my head to lift myself up. "What're you doing up?"

"Just getting ready for church," Jane grinned, cocking her head to the side.

"Church?" I pushed.

Jane bit the corner of her lip as she smiled slyly at me. She held a makeup brush in one of her hands as the other slowly found its way to the bottom hem of her robe. Her fingers played with the fabric there, her eyes watching me mischievously, as she slowly slid it up her thigh.

"Is that surprising?" She just barely whispered.

I gritted my teeth, need for her overwhelming me. "Come here, Jane."

She giggled. "I can't. I'm getting ready."

"Just for a second," I assured her.

Jane sighed and then walked over to me. "What?" She giggled, closer now. With this little space between us, I was able to see straight through her robe now. I had never been so turned on.

"What?" Jane whispered, trying to appear annoyed but coming off as still, somehow sweet.

I pulled gently on the fabric tie. The robe fell open, and the sides of her breast were visible to me, now. Jane's smooth, flat stomach was staring at me, so close to her center and her tight, beautiful thighs.

I couldn't help myself.

I pressed my lips into the skin of her stomach, smooth and persuasive, for the both of us. I kissed down to where her belly button was, and then below.

Jane's head was back and arched, her breaths quick and shallow.

I lowered my mouth to my favorite part of her.

"Stop!" She suddenly giggled, moving back, away from me. "I have to go!"

"Right now?" I asked, my mouth dropping.

"Yes!" Jane giggled. "God doesn't wait for your unholy mouth!"

"Is that unholy mouth not righteous enough to accompany you to church this morning?"

Jane's lips parted. "You want to come with me to church?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"Sure," I finally pulled myself up in bed, sitting up on the side it.

She bit the corner of her lip. "Really?"

"Yes," I laughed. "Anything that I can do to spend more time with you, I'm up for. No, excited even." I stood up. "Are you sure you want to go, though?" I looked her up and down appreciatively.

Jane concealed herself with her robe and then scurried to the bathroom, a laugh floating in the air behind her. "Yes! Now get in the shower! We can't be late!"

About a half an hour later, I was holding Jane's hand as she led me through the front doors of a small, brick church. Granted, I wasn't a regular at church, but I was sure that what I was experiencing was abnormal as suddenly, every single person in the church turned in our direction, and then, completely silence followed.

Jane slowed, and her hand tightened around mine. I wanted to make her feel better, but I was just as dumbfounded as her. Had we forgotten to put clothes back on?

 _"Jane!"_ A chorus of voices suddenly erupted, all saying her name in excitement.

"Oh Jane!" An older woman in a floral dress grabbed her and crushed her to her chest. "Oh dear!" She pulled away. "How are you?"

"Jane!" A sea of other woman and men who looked the same surrounded us, and suddenly their surprise wasn't confusing to me, anymore. From what they were saying, and from how Jane was responding, I realized that Jane hadn't been to church in a very long time.

I wondered if this was the first time she had come back after her parent's died.

"-is my boyfriend. Seth." I caught the trail end of what she was saying, and instantaneously I was being hugged by, one after the other, by dozens of women, all my mother's age.

"Oh, it is so wonderful to meet you!" One told me.

"Who's that?" I heard one-woman murmur.

"That's Jane's boyfriend!" A few answered.

It was so overwhelming and at the same time surprising, that I almost burst out laughing. Jane had so many parts to her that I was still uncovering. I fell harder and harder in love with her with each passing second.

"Ladies, ladies!" I suddenly heard a loud, male voice. "Give her some room!" He laughed. He parted the sea, no pun intended, and then once he saw Jane his hands covered his mouth. He shook his head and then opened up his arms for her. Jane blushed and then hugged him. He patted her back in a fatherly gesture.

"We are so happy you're home," He said to her. "We missed you. All of us did."

"Me too," Jane pulled away with a shy smile. "Pastor Dean, this is my boyfriend, Seth."

 _Oh,_ I thought to myself. _Pastor_.

"Ah," He appraised me accordingly. "It is nice to meet you, young man."

I straightened up. I'd never met a girlfriend's Pastor, but since I never got the chance to meet Jane's father, it seemed like the most important handshake I would make. I shook it firmly and smiled politely.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," I told him, honestly, because it really was nice seeing all the people that obviously cared so much for Jane.

"He's polite," I heard one of the ladies murmur.

I stifled a laugh. I felt like I was in a Hallmark movie.

"We're happy to have you with us," The pastor smiled. "If you could get our Jane back to church, than you are welcome here any time! Jane," He peered back down at her. "Will you be playing, today?"

Playing?

Jane blushed. "I haven't prepared anything."

"Oh! No! No need!" The entire crowd argued with her all at one. "Play anything, dear!" One of them told her. "You're marvelous!"

Now, I actually did giggle. Immediately, Jane's face turned to mine. She had a flushed, yet bright expression covering her features. Jane was so naturally beautiful, pink cheeks and bright eyes and straight teeth.

"But," Jane began nervously. "I wouldn't want to leave Seth..."

"Don't worry about me!" I quickly eased her worries. Jane never played for me, and I absolutely loved watching it. If church was the place that I got to see that, I didn't want her to stop on my account.

"We'll take care of your man, Jane!" One of the ladies laughed. "He's cute!"

Her eyes widened. "Oh dear," She murmured. "Well, maybe one song," She finally conceded.

"What a treat!" The pastor clapped his hands together. "You can go up there now, Jane. I'm about to start. Seth, come with me. You'll sit in the front!"

"Sounds good!"

Jane's eyes widened at me. "Are you sure?" She mouthed to me.

I shook my head at her worries. "Go."

Jane offered me one last look of apology before heading straight through the aisleway to the antique, white grand piano in the front of the church. The pastor led me to the very first row of aisles in the church, and then motioned for me to take a seat next to a kid that looked about Jane's age, with dirty blonde hair and a suit that was perfectly fitted to him.

I offered him a brief hello as he eyed me confusedly, though that was all the time that we had before the service began. The pastor walked up to the front of the church to begin the service.

"Good morning, everyone!" He began, a wide smile on his face. Immediately, the church quieted. "Today, we have a special surprise! Our Jane, our Jane Macalister is back!" Surprised gasps filled the area surrounding us. I guessed that anyone who had not noticed her earlier was noticing her now. "And she is going to perform for us today to begin our worship!"

Applause erupted from the entire parish. I noticed Jane blushing ruthlessly at the piano. Then, she shook her head, shot a nervous glance in my direction, took a deep breath, and then began to play.

I took a deep breath right after the first note. Jane's fingers made beautiful music, which made sense, because she was beautiful in every other way; of course, her music would be just as stunning. I had only caught her playing once before, and then it had been dramatic and sad, heartbreaking, even. Now, she played something beautiful and gentle. It flowed through my ears easily. It was so exquisite; it reminded me so much of Jane. It was innocent and beautiful.

What I wasn't expecting, though, was when her voice suddenly echoed off of the high wooden beams of the old church. I was so stunned, for a moment my mouth dropped open. Jane had a _beautiful_ voice. A voice that was high enough but sexy and smooth at the same time. I had no idea that Jane could sing like this. I had no idea that she sang at all.

Jane played a beautiful song, something that I had never heard before, but something that I was sure I was going to beg her to play for me again, and damn did I want it to last forever. I could tell that I was not the only one who thought that way, too; all around me, everyone was watching in silent admiration. There were so many other reasons, but I could see why everyone loved her so much.

To my dismay, the song ended, and blissful sighs filled the silence. Jane's eyes stayed closed for a moment longer, before she sighed just a little bit, opening her eyes and letting her hands drop from the keys.

Applause erupted from the small church, and immediately everyone was cheering and hollering for her. Jane blushed as she stood, and then bit the corner of her lip as she gave a quick curtsey before rushing back to me in the pews. Jane took a seat on the end next to me, and then peered over with a nervous grin on her face.

"Don't judge me," Jane whispered in my ear as the pastor came to the front of the church and began the sermon.

"Judge you?" I whispered back. "That was incredible. You are incredible."

Jane shrugged. "It's church," She whispered back. "I can't necessarily say no to God, even if I hate playing in front of people."

"Did you write that song?" I asked after the pastor passed us.

Jane looked at me oddly out of the corner of her eye, her lips barely moving. "Seth Clearwater," She murmured. "That is a common, traditional hem. Have you _ever_ gone to church?"

I kissed her cheek chastely, and then left my lips close to her skin so that I could whisper in her ear. "No, but I'm in the process of being saved by a beautiful brunette named Jane."

Jane stifled a giggle, biting the corner of her lip and then shaking her head. Her pastor caught the corner of her eye, and I noticed Jane's cheeks heat up. I immediately but a little more distance between us, so that I couldn't feel her leg against mine anymore. I had to remind myself that even though I really loved touching Jane, her pastor probably didn't.

After church, the entire parish spent their time emptying outside, though once out, no one actually left. It seemed to be the status-quo to now take this time to converse, and that, we did a lot of. Jane personally introduced me to about every single member of the church. They were all extremely nice people, the stereotypical small-church goers, but what I was most surprised with, was their genuine love for Jane. From what I could understand from listening to the conversations, I had been right in my assumptions that Jane had not been to church in a very long time.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, and saw Jacob's name flash across the screen.

"Hey, babe," I waited until there was a break in the conversation to interrupt. "I've got to take this. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay!" She nodded enthusiastically.

Thinking that this may have had something to do with the vampire on the loose, I quickly walked to the back of the parking lot where there weren't any people around. I took cover behind my Jeep before answering the phone.

"Jake?"

"Hey Seth," He answered. His voice sounded tired. "Are you with Jane."

"At church," I told him.

"Church?" He immediately mocked me.

"Save it. What's up?"

He sighed. "We caught his scent again," Jake hesitated a moment before he continued. "By Jane's."

"What?" I yelled, forgetting where I was. I peeked over the Jeep to be able to see Jane; just a visual made me immediately feel so much better, like I could keep her safe as long as I could see her.

"That's not all," He began tensely.

"There's more?"

"The scent. It wasn't just around her house... it was in it."

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

"Hi Jane." Matt Collins suddenly stood in front of me, blocking my view of the parking lot where I was peering out for Seth.

"Oh, hey Matt!" I smiled. Matt might have been annoying and presumptuous, but I blamed that mostly on the fact that he was the preacher's son. He had been really nice to me when my parents died, and so I genuinely knew that he was a nice person.

"You played really well today," He smiled at me.

"Thanks," I shrugged, my cheeks heating up immediately. Any time anyone complemented me, it was nearly impossible for me not to blush.

"Really. Your voice is amazing. Really relaxing. It didn't do much to help from falling asleep during the service, but it was nice."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry. I'll have to let you know before next time. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble. You could feign illness or something."

"Then I'd definitely go to hell," He joked.

I chuckled. "I don't think it works quite like that."

"No, no, you're right," Matt laughed, and then kicked a rock with his shoe. "Hey, so, ugh, that guy you brought, are you two, like, a thing?"

A smile pulled at the corners of my lips. "If you're asking if he's my boyfriend, than yes. Any other thing, no."

Matt's eyes widened. "Oh," He nodded. For a second, I swear there was disappointment that flashed on his face. "Yeah. That's what I meant. Everyone was curious."

"Who's everyone?" I blushed.

"You know," He motioned around with his hands. "Everyone. It's a small church, and you're our Jane."

I smiled to the ground and then placed a piece of hair behind my ear. "His name's Seth. You'd really like him."

Matt nodded slowly. "You mean I'd actually really like him? Or I'd like him as much as the last one. What was his name again?"

I cringed. "You mean Zach? Yeah, not one of my finest moments."

"Was that his name? I was going to say trash-bag."

I burst out laughing. "Did everyone really hate him that much?"

"I thought your dad was going to kill him once at dinner."

I laughed, remembering, no, rather, reminiscing on our monthly Sunday dinner with the pastor, Matt's father, and him. Zach had come, and he had made an extremely inappropriate sexual innuendo about someone other than me. I swallowed down my embarrassment and chalked it up to "guy-talk." My father, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"Seth is not like him at all. He's probably the opposite of him, actually."

Matt nodded. He was being almost, bashful. It wasn't like him at all. "So, he treats you well?"

I let out a short breath. "Yes. Very well."

Matt smiled a little and then nodded his head. "Good. Maybe we could meet him at dinner this weekend."

My eyebrows shot up. "Dinner?"

Matt smiled innocently, looking guilty, like a little boy that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "My dad made me come over here. You haven't been to church in a few months. He's not taking no for an answer, especially after your performance, and your new boyfriend."

I shook my head and laughed to myself. So that was the reason for his odd mood; he was sent to me on a mission.

"I thought these stopped after," My voice trailed off.

Matt's eyes softened. "It probably should have been the other way around, you know. I'm sorry. We just thought we'd give you space."

"You called a lot more than anyone else," I murmured to him. "You have nothing to apologize for, Matt."

"Yeah," He placed his hands in his back pockets and rolled slightly on his heels. "So is that a yes? Please say yes. I can't strike out here after already falling asleep during his sermon. The man will never let me live it down."

I giggled. "Fine, but I can't promise that Seth'll be there. I don't know if I can subject him to my pastor this early in our relationship. That seems a little like cruel and unusual punishment."

"He has to come," Matt told me seriously. "He's intern father, and I'm practicing for future father as well. I'll put the fear of God in him."

I turned to look for Seth; it had been a while since he went to take a phone call, and he said he was going to come right back. I noticed the Jeep, but no Seth. It worried me a little bit. A frown filled my face, but I quickly wiped it from my features and covered it instead with a smile.

"I'll invite him, but chill with the 'fear of God' business, deal? This one's a nice one."

"We'll see, Jane," Matt rolled his eyes. I leaned in, signaling that I was about to leave. Matt got the hint, and hugged me quickly, innocently, before pulling away.

I turned to go, but he called after me.

"Hey!"

I turned.

"It was good seeing you around again. Don't wait another two months this time."

I smiled. "I'll see you next Sunday, Matt." Though, my mind was elsewhere. I was worried about Seth. He hadn't been back. I half wondered if my popularity among the sixty-year-old ladies at church scared him off.

I walked back to where the car was, still not seeing him, and only stopped once I heard his voice. Ridiculous relief flew through me, and I went to take a step forward, in front of the car, and out from where I was hiding around the corner.

"-I need to tell her. I can't keep lying to her."

Immediately, I stopped. It was instantaneous. My veins filled with ice. Lying to me about what? Was it bad that I immediately figured he was cheating on me? Was it stupid that I knew that he wasn't? Was it true that every man actually did? A thousand questions flew through my brain at warped speed. I couldn't believe it. Not Seth. Only, I knew what I heard. I hid back behind the back of the car and listened.

"Jane deserves to know. I can't hurt her, and we can't deal with this without her knowing, especially after this."

My mouth dropped. How was this even real? I swore I was dreaming.

"It's the biggest secret, though. I can't keep keeping it from her. She'll never trust me again." A pause ensued. "I'm telling her tonight." Another one, then a long breath of air. "Thank you. I know it's your secret, too, and I can promise you that I won't take it lightly. Jane trusts me, I know that it'll be okay."

My heart fell into my stomach. He _was_ cheating on me, there was no doubt about it. Or was that just letting my prior insecurities take over? But I knew what I heard. I knew it! My brain was spinning at this point, swirling with any possibility that could have been different than what I thought was going on. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like my lungs were constricting. Oh my God, I couldn't breathe. It was happening, again; the same damn thing that had happened the last time, only worse, now- worse because it was Seth.

"Okay. Thanks," He said. "I've got to get back. I'll call you later."

Oh my God. I pressed my back against the trunk and closed my eyes. I knew exactly who he was talking to, even if I couldn't believe it. I didn't believe in coincidences, and I knew that this would probably be explained away like all the times my ex had before, but that didn't change what I knew. That didn't change that in one stupid, terrible, gut-wrenching second my heart shattered into a million pieces and I felt a pain like I had only felt one time ever before in my entire life. I pressed my lips tightly together and took a deep, silent breath. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I just felt... numb.

"Oh! Hey!" Seth rounded the corner, and I immediately stood up straighter. The hard part about what I just heard, was that it was when I couldn't see him. Now, looking at Seth with his gentle smile and warm features, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't, but I had to. But I couldn't. But I did.

"Hey," Seth frowned and reached out. He rubbed my arms. I let him. "What's wrong?"

His voice was so gentle and so Seth-like, that for a moment I was hypnotized. There was no way. Maybe I should have just asked him, but if I asked him, didn't that give him a chance to come up with a lie? He had said that he was going to tell me later. Did I make him come clean, now? Or did I pray that it wasn't what I thought, and wait it out. _Could_ I do that? Did I even want to? I had promised myself that I wouldn't be a doormat to anyone, anymore, but this was Seth. It was so much easier said than done.

"Jane?" Seth whispered, leaning his body closer to mine.

I took a sharp intake of breath and then bit the corner of my cheek. "Ugh," I pressed some hair behind my ear and then stared down at my feet as I spoke. "Yeah. I'm fine. It was just hard seeing everyone again. I didn't think it was going to be this hard."

I hated myself immediately for lying; I felt like an idiot, a phony, but even more than that, I felt like a complete coward. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't confronting him on what I heard because I should wait for his explanation in case it was something other than what I thought, but really, I was terrified to hear the truth. I felt so nauseous.

"Awe," He brushed his thumbs against my face and then cupped my chin in his hands. "I'm sorry, Jane. Are you okay?"

I nodded. Now, I actually did think I might cry. "Could you just take me home?"

"Sure," He whispered, and then he leaned in, and brushed his lips against my cheek, giving me a soft kiss against the skin there. I bit the corner of my lip to keep from crying. Seth's lips were so warm, and it felt so good. I wanted so badly to pretend like I never heard anything. Maybe ignorance really was the only way to be happy, only, I couldn't unhear what I know I heard.

Seth drove me back to my house, which was thankfully only a five-minute drive. It was silent the entire time, and though he tried to make conversation a few times and ask if I was okay, I never spoke. I couldn't. I feared that if I did I would have started crying. He was probably more confused than ever. Seth was used to me crying when I was upset in any way, but now, I was shocking even myself with how dry my cheeks were. I think maybe I was just used to this kind of pain. Maybe I was impermeable to it, now.

Seth stopped in my driveway, and I surprised myself by not immediately reaching for the door handle. I wanted to get as far away from him as I could, but my body wanted something completely different. I just couldn't believe it. Leaving the car was like I was admitting to myself that this was the end. Not looking at him anymore, I surely would be able to think more clearly, and then, I would realize that we needed to be over for good. That scared me to death. Even more scary, was that I didn't want that, not even after I knew the truth.

"So," Seth began gently. "I was going to invite you over to dinner with my mom and step-dad. She's been asking about you. Are you not up for it today?"

I bit the corner of my lip.

"Stupid question," Seth quickly shook his head. "You feel terrible. You should just take a personal day."

I took a deep breath and then stared down at my hands, playing with my fingers.

"D-do you want me to come in?" He asked more quietly now.

I stared out the window.

"Or be alone?" He just barely whispered.

I bit the center of my lip. I wouldn't wait for him to tell me in person, but I couldn't say what I needed to say in person, either. I had already been humiliated one before; I would like to keep some of my pride this time around.

"I'll call you later," I finally said, opening up the passenger door, and then stepping outside. I walked inside, not looking back, and hated myself for actually feeling bad about how I spoke to Seth. I hated hurting him. He was Seth after all, the kindest, most caring and gentle person I had ever met. I hated the way that his voice fell, but he was the one who had hurt _me_. I shouldn't feel bad for him. But I knew that I should feel _something_ , and as hard as I tried, I just couldn't.

I sat on the piano stool, staring down at the keys, and for the first time in my entire life, I didn't want to play.

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting at home, drowning in a bottle of Jack Daniels, stuffing my face with chocolates and trying to figure out how to cry, when Lena Lahote pounded on my back door.

At first, I was terrified. It hadn't been that long ago when that terrifying man with the red eyes had tried to scare the shit out of me on my back porch. Only, I was a little bit too drunk to care. I hit on the porch light, and once I saw that it was her, I opened the door.

"Welcome to hell!" I threw out my hands. Her eyes widened. "Where everyone dies and Jane Macalister spends her life being shitted on by bull-shit assholes who can't keep it in their pants!"

Lena's mouth dropped. "What happened to you?" She breathed, stepping inside and then shutting the door behind her.

I took a long, deep breath. "I can't say," I moaned.

"Bitch," Lena scoffed. "Spill. You look like a fucking wreck."

"Gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes.

"Well you do! What's wrong with you? Seth sent me over here because he was afraid of you being alone. Then, he told me not to tell you that. Woops."

"Okay," I tapped my finger against the whiskey glass and then began pacing the floor. "I have to tell you something."

"Obviously," She widened her eyes like I was some sort of idiot.

"It's very... I just- I, I have to tell you something." I placed the bottle down and grabbed my head.

"Jane! What is wrong with you? Just spill!"

"It's hard!" I exclaimed.

"Just say it!"

"I just- it's really a lot and I'm kind of freaking out and I don't think I can keep it in any longer and I haven't cried so I think I've lost my mind or my soul has finally exited my body and-,"

"Did you go off your meds?"

"I think Seth's cheating on me."

Lena's eyes widened. Her mouth dropped. I let out a long breath and closed me mind. There. It was out. Like ripping off a Band-Aid.

Suddenly, Lena burst out laughing. I actually had to do a double-take. Wait, was this all just some sort of terrible dream? Maybe this wasn't real life. Surely, my best friend wouldn't respond after hearing that my boyfriend was cheating on me by laughing. Only, she was actually on the ground now, laughing so hard that her stomach hurt and she wasn't able to hold herself up any longer.

At this point, I was convinced that I had slipped into some sort of ulterior universe.

"I- Jane- I," Lena regained her footing but kept her hands on her knees as she continued laughing. "I am so sorry!" She gasped, finally standing up straight. "I am so sorry!" She repeated, laughing between words. "That is just- that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

My mouth dropped. "I heard him, Lena!" I demanded, and then, of course, tears immediately erupted in the corners of my eyes. Great, _now_ I was able to cry. I couldn't cry over the agony of my boyfriend cheating on me, but my best friend being mean, bring on the rain.

"What do you mean you heard him?" She continued laughing.

"On the phone!" I moaned. "He was talking to someone. He said that he couldn't keep lying to me, and that he had to tell me the truth. That he didn't want to hurt me but he was keeping this huge secret from me."

"Oh my God," Lena suddenly moaned. "Those guys. They're all idiots. I thought Embry was an idiot, but this is a whole other level.

"What are you talking about?" I finally exploded, tears exploding out of my eyes.

"Seth is not cheating on you, Jane," Lena sighed. "I promise. It's a different secret."

"Wait," My tears suddenly evaporated. "You know what secret it is?"

"Of course, I know the secret," She rolled her eyes. "It's not crazy. It's just about their family. Their tribe or whatever, they descend from something. Personally, I didn't think it was ever really a big deal, but they act like it's the most serious thing, ever."

I gasped. "What?"

"Jane," Lena sighed. "Seth would never cheat on you. Really."

"Oh my God!" I pressed my palms to the sides of my head and shook my head. "Oh my God. Seriously? Oh my God. _Oh my God!_ I was awful to him. Crap! Lena, what do I do?"

"Probably chill with the liquor," She laughed, though a second later she grabbed the bottle off of the counter and took a swig for herself. "And call your boyfriend. Oh, and stop being an idiot. Seth would cut his dick off before ever cheating on you."

"Lena!" I suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my God! I thought he was cheating, Lena! I really, really did! Oh my God, I have to call him! I have to explain!"

I ran for my phone, though, almost as soon as I did, there was another knock on the back door. The light was already on, and Seth was standing at the back door.

"Seth!" I ran for the door and opened it. "I'm so sorry!" I jumped into his arms.

Seth froze. Wow, he wasn't as warm as he usually was. Actually, he was quite cold. A shiver went down my spine, though in an instant he relaxed into me, and he felt more Seth-like in an instant.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" I explained into his shirt. "I am so sorry! Seth! I thought you were cheating on me!" I picked my head up and grabbed my head in my hands, shaking it dramatically. "I heard you talking on the phone and I thought you were talking to a girl and there was this secret and, oh Seth! I am the worst girlfriend ever!" I dropped my forehead back down to his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

Seth wrapped his arms tighter around me. He didn't say anything, but almost instantaneously he walked us over to the couch, and then threw me down on it.

"And, _that's_ my cue to leave!" Lena stood up. "So what, you decided to put your big-boy panties on and come over here yourself. You've got a lot of explaining to do my friend."

Seth ignored her, instead, lying me down and then kissing me quickly. Seth's lips were harder than usual, colder, too. It bothered me a little bit, but I fell into him easily. He was probably mad at me for being so cold to him earlier. Regardless, Seth wasn't cheating on me. My life couldn't have gotten any better.

"Ew! You could at least give me a minute to leave! Jeesh! Bye!" Lena practically sprinted out my back door.

"Bye!" I laughed, turning my face towards her, only for Seth to now focus his attention on my neck.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

I was sitting at Jacob's kitchen counter, getting served endless amounts of hot chocolate as I continued to self-loathe. I had sent Lena over to check on Jane because I knew that she didn't want to see me. Something was wrong with her. I mean, something was really, really wrong with her. It was like I had just kicked her, that's how she was acting. I knew that she got sad about church, but before I left her, she seemed fine, happy, even. What happened in the amount of time between me leaving to talk to Jake and her coming to find me at the car. Something wasn't adding up.

After hearing about that vampire being inside of Jane's house, it physically hurt me to sit here right now. In fact, the only reason why I was okay not being with her, was because the scent left, and because there were five of us phased right now, stationed outside her house. Still, I felt on edge, like I had that first night I had met her.

"Hey, hey!" I heard a slam and then sat up in my chair. Lena was back so soon, but she didn't seem upset; I wondered if he had any information. "You guys will not _believe_ what Jane told me tonight. I almost-,"

Lena came to an abrupt halt mid-sentence. She looked at me, and then looked again, doing an immediate double-take.

"What-," Her voice grew quiet. She pointed to the door and then back at me, twice, before her mouth dropped.

"How-,"

"Hey," Embry suddenly stood up. "You okay, Lennie? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I- I think- but-" She was stammering even more know. "Seth," She finally stated clearly. "How did you get here so fast? You were just over at Jane's."

I frowned. "I wasn't over at Jane's."

"Yes you were," She pushed. "You knocked on her back-door. You- you were there. You kissed her."

Every joint in my entire body froze. "That wasn't me," I whispered.

Realization hit me all at once, like a baseball bat to the stomach, even though I didn't want to believe it. So I asked a very simple question, even though I already knew the answer: "But if I'm here, who's with Jane?"

* * *

COMMENT WHO EVERYONE THINKS IS WITH JANE! Will update ASAP!


	19. Nineteen: A Terrible Nightmare

I just loved reading all of your comments! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read. Please, believe me when I say that I read every single one of the comments. Here is a thank you with a super quick update! Enjoy!

* * *

Nineteen: A Terrible Nightmare

 **Jane's POV**

Seth's lips clung to my skin, making me short of breath, _very_ short of breath. We hadn't spoken since Lena left, though this felt like even more than talking.

Seth was eager now, taking less time than he usually did, taking off my clothes all at once other than slowly like he usually did. He kissed from my shoulders down to my chest, and then flicked my nipple with his tongue. I gasped.

"Seth," I moaned, gripping a fist-full of his hair.

Seth pulled back, his eyes connecting with mine, only, they were hard. There wasn't that warmth behind them that I had grown so accustomed to seeing. There wasn't... life. It was odd.

"Are you okay?" I frowned, my breathing heavy.

He watched me for a while longer, and then a smile slowly formed on his face. I tried to smile back, but Seth's looked so much more forced than usual. He nodded his head, and then kissed me once more. I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind as he slid his hands underneath my underwear and slid them- no! Suddenly, he ripped them off of me. He was inside of me all at once, in a matter of seconds.

My mouth dropped open and ecstasy filled my veins. He felt different, not as warm, but it still felt incredible. How could it not? He moved in and out of me quickly and deeply, wasting no time driving me wild. I let out a loud moan from deep within me and dug my nails into his shoulders. I felt the passion coming off of both of us with how intensely he was moving inside of me; it was makeup sex at its finest, which was most likely why it felt so very different.

He gripped my hips tightly in his hands, so tightly that I felt like he might have been leaving bruises, and I gasped at the pressure, a cold chill shooting down my spine. He brushed his fingers against my eyelids, and I batted them open.

I frowned. Seth didn't look like himself. I mean, he looked like himself, but not like himself at all. His lip was pulled up into a sort of snarl, his eyes intense and cold. Something different than I had ever felt before, especially with Seth, flowed through me: fear.

There was the sound of crashing in the background. I gasped, then I winced. I blinked; one second Seth was on top of me, and the next he was flying across the room, limbs tangled with an animal- a wolf- no, something bigger than a wolf, and more human looking.

"Seth!" I screamed, immediately lurching up, grabbing a blanket on the couch to quickly conceal myself. Panic ensued, completely taking over. It was hurting him, I could tell. Only... Seth wasn't Seth anymore. I gasped and subconsciously slid to the very back corner of the couch. The wolf didn't have Seth, he had the man from my porch. The man with the red eyes.

There was a tearing sound, and then the bitter scream of agony followed. A sound slipped from the back of my throat; it was unpracticed and honest. It was terrified and confused all at once. Was I dreaming? It sure felt like it.

I blinked, and the second time I looked I realized that there wasn't only one wolf, there were two, three, four! And one of them was staring right at me. I didn't have time to lurch away or run for cover. I didn't have time for anything. Instead, that very wolf, white with some grey and a few, tiny specks of gold, turned into a man... It turned into Seth.

I had lost my mind.

I blinked my eyes together more times than I could count. I knew that I was dreaming, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out how to wake up.

It took me a second to realize that my mouth was hanging open, and once I did, I also realized that Seth was kneeling right in front of me, a blanket wrapped around the lower half of him. I blinked my eyes tightly together. I swore- no. No. I couldn't believe my own eyes, but I swore, I _swore_ that he had been some kind of animal, a wolf even, only seconds ago. One second there was a wolf and the next second it was naked Seth. A wheeze of a gasp slipped between my lips. I squeezed my eyes tightly together. Why couldn't I just wake up? This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

Seth reached his hand out, and then pulled up the blanket that I had grabbed to cover me. I must have dropped it in the midst of my confusion. I quickly took it from him, gripping the soft fabric so tightly in my hand that I saw my knuckles turn white. I couldn't look away.

"Jane?" Seth asked softly, but his words seemed to falter there, too. He ran his eyes up and down my body, concealed by the blanket, but he knew that I was naked underneath it. "Are you okay?" He finally asked, his eyes deep and clouded with, what was it? Hurt? Anger? Sadness? I couldn't tell.

"What," I began, shaking my head. "Seth," I whimpered. "What- what just happened?"

Jacob and Quil and Embry were all in here, too. They had just re-entered the room; I hadn't even noticed them leave, but I just realized that I hadn't noticed them enter, either. They all had shorts on, but not shirts. That confused me even more. Where had the wolves gone? There had been wolves, right? One of them took a step forward, and I heard the glass crack underneath his foot. My mouth dropped. My eyes connected with the broken glass shards littering the entire surface of the floor. Holy crap, my window really had been shattered. I hadn't imagined that.

"But," I began," My eyes darting to the window and then back to Seth.

"Jane," He began, reaching out for me.

"No," I pulled away; I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. "You were just- but you were- how did you get- and then you weren't you." I knew that I was making absolutely no sense, but what I had witnessed just made absolutely zero sense as well. One minute, Seth had been on top of me, no _inside_ of me, and the next he was changing from a wolf into a human. But- no. That was impossible.

"Jane," He spoke softly. "That wasn't me."

My mouth dropped. "What do you mean?" I squeaked out. It wasn't like I meant to, but the confusion had overtaken me. Tears condensed in my eyes as I stared at Seth who was looking at me like how people used to look at me right after my parents died, with remorse and compassion, like they felt bad for me.

"I know it was you! I saw you!" I stammered.

"No, it wasn't," He whispered to me. "We've been trying to find him for a while now. He's not human, Jane. He was- he just- he was somehow able to make himself look like me."

"But, but," I stammered; this made no sense. This was irrational. This was crazy. "What do you mean he's not human?"

"Kind of like us," He explained slowly. "We are human, but we're something else. We're wolves, too. Shapeshifters. You saw me change from a wolf into a human, didn't you?"

My jaw hit the ground. "Seth, what?" I exclaimed, looking from him to his friends, hoping that they would all start laughing and admit this was a terrible, cruel practical joke. Only, they were all staring with expressions that mirrored Seth's. Embry wouldn't even look at me.

"What is going on?" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Someone attacked you. An animal attacked you while we were-,"

"No, that wasn't me," Seth tried to explain. "I attacked the man that looked like me. Then I shifted back. That's why I'm here now."

"What?" I cried, my voice high and terrified. "What's going on?"

"Seth," Jacob spoke, his voice quiet.

He turned towards Jake, and then held his hands out as if to say, _I have no idea what to say._

I suddenly burst out crying.

"Jane!" Seth exclaimed, his voice filled with worry and pain. I could tell that he hated me crying like this; if I was being honest, I hated it, too, but I couldn't help myself. It was my body's response. I was so confused. So entirely, and completely confused, and even a tiny bit drunk; all that I could do was sob about it.

He reached for me, but I pulled away instinctively.

"No, no!" I cried, shaking my head. "You were just here with me, but you say that you weren't, and that was someone else, even though I know that it was you, and then you were a wolf, and now you're you, and I'm naked, and everyone's staring at me and I- I- I'm so confused. I have no idea what's going on!" I let my head drop into my lap and loudly cried to myself, my chest shaking.

I was humiliated. I had no idea what was happening, plus I was completely naked, covered with nothing but a thin blanket, with all of Seth's friends in the room. I wished this was a nightmare, because if it was then I could at least wake up from it.

"Jane?" Seth tried, his voice softer now.

"Get out," I suddenly picked my head up, pulling the blanket high up to my neck. "Please just get out. Just everyone get out."  
Embry, Jake and Quil followed suit immediately, but Seth remained where he was, still kneeling in front of me, his mouth open, quivering with words that never left his lips.

"Please go," I cried. "Please Seth, just go. Everyone, just go."

"Jane," Seth whispered quietly. "I just won't leave you like this."

"I'm so confused," I cried, angrily wiping at my wet face.

"Can you let me explain it to you?" Seth asked gently.

"I don't even know if you're you," I cried loudly.

"You're safe now, I promise," Seth told me. "It's me, baby, it's me. He's gone, okay? He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Who's dead, Seth?" I sobbed. "I don't know who you're talking about!"

Seth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "There's so much for me to explain, okay, Jane? I know that. But, please, please Jane just- just let me talk to you. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"What?" My mouth dropped. "Who?"

"That man," Seth's voice softened. "The one who looked like me."

" _That was you_!" I suddenly screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Okay," Suddenly, Jacob come up behind him. He held a hand to his mouth, nodding his head slowly. "Seth, can you go get Jane some clothes?"

Seth's eyes were locked on mine. He looked like he was about to cry. Finally, he broke eye contact with me to look at Jacob now with a confused expression.

"Yes," He finally answered. "Jane- Jane I'll be right back."

Tears streamed down my face.

"Okay, Jacob nodded, breaking our connection. "I'll be in the kitchen. Tell me when she's changed."

I was left alone again. Though I spent the entire time staring at the spot where they had once been. I thought I was losing my mind; that was the only explanation. Only, there was glass all over the floor, and the floor to ceiling window was now wide open, with no break between the inside and the elements.

Seth came back with a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts, and I took them from him quickly, not wanting to be naked anymore. With shaking hands, I got dressed underneath of the blanket and then watched Seth contemplate saying something to me for a few seconds before he finally kneeled down again.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," Seth whispered.

I gulped. "About what?" I whispered.

Seth closed his eyes. "I just have to explain. Once I do you'll understand, okay?"

"Explain what, Seth?" I cried the words out.

He cupped my cheeks in his hands, and then he pulled me closer to him.

"Seth," I complained, pulling back.

His eyes broke. These were the eyes that I remembered, only, they looked sadder than I had ever seen them. He stood, and then slowly walked back into the kitchen, his shoes crunching on glass as he did so.

A minute or so later, Jacob was walking in now, right towards me.

"I'm going to talk to you, Jane," Jacob said slowly, carefully. "Is that okay?" He pulled over a chair from across the room so that it was right in front of me, and then took a seat.

I gulped. "Where's Seth?"

"In the kitchen. Is that okay?"

It took me a moment, but I finally nodded my head.

"Okay. Firstly, you're not hurt, are you?"

My lips parted. I pinched myself. "No," I heard myself answer.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, softer this time.

"I don't know," I cried.

"I know you're scared, and you're confused," Jake leaned forward. "But everything's okay now. You're safe."

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I need to start at the beginning, okay? Just listen first. Seth's part of the Quitellete tribe, just like all of us. We're all a pack. We shape-shift into wolves. We do that to protect humans. We have for a long time."

My mouth dropped. "Is this a joke?"

"No, Jane," Jake smiled gently at me. "I'm not messing with you. I promise. Do you remember that murder at the fair?"

I nodded my head slowly. Everything felt a little numb. I couldn't believe my ears.

"That was a murder by another monster, a monster that we try to protect humans from, the same one that had the red eyes from your porch. We've been following his scent for a while now. He left town for a long time, but the Cullen's, they help us, they found information about murders in other areas, to other girls. We hadn't made the connection until right now.

I really didn't realize it until Lena came over to Emily's. Seth was there, and she asked how he got from your house to Emily's so quickly. That monster, the one we've been trying to find, he can change his appearance to look exactly like other people. He did that to you. That wasn't Seth."

My entire body froze. "But," I began, though no words followed. Jacob waited patiently for the silent minutes that came after that, as I attempted to take in all of this new, unbelievable information that I was just told and form a question. "But if that wasn't Seth, than who did I have sex with?"

My voice was high, like a little girl's. If I believed him, which I wasn't sure I did, but if I did, than I knew the answer even before he told me.

"The man with the red eyes," Jacob answered gently, like he was talking to an infant. "The one that was on your porch. I'm going to ask you again, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I sat back against the couch, sinking into the cushions; these were the same cushions that I had just moments ago been lying against as Seth and I made love, or so I thought. Now, if what Jacob was telling me was true, I hadn't been having sex with Seth at all. I had slept with the man with the red eyes that had frightened me, only, he was disguised as Seth. I tried to remember his appearance, and suddenly remembered his cold eyes, the snarl on his face, how his hands were ice cold; the thought sent goosebumps erupting all over my skin.

"Jane," Jacob pushed.

I swallowed harshly. "Where's Seth?"

"In the kitchen," He answered again.

My voice waivered. "And that's... him?"

Jacob smiled. "Yes. That's him. The monster is gone now."

I slowly nodded my head. "Okay. So, if I'm understanding correctly," I began, at risk of sounding like an idiot, but I was just going to give it a go anyways. "You're all wolves. You and Seth and Jacob and Quil and Embry and all the other guys, right?"

Jacob nodded. "Most of us, yes."

"And you are the ones who all burst into my house to... save me? From the... monster? From the monster that was pretending to be Seth so that we could...," I let my voice trail off. "And then after he could..."

Jacob's smile dropped. "Yes," He replied again, but softer this time.

"As wolves?" I clarified.

"Yes."

"Okay," I spoke slowly. "Well then," I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry."

Jacob opened his mouth, only to close it again. He peered at me oddly, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I shouldn't have yelled at you all to get out, especially if you were helping me. I was just scared, and I was indecent, so I was embarrassed and- I'm sorry."

Jacob let out a long, deep breath. "I can honestly say that I've never heard of this kind of response before," He murmured. Jake shook his head, "Please don't apologize, Jane. Do you want to see Seth? Did I explain everything alright?"

"Yes," I forced a smile. "To both questions."

"Alright." Jake stood. He hesitated for a moment, before stopping to turn back to me. "I'm sorry, Jane," He said lowly. I didn't know what to say, so I just lowered my eyes to my lap. I was already embarrassed enough; I just wanted to be left alone. Jake seemed to get the hint, because a moment later, he left the room.

Seth came back in after a moment, his steps careful and slow, his face a mask of concern.

I watched him walk in, not sure what to say, and then he took a seat in where Jacob had sat. I could tell that he wanted to sit next to me, but I knew that he knew that I wasn't okay with that right now. Not only had I just slept with a man that I thought was him, but he had scared the shit out of me, and all of his secrets had just come out, and there had been so damn many of them. I felt like my head was spinning, and him touching me wasn't going to help any of that right now.

"Hi," He said after a moment, his voice soft.

I bit the inside of my cheek. I should have known it wasn't him; Seth would never just take me without speaking to me like he just did, first. It didn't even feel like him. I knew that something was off. I should have known. But how could I have known?

"Did Jacob... explain everything?" Seth asked slowly.

I nodded my head. "He did a much better job than you," I murmured.

"I panicked," He admitted.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"Jane?"

I met my gaze with his. Seth didn't look like he was about to cry, he actually was crying now. "I'm so sorry. I- I don't know what to say. I hate that he touched you. I- I'm so sorry, Jane. I should have protected you. This never should have happened."

I shook my head. "It's fine," I cleared my throat. " _I'm_ fine. I mean, it's not like he raped me or anything. I thought it was you, I was, very, willing."  
Seth closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, before opening them again. "I'm sorry I scared you when I attacked him. I just wanted him to stop touching you."

"It's-," I suddenly cut off, letting out a frustrated breath. "You know what, it's not okay." I shook my head, trying to fight the tears away, but I was getting upset, and I knew that with that anger came tears, without fail. I pressed my lips tightly together before letting them bounce apart "It's really, _really_ not okay, Seth. You promised me that you didn't have any secrets. You promised me that you were being honest with me and that you'd never hit me with something crazy and then _this_. This is- this is beyond crazy, Seth. This isn't even a secret! It's on a whole other level! What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I know," Seth murmured.

"No," I sat up. "You do realize that if you had just told me, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I mean, maybe we could have avoided this!" I was crying now, but I tried to control it the best that I could to be able to speak. "If I had maybe known what to watch out for then maybe I wouldn't have-," I let out a strangled cry and then wiped at my eyes, dropping my face towards my lap.

"I was going to tell you, Jane," Seth explained, his voice sounding sad. "I planned to." I promise you I planned to."

"I heard you on the phone," I angrily swiped at my cheeks. "I thought you were cheating on me."

"What?" Seth gasped, he looked not only shocked, but disgusted. Lena's response suddenly made so much more sense. "No, Jane. Baby I would never do that to you. I'm so sorry that you thought that. I see now that I should have told you. It was wrong of me to keep it from you for so long."

"You're just saying that because you got caught," I shot at him. "How come it always works like that?"

"What?" Seth breathed. "No, Jane. That's not it at all. I promise."

I ran my fingers through my hair and then took a deep breath, finally looking back at him. "So you're a werewolf?" I asked, trying my best not to notice how sad he looked.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah."

I let out a completely exasperated sigh and shook my head. "Okay," I bit back tears. "And the guy who was on my porch wasn't just a guy trying to scare me. He was a monster that you've been trying to catch for a while now."

It took him a second. "Yes."

I shook my head. "How could you keep that from me?"

"I had to."

I flinched. "You promised me you wouldn't," I sobbed. "You promised! You lied to my face about it, Seth!" I gasped between tears. "You- you saw how much that scared me and you lied about it. How could you do that to me?"

"It's not that simple," Seth explained gently. "It's something that I have to talk with Jake about first. He's the alpha of our pack. But- but it's not only that; everyone has to agree, and most importantly, I had to make sure that you were ready to hear it. I wish that you could see, Jane, I was only trying to do what was best for you. I promise."

I closed my eyes. "Is there anything else?" I asked after a moment.

Seth opened his mouth and then closed it. He moaned and then hung his head. "The wolves," He began, his voice strained. He picked his head up to look me in the eyes as he talked. "They do this thing. It's called... imprinting. They've all done it; Embry to Lena, Jake to Nessie, Quil to Claire, Jared to Kim, Sam and Emily, Paul to Scarlett. It's when they see, when they lock eyes with, the girl that they're supposed to be with. It's this _feeling._ They know, I guess, is the best way to put it."

I slowly took that in. "They know what, Seth?" I finally blurted. What he had just spoken made absolutely zero sense.

"When you looked at me for the first time, Jane," He explained gently. "It was like the world stopped spinning for a second. It connected us. I- I knew that you were made for me, that we were made for each other. It's hard to explain, but that feeling never stopped."

I let a few minutes pass, taking his words in. I gulped audibly. On one hand, I wanted to believe Seth. I wanted to believe him and think that this creepy, stalkerish "imprinting" was good, it was _love_ , because apparently all of his friends had done it, so it had to be. Only, I couldn't shake what I really felt about it.

Realization hit me like a gut punch to the chest. This was so much worse than if he had cheated on me. At least if he had been cheating on me than I could have convinced myself that a part of him had loved me before, now, I realized that he had never loved me at all. I knew that the truth was that he was either insane, which was likely, or that he never really loved me at all. That the reason he stuck around wasn't because he was a great guy, but because some weird wolf thing made him. He didn't have a choice.

I stood up. "I just want to be alone," I whispered, staring down at the floor as I headed for the stairs. "Please," I added, trying to conceal how my voice shook. I was seconds away from Niagara Falls. I couldn't hold it back this time. This hurt more than my parents.

"Wait, Jane," Seth stood up. "Please, baby," His voice was pleading now. I shut my eyes tightly together, willing myself to hold on. "Talk to me. It's not what you think it is. I love you. I love you so much. It only makes it so that I can love you _more_ , nothing else."

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore, Seth," I cried now, openly, not able to help it.

"I can't leave you like this," His voice sounded pained. "Please. Please listen to me. Or we don't have to talk at all. Just let me stay with you. I'll just hold you and you can cry because tonight was so messed up but- but I love you. Don't question that. Please don't question that."

"You don't love me," I cried.

"What? No, Jane," He grabbed my arm now.

"You don't love me!" I cried. "You never did. You just have to be with me because of this stupid, weird wolf thing that doesn't even make any fucking sense, Seth! And I don't want to talk to you anymore because of it, okay? So leave me alone! Please leave me alone!"

"That's not true," Seth demanded. "You're not understanding."

"Get away from me!" I sobbed.

"Jane, please," He gripped my shoulders tightly. "Just listen to me, baby. I do love you. That's the only thing that I know. That's the only thing that I can't have you thinking, that I somehow don't love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than it's even physically possibly to love a person. I-,"

"Just stop Seth!" I cried.

"No, Jane!" He shook me, gently, but enough to make me gasp. "You have to believe me, Jane."

"You're scaring me," I cried, pulling away from him.

Immediately, Seth let me go. He took a step back, his eyes wide, his mouth open. "Jane," He began.

"I can't talk right now," I managed to get out. "Please, just," I gasped in breaths. "If you love me like you say you'll leave. Please."

Seth's expression fell. A tear slipped from his eye that I noticed. It hurt me more than I thought it would. "Alright Jane," He finally agreed, but it sounded more like a whimper than anything. "I'm not leaving you, though. I'm gunna be in the woods, all night. I'll be in wolf form but I'll still be there. I'm not going anywhere. If you need me just look out your window and I'll be right here. Okay?"

I nodded my head, biting the inside of my cheek so tightly so that I wouldn't cry. I tasted my own blood and swallowed it.

He turned then, and walked out the back door. I ascended the steps pretty put together, and then I started the shower. I was so confused. I didn't feel like I had been assaulted. Yes, I had been tricked, but it had been Seth's body, even though it wasn't really him. I had thought it was him, so what I had done wasn't anything that I remembered negatively. I wasn't scared. He hadn't hurt me. I hadn't known it wasn't Seth at the time, so nothing about it frightened me at all. Only now when I looked back on it did it feel gross; I had been doing those things for a stranger, but that was still so hard to grasp when it looked just like Seth. I felt like I was going crazy.

Regardless, the shower was great for two things, getting clean, and crying everything terrible that had happened tonight out, until I felt like I had no water left in my entire body. I knew that the second I stepped into the shower, and slid down the wall, my face falling into my hands, that it would at least be good for one of those things.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

Jane was crying in the shower. I heard her.

I blamed my extreme werewolf hearing for it, but really, I was listening closely, closer than I usually listened, to be able to hear her. It killed me. It made my stomach hurt and my chest ache at the same time. I never felt so terrible in my entire life.

Not only had Jane been terrified by me, but I had somehow let her be tricked into having sex with a man that wasn't me, that looked like me. A monster that could have hurt her, that probably would have killed her. A vampire who wouldn't have cared about hurting her or if she felt good. I wasn't sure what kind of trauma she felt now, after the fact, but I knew that it wasn't good. Nothing about this was good, or even okay. I wanted to die, that's how terrible I felt.

But that wasn't even the worst part. She thought I didn't love her, and that hurt more than anything.

 _It's not your fault,_ I heard a voice say, coming up on my side.

I turned, only to see Embry, in wolf form, coming up next to me to sit down.

I didn't say anything.

 _Jake came back to the house. Told us what happened. I came back here to see if maybe she wanted to talk to Lena about some things, see if that made her feel any better. I caught the trail end of that- I'm sorry._

 _Why are you sorry to me? It's my fault,_ I thought.

 _No, it's not,_ Embry immediately countered. _None of us knew until tonight. How could we have? It could have just as easily been Scarlett, or Lena._ Because he wasn't able to control his thoughts, I then heard a, _Thank God it wasn't._

A beat passed.

 _Sorry,_ He thought.

 _She thinks that I don't love her,_ I told him. _She said that I was scaring her._

 _She doesn't understand_ , Embry replied. _It was soon to begin with, and then with everything that happened tonight, it came out in the complete wrong way. She's just confused, and she's scared. Give her some time._

 _You try doing that after some guy raped your girlfriend_ , I hit back before I could help myself.

Embry growled. _At least she didn't know it wasn't you. He didn't hurt her. She didn't realize what was happening._

 _That makes it okay?_

 _No. But it makes it bearable._

A moment of silence passed.

 _I'm going to send Lena over here tomorrow. Maybe hearing it from her would help, especially with the whole imprinting thing. Don't beat yourself up, even the girls who were imprinted on young took it badly. I think that Paul's girls were the only one's who took it oddly good. Leave it to Scarlett and Lena to be the odd ones out._

I didn't have it in me to find his usual jokes funny. Though, I mentally apologized for it.

 _Thanks, Emb. What happened with him?_ I thought, trying not to let my anger show, only it was impossible. After what he did to Jane, he was lucky I didn't torture him to a slow and painful death.

 _We took care of him. He deserved it. All those murders- Jake thinks he tried to throw us off with the first guy he killed, just so we wouldn't suspect him for the murder's of the women out of town. We're lucky we figured it out so soon._

 _Lucky?_ I exploded, jumping up in the air onto all fours. _How in any sense of the word could we be lucky?_

 _It could have been worse, Seth. She could have died._

 _I can't believe this. I can't believe I let her be alone tonight._

 _She wasn't alone,_ Embry disagreed. _We were all outside. It was the perfect crime. We thought it was you walking inside- none of us thought twice about it. He didn't even smell like a vampire, that's how powerful his... power must have been. He must have been watching her and planning this for months, that must have been why he was sticking around her house for so long._

Suddenly, a figure above me caught my attention. Through the dim light of Jane's bedroom window, I noticed the faint outline of her face in the glass, peering out towards the tree line. Her eyes were red and the skin there was puffy, but I could see her searching for me, her eyes scanning the darkness.

I took a step forward, out from behind the forest line, just an inch or so, so that she could see me.

I noticed Jane gasp, and then she jumped back, concealed once again.

I hated myself. I hated myself so much I wanted to pound my head into the ground a thousand times in punishment for what I had allowed to happen to her tonight. I was about to retreat, when I suddenly noticed her again.

Jane's face was just barely visible this time, but I could see her hesitantly looking out again, staring straight at me. She watched me for a while, and I watched her, trying to will my love for her and pain that I had about what happened through her house and into her, but her face remained the same.

After a moment, she bit the inside of her cheek. She reached for something, and then I watched as she scribbled something down. A second later, she held up a notebook. Thick, black writing was written on the paper. She pressed it to the window.

 _You wouldn't happen to know a good window repair company?_

I perked up, my heart beating just a little stronger. Was that a... joke?

She pulled the notebook away, and I noticed the hints of a smile on her face. But that face, that beautiful, perfect face, was still sad like I had never seen it before. It was so plagued with worry, all I wanted to do was kiss her worries away; they were futile. They didn't mean anything. I loved Jane more than I loved myself. How could she question that?

She pulled the curtain closed now, concealing her, though I still noticed her shadow, standing by the window, unmoving, still looking out for me. I didn't care how long she looked, or how long she took, I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

There is definitely more explanation to come! Poor, poor Jane- I hate doing this to her, but I had planned this from the beginning. I love a good plot twist to stir things up!

PS: in case anyone is confused about the time-table, Seth was at Jake and Nessie's house when Lena arrived, I have their house mapped on mainland, near the Cullen's, so it only took Lena about 5 minutes to drive from Jane's house to the Black's house, and the wolves can run even faster!

Let me know your thoughts down below! I've got big plans!


	20. Twenty: Always

Thank you to everyone for reading! WOW! So many reviews! I read all of them and love hearing you guy's thoughts! All that I ask is that you all trust what I'm doing with Jane and Seth's story; I promise that I'm doing exactly what needs to happen for them to have the best relationship possible in the future, and for my story to be exactly how I imagined it! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Twenty: Always

 **Jane's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night.

It wasn't that I was scared. Oddly enough, I wasn't scared, not at all. In fact, the more that I kept trying to convince myself to be scared, the more freaked out I got at the mere fact that I wasn't. I knew that I should have felt violated; I was sexually assaulted... I was _raped_ , only, I wasn't, was I? It hadn't felt like I was being raped. I hadn't realized that it wasn't Seth. I never felt fear or panic or pain, not even for a second. That man, that _monster_ , he had tricked, but he was merely a creep; he hadn't hurt me, at least, not in the way that would have left a lasting impression.

So, I wasn't scared. I was just overwhelmed. I felt like my brain was swarming with all the new information that I had learned, only, I couldn't focus in on any one, single fact. It was all flying around, the pieces and parts and new words that I had just learned, but I couldn't dissect them. I couldn't think about any of them without panicking about the other. I had always prided myself on being so rational. Even when I found out my ex was cheating on me, I _rationally_ agreed to take him back because deep down I was terrified that if I didn't have him, I didn't have anything. I couldn't be alone.

Now was different. I was so confused. I had never been so confused in my entire life. What Seth had told me, it wasn't real. I wasn't a believer in those things. Sure, they were magnificent stories, but I had spent my life studying the neurotransmitters of the brain, the passageways and human anatomy; Seth shapeshifting into a wolf wasn't possible. It wasn't _real._ It wasn't _logic._ And all I knew was logic.

People lived. They died. They lived and then they died and that was that. But what Seth was trying to tell me went against everything that I had ever thought. Monsters and werewolves, they just didn't exist. Only, they _did_ exist; I had seen them. And the thing was, I didn't know if I wanted to see them again.

I was confusing myself with my own feelings. I had always loved dark romances, action stories that just couldn't be... fairytales, and yet, I was thrust in one, and it wasn't fun. It was scary. It didn't feel like a fairytale at all. A world where monsters in disguises seduced women and men imprinted on women. It wasn't romantic. It was confused, creepy even. It was dark. It wasn't what I would have thought it was.

And so I laid there, staring up at the ceiling. At some point I began running my fingers up and down the center of my necklace, and it was only once my fingers started burning from the constant friction that I realized that I was even doing it at all. I still remembered what Seth had said when he gave it to me, how he had looked at me, his he had stroked my collarbone after the silver had hit my skin there. He hadn't looked at me like he was bound to me by some weird imprinting curse; he had looked at me like he loved me. At least, so I thought.

After not sleeping a mere second, I finally sat up in bed. It was five am, but I wasn't tired. I felt like I wanted to talk about everything, but I also didn't want to talk to anyone, ever again, for a long, long, long time. I hugged my pillow to my chest and sat back against the headboard. I couldn't help it; images of Seth doing this exact same thing on the mornings after he slept over swarmed my mind. But he didn't love me, I kept telling myself. That wasn't love.

I let out a long, deep breath and then finally laid back down in bed, throwing the covers off of me and staring straight up at the ceiling fan. How could I have been so wrong? How had I not seen it? Was I that desperate for love that I misjudged all the warning signs? Would he even care if it wasn't for this _imprinting_ ; the truth is, that I know he wouldn't. What kind of man could love someone with dead parents and trust issues galore? I wasn't that good in bed.

I swiped at my face, surprised when I found my skin there dry. I guess it was true that at one _point_ , there really weren't any tears left to cry. I wished that my parents were here. I wished that my mom was; she would know what to say. Surely, she would have convinced me that I needed to talk to him. She hated irrational decisions that weren't adequately thought out before made. She always said that the worst decisions were made at the height of emotions, but what would she say about this? I had a feeling it would be quite different. Nothing about this situation was logical. I barely believed it myself. Only, I had seen Seth staring outside my window. He was in the trees, watching over me, or watching out for me, or watching me because he felt some weird, creepy pull towards me that made it impossible for him to leave. Regardless, he was a wolf then. He had the same eyes, that was how I knew.

Oddly enough, I didn't want Seth to feel bad about what happened. I still wanted to protect him. I still didn't want to hurt him. What was wrong with me? I had made some joke about the window; I wasn't even sure if it was funny, but I just wanted him to know that I didn't hate him. He might not love me, he might have lied to me and tonight might have been brutal, but _I_ loved him, and my feelings were real.

I stood up. My feet made creaks in the hardwood floor below as I took hesitant steps towards the window. Now, I was kind of scared. How could I not be? Those red eyes were scorched into the back of my mind. Part of me worried that when I looked out, I would see them. If everything that I thought was reality, wasn't, what was to say that there wasn't more supernatural to come?

But there weren't any monsters, this time. There wasn't anything. I gulped, and then slowly lowered myself onto the window seat. I peered out of the glass, biting my lip. I didn't know why I was looking for him, but then again, I did. As confused and hurt as I was, I didn't actually want him to go anywhere. Secondly, I kept needing to see it to believe it; after enough time passed, it was easy to convince myself that I was going crazy, and that I hadn't seen what I knew I had.

There was a slight ruffle in the trees, and slowly, oh, so slowly, a figure emerged from the forest lining. It was a wolf- no, it was Seth. His eyes were that same color that had pierced into my soul when he made love to me under the thin covers of my bedsheets. It was undoubtedly Seth, but Seth wasn't _Seth_. He was a wolf. He was bigger than an average sized wolf, and he looked more human than a normal wolf would have, even though that hardly made sense, even to my own brain as I thought it. He was somehow beautiful.

I rested the side of my head against the window, and then watched him as I rolled my necklace around in my fingers. I closed my eyes, and I unsuccessfully tried to decipher the array of information swarming through every facet of my mind.

The next morning, I woke up with a very stiff neck, and a terrible headache. It took only a few seconds for the events of last night to fill my brain. For a moment, I wondered if it was a dream, but then, I remembered. It wasn't a nightmare. It was real life. I looked out the window. Seth was gone. All it took was to see the shattered window in my living room to fully believe, and then dread seeped in. Honestly, it sucked that Seth lied to me. It hurt me terribly, especially how easily he did it, but that wasn't the worst part. I always wondered why Seth was the way he was; no men were like him, they didn't come as perfect as he always was. Once I realized that it was infatuation, a curse of some sort, one that he had no choice in the matter, it all made much more sense. It still didn't hurt any less.

I was staring at the broken window, trying to figure out how the hell I was going to pay for this, when I heard my phone buzz from upstairs. I continued staring at the window; I wasn't interested in speaking to anyone at the moment. Only, it continued to buzz... five times to be exact. On the sixth, I finally sighed and stomped my way upstairs. To my surprise, Lena's photo ID from the night we had all gone out flashed across my screen.

I immediately reached for it, but my hand hovered above the phone. I hadn't originally even thought about Lena in this situation, but she had known. I know that she had known; she had basically told me that she knew. It was when she laughed at my thinking that Seth was cheating on me. It was ridiculous because Seth's secret wasn't another woman, it was that he transformed into a wolf, his entire tribe did. Suddenly, I was angry with her, too, but even angrier. My anger shocked even myself; she wasn't the one who had consistently lied to me, but she was supposed to be my friend. Wasn't there any type of girl code anymore? Did all best friends just suck?

Finally, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice monotoned.

A beat passed. "Hi," She finally said.

I bit the inside of my cheek.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how pissed are you exactly at me?"

I pressed my lips together and shook my head. At least she expected me to be angry with her.

"How does an 11 sound?" I finally answered.

"In my defense, I'm not _allowed_ to say anything. Even though I'm the rebel child, I wouldn't put it past Sam to try to kill me. He's tried that with a few others before, if memory serves correctly."

"Lena," I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I'm not interested in any more confusing stories, okay? I just don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"But don't you have questions?" She pushed.

"Questions?" I couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't even know what questions to ask? I'm so confused with _everything_."

"That's what Embry said," She replied. "I thought we could meet for coffee."

"Coffee," I couldn't help but repeat.

"Unless you want to meet for something else."

I scoffed. "So, what? We're going to meet for a cup of coffee and as I'm sipping my latte you're going to tell me about how my boyfriend's a werewolf and how he did this weird imprint thing on me that made him indebted to me? Come on! This is insane!"

"I know," Lena sighed. "It sounds crazy; I know it does, okay? But it's nothing like you think it is. And imprinting is _nothing_ like you think it is. Please, just let me explain."

"Lena," I began uneasily.

"Come on!" She pushed, "You're Jane Macalister. You can't make a rational decision without knowing all the facts, first. It goes against science!"

I bit the corner of my lip. She knew me too well. "Lena," I replied slowly, "Nothing about this is scientific."

"One coffee," She quipped.

I opened my mouth and then I slammed it closed. I wasn't ready to talk to Seth yet; there were still too many emotions there, I wouldn't be able to think rationally. If I needed answers, and I knew that I did, Lena was the best person for the job right now.

"Fine," I finally conceded. "But just one."

"Perfect," She actually sounded relieved. "There's this little café that my dad used to bring my mom to. It's not too big and there are places we could have some privacy. I'll send you the address."

She hit off before I could even agree.

I stood up. What does one wear to this kind of discussion? I threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail and washed my face. I wasn't a foreigner to pain. I knew that the best way to deal with this was to hold my head up high, even if the weight of it threatened to pull me down under.

A little while later, I walked into the café that Lena had sent me the address to. She was right, it was small, but it was charming in a sense. It had a matt to wipe off my shoes and hang my umbrella, which was necessary because it was pouring outside. I had worn my favorite rain-boots, which were a necessity when one lived in Forks, Washington, but even through those I could feel where my socks had soaked through. I shivered, but I wasn't sure if that was from the rain, the cold, or what I was meeting Lena to talk about.

"Jane!"

I jumped, and then, I looked straight up. There was a small staircase leading up to a tiny overlook at the top of the café. There was a small couch in the corner and then a small table overlooking a window. Lena was already there, and there were already two coffees on the table. I took a deep breath before ascending the ladder towards her. It wasn't like I could back out, now.

"Did you pick this spot just incase I wanted to cut my losses and throw myself off of this landing?" I asked her, only half joking, as I placed my jacket on the back of the seat and sat down.

"That thought definitely crossed my mind," Lena agreed. Her blonde hair was set in perfect curls. She had on a tight, black shirt and a bubble vest, with tight jeans and black lining her eyes.

"I swear you're the only girl in the world that looks hot in a bubble vest."

"You know, if you decide not to forgive Seth," Lena's lips pulled up into a grin. "There's always me."

"Ha, ha," I rolled my eyes, peering out the window. "It's snowing," I stated after a stretch of long silence.

"Yeah," She sighed. "I thought that it was going to be the first Thanksgiving without snow."

I frowned. Was Thanksgiving coming up? I had completely forgotten about it. I guess when someone didn't have a family planning anything, holiday's were easily forgotten. This would be the first Thanksgiving without my parents. At least it wasn't Christmas. I didn't think that there would have been anything sadder in the world than a Christmas without my parents. My distant aunts and uncles already invited me down, but it just wasn't the same.

"So," She finally leaned in, cupping her small cup of coffee. "Do you still want to talk?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and then took a sip. "Do you care?"

"Of course I do," She softened. "I mean, I'm going to talk to you about it, regardless of what you say, but I do want to know your opinion on the matter."

I sighed. "I'm...," I struggled for the right words. "Confused," I finally admitted. "I'm so confused, Lena," I let out a long breath. "I have no idea what to think."

"Let's start with the obvious," She took a sip. "Seth's a werewolf."

I looked around nervously before taking a sip of my own drink. Oddly enough, it made me feel better as the warm liquid slid down my throat. "Seth is a werewolf," I whispered back. It felt odd to say.

"So what do you know about werewolves," She continued.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you serious?" I blurted after a moment.

"Very," She cocked her head at me.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "All that I know about... werewolves, is what I've read about in books and seen in movies."

"And what are those werewolves like?" She asked.

"Uncontrollable," I thought openly. "Scary, dangerous. They can only phase on the full moon."

"Wrong, wrong, and _wrong_ ," Lena sighed. "You know, those movies really do botch them.

"So sorry I don't read the right werewolf stories," I mumbled under my breath.

"Technically, they don't like to call themselves werewolves for that very reason. Yes, they shift into wolves, but they prefer the word 'shape-shifter.' That's before they're able to control themselves. They're not dangerous, only in the beginning, when they first phase, but that's because they don't know how to control it, yet. Their tribe descends from wolves. Those wolves used to protect humans from blood-suckers. Blood-suckers is just another way of saying vampire."

I gasped, leaning in. "Vampire?" I repeated, awestruck. "Those are real, _too_?"

"Yep," She popped the "p" at the end. "Wanna know something even crazier?"

My mouth dropped. "Crazier than vampires being real?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, like this was the most exciting, non-terrifying news ever. "You've met one! Well, a half-one."

My eyes widened as my mouth dropped open. "Who?" I breathed.

"Renesmee Black," Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Nessie Black?" I gasped. "No way!"

"She's weird, though. Her mom fell in love with her dad when she was a human and her dad was a vampire. Really fucked up story, that one. Long story short, her mom got pregnant, and they thought she was a demon baby, but she turned out pretty normal as a half-vampire baby."

"So," I struggled with how to ask this. "What does she... eat?"

Lena chuckled. "Nessie can survive on either, I guess. I asked Embry that once, too, and he told me that she preferred to just eat human food."

"That's... good," I thought to myself before speaking. "So, are vampires like werewolves, then? They aren't like from the movies? They're not... bad?"

"Personally," Lena flipped her hair. "I'm not a vampire expert by any means, but from what I understand, traditionally, vampires are bad and werewolves are good, trying to protect people from the vamps. Nessie's family is different because they only drink animal blood, but that's not normal."

"Oh my God," I finally laughed. "Lena, this is, this is- this isn't _real_!"

She smiled wickedly. "I know, isn't it cool?"

"Cool is one way of looking at it," I responded uneasily.

"So, what was the man that pretended to be Seth? Is he like one of those people from x-man, what are they called again?"

Lena giggled. "No x-man. Good try, though. No, he was a vampire, a blood-sucker if I'm being politically correct. Vampires can have certain talents or gifts, I guess. Like, for instance, Nessie's dad can read people's minds, her mom is a shield or something weird like that, and I'm pretty sure one of them can see the future. Like I said, they're like my adopted grandparents, but my dad was always strict about me staying away from the vampire part of them. I'm no expert."

"Wow," I couldn't help but show my amazement on my face, and from the way that Lena smiled at me, I could tell that she could tell. "So, that... blood-sucker, he had the talent of making himself look like people."

"Whela!" She smiled at me as she took a sip of coffee, her bright blue eyes shining warmly. "You _are_ a genius! Just like Seth always says!"

I shook my head. "This is _insane_ , Lena. Just insane! Do you really believe all of this!" I asked, completely flabbergasted from all this new information.

"Believe it?" She actually looked confused. "There's nothing to believe, Jane" She stated slowly. "It's my life. My dad was a wolf, Embry is one, my adopted grandparents are vampires."

"Wow," I repeated not for the first time. "Just... wow."

"So," Lena gently hit the table and then leaned in. "Now that we've got the easy stuff out of the way, let's talk imprinting."

I moaned. "Let's not."

She giggled. "But haven't I done an amazing job explaining so far?"

I had to give it to her. "Amazing, actually," I sighed. "You're doing ten times better than Jake and five times better than Seth."

"In their defense," She swirled her finger around in the foam. "I think they were a little shocked at the sexual assault that had just happened."

"Would everyone stop saying that?" I mumbled. "He didn't assault me. Yes, it was wrong, but I had no idea what was happening as it was happening. I thought, I mean, it was mutual, okay? It felt good. I don't feel like I got raped or anything."

"That's good," She nodded her head. "I was worried."

"Yeah," I whispered. "But you weren't worried enough to tell me."

Lena winced.

I immediately felt bad, but not bad enough to show the hurt in my eyes as I stared back at her.

"Jane," She sighed. "I couldn't tell you, okay? If it makes it any better, I told Seth that I thought he should tell you from the beginning, and believe me when I say that he wanted to. You have no idea how hard he had to push to be allowed to even tell you this early."

"How is that any of their business?" I shook my head. "Seth and I were in a relationship, why did they have a say in what he told me?"

"Come on, Jane," She widened her eyes. "Probably because of _this_ reaction. For a new relationship, this shit is kind of hard to believe. It's scary and confusing. Seth knew that, and he still wanted to tell you."

"Fine," I sighed. "So, say I believe that there is this weird pack hierarchy rule system in which one has to get permission to tell anyone about them being werewolves. That could be... I mean- I could forgive that, okay? But imprinting. I can't just overlook that. I can't pretend like that's not the only reason he's with me anymore."

"Seriously, Jane?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "The only reason? You think that I would be with Embry if the only reason he wanted to date me was because of some weird werewolf crap?"

I gulped. "I don't know your relationship, Lena," I whispered. "And I'm really not trying to judge it. The only thing that I know, is that I always wondered why Seth was so into me with all of my issues. Here's the reason. He kept saying there wasn't one, but this is obviously it."

"Okay," She sighed. "I'll admit that the imprint did, probably, connect you two initially, and it made him aware of you in a way that he wouldn't have been if he hadn't. But!" She raised a finger before I could interrupt. "All the imprint did was make him aware of who you were. He looked at you and he realized that you were _his_ , not in property, but his person. You were his one. Everything after that was real."

"But how do you know that?" I pushed. "How will anyone ever know?"

"Because," She moaned, followed by a sigh. "Listen. Embry and I had a super ridiculous start to our relationship. Break up, get back together, break up, break up, together, break up, together, together, break up, break up... together. I love him, but he's insensitive sometimes, and he can be blunt, and sometimes he makes jokes when I want to be serious and sometimes those jokes aren't even funny, but I love him for those jokes, anyways. The thing is, if the imprint was what you think it is, than Embry wouldn't _do_ any of that. He wouldn't do anything that upset me, ever. He wouldn't have broken up with me, countless times; he wouldn't make me cry sometimes because he has a little bit of a temper; he wouldn't disagree with me; we wouldn't argue. You're so smart Jane but about this you're _so wrong._ "

I took a while to take in her words. I couldn't help from a sprout of hope growing inside of my chest. What Lena said did make sense, but then, was that just her trying to defend her own relationship? If she didn't believe this, would she be able to be with Embry? Did I believe it? Was I stupid not to? Was I stupid, to?

Finally, I shook my head. I could digest this later. "Didn't you question it?" I finally asked her, when he told you."

Lena laughed just a tiny bit and then nervously bit the corner of her lip. "Ugh, here's the thing, Jane. Imprinting... it has this weird little thing that I should probably tell you, but I'm warning you it comes off as super creepy before you understand it."

I raised my eyebrows. "It isn't already super creepy?" I asked.

"Not even close," She spoke under her breath. "So, werewolves, they- oh, another point, they never age."

I gasped. "They never age?" I looked around, nervous that I was being too loud. Thank God for this spot on the second floor. "What do you mean?" I leaned across the table.

"Well, of course they age," She rolled her eyes. "After they stop phasing. Their bodies just naturally stop after they don't phase for a long period of time. They stop usually once they get married or surpass their wife or girlfriend. It would be kind of awkward if my mom was 50 and my dad was, like, 25."

A puzzle piece clicked into place. "Wait," My eyes widened. "Seth's 20... how long has he been 20?"

Lena gulped. "A long time."

" _How_ long," I demanded.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Lena held up her hands. "Probably like 20 years or something."

"20 years!" I gasped. "So... he's 40?"

"Technically," She grinned nervously. "Hey, you're dating an older man, Jane! How do ya feel?"

"Ugh," My lips quivered. "Super weird."

"We can talk about the age gap later," She waved her hand. "That's not the creepy part."

"It's not?"

"When they imprint," She ignored me, "It's based on a person, right? So, sometimes, when they meet the person, she isn't, exactly, the right age... yet."

I froze. I leaned back in my seat. I looked for my coat.

"Not like that!" Lena held up her hands. "Please let me explain before you freak out! It's completely platonic! The whole thing about the imprint, is that you're connected, right? He knows that one day you're going to be his in a romantic way, but before that, if she's not old enough, she is going to be his one in non-romantic ways. It's all based on imprint needs; I'm bad on the details, okay? But Embry imprinted on me the first day I was born."

"The day you were born?" I whisper yelled. "Lena! This is crazy! Do you hear yourself right now? Embry met his soulmate as a newborn baby? That's really freaking normal!"

"Soulmate in different ways!" She explained, her voice more frantic now. "Like, you know how some girlfriends call each other their soulmates? But they're not romantically involved? Like that! In the beginning, he was like an older brother. I'd go to him for advice and to learn. Then, he was like a best friend. He was always there for me to talk to, and only after that, when _I_ pursued him, did feelings change for both of us from friends to something more."

"Holy crap," I whispered, leaning back in my chair. "Just- holy crap."

"It's not as creepy as it sounds," She sighed. "I promise. Seriously, I basically had to beg Embry to date me. Sleeping with me was like the biggest event from here to Nantucket. It was so confusing for him to change from seeing me as a little girl to a woman. We stopped talking for a long, long time. He wanted me to have a normal life before I _chose_ to be with him. You see, it's a choice. For the both of us."

"This is unbelievable."

"Any more questions?"

"Ugh... everything," I let out a quick breath. "So, why don't I recap?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Lena finished the last of her coffee. I suddenly realized that I was neglecting mine, and took a few gulps of the now lukewarm liquid.

"So, I'm dating a shape-shifter, aka werewolf," She nodded enthusiastically. "Who are only here to protect the human race from blood-drinkers, aka vampires,"

"Bloodsuckers," She interrupted me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "My bad."

She smiled guiltily. "Continue."

"So said werewolf boyfriend hasn't aged since he became a werewolf and won't stop until he decides to and so he's really 40 years old- and that 40 year old imprinted on me, which basically means that he looked at me, realized that I was his soul-mate, felt connected in some way, but you want me to believe that he still loves me and it doesn't change anything."

"Perfect!" She threw up her hands. "I am so fucking good, dude." She flipped her hair for dramatic effect. "I should get paid for this."

I nearly spit out my coffee. "They should have you on speed-dial for every time a girl finds out their boyfriend is a werewolf with an imprinting fetish."

Lena burst out laughing. "I should seriously charge for this!"

My laugher quickly died down. "So," I began uneasily. "Seth," I leaned towards her. "How is he?"

Lena sighed. "Truth or watered-down?"

My heart dropped. "Truth."

"He's miserable," She stated blandly. "He blames himself for what happened the other night and hates himself for hurting you."

I gnawed on the inside of my cheek. "That's not true," I just barely whispered. "It's not his fault."

"Exactly," She smiled. "That's what I told him. He's so worried about you, J. I told him to take a Xanax and let me talk to you. See, now all is well!"

I frowned a little.

Lena raised her one eyebrow. "All is not well?"

"No, Lena," I shook my head. "Thank you for explaining things. I definitely think that I have a better... understanding, now, but that doesn't change everything."

"What's still bothering you?" Lena asked.

I bit the corner of my lip.

"Hey!" Her voice was authoritative, but when I raised my eyes to hers her expression was soft. "I know that we haven't known each other for that long, and I don't' really care if I'm not yours, but you're my best friend. You're the only girlfriend I've ever had. You can tell me anything."

Tears suddenly clouded my vision. I blinked them away, and shook my head at her. "It's easier for you," I finally whispered. "You're beautiful, and driven, and you have a perfect family. It's not hard for you to believe that Embry loves you, but for me. Lena, I'm _damaged_ , okay? I've got a lot of issues and a good amount of emotional damage and it's so hard for me to trust people. Even if I wanted to, I can't just go back to how things were. I can't be with him right now."

Lena frowned. "But don't you want to?" She whispered back.

"Yes," I nearly cried. "Yes, I really, really do." I shook my head. "Honestly, when I'm around Seth I completely forget everything bad that ever happened to me. I want to be able to be with him every day, but I want him to want me that same way, on his own terms. I can't- I can't-," I sighed. "I just can't right now."

Lena opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed her mouth. Finally, she spoke. "Jane, you might have a terrible ex and two dead parents, but you're not the biggest fuck-up that's ever walked this planet, you realize that, right?"

I frowned. "What?"

"I'm sorry to say this so bluntly, but that's just the only way that I say things so here goes: You have a terrible self-image, and it's annoying. You're so hard on yourself! Your parents died and your ex cheated on you, so what? Why would you think that, that makes you unworthy of a great guy?" She sighed, "Listen, my mom's dad left before she was born and her step-dad beat the shit out of her every day for like sixteen years."

My eyes widened at her admission. Scarlett? I couldn't imagine that. She was so... happy.

"Her mother hated her and she had _nothing_ when she met my dad _. No one._ So, fucking... stop it! Stop thinking that! Because you thinking that just because your parents died and a guy treated you like crap, that you have too much baggage and are unworthy of love, is basically the same as saying that because my mom's step-dad used to use her as a punching bag as her mom watched, makes her unworthy of love, too. And I won't stand for that, okay? Because it's just not true."

"Lena," I began uneasily. "I didn't mean-,"

"I know what you meant," She cut me off. "But you're wrong. So take all the time you need to see that, because you're not lucky, Jane. Seth's lucky." She stood up and reached for her bag. "I've got rehearsal, but I paid the check."

"Lena!"

She peered over her shoulder.

I opened and closed my mouth for a second before finally speaking. "Thank you," I finally spoke.

She smiled just a little bit. "You can send me a check in the mail. Call me if you want to get drunk."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Will do."

She descended the steps, and then I was left alone. I turned to look out the window. Thick, white flecks of snow were falling to the ground now; there was already a thin blanket of snow covering the street. I took a deep breath and then ran my hands over-top of my hair.

Lena's words were still ringing through my head. I immediately differed her opinion; I did not think that I was unworthy of love. The thought alone was preposterous. Totally untrue. Stupid, even. Only... I couldn't stop the nagging voice in the back of my head, wondering if I did think that, after all.

* * *

One week later...

 **Seth's POV**

Jane hasn't called. She hasn't called or shown up or sought me out in six days.

I felt like I was dying.

I wasn't moping around like some of the others had done before. That seemed so selfish. I wasn't miserable about her not speaking to me, I was miserable because I knew that she was hurting, and because I didn't have the chance to take her pain away. Jane didn't deserve any more pain for the rest of her life, and it killed me that my life, my secrets, my enemies, are the ones that hurt her the most.

I knew about Lena's talk with her. She told me it went really well, and I couldn't thank her enough for it, really. She told me that Jane might take some time now, especially after she explained everything, but I was beginning to wonder if this was going to be the first time in history that an imprint didn't end up with the imprintee. It was her choice, after all; I would never take that away from her. I wanted to respect her enough to give her time, but it killed me not knowing what she was thinking.

I lived for the nights when I got to lurk in the shadows behind her house. Shadows would dance across her bedroom window; always her, and her alone. It was always a relief, followed by a pang of sadness at the fact that she was all alone in that giant house. There were a few times that made me still believe, and those were the moments when she would slowly walk towards her window, and peer out for me. I'd wait just a moment to emerge, because I would want to look at her for just a little while longer, as long as I possibly could. I'd walk out, slowly, as to not scare her, and then she'd smile, just a little bit, or hold my eye contact for a while too long, her eyes softening. I could read her like a book. She didn't seem angry with me, but still... she hadn't called.

The day after everything imploded; the day after the night that the vampire assaulted Jane, I sent a window repair company to her house to fix the window. I already covered the cost, and I wasn't expecting a thank you in any way, but I had to admit that a small part of me was surprised when I didn't hear from her. But I was determined to respect her enough to give her the time that she needed right now. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

Thanksgiving was a week away. The thought of Jane spending it alone was heartbreaking, but I knew that I shouldn't push her. She had just been through something so traumatizing, I had no idea how long it was going to take her. In fact, I was lying in bed, thinking this exact thing, about to leave to go on my nightly duty spent hiding in the woods behind Jane's house, when she texted me for the first time in an entire week.

My entire body froze. I stared at the phone for a moment, blinking my eyes together, wanting to be sure that this wasn't just wishful thinking. Slowly, I reached for my phone. I looked at the letters that created her name, and then I couldn't help but get a stabbing of longing once I looked at the picture of her beside that name. Jane had her head cocked and tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. She had insisted on setting it; we had laughed about it. I had been shocked at how she still looked attractive while doing that. Jane had blushed.

I opened her message.

 _Are you already behind my house?_ She asked.

My fingers hovered above the screen. I had so much I wanted to say, but this was at Jane's pace. I took a deep breath, and swallowed down the words that were threatening to come out.

 _Not yet._

Her response was instantaneous. _Good. I'm outside._

I jumped up. Outside? _Outside_? Did she mean outside her house or outside my apartment. Surely, she wasn't here. Was she here? Holy shit. I didn't care that it was completely humiliating to the last shreds of my pride as I jumped out of bed and sprinted towards my front door. I pulled it open, and sure enough, Jane, _my_ Jane, was standing right on the other side.

She jumped just a little bit when she saw me, but then, almost immediately, her face softened. She smiled just a little bit. Her eyes were guarded, more guarded than I was used to, but her features were kind and soft. Her beautiful, beautiful hair was left natural, a sexy, tangled mess of golden perfection shining down her back. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were red, her eyes were wide, like a doll's eyes, and her freckles were even more pronounced than usual, which I really liked. She had on... well, I couldn't tell what she had on, because it was covered by a giant, black, puffy coat, and a pair of tall, black boots. She had a red scarf covering her neck, too. This last week, it had switched from gloomy and chilly to full-on winter. She was probably still freezing, even under all those layers.

"Hi," She whispered, and just then, I realized that I was staring.

"Hi!" I finally realized how to speak. "Come in! It's freezing!"

"Thanks," She chuckled, stepping inside of my apartment. I closed the door behind her, and she ran her fingers through her hair nervously. I pressed my back against the door and gulped. I hated how awkard this was. I just wanted to give her a hug.

"So, ugh," Jane pressed her lips together. "I brought ice cream. Sorry, I forgot about the weather."

My eyes widened in shock. "Really?" I asked.

Jane smiled gently and then nodded her head.

"Well," I stood up straighter. "I think that ice cream is a year-round soft of food, so you don't need to apologize."

"That's what I think, too," She whispered, her voice as sweet as honey.

"Come on, Janesie," I told her. I watched her face fall, and I immediately slammed my mouth shut. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry," I told her. "Habit."

Jane nodded her head, peering down towards her shoes. "I just wanted to come by and explain myself," She finally spoke. "I feel like you deserve an explination."

I gulped. "I don't deserve anything, Jane. Please, just- I just want you to do what's best for you."

She let out a long breath. "I know," She whispered. God, Jane was so beautiful. "I just, still think you deserve... something."

A small stretch of silence passed. Finally, I decided to break the invisible wall between us, and I slowly walked towards her. Jane lifted her eyes, and I noticed them widen as I came closer. She didn't seem scared of me, but it was only almost a week ago when a man who looked like me tricked her into having sex with him. I knew that I needed to be cautious. I slowly reached for the ice cream bag in her hands, and then I smiled gently at her.

"How about I make each of us a bowl?"

Jane's lips slowly pulled into an honest smile. Holy God, that was so refreshing.

"Thank you," She murmured. As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed her stripping off her coat and scarf on the way to the kitchen. Jane slipped off her boots, and was now in her fuzzy socks, which was just so adorable I had to hide my smile. It made me feel like she was comfortable in my space again. It made me feel happy for the first time since all this went down.

I scooped each of us a bowl filled with ice cream, and then walked it to the couch, where Jane was already sitting. I handed her a bowl. She smiled and thanked me sweetly, but what other response did I ever, really expect.

"So," I sat down on the couch next to her, close enough to feel her presense, but not as close as I wanted to be.

"So," Jane twirled her spoon in her bowl before letting it go. She sighed and pulled her bowl down. I realized she wasn't hungry.

"Thanks for the window," She started.

"Jane," I closed my eyes. "Stop it."

She quieted. "That was really nice," She murmured. "One less thing for me to worry about."

I couldn't help myself. I reached out, and I brushed the hair out of her eyes. Jane's eyes immediately flashed up to mine, the beautiful, bright hazel practically seeping into my soul. She was so beautiful. I placed her hair behind her ear and then couldn't help but brush the back of my fingers across her cheek.

"Sorry," I whispered, pulling my hand away.

"No," Jane smiled at me, her eyes watering. "No, Seth. Don't be."

I softened towards her. "How are you, Jane?" I finally asked. "Are you oaky?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm okay," She murmured. "I've been catching up in all of my classes. I kind of got a little behind, but now I'm up to date."

"I'm glad," I told her gently.

"It's been nice," Jane agreed, nodding her head. "It's been nice and quiet. A good environment to think."

I nodded my head. "Have you been playing?"

Jane suddenly appeared a tad uncomfortable. "No," She finally whispered after a long beat of silence.

I frowned. "Why not?" I asked her gently.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought, and I suddenly noticed her rolling her necklace, the same one that I got her that night at the cabin, between her two fingers. The sight gave me so much hope.

Jane set her bowl on the coffee table and then sat up, leaning closer to me. "Do you think that I don't think I deserve to be happy?"

My lips parted. I frowned. "Do I think that?" I asked, shocked by her question.

Jane nodded her head. Her eyes were so searching, so innocent; I could tell how badly she wanted my answer.

"Ugh," I rubbed my jaw. "No," I told her. "I don't think you think that, Jane. I think that sometimes you think that you're less deserving than other people, but I don't think that."

She sighed. "That's what Lena said."

I leaned towards her. This was real talking; I couldn't believe it was actually happening, but I also never wanted it to end. "She did?" I gently prodded.

Jane nodded. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about that."

"Just that?" I whispered to her.

Jane lifted her eyes, and then she smiled just a tiny bit. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about staying away from you for so long. I'm not avoiding you, or trying to hurt you; I'm really not. I'm just... I'm trying to figure myself out, I guess. And I just need some more... time."

My entire being softened at her honesty. "Jane, you can take all the time you need," I told her gently. "I just, I don't want you still questioning how I feel about you. I love you, Jane. The real love. And I'll wait for you as long as you need me to."

She smiled and then dropped her eyes to the couch. "I think that's what I'm trying to figure out, right now. I just- I don't really believe you," My face fell. "But I'm beginning to think that, that may be because of how I think about myself, and not how you think about me."

I smiled at her, and then I watched her eyes to gauge her reaction to my next question. "You're not scared of me?"

Jane's entire being softened. She sat up on her knees and then moved closer to me. "No, Seth!" Her eyes softened. "Of course I'm not scared of you." I touched her cheek, not able to help myself, and immediately she covered my hand with her own. "Seth," Her eyes were close to mine, her face close to my own. "What happened wasn't your fault. Do you hear me?"

I couldn't help a lump from forming in my throat.

I nodded.

Jane frowned, she leaned in closer to me. "Pinkie swear you don't think it's your fault, right now."

I laughed; I couldn't help myself. Jane giggled, and then, with a sigh, I held out my pinkie. Even if I didn't completely believe it, I was willing to think it if Jane needed me to. Our fingers slowed, and suddenly we both realized how close we were to each other. Jane's eyes dipped to my lips; it was like she couldn't help it. All I wanted in the entire world was to reach for her face and kiss the living daylights out of her. Here she was, _my_ Jane. I loved her more than life itself, but because I loved her that much, I didn't do what I wanted. I did what she needed.

"I think your ice cream's melting," I whispered.

Jane pulled back, a blush formed on her cheeks, and then she reached for the bowl. "Woops," She sighed, and then took a big bite. We ate in silence for a moment until she spoke again. "So," Her voice was small. "You're still going to be there, outside my window, every night, right?"

I smiled easily at her. "I'll be there forever, Jane."

Jane's face dropped. "Please don't go."

Her voice quivered, and her eyes watered. I knew what she was asking of me, even without her having to say it. I put my bowl down and I reached for her face. I gently cupped her face in my hands and brushed my thumbs against her soft, beautiful cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jane," I whispered to her gently.

Jane's face dropped and her expression contorted into something pained as she nodded her head at the couch cushions. I kissed her forehead gently, and then, she was the one to let herself fall against my chest. She grabbed a fist-full of the fabric of my shirt, and I just held her. I would always hold her, even if she wasn't staying. Even if she needed time to heal, or space to figure things out.

I would always hold her, just like, even now, she would always grab a fist-full of my shirt, and hold on so tightly, like she was holding onto me for dear life.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter! There is a lot of healing and soul-searching left for Jane to find. What does everyone think is going to happen next?


	21. Twenty-One: Life-Raft

Hi everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I was reading through your reviews, and I just wanted to thank everyone for reading! I read your questions about Seth's age in relation to the women he dated, and I will surely be addressing that! I don't think that Seth was _entirely_ honest with Jane about his relationship history... but I will elaborate- don't worry! Also, remember, one can date around a hell of a lot without actually sleeping with them!

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Twenty-One: Life-Raft

 **Jane's POV**

The next week was hell.

I had lied to Seth, when I told him that the time alone was nice. _Nice._ I still couldn't believe I had actually said it. The time without Seth was confusing, terrible, terrifying, and overwhelming. I felt like I went through every emotion imaginable: anger, betrayal, fear, pain, sadness, and even a little excitement. When I told him that I had gotten caught up on all of my schoolwork, what I really meant, was that I had spent every waking minute working on homework, just for the sake at not having to think about anything else. School was the only thing that could take my mind off of what was happening in my life. I needed the distraction. Without it, I feared that I would lose my mind.

Even more so, I was terrified for an entirely different reason. I wasn't playing. I couldn't. I had no idea what was happening to me, or who or what to attribute this to, because it was so unbelievable. Even after my parents died, and after I left my cheating ex-boyfriend and was all alone- even then, I played. But I didn't just _play._ I lived for the minutes, hours, days spent bleeding my soul onto the keys and hearing it ringing out and soaring through my ears, then my body, then my entire being. I couldn't live without it, and now, I couldn't live with it. I couldn't play. I just couldn't.

So, it was with all of these heavy, terrible, conflicting emotions, that I forced myself to put on a dress, and to ring the doorbell of Pastor Dean's house. I took a step back, and about a half second later, Matt Collins opened up the front door. His face was filled with excitement, the kind that always made grown men look like little boys, and made girls like me stick around much longer than they should and spend way too much money on their Christmas presents; I couldn't help it, it was just so cute.

I couldn't help but smile. I hated to admit to myself how good it felt, to have a natural smile for the first time in weeks.

"Jane!" Matt exclaimed, opening up the door widely. I got a waft of the smell of the inside of his home. Matt's house was warm. It still had the imprint of a woman, but with two men living in it, it smelled more of heavy Febreze than a natural scent from baking. Still, it always smelled like fall, no matter the season.

"Hi Matt," I smiled just a little bit, stepping inside. A wave of nostalgia hit me in the gut. I swallowed down the newest lump in my throat. God, my life was a freaking nightmare.

"I didn't think you'd come," He told me honestly, automatically reaching towards me to help me out of my coat, and then, once it was off, strewing it on the banister leading up to their rooms. I knew a lot about Matt's room; I spent a lot of time up there as a kid.

"You thought I'd ditch you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hoped not," He grinned at me. "Will it lose me cool points if I say yes?"

I rolled my eyes. "Matt. I've known you since birth. You are a lot of things; cool is not, and has never been one of them."

"Did I mention I missed how nice you are?" He murmured.

I giggled, as we both stepped into the kitchen.

Pastor Dean was standing at the stove, looking utterly and entirely conflicted. The confusion on his face was almost palpable in the room, and it was concerning enough for me to inquire about it.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, even before we exchanged pleasantries.

Though, before he could respond, suddenly, an explosion sounded near the stove. A waft of grey smoke erupted into the air, and unexpectantly, the stove was on fire.

I jumped back, a small scream slipping between my lips before I could stop it.

"Shit!" Matt exclaimed.

"Language!" Pastor Dean demanded, his eyes growing pointed, before he seemed to remember that his house was currently catching fire, and turned his attention back to the real, pressing matter.

"Matthew!" He exclaimed, his voice breathless. "Get the fire extinguisher!"

Matt's voice sounded incredulous. "We have a fire extinguisher?"

"Matthew!"

"Just put water on it!" Matt replied.

"No!" I finally lurched into action. I threw my hands out. "There will be absolutely _no_ water used right now! Do both of you understand?"

Both of the men's eyes in the room widened. They nodded their heads like little puppies. I grabbed a large dishtowel lying across the countertop and hesitantly began swatting at it, seeing how it would react, before fully putting the fire out. It wasn't something that really scared me; having a mom that loved to spend quality time with her daughter teaching her how to cook, resulted in a lot of near-death and possible fire situations. This wasn't the first kitchen fire that I had dealt with.

Only, both Pastor Dean and his son, were staring at me like they had just met the second-coming of Jesus Himself.

"Jeeze Mcalister!" Matt was grinning, his eyes wide with admiration and his mouth open.

I blushed.

"Oh Jane," Pastor Dean sighed, placing a hand to his head. "I'm so sorry. Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I quickly shook my head, taking a deep breath and waving my hand absentmindedly. "Really, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal!" Matt exclaimed. "We almost just died! You saved our lives, Jane!" Suddenly, he threw his arms around me, engulfing me in a ginormous bear hug that was so familiar, but nervously new at the same time. Even though it had only been a year since my parents died, I hadn't been close to Matt in more like three. When I had been best friends with him, he was still a boy. Now, Matt was a man. I felt a pang of guilt at being so close to him, at touching him, hugging him, regardless of where I stood with Seth. It left a bad taste in my mouth. I wondered, not for the first time, how anyone ever cheated if they actually gave a single damn about the person.

"Pizza?" Pastor Dean asked, seeming to let it go and accept the situation in it's entirety.

"Papa Johns or no deal!" Matt yelled, much too loudly for inside, but, I guessed with two guys living alone in a house, there wasn't really a need for an inside voice.

"I think that was God telling us that it was a pizza night, anyways," Pastor Dean joked, winking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I chucked.

"I'm sorry," He picked up the landline. I loved the fact that they still had a landline; it was so intriguing in such an odd way. "It might be a while, now."

"That's cool," Matt pulled on my hand.

"Matthew," Pastor Dean's voice was calm, cool and collected, like he had said what he was about to say hundreds of times before. "You know the rules."

"Door open, got it," He grinned. "Don't worry. No virtue stealing going on, here!"

I blushed a thousand shades of crimson. I was currenly in my pastor's house, but I just realized that I was currenly in my pastor's house for the first time... un-pure. Woops. I felt a little unholy all of a sudden. What was even worse, was that I wouldn't have taken a second of it back. Being with Seth were the best moments of my entire life. Pure pleasure. I thought that playing cleared my mind, but when I was with Seth like that, it was like anything and everything that had and would ever happen to me that was bad, just melted away. For those minutes, it was only gratification. Pure indulgence. That thought made me blush even darker.

Matt pulled me upstairs, and let go of my hand once we were in his bedroom. All at once, my mind went entirely blank. My mouth dropped.

"Wow," I blurted, not able to help myself.

"A little bit of a change, huh Mcalister?"

"A little bit?" I burst out laughing. "Wow, Matt! I'm impressed."

"What?" He grinned. "Were you expecting buzz lightgear sheets?"

I nodded my head. "And ninja turtle pillows. Where are all of your trophies?"

"Jane!" Matt laughed. "That was like ten years ago!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ugh, more like two."

"They were really comfortable sheets."

I giggled. "This is nice, Matt," I murmured. "Did you do this all yourself?" I wasn't trying to be dramatic, or poke fun at him in any way. In fact, I truly was impressed. What once had been a little boy's room filled with knick nacks and superheros, was now a muted palette of dark greys. He had heavy, wooden furniture that anchored the room, and a desk with a computer. All hints of childness had left.

"Wow," I said again, unable to help myself. "When did we grow up?"

Matt took a seat in his desk chair, and then swiveled it towards me. "Probably around the time that you stopped coming around," He shot me a teasing glace.

I sighed, biting the corner of my lip. "About that," I began.

"You really don't have to explain yourself, Jane," Matt shook his head. "I'm just kidding."

I shook my head. "But you deserve one," I couldn't help tears from springing up to my eyes. "I ignored you."

"You were grieving."

"Oh I was running, Matt." I moaned and then lied down on the side of his bed. I sighed, picking myself up, and then sat down on the edge of it. We sat in silence for a moment before I finally spoke. "You know, he hated you."

Matt's eyes widened. "Who?"

"You know," I rolled my eyes. "Trash-bag, or whatever you called him."

"Oh," He laughed. "Yeah, I figured."

"That's why I stopped coming around, even before my parents."

"It's fine, Jane."

"No it's not," My voice cracked at the end. "I make terrible decisions. I hurt people and I let what other people want overpower what I want and I hate myself." I angrily swiped at my cheeks and then took another big, deep breath.

"Okay, wow," Matt's eyes widened. "You don't really think that, do you Jane?"

I shook my head. "No," I whimpered. "But I'm self-loathing. I can't help but be a little dramatic."

"Does this have something to do with Seth not being here with you?"

"No," I pouted.

"You're acting very pathetic right now," Matt giggled. "It's kind of adorable. Pathetic, but adorable none-the-less."

Suddenly, I burst out laughing, and then the two of us laughed together for longer than we should have, because it wasn't _that_ funny, but for some reason, we just couldn't stop.

Finally, Matt sighed. "I think your problem is just that you have terrible taste in men, Jane. Have you ever thought about Christian mingle?"

"Shut up," I giggled. "No, it's not _that_. I mean, yes, I have had terrible taste in the past, but Seth's different. Seth's a great guy," My voice got quiet.

"Yet he's not here," Matt mused.

"Extrenuating circumstances," I murmured. "This time, it's not necessarily his fault."

"Try me."

I looked at him hesitantly. I looked at Matt, with his innocent, trusting eyes, the only friend that I had ever had that never gave up on me, the one who didn't care if I was cool and called me every day for a month after my mom died, even when I never answered, and I wanted to tell him. I really, really thought about it, too. But I couldn't. I promised Seth that I wouldn't, and I wasn't about to break that promise.

Perhaps, though, I could tell him, without _acutally_ telling him.

"There was this... secret," I began slowly. "But it wasn't _his_ secret, necessarily. More like a family secret. Really... weird. And because he kept that secret from me, some messed up things happened."

Matt pondered my admission for a moment. "That's a little vague, Jane, but I kind of understand. Why'd he keep it from you?"

"Apparently, it wasn't his secret to tell."

He frowned. "So, you're more mad about that secret than him keeping it from you?"

"Maybe a little bit of both?" I shrugged, then I moaned. "I'm not sure. It's just, Matt, trust me, it's insane. Absolutely insane. I have no idea what to think right now."

"Alright, idea," He stood up, and then came to sit next to me. He leaned in closer so that he could speak softer to me. "Stop thinking so much."

I frowned. "What?"

"Thinking," He repeated gently. "Stop it. You're driving yourself mad, I can see that. Stop it. You're overthinking it because you're afraid that you're going to make the same mistakes as before."

"But that was the problem before, Matt! I didn't think! I knew what was happening and I just, let it go. I forced it out of my head. I let him treat me like dirt and cheat on me and-,"

"That's denial," Matt spoke slowly. "It wasn't that you weren't thinking, Jane, you were thinking, you were just ignoring your thoughts."

I swallowed. "Still. It's not like I can shut my brain off. I have to protect myself, Matt. After everything," My voice broke. I dropped my face to my lap.

I felt his finger touch the bottom of my chin, and then he slowly pressed it up until I was looking at him. "You've been through hell, Jane," He whispered to me, his eyes sad. "I can't imagine how scary it is to let yourself actually be happy, but the thing is, the only way that, that can actually happen, is if you let it."

"But," I frowned.

"Everyone's going to have a secret," He shook his head, interrupting me. "Or something. No one's perfect. But the thing is, there's a big difference between not being perfect, and being a total prick. I saw how that guy looked at you, and from how you talk about him, he's not a prick, Jane. He's only human."

I let out a short laugh. "If you only knew, Matt."

"You're trying to figure out what you want, when I think you already know what you want, don't you?"

I gulped. "But," I whispered. "I'm...,"

"Scared?"

I nodded my head, my watery eyes meeting his.

"You can't let fear keep you from happiness, Jane," He smiled gently at me. "And I say this knowing full well what you've been through. You're fighting this because you've been through so much, you don't think that happiness really exists."

"Does it?" I interrupted.

He slowly nodded his head. "I have to believe that. I believe in God, so I have to believe that there's a reason... for all of this. And I have to believe that He's not cruel."

"But, how is that possible?" I asked sadly, desperately needing something to hold onto, some kind of... hope.

"Jane, have you ever heard of the row boat story?"

I frowned. "What?"

Matt smiled. "There was this man, he was rowing a boat, but the rapids were too strong. He hit a rock, and the boat slowly started filling up with water. So, the man prays to God for God to save him. Another boat comes, sees him drowning, and throws out a life-raft, telling him to get in. The man says no, that he prayed out to God and that he knows God will save him. This happens two more times, and on the last time, the water was up to his chin. Still, he said no, that he had prayed out to God and that he _knew_ that God would save him. Finally, the water covered his head, and the man drowned."

My mouth dropped. "That's a terrible story, Matt!"

"It's not over yet!" He laughed. "So once he got to Heaven, he saw God, and he finally could talk about what had happened. He said, 'God! I called out to you, but you didn't save me! Why didn't you save me?' and you know what God said?"

"Hopefully that he was sorry," I answered.

"No," He gave me a pointed expression that reminded me so much of his father it was kind of shocking. "He said 'Son, I sent you three boats.'"

My entire being softened. I nodded my head, finally understanding.

"See, sometimes in life God sends you a life-raft, you just have to be willing enough to get in."

I nodded my head slowly and then gulped, not quite sure what to say. "You're going to be an awesome preacher one day, you know that?"

Matt laughed. "I'm not going to be a preacher, Jane."

I looked at him with surprise. "You're not?"

He shook his head.

"But you always wanted to be."

"I was ten," Matt laughed. "I think I want to be a pilot, to be entirely honest with you."

"Oh... well... _Really_?" I couldn't help myself.

"Yes," Matt laughed. "I love my dad, but I wouldn't want his job for the world."

"But that story," I began.

"That's the story my dad told me a few months after my mom died."

I deflated.

"I was four at the time, so it didn't really help, but I figured you might get it, so I recycled it. Don't tell."

I bit the corner of my lip, smiling that honest kind of smile again that felt good and terrible at the same time.

"You're a good recycler," I murmured.

"And you're a great listener," He smiled at me. "Got anything else I can help you with?"

At that exact moment, my stomach growled.

Matt laughed, "Pizza must be coming soon, come on." He stood up, and held out his hand. I placed mine in his, and then let him pull me up, only, once we were up, I let myself fall into him, and hugged him tightly, hoping that in that one, since hug, I was able to push through from me to him, what he had done for me tonight, and how much I needed to hear that.

"I'm sorry I stayed away for so long," I whispered into his shirt. "I think I was scared of you, too. You reminded me so much of them."

He hugged me tightly. "It's alright, Jane. You're here now; that's got to count for something."

"I sure hope so," I murmured, pulling my head away. "Think you could put in a good word with the man upstairs for me?" I grinned ridiculously.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You know, just because I'm a preachers son doesn't mean that I have greater authority. You get that, right?"

I sighed. "At this point I'm willing to try anything."

"Pizza's here!" Matt's dad's voice rang out from downstairs.

"Thank God," We both said at the same time, and then burst out laughing, that uncontrollable, silent kind of laugh, that made my stomach hurt and my knees weak.

It felt so good.

* * *

Later that night, I was pacing the floor. I had gotten home from Matt's about an hour ago, and his words still rang strong and steady in my ears. What he told me, mixed with what Lena told me, were finally, _suddenly_ , starting to make sense to me. It was like that one, stupid, symbolic story finally clicked the switches of my brain into place. I had no idea how to feel. I knew pain, and grief, and anger, and even happiness, but I had no idea what to think about a realization.

I had never felt a coming to Jesus moment, and I had no idea what to do with it. I was used to just being sad and then eventually learning how to deal with that, never realizing that I didn't have to be anymore. It was like for the first time in my entire life, I was given an out, and I was made to understand. Had God been sending me life-boats for an entire year now, but I refused to take them?

I thought back to how Matt called me every day for a month after my parents died, and then every week for six months, and then every month for a year. What if I had answered? What if he had said something that would have helped? What if I needed him to heal?

But I can't say that I would have changed anything, or the decisions that I had made up until this point, not even if I knew now that I should have decided differently. My decisions led me to Seth, and right now, as I finally allowed myself to see my truth clearly, I realized that he healed a lot of me that I wasn't ready to let free yet. I could feel it, it felt like my soul; it was aching and pounding in my chest. Was that... joy? Excitement? I didn't _have to be sad._ It was such a foreign concept, but I had never even thought it before.

What Matt gave me tonight was a life-raft, and I wasn't about to waste it this time.

I picked up my phone, and I dialed Seth's number.

He answered on the third ring.

"Jane?" He asked, his voice high and hopeful.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his voice. Seth. He was so sweet. So kind. Maybe he was a life-raft, too.

"Hi," I finally spoke.

"Hi," Seth's voice was gentle. It reminded me of how gentle he could be with his hands, and made me reminisce on things that made my heart race fast.

"What're you doing?" I whispered. For some reason, my excitement had dwindled since the first moment that I heard Seth's voice. It was replaced with something else... something calm. Peace.

"I'm at Sam's, just about to head to a bonfire."

A beat passed before I answered. "I like bonfires."

There was a moment of silence that followed. Then, his voice was unsure. "Really?" He asked; I was able to even hear the surprise mixed with uncertainty.

"Yes," I smiled to myself.

"Well," His voice waivered now. "It's actually, a counsel meeting, Jane. With all the counsel members and the... pack," He hesitated before saying the word.

At this, I actually did freeze. Regardless of what I had come to tonight, I was suddenly confronted with my uneasiness and confusion about Seth's secret, itself. I took a deep breath. _Don't talk yourself out of your own happiness,_ I told myself.

"I want to go," I told him steadily.

I heard him take an intake of breath, then, "Really?" He asked. If surprise was in his voice before, now, it was pure shock.

"Yes," I stated definitively.

"You sure?" He asked again, but now I could sense the excitement behind his voice. It made me smile to myself.

"Could you send me Sam's address?" I asked, an answer in itself. "I'm not sure I remember how to get there."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He answered immediately.

I took another, long, deep breath. "No," I answered; I could even hear my uncertainty. "That's something else that's going to be figured out tonight."

"What?" Seth asked.

"Nothing," I sighed. "I'll be over in a half hour, okay?"

"Okay," Seth whispered. "Hey, Jane?"

I bit the corner of my lip. "Yeah?"

"Drive safe, honey. Okay?"

I closed my eyes. Seth calling me that, mixed with his obvious concern for me, was enough to make me start crying all over again. How could I have stayed away from him this long? But then, I reminded myself to stop blaming myself. Any girl would have reacted the way that I had if they found out that their boyfriend was a werewolf and they had just accidentally had sex with a vampire. I needed to cut myself some slack.

"I will," I whispered back. "I promise."

"See you soon, Jane," He murmured.

"See you soon, Seth," I just barely breathed, pressing off on my phone.

I changed out of my nicer dinner clothes and into my favorite, comfy pair of ripped jeans and a crewneck sweatshirt that Seth got me that one time he was waiting for me to finish my test. Then, I stood in the kitchen for ten whole minutes, just staring at the small alcove with a computer, chair, and basket that we had always used for bills and important papers, trying to convince myself to do what I was hell-bent on doing.

I re-crossed my arms and tapped my foot. Even I was annoyed with myself, but I no matter the mental pep-talk I gave myself, I wasn't able to reach out to where the hooks lining the back wall, holding two sets of car keys, hung. I stared at the Rolling Stones keychain; my dad had been a huge fan. I remembered him twirling it around in his hand, annoyed that I was taking so long and was going to be late for my private piano lessons. I remembered it faintly, but also distinctly. Oddly enough, I remembered it with smells. With the smells of my mom's stew, that she had worked hard finishing before we had to leave because she didn't want me practicing on an empty stomach. I remembered the feeling of her kissing my cheek. I remember I didn't appreciate it. I remember I didn't appreciate any of it, not nearly enough. I remembered the mindless "thank you," called behind me before I slammed the car door. I remembered all of it, but I wasn't sad for it. I was happy that I remembered it.

For the first time, I wondered if I had always been thinking about my memories in the wrong way. What if it wasn't a painful reminder of the past, but instead, a blessing? My memories kept them here. I didn't have to keep everything exactly as it was, or live a frozen life, worried that if I moved even one of their things on their dresser that they would disappear. They wouldn't ever disappear, not ever.

A slow smile formed on my lips. I smiled at that set of car keys. _Another life boat,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

I was worried how Jane was going to get to me. I hated her taking Ubers, because I wasn't sure those were always entirely safe, and the thought of her walking made me want to gauge my eyeballs out. Yet, I knew that it wasn't the time for me to push her right now.

She was _coming._ That alone was enough to make my heart beat harder in my chest. She was coming to me. Not only that, but she sounded... better. I knew that Jane was taking time to work on herself, and I was willing to give her as much time as she needed, but the truth was, that I was worried. What if by finding herself, she realized that she didn't want me anymore?  
Honestly, I wondered if for the first time in imprint history, the two wouldn't end up together. I wondered about that a lot.

But the way she sounded on the phone. That gave me hope.

Still, I was very worried about her means of transportation.

I was sitting in the kitchen, staring out the front window, when Jane pulled up. I hadn't told anyone that she was coming, in fear that she would change her mind. Even I was surprised when she pulled up the driveway. At first, I wondered if it was even her. She was driving a car that seemed familiar, but I was sure I had never seen before. It was a black Nissan; a simple car, nothing special, but I could still make out her silhouette behind the wheel.

My breath caught in my throat. I popped up. She was here. Jane was here.

She opened the door and then hesitantly stepped out. Once the car door shut, I noticed a few of the others in the kitchen turn towards the sound.

"Is that Jane?" Emily asked, her voice holding the shock that I was sure everyone else in the entire room felt.

I ignored her, and everyone else's quick, surprised questions, and rushed out the front door. As soon as the screen door closed behind me, she turned in my direction. And then my Jane, my sweet, perfect, and beautiful Jane, she looked at me. Immediately her expression fell, and then, much to my surprise, a full, honest smile erupted on her face. Holy crap. She was back.

I rushed to her.

"I'm surprised I didn't get pulled over I was driving here so fast," She spoke quickly, that giant smile still on her face, right before we connected. I crushed her to my chest, and then held her tightly, nudging my face into her neck and taking deep, greedy breaths of her. God, I had imagined this moment in my dreams since she left. This didn't seem real.

"I'm so sorry," She spoke into my shirt, her voice muffled.

"Shhh," I immediately shook my head. "Don't be sorry," I kissed her cheek, then her forehead, then the top of her head, then the side. I couldn't stop. "Don't be sorry," I kissed her some more. I couldn't get enough of her. I held the sides of her face in my hands and kissed her forehead then her nose. "Don't be sorry."

"Okay," She reached for my wrists and then squeezed, shutting her eyes.

" _I'm_ sorry," I told her honestly.

"Jane's lips pulled up into a small smile. "I forgive you, Seth. I just want to move on and work past it now."

"You forgive me?" I pulled back to look her in the eyes so I could tell if she was lying or not. What I saw, surprised me.

Jane's lips were pulled into a wide grin. She had a sparkle behind her eyes that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Yes," She whispered. "I realized that I forgave you a long time ago, I was just too scared to admit it."

I cocked my head at her. "Long story," She giggled. "I'm here, though," Her sweet, innocent voice was hopeful now. Jesus Christ, did she think I would turn her away?

"I love you so much," I told her sternly.

Jane giggled. "I love you too, Seth."

I grinned, ear-to-ear.

She laughed again, and then I stroked my thumbs across the length of her cheeks, and I kissed her. _Hell,_ the moment our lips touched, I felt that spark of electricity. It started on my skin, and then spread all through me until it became me. Jane's lips were like kryptonite. She overwhelmed me with the smallest of touches. Kissing her was otherworldly. I swore I was put here on this earth to kiss her. I swore it.

"Hey!" I heard a chorus of voices behind us. Reluctantly, I pulled away, if anything out of respect for Jane.

"Oh Jane, it's so nice to see you again!" Emily was the first one to approach. I pulled away from Jane so that Em could pull her into a tight hug.

"Wow, that was much less self-loathing than I had to go through!" Jared joked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Seth's a lucky dog! Literally."

"Nice," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey," Lena practically danced over to us. "Are you super mad at me still?"

Jane chuckled. "I was never mad at you," She smiled at her. "I needed to hear it."

"Hear what?"

They both made eye contact, and then a small giggle was shared between them.

"Come on," Embry came up to us, latching both Lena and Jane around the shoulders. "It's about to start."

"Okay," Jane blushed.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me to lead her towards the bonfire where there was already a crowd.

"I've never been to a council meeting before," She whispered up to me.

I smiled down at her. "You nervous?"

Jane's giant, brown eyes grew wide. "Should I be?"

I laughed. "No, babe," I kissed the top of her head. "You'll just hear some new things," I spoke into her hair. "Are you ready for that?"

Jane grinned up at me. "Yes," She nodded her head. "Hit me with your best shot, Seth Clearwater. I'm ready for you."

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter! I am so excited to write about the counsel meeting! How does everyone feel about Jane's new perspective this chapter? I am so excited! Let me know below!


	22. Twenty-Two: Back to Us

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. If it helps this chapter is about 14,000 words? It's like two chapters in one- don't hate me! xo's

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Back to Us

 **Jane's POV**

I was a little nervous to see everyone again as I walked towards the bonfire. It looked like every single one of Seth's friends were there, and some people that I didn't even know. The feeling shocked me, but I immediately felt embarrassed, like there was about to be too much attention on me. I was never a fan of a lot of people knowing my business, and I always really felt like relationship trials and tribulations should be kept private; now, though, I knew that everyone knew, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit ashamed. I pulled Seth's arm down from around my shoulders and then latched our fingers tightly together, pressing myself tightly to his side.

Seth squeezed my hand. "You can't believe how much I missed you," He whispered into my hair.

Oh, wow. My heart felt like it just plummeted into my stomach, but not in a bad way, not at all. Seth had this way of making me feel like the most important person in the entire world, and the way he whispered sweet things to me made me want things that a good girl like myself really shouldn't want.

I rested my cheek against the side of his arm and took a deep breath. Seth smelled so good; I wondered how I had stayed away from him for so long.

"You nervous?" He asked me then, just as sweet as his first question.

I nodded my head; there was really no denying it, and Seth could read me like a book.

"Don't be, baby," He brushed his fingers against my own and then gently kissed the top of my head.

 _Wow_ , I blushed. Seth couldn't seem to take his hands off of me, and his use of sweet pet-names was making my head spin and thighs tighten.

"Don't worry," Embry cut in before Seth could say anything else. Him and Lena were walking so close; I hadn't realized that he had even heard that. "We only sacrifice half of the new people."

"Embry!" Lena smacked his chest, laughing and rolling her eyes.

I laughed. "Those are terrible odds," I played along.

"What's terrible?" Leah Clearwater suddenly obstructed my view from the rest of the people sitting around the fire.

"Leah!" I smiled, followed by a blush at my much too high enthusiasm. Although I knew that it was unlikely that anyone here held my brief departure from their group against me, I worried that Seth's sister now thought less of me, like I wasn't good enough to him. "Hi," I said quieter now, more nervously.

"Hi," She laughed, pulling me in for a tight embrace. I let out a sigh; thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case at all. "I'm glad you're back. My brother was a fucking wreck without you."

"Leah," Seth warned under his breath.

I frowned up at him.

"I wasn't that bad," Seth's eyes softened at me.

"Oh he was," Leah's eyes widened. "Trust me."

"Alright, alright," Seth went to pull me away, but behind him, I noticed her mouth, _I'll tell you later._ My heart internally plummeted. Even though I knew that Leah was only joking, and trying to lighten the mood, I hated the thought of Seth being miserable due to me.

Seth leaned down to whisper in my ear. "It wasn't that bad, babe," He repeated. "Just in a slight Jane-missing coma. Totally normal."

I giggled, unable to help myself. "Okay," I whispered, but I still wasn't buying it. We had a lot to talk about; the thought made me a little nervous, but I took a deep breath, forcing myself to just stay in the moment, because here, right now, was everything. Nothing could get better than this. The only thing that I needed to focus on was how incredible Seth's hand felt and how excited I was that we were back together.

"Hey, everyone!" Lena's dad's booming voice suddenly sprung through the night air, silencing the group. I cringed; I had a bad feeling about this. "Jane's back!"

Lena's mom gasped. "Jane!" She popped up. "Hi!"

"Hey Jane!" A few people called at once.

"We missed you!" Nessie quipped.

I blushed. "I missed you all, too," I said quietly. It was refreshing and surprisingly warm, this group of people that were all Seth's friends, but had become his family. And how I was being treated right now, made me realize that they had somehow become my family, too. I was suddenly so grateful for what I had spent weeks fearing.

Still, I hadn't evolved _that_ much in the course of a few weeks: I still hated attention. Specifically, being the _center_ of attention made me want to crawl into a small hole and not come out until everyone was gone.

Seth laughed and then pulled me closer to him. "You're okay, Janesie," He assured me.

"Jane?" A soft voice turned me to the side. Standing there was a woman, probably in her sixties, though she was still beautiful. She had long, shiny black hair, the kind of hair that never got ratty, even in old age. She had wrinkles underneath her eyes, but the kind that alerted me that she had spent a lot of her life smiling, and big, hazel eyes that looked pretty familiar.

"I'm Sue Clearwater," She smiled kindly at me, and once I heard that, mixed with her eyes and the way that she smiled, I knew why she looked so familiar. This was Seth's _mother._

"Oh," My eyes popped. "Hi," I blushed, my voice small. I had never met Seth's mom before, and I was finally meeting her for the first time after having left her son for a few weeks. I was extremely self-conscious about this; would she judge me for it?

"It's so nice to meet you," She told me sincerely. "Can I give you a hug?"

My lips parted just a little bit. It wasn't like I thought she was going to attack me, but her warmth and acceptance was shocking. "Oh," I said again. Get it together, Jane! "Of course!"

She smiled widely now, and then I pulled away from Seth only for his mother to wrap her arms tightly around me, and squeeze. Her hugs were warm and inviting, and she smelled like good food and flowers. It was such a mother's hug, which seemed odd to think about, but after not having one for so long, it was surprisingly calming.

She pulled away. "I've been wanting to have you over for dinner," She held onto my shoulders as she talked to me. "I couldn't wait to meet the girl that my son can't stop talking about." She squeezed my shoulders. I blushed, peering up at Seth, who at that exact moment looked down at me, his eyes softening just a little bit, in a way that I was sure only I was able to notice.

"I'd like that," I told her. "Well, truthfully, if your cooking is anything like Seth's, I'd _love_ that!"

Mrs. Clearwater laughed. "Oh, it's better! Who do you think taught him everything he knows?"

I chuckled. "My mom taught me how to cook, too. She was, admittingly, much better than me."

"You're a great cook, though, Janesie," Seth wrapped his arm around my torso and squeezed my hip just a teensy bit. It made me blush, the intimate touch right in front of his mother.

"Well great," Mrs. Clearwater smiled warmly. "You can make something for Thanksgiving!"

My voice faltered. "Thanksgiving?" I finally asked.

She nodded her head. "You'll be spending it with us, right?"

"Of course she will!" Leah popped up next to her mom. "I need someone to trash talk Seth with."

"Ugh," I peered nervously up at Seth. It wasn't that I was necessarily worried about spending Thanksgiving with him, but we had just gotten back together. I had no idea if Seth even wanted me there. In fact, I had no idea where we stood at all! Based on his reaction, it felt like we were going back to where we left off, but the invite hadn't come from him himself, so I was worried that it was too much, too fast for him.

"If you want me there?" I questioned quietly.

Seth frowned. "Are you crazy?" He asked sincerely, his voice softening and his lips dropping into a frown. It was obvious that my question annoyed him. "Of course you're coming. If you don't want to than I'll just come over- you're not spending Thanksgiving alone."

I felt an overwhelming warmth flow through me, completely overtaking my veins. It erupted out of me into a smile. I turned back to his mother.

"I'd love to come for Thanksgiving," I told her, honestly. A frozen part of my heart thawed a little bit. Though I never would have admitted it to Seth, or even myself, after my parents, and then after I broke up with my ex, one of the most terrifying and disheartening thoughts I had, was what holidays were going to be like. I couldn't afford to visit my extended family, and even if I wanted to, I wasn't close enough to them for it not to be uncomfortable and awkward. I knew that I would be alone, and that terrified me. I worried so much about Thanksgiving, and especially Christmas, spending it completely and utterly alone. Though she didn't know it, Seth's mom's invitation meant more to me than I could express.

"What would you like me to bring, Mrs. Clearwater?"

"Oh, honey, call me Sue," She immediately corrected. "Whatever you're comfortable making."

"Definitely pie," Seth's eyes were wide. "One time she made me an apple pie. I thought I died and went to heaven- I'm not even exaggerating."

"Yeah, yeah," Leah rolled her eyes, "Jane's the most amazing human in the entire world; we've heard it all before." I blushed. Leah turned her attention to me. "Bring whatever you want, Jane."

I giggled at the banter. "I'll bring pie. How many do we need?"

"Just one should be fine," Sue waved her hand in the air. "It'll just be the four of us plus my husband, Charlie. Later, Charlie's daughter Bella and her husband Edward stop over. They're Nessie's parents, you've met them, right?"

My eyes immediately bulged. "You mean the blood-suckers?" I blurted.

Sue immediately took an intake of breath. Leah's mouth dropped, but there was a hint of humor behind her expression that I could make out. I felt Seth's chest moving as he laughed gently behind me.

"Where'd you hear that name, honey?" Seth asked, his voice gentle, almost like he was talking to a little girl that needed a lesson.

I blushed, suddenly seriously embarrassed. "Lena," I murmured. "Did I say it wrong?" I bit the corner of my lip. There were so many things that Lena told me, I was worried that I completely botched the name.

Seth laughed, but it was mixed with his kind, caring eyes and a squeeze of my hand. "You can just call them vampires, Jane. Blood-suckers is reserved for the people who really hate them, like Sam. He can't seem to get over it."

I blushed. "Oh," I suddenly was very nervous. "Mrs. Clearwater- Sue, I mean, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to offend your family, I just thought that-,"

"No, no, honey," She reached for my hands. "It's okay! It just surprised me! I haven't heard that in a long time! I know this is all new for you."

I blushed even deeper. "I really am sorry," I tried to show it on my face as I said the words.

"It's okay, Jane," Seth answered for her, his voice sweet. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You can call them whatever you want."

"I don't want to offend them!" I looked up nervously at him.

Seth laughed, his eyes crinkling. "You're worried about offending Vampires, Jane? God, you're so cute."

I blushed. "Seth," I mumbled under my breath, my eyes dropping to my feet. I was super embarrassed with these kind of complements in general, especially in front of his mother and sister.

"I am begging you to keep calling them that," Leah laughed. "It sounds so funny coming out of your mouth. Do you ever even cuss?"

"Well, actually... sometimes," Seth began, his voice teasing and humorous in a way that I would only ever understand.

I blushed ruthlessly, stammering to change the subject before Seth gave away any more information. "I thought that was the correct terminology," I said underneath my breath.

Seth kissed me firmly on the side of the head. "Is saying that you're the most beautiful girl in the world the correct terminology?" He grinned at me.

I blushed. "Stop it."

"Nope," He smiled even bigger. "Never."

"Seriously," Leah's voice was serious. "Stop it. We're all begging you."

"Leah Clearwater!" Seth's mom sighed, turning towards her with a disappointed expression. She turned towards me. "I apologize for my daughter."

I laughed. "Don't. I think it's funny! I always wished I had a sibling."

I wished it was just in my imagination, but I swear both Leah and Sue's face's fell just a little bit.

"Hey, guys!" Lena called in our direction, saving the day yet again; I really needed to buy this girl a gift. "We're about to start!"

Sue wrapped her arm around my shoulders and walked me forward, while Seth remained at my side. "Just do your best to follow along, Jane. I'll answer any questions you may have later."

"Okay," I whispered, still a slight blush on my cheeks. From my verbal flounder earlier, I realized that I had a lot more to learn than I thought.

Seth pulled me by my hand over to where there was an empty fold-up chair around the fire. He sat down and then tugged on my hand.

"Are you okay sitting with me, Jane?" He tilted his head at me, his eyes gentle.

A small smile overtook my face. "Of course I am," I whispered. Seth opened up his legs and I sat in the middle of them, letting my legs go through the sides of the chair and resting my shoulder against Seth's chest.

"Good," He wrapped his arms around me and then pecked my cheek. "Because I don't think I'd be able to sit away from you."

I giggled. "Seth," I whispered. "Be good."

"I'm trying my best, Janesie," He whispered under his breath. "Did you have to wear those jeans?"

I giggled. "They're jeans, Seth."

"Sexy jeans," He tickled my side.

I gasped and pulled his hands away. "Seth! Be quiet!"

"Sorry," He grinned just like a little boy. "Ugh, I missed you, Jane. I'm sorry if I'm overdoing it."

I softened. "You're not overdoing anything," I let myself fall into him. "I missed you too, Seth."

"Yeah?" He rubbed my thigh.

I bit the corner of my lip and then nodded my head.

Seth leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Just listen, okay? I know we have a lot to talk about, but we'll do that later."

I nodded my head and then twisted so that I could rest the back of my head against his chest. Seth wrapped his arms around my abdomen and I placed my hands above his, just as the first person began speaking.

Seth spent the time during the stories whispering explanations into my ear. Things like, "That's the elder counsel," and then explaining who people were, like, "That's Billy Black, Jake's dad." I took in his words as well as all of their words like water, soaking them in. It was a lot, that was for sure, and at many times I felt like I was listening to a different language. I would hear certain words that sounded familiar, like "cold-ones" and "shapeshifters" but the rest I hadn't learned yet.

After the beginning, it got a lot better as far as ease of understanding went. Jake's dad told a story about the first shape-shifters, and the first time that they met a "cold-one", which was very interesting- a little freaky, but very interesting. I was so enamored with it that at one point Seth made me jump by rubbing my arms; I looked down and realized that I had goosebumps.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. "Do you want to go?"

I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "No way!" I replied. His smile was too big to accurately explain.

During the story, I just had to look over at Nessie Cullen; I couldn't help it. Now that I knew that her family were vampires and that she was half, I wondered if she was at all offended by the way that the elders told this story. Mr. Black said it himself when he said, "The cold-one's became our greatest threat to the humans that we protected, and they have remained our enemies to this day." Vampires and shape-shifters were natural enemies; it was weird for me to see Jake and Nessie together now, knowing what they were. I reminded myself to ask Seth about that later. To my surprise, though, Nessie's face remained impassive, happy even, as she sat next to Jacob on a long log on the ground. A slight pang hit my chest as I wondered where the kids were tonight; I missed them more than I thought possible.

By the end, I was more confused than ever, but I couldn't deny the hum of electricity and excitement that was flowing through me due to the stories that I had just heard. Not that I really questioned it after seeing it, but sitting around with everyone and listening to the tribe's stories made me feel a weird type of giddy excitement at the fact that my life was actually like a real-life supernatural romance right now.

Sue concluded the "meeting," which followed with a round of applause from everyone, and then loud murmuring among everyone after that.

I turned to Seth. "Wow," I murmured, not able to keep the smile off of my face.

Seth appeared a little nervous. "A good wow?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I think so," I whispered honestly.

Seth nodded his head understandingly. He reached out and stroked down my cheek with the tip of his finger. God, that heat. I wasn't sure how I had survived without it even for a single day. Thoughtlessly, my eyes dropped to his lips. They were even redder in this darkness; the shadow underneath showed how plump, too, but I already knew that.

"Should I take you home now?" He asked, his voice merely a whisper.

I gulped. I watched his Adam's apple bob; that was so sexy. "Probably," I mouthed back.

His fingers fell to my collarbone. He traced the skin there delicately as I tried to figure out how to breathe again. It was otherworldly, because there were people all around us, with loud conversations that couldn't be ignored, but the thing was, everything suddenly became background noise. There was merely a faint buzzing in my ears, the presence of everyone's eyes forgotten, as I closed my eyes. The only thing that I could think about in the entire world was how incredible Seth's fingers felt as he stroked up and down my collarbone.

Finally, I opened my eyes. Seth stopped.

"Please don't take me home," I practically whined.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

The drive home was very indicative of where we were at, at the present. We talked about everything except for things that actually mattered, and that seemed to be where our relationship was, too. We were, I hoped, dating again, but we hadn't talked about what that really meant yet. So, we were playing it safe, with loaded silence followed with light conversation about nothing at all.

When we got back to my apartment, I realized that we hadn't really said anything, and that more importantly, _Jane_ hadn't really said anything. Sure, she had said that she missed me. She had kissed me and sat on my lap and given me every inclination that we were back on, but this was Jane I was talking about, she wasn't necessarily the best communicator in the world.

I opened the front door for her, and tried not to be a pig as she stepped inside, keeping my eyes locked on the back of her head.

I shut the door behind us. Jane stopped where she was. I tensed in the doorway, not really knowing what to do or say. There was so much I needed to tell her, but I couldn't stop my eyes from noticing the way her shoulders rose and then fell, up and down, in a constant, _sexy_ rhythm. She turned slowly, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. I could tell that she was nervous from the way that she bit the corner of her lip.

"Jane," I whispered.

Her eyelashes flickered, and then she met my gaze with her own. She took a steadying breath, and then rolled her lips together.

"It looks the same," She finally whispered.

I slowly nodded my head, taking a hesitant step closer. Jane gulped for a moment, and then her lips parted. My face fell; I opened my mouth to tell her not to be nervous, before I slammed it shut again. What if Jane wasn't nervous at all? What if she was scared of me now? I had no idea what Jane was thinking, so I had absolutely no idea what to say.

"It hasn't been that long, Jane," I decided on the reply, making my voice gentle.

Finally, she let out a loud gush of air, placing the back of her hand on her forehead. "Jesus, I'm sorry Seth," She moaned. "I'm being so weird. I don't mean to be this weird. I'm just kind of nervous and weirded out because I'm not sure what to say here and I just,"

"Jane," I chuckled, choosing to close the distance between us. I took her shoulders between my hands and held onto her there. I waited until she rolled her neck up, and for her eyes to meet mine. "You're not being weird. You're fine."

"I know," She murmured, a frown suddenly filling her beautiful features. I hated seeing her frown, or unhappy or hurt in any way. "I just hate talking about things in general; you know this, and now we really have some serious things to talk about and I guess I'm just kind of nervous."

"It's okay, Janesie," I told her gently, running my palm from the top of her hair down to the bottom. "We'll talk in a totally non-scary way. Promise."

She giggled. "Thanks, Seth."

"Yeah," I laughed and then lightly pressed my lips into her cheek. I wrapped my arms loosely around her back and then clasped them right where the dimples were above her butt; I knew those dimples all too well. "I'll lead the conversation too, just to take the pressure off of you. We both know that when you feel pressure to bare your soul to me it causes a lot of anxiety, and without being drunk, I don't know if you could get there."

Jane laughed freely now, and it made me smile, seeing her beautiful smile like that as her eyes lit up. "So kind of you," She murmured, suddenly running her hands up my stomach until she rested them on my chest. "Not wanting to get me drunk and take advantage of me, and all."

I tried to pretend like that didn't have as much effect on me as it obviously did by clearing my throat, but I could tell from her face that she noticed. The thing about us was, although we weren't together for a few weeks, we knew each other so well at this point. There was no hiding anything.

"Should we not touch each other?" Jane asked sweetly, though she made no inclination to pull her hands away. Was she teasing me? From the way that the corner of her lip pulled up and her eyebrow cocked I wanted to say that she knew exactly what she was doing, but the innocent look in her eye and sweet tone told me other things. God, Jane was an unreal human being. She was everything all packaged up with a beautiful bow and curly hair. She was sexy and funny and sassy and strong all while being vulnerable and gentle and innocent.

"Probably a good idea," I figured out how to work my mouth to whisper back.

"Most likely," She whispered, though her eyes weren't on my eyes anymore. They were, in fact, a little bit lower.

"We probably wouldn't be able to get very far like this," I told her honestly.

"No?" She breathed, closing her eyes, and tilting her face up to meet mine.

I pressed my lips into her sweet, soft ones, and immediately my body electrified with innate need for her. It was a given, really. I couldn't say no to Jane and those perfect lips, especially when she was touching me. Jane whimpered against my lips, and suddenly I couldn't help myself anymore. My restraint fell off of me like a heavy sheet. I grabbed her face in my hands and pulled her closer, allowing my lips to completely mold into hers like they were meant to. It was a feeling of such intense sweet relief, that it completely consumed me.

Jane's tiny, perfect hands gripped my tee-shirt, and I let my hands roam the perfect contours of her back. God, did I so want her to be naked right now. I could just imagine feeling up the outlines of her perfectly curved thighs and delicate spine. Everything about Jane was like a perfectly sculped work of art.

Thankfully, Jane seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Take my clothes off," She breathed, pulling her head back to practically beg at me.

I froze. "Jane," I managed to get out. "Are you sure, babe?"

Jane frowned in confusion. "Yeah, Seth. I would say I'm pretty sure."

"You're not... scared?" I just barely whispered that last part. The truth, as brutal as it was, still was that Jane had been tricked into sleeping with a man that had disguised himself like me. Only, he wasn't a man; he was a _monster._ Jane still hadn't talked about it, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't spend most nights up, imaging him hurting her. The thought of her thinking that I would ever harm her or force myself on her made me nauseous.

"Shut up," Jane demanded, which sort of shocked me, because it was commanding and strong, not usually how Jane spoke. Before I could respond, she crushed her lips to mine, and the rest was history.

I didn't mean to, but suddenly there was the sound of fabric tearing, and my hands were able to roam the bare skin of Jane's back, tugging at the band of her bra, wanting that off too. Needing that off. Right now. This instant.

Jane gasped at the intensity, but then, she quickly pulled away to push up my shirt. I pulled it overtop of my head, throwing it across the room so fast I barely even noticed where it went, before I gripped the back of her neck in my hand and pushed her back, back, back, up against the wall. Only, in my haste, once it was all too late, I realized that I hadn't pushed her up against a wall at all, but instead... a door.

Jane stumbled a little as I accidentally pushed her into the bathroom. I quickly caught her around the waist, pulling her up to a standing and then lifting her to set her down on the counter. God, I had got to get those jeans off of her; Jane's legs were like crack. I couldn't get enough. They were thin and shiny but also thick enough to be able to squeeze and bring out sweet sounds of pleasure from her sinful lips when I did so. The thought immediately made me hard.

Jane giggled, but I was a man possessed. I had done nothing but spend hours and hours over the last few weeks imaging being inside of her. Imagining the sounds she would make, and the way that her body would curve around me. I couldn't hold myself back. But, I forced myself to. This was all about Jane, this wasn't at all about me.

A small growl slipped between my lips at the severe restraint that was forcing my muscles to relax and not go for what they really wanted. I dipped my lips to her collarbone and gently sucked on her skin there. God, she tasted amazing, and her collarbones did not disappoint.

"Oh, Seth," Jane moaned, all inhibition having left her at this point. She ran her fingers through my hair and then whimpered as I ran my own up her sides. "Can we take a shower?" She asked, her voice sweet.

I moaned and buried my face into her neck, pulling her in for a hug. "God, Janesie," I mumbled. "I'll never say no to that, do you hear me?"

"Mmm," She answered in response, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her face into my chest. I lifted her thighs up in the air and then wrapped them around my torso, walking us into the shower. I turned the shower on but made sure to turn so that the water hit my back while it was heating up. I held on tightly to her to keep her warm; I never wanted her to be cold ever again. I would spend my life making sure she was warm.

Jane, she took this opportunity to pull her face away from my skin, and then pulled one of her hands away to be able to touch me. At first I wasn't sure what she was doing, but once I realized, I fucking melted for this sweet girl. Jane spent the minutes oh so gently brushing her fingertips against every inch of the skin on my face. I watched her as she worked, admiring the way that her red, plush lips parted, and her eyes squinted together in concentration as she gently traced her fingertips along the contours of my jaw, my nose, the outlines of my lips and eyes, along my hairline and across my cupid's bow. She

"You're so perfect, Seth," She finally whispered, meeting her sweet, emotion-filled watery eyes with mine. "You're everything."

My face fell. "God Jane," I just barely murmured, reaching for her cheeks. "I love you so much, you know that?"

Jane's face fell, and then the tears that I knew she was hiding in there began spilling down her face.

"Awe babe," I couldn't help my pain from seeping into my voice, the sound of the pounding water nearly drowning it out. I hated to see Jane cry; I know I'd told her before, but seriously, it was like a little girl, all quivering lower lip and giant, glassy eyes.

"I have a question," She asked with that trembling lower lip.

"What is it, honey?" I lifted my hand to gently play with the ends of her hair.

She bit the center of her lip; it bounced once she let go of it. "Were you with any girls while I was gone?"

My hand froze. My entire body froze. "What?" I finally blurted.

She seemed to completely fall apart after that. "Can you just... tell me?" She managed to get out through tears.

"Jane," My voice actually cracked. I couldn't believe she was asking me this. I struggled to figure out what to say. "N- no. No!"

She flinched a little bit at my intensity, but this was something that I had to seriously get across.

"Jane," I attempted to soften my voice. "I would never do that to you."

"Yeah, I know," She cried softly. "But, it's just that we weren't really together and you wouldn't have been doing anything super wrong so I just thought that I had to ask and,"

"Jane Macalister," I frowned at her. "Just because you were figuring some things out away from me doesn't mean that I wasn't just as committed to you as I had been before."

Jane let out a sigh and then angrily swiped at her eyes. "I know. I don't even understand why I asked."

"Hey, hey," I grabbed her wrist before she could roughly scrape at her eyes again, and instead gently brushed my thumbs against her cheeks to wipe up what was left of her tears. "Jane, you're continuously hard on yourself, babe. You need to stop. I just wish you could see me how I see you."

Jane dropped her face into my chest and I just held her tightly there as she got out what she needed to.

"Shh," I kissed the side of her head. "It's okay," I told her softly as I stroked her hair.

"Yeah I know," She whimpered. "I just agree with you. I hope that someday I can see myself how you see me. I think I deserve that."

Now this, this was like music to my ears. I clasped my hand tightly around the back of her neck. "There you go," I coaxed her.

"You know," She turned her face to rest her cheek against my shoulder. "That's what I realized, that I have a fear of being happy because I have this fear of it being taken away at any second."

"Yeah?" I kissed her temple.

"Yeah," She sniffled. "I'm sorry I left. It was totally an excuse to leave. As soon as something wasn't perfect I ran."

"Jane," I moaned. "Again, you're too hard on yourself. You had an extremely normal reaction to something very... abnormal."

"Fine," Jane let out a long sigh before picking her head up. Her eyes were still glassy, but thankfully she wasn't actively crying anymore. "Maybe my reaction to finding out my boyfriend was a werewolf and that he imprinted on me wasn't totally psychotic."

"There you go," I gently laughed at her.

Jane's lips hesitantly pulled up at the corners. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she gently gnawed on the bottom corner of her lip, contemplating whether to say something or not. I gave her the time she needed; now, she'd never believe me, but patience was never really once of my specialties, but with her, it just came naturally. Jane was so soft-spoken. She was intelligent as hell and sensitive, too, but I felt that because she was so quiet, people overlooked her a lot of the time; I never wanted to make her feel that way.

"So," She began after a moment, her eyes dropping to my collar. "About that..."

I let out a long, deep breath. "About that," I repeated, immediately realizing where this conversation was headed. I pulled her up, tighter against my chest, and then lowered both of us to the tile floor of the shower. I rested Jane in my lap and then pushed myself up against the wall.

Jane's mouth parted. "Seth!" She laughed, giggling up at the water that splashed against her. "We're in the shower," She whispered, placing her hands on my shoulders.

I smiled at her. "I know that."

Jane bit the corner of his lip. "Does your future water bill know that?"

"Screw bills, Jane," I sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oo! I have an option? Well, than, absolutely nothing would be perfect!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Jane," I began.

Jane giggled. "I'm kidding," She snuggled in closer to my chest, followed by a quick frown. Before I could ask her what had bothered her, she reached back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor of the shower, just before pressing her chest tightly into mine. "Much better," She smiled shyly now.

I suppressed a groan. "Words, Jane," I finally managed to get out. We were going to get absolutely nowhere if I allowed my attraction to her Godly body control what I did.

Jane let out a long breath. "Right. Words." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth a few times as she thought. "Well," She began uneasily. "I guess... I'm just wondering some things."

"What kinds of things?" I asked her gently, reaching out to brush some stray hair behind her ear.

Jane pressed her lips together in thought. "I guess I'm just wondering what the truth is, you know? I understand that because you had to keep this from me, there are probably a lot of things that you couldn't tell me. There were probably a lot of things that you made up."

I honestly pondered that for a moment. "Not really, Jane," I answered uneasily. "I tried not to ever really lie to you."

Jane rolled her beautiful, deep brown eyes. "Come on, Seth," She sighed. She looked at me expectantly, but all I could do was sit there, honestly puzzled, wondering what the heck she wanted from me.

"Ugh, Lena told me you're like 40."

I couldn't help my eyes bulging from that one. Wow, Lena really must have clued her in. "Not quite, Jane," I mumbled.

"But... close?" She whispered, her voice merely loud enough for me to hear over the water crashing against us.

"Yes," I slowly nodded my head. "Does that bother you?"

Jane squirmed around uneasily in my lap, an answer in itself. "Well, the thing is, if you're that old, I find it really hard to believe that you've only ever had one girlfriend before." Her voice was small, but her eyes were piercing. I could tell that regardless of whether she intended for it to be or not, this was a test. I needed to be completely transparent with her from now on, and right now was the start of that.

"I didn't lie to you, Jane," I told her seriously.

Jane's lips parted. "Seth," She began uneasily.

"I only slept with three girls before you. Two were relationships and the other was a one-night stand. Made me feel so awful; I never wanted to do that again. And then once I realized that imprinting was more common than everyone thought, I just couldn't understand why I wouldn't wait for _that_ one, you know? I didn't want to sleep around just because I could."

Jane pulled back a little bit to stare at me with a slightly weirded out expression. "That's really... mature," She finally mumbled. "Are you sure you're a guy?"

A laugh fell from my lips. "Last time I checked," I winked at her.

Jane blushed before my very eyes. God, she was so sexy. She didn't even try, and she just was. She nervously placed some hair behind her ear before lifting her gaze to meet mine again.

"But," She suddenly seemed skeptical again. "That girl we met in the restaurant. You said that was your ex from high school."

"I never said that," I shook my head.

Jane's mouth dropped. "Yes you did!" Immediately, tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm not lying!"

I stifled a laugh as I pressed my thumb underneath both of her eyes. It was utterly adorable that any emotion, whether it be pride or frustration, made her tear up. I much preferred it to her crying from being sad.

"Honey," I tried not to smile. "I'm not calling you a liar. I'm just saying that I never specified which ex she was. The thing is, Jane, you really have to understand that I tried as hard as I could to be as transparent with you as I possible could. Yes, she was one of my ex's, which consist of two girls, the one from high school would be a lot older than her. She's my ex from college, a few years ago."

"Oh," Her mouth dropped into a frown. "Well that's annoyingly recent."

I shook my head at her. "Means nothing to me."

"So you're expecting me to believe that for twenty years you've dated a total of two girls?" She narrowed her eyes at me. "That seems unlikely."

"Dated?" I widened my eyes at her. "No, Jane. I've got on _a lot_ of dates. A lot of second dates, too. But I wasn't exclusive with them. And I didn't sleep with them."

"Well why not?"

"I already told you," I laughed.

"You legitimately stayed celibate because you were waiting for _me_?" Her voice seemed incredulous.

"It sounded more romantic in my own head," I had to admit.

Jane pursed her lips. "Really?"

"Would you prefer if I had slept around?" I laughed.

"Well, no," Jane chuckled. "That's just hard to believe. I don't think any other guys exist like you, Seth."

I rested my head against the wall to smile at her. "You're right. I guess I had to be made this way to deserve you, Jane. Do you not think I'm cool anymore?"

Jane burst out laughing. "I hate to break it to you, but I never thought you were cool, Seth. I'm sorry."

"That's totally fine," I grinned at her. "Neither of us are cool. Two very uncool, attractive people. I like it."

She giggled. "A perfect match!"

"A perfect match," I murmured back with a small nod to my head.

Jane laughed to herself for a moment because taking a soft, deep breath. She bit the center of her lip know, my tell that she was thinking of her next question.

"So, I have another question," She pursed her lips and looked up at the ceiling to think. Well that was freaking adorable.

"Yes, Jane?" I tried not to smile at her; I didn't want her to think I was making fun of her; in fact, it was quite the contrary.

"So Lena said that this was a 'shapeshifting' gene that runs in your family- am I saying that right?"

I couldn't help but beam with pride. "Yes!" I encouraged her. "In our tribe."

"Right," She slowly nodded her head. "So, was your dad a werewolf?"

"No," I tried to put a smile on my face, but still, it was never easy talking about my dad, no matter how many years passed. "It didn't happen for so long, skipped so many generations, that our ancestors thought that the gene had gone a long time ago. It was kind of a shock for everyone when we all started phasing. And that was because of-,"

"Vampires," She finished for me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, honestly impressed. "Yes, Jane. You know a lot more than you think you do."

"Really?" She mused, "Because I feel like I know nothing."

I chuckled. "I think you're just a little bit in shock, babe."

"So that vampire that pretended to be you. Lena said he had a... talent," She struggled to find the right word. "Is this true?"

I deflated. "True, but a talent is not the right way of looking at it," I whispered. I hated talking about this, even though I knew that we had to. We couldn't just not broach the subject; the fact is, however you wanted to look at it, Jane _was_ raped. Whether she knew what was happening or not, whether she thought it was me or thought that it wasn't, whether she was scared or feeling good; I called it what it was. If she hadn't been deceived, it wouldn't have been her own free will, so I couldn't pretend like it just didn't happen.

"So," Jane's voice grew small. "Is he...,"

"Dead?" I finished for her.

Jane nodded.

"Yes," I let out a breath. "But vampires technically aren't alive anyway."

Jane nodded her head. "Why _me_?" She finally asked the question.

I closed my eyes, mentally composing myself; if I hadn't asked myself that same question every minute for the last few weeks.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "He was responsible for a lot of murders in state, though. The Cullen's and the pack, we had been monitoring the situation for a while now, and we only put it together once Lena got back to Jake's house and said that I was with you when I obviously wasn't. It made sense; he was hiding in plain sight. He didn't have to be sneaky because he could make himself look like loved ones, or boyfriends. I think he just used that as a way to get women to sleep with him, and then he would... yeah."

Jane gulped. "I didn't know it wasn't you," She finally said. "I swear it wasn't... it wasn't- I can see in your eyes what you thought it was and it wasn't that. I promise."

I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I tasted blood. "It still doesn't change what happened, Jane," I told her gently.

"But it does," She argued, her eyes pleading with me to understand. "I've been spending the last two weeks trying to convince myself that I should feel violated in some way, and to an extent I do. Now that I know it wasn't you, I hate what happened, but the fact is, I thought it was _you_ , Seth. I was enjoying myself."

"Jane," I shook my head, fighting back tears. "It doesn't matter if you enjoyed yourself of not. That's not the point. Whether you did or didn't, this isn't on you. You were the victim in this. It never should have happened. I never should have left you alone."

"In your defense," She held up her hand, "I did go psycho and convince myself that you were cheating on me."

I sighed. "About that, could you explain that more? Because that is, actually, insane."

Jane chuckled sadly. "After church, I heard you on the phone. I'm not sure who you were talking to, but you were saying how you just had to tell me and that you couldn't keep lying to me. You said 'about _us_.' It honestly sounded like you were cheating on me. I was so upset, and then I broke down to Lena and she immediately knew what was going on, and that you were talking about the wolf secret and nothing else, and she told me that she knew the secret, and it wasn't what I thought.

Then you showed up, and I was so relieved I just jumped on you... or rather, _him_ , and it just continued from there."

I winced. "So you did... I mean, I didn't make it in time before-,"

"We had sex," Jane whispered oh so quietly. "If that's what you're wondering. And no, it wasn't scary. It looked like you and felt like you and I thought it was you. Only, colder. I didn't much prefer that."

Jane wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and pulled herself close to me.

I sighed and began roaming my hands along the smooth skin of her back. I felt up her shoulders, her neck, her lower back and spine. I couldn't get enough of her.

"The water's getting cold," She murmured after a long while.

"Do you want to get out?" I asked her, immediately hating the thought of her cold; I never really noticed with my natural temperature.

"No," She pushed herself tighter against me. "It feels really good, actually. The water's cold but you're really hot," I felt her chuckle. "In more ways than one."

"Are you flirting with me, Janesie?" I murmured into her ear.

Jane giggled. "Yes. Is it successful flirting?"

"Yes," I answered definitively. "But, I consider you looking at me successful flirting; if you really want an answer, you might want to ask an unbiased party."

"So, question," She pulled back to look me in the eye. "This imprinting thing; this would never happen, but let's say I was a complete 'b' and decided to cheat on you," I raised my eyebrow; that was not a fun thought. "Would you just be, like, _okay_ with it? Would you leave me? Would you not have a choice? Would you not care?"

"Oh jeeze, Jane," I took a steadying breath. "Of course I would care. I think that might kill me. To answer your question, no. I wouldn't just be okay with it. The way the imprint works, is it literally is like fate being like, 'that's the one.' That's not saying that people don't screw up. That's not saying that you're perfect, or I am, but the thing is, the universe wouldn't give us a soulmate if they were a complete jack-ass. At least, that hasn't happened yet. If it did, I'm not sure how that would be handled. All of the girls who have been imprinted on are loving, loyal women. They love their guys as much as it is reciprocated."

Jane's warm smile melted my heart. "That makes me happy," She began. "That you don't think that because I can't imprint I couldn't possibly love you as much."

"I don't think that, Jane," I brushed the side of her cheek with my thumb. "I know that you do."

"I've got a curveball for you," She challenged.

"Give me your best shot," I laughed.

"Baby imprinting."

I cringed.

"Super creepy," She began, "But when explained a tad bit less creepy. Still creepy. I honestly hesitate to even believe this because it's so weird, but Lena told me that this is literally what happened with her and Embry, and it seriously is the only actual explanation for the time frame of their relationship. So, I guess my question is, how the hell are the parents okay with this situation? How is that even explained? If someone did that to my kid, I would kill them, and then I'd leave the state!"

My eyes widened. "I'm glad we're in agreeance on that," I admitted. "Let's just pray that we never have girls." It sounded insane, but it was almost like a "hold your breath" moment when one of the pack members had a baby girl and the non-imprinted pack members were meeting her. After Jacob, Quil and Embry, it was a little too common to not be nerve-wracking.

"You want kids with me?" Jane's eyes widened, her lips pulling up into a wide smile, completely deterred from our conversation by that very accidental slip.

"Ugh," I rubbed my jaw. I guess there was no use trying to take it back now. "Preferably, yeah."

Jane smiled. "I want kids with you, too."

I grinned. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. I kind of want a lot of kids," Jane blushed. "Like five or six."

"Sounds good to me," I told her. Just the thought of getting Jane pregnant and seeing her adorable stomach and bright eyes and incredible body change with the life of our own baby made me giddy. "Honestly, Jane. I'd be happy with one kid or twenty from you. Whatever you want."

Jane frowned. That was not the reaction I was expecting. "Not one kid," She demanded.

"That's fine too," I held up my hands. "It's your decision."

"I want to have the first kid and then one right after. Like _immediately_ after. Screw that six-week wait time."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "I mean, if you insist, Jane," I struggled to work my mouth.

"Or twins," She thought out loud. "Twins would be fun."

"That would be fun," I chuckled. "We haven't had twins in the family, yet. Maybe we'll be the ones to break that."

"As long as there's two I'm happy," Jane sighed.

"Why's that, babe?" I asked, honestly just curious. Jane seemed really against being an only child, even though she was one herself.

"Well," Her voice suddenly got small. "Because, if something happened to us, it would be all alone." Jane frowned in a way that made my heart shatter into a million pieces.

I closed my eyes and then pulled her tightly against me. "Fuck that, Jane," I actually cussed to get my point across. "We'll adopt if that's what it takes for you to feel better. Plus, it's different. One, nothing is ever happening to either of us, got it? And two, the pack would never let our child be alone. Do you know how fast Lena would adopt that thing? Granted, the thought freaks me out considering Lena is a bit nuts, but still."

Jane laughed openly against my chest. I smiled into her shoulder as I skimmed my fingertips up and down her spine.

"Nothing to worry about," I kissed the side of her head.

"I know," She whispered. "But I'm serious about the two kid thing. I won't have kids unless you promise me that."

"I promise," I squeezed her sides.

"Eee!" Jane squealed and popped up. "Do _not_ tickle me!" She pointed her finger at me.

I shot back, surprised. I hadn't even meant to do that. "Or what?" I couldn't help but tease her. "No babies then at all?"

Jane fought a smile. "That's absolutely correct. Don't you forget it."

"All this baby talk. You interested? Because seriously, I'd have a baby with you right now, Jane Macalister."

Jane gasped. "Seth! No! We are not married."

I shrugged. "So?"

"Seth," She chuckled. "I'm a good Christian girl." She thought about it for a moment. "So don't pressure me because the thought is kind of tempting."

I couldn't control my laughter anymore. "You just say the word, baby."

"Why don't I try to get through school first," She took a long, winded breath. "That's proving to be harder than I anticipated."

I frowned at that. "Why is that?" I asked. Jane had always been an incredibly diligent student; what could she have had to possibly worry about?

Jane sighed. "It's just a lot. Over our break, I had a second to myself and I just realized how overwhelmed I was. Working as much as I do and then trying to balance you and school. I think I've been spreading myself too thin. I don't think I can keep going at this pace. You know, I always used to love school, but it's felt more like a chore than it should, especially in the lab. I _love_ the lab, and I just haven't had the time to spend in there like I would like."

I actually tried to suppress how much I enjoyed hearing this. It was about time.

"I completely agree with you," I admitted. "I've thought that for a while, actually."

Jane popped her lower lip. "I know. So I think I need to call and take half a course load next semester. I hate doing it, but I know I have to."

"Wait, what?" I popped up.

Jane shot back, surprised by my reaction. "Yeah," She began uneasily, eyeing me nervously. "I mean, it's the only option."

"Quitting school?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "No, that's not your only option, Jane. In fact, that's not even an option at all.

"I'm not quitting!" Her expression became slightly annoyed. "I'm cutting back. I'll finish, it's just going to take me longer."

"You shouldn't cut back on school, Jane. School is more important than work."

"Well I agree with you but if I can't pay for said school without working, than I would have to argue that work is the more important of the two."

"This is about money?" My mouth dropped. "Jane, don't even start. Let me help you."

"Don't even go there, Seth," She pulled away.

"No," I reached for her wrists to hold her to me. "You can't quit school just because of money. You can take a loan, either from me or from the bank. People do it all the time."

"Loans are hell to pay back, Seth," She argued with me with a sigh. "You think I want to do this? I don't have a choice."

"That's not true," I shook my head. "I am offering you a choice right now."

"I'm not taking your money, Seth."

"That's fine. You don't have to take anything! When you graduate and become a super rich neuroscientist, you can pay me back every penny. I'll just turn around and spend it all on a fantastic getaway with you, but if it makes you feel better."

"Seth," She struggled. "You're very convincing, and funny, too, but I'm serious. I don't want your money."

"It's money, Jane," I argued. "Who cares?"

"I do!" Jane shot back. "You're not my sugar-daddy, okay? I can't just have you paying for college for me."

"I'd loan you the money, Jane," I tried to not let my frustrations show.

"I'd rather get it from the bank than from you."

"I thought that you said that bank loans were hell, which they are, by the way."

"Seth!" Jane moaned, rolling her neck. "I'm not trying to be rude, but do you even have that kind of money? You've got your own school to pay for! And living expenses and a super high water bill for this month!" I stifled a laugh. "I can't bleed you dry."

"Oh please," I nearly rolled my eyes before I thought better of it. "Jane, I've been saving every penny I've been making for the last twenty years. I've got more money than you'd think, and I live a very simple life. I'm not even taking a full course load right now."

"See! You're not even going full-time right now because it's too much with school!" Jane argued. I flinched; she had a good point. "Why can't I just do the same thing?"

I mused this around in my brain for a good while before finally coming to a conclusion. "Alright," I sighed and patted her thigh. "Here's the deal. The reason for me taking so long to get my engineering degree, by the way, is because when you don't age, stuff gets boring. I figured, 'what's the rush?' but that's besides the point. If you accept my loan, I'll go back full-time with you."

Jane's mouth dropped. "How much money do you _have_?" She suddenly exclaimed.

I laughed. "Enough, Janesie," I kissed her forehead. "Deal?"

Her mouth dropped and eyebrows rose. "I feel like I just got played."

I chuckled. "The only thing is that you might have to help me. I'm not as smart at you."

"I'm not smart," She rolled her eyes. "I'm just a dork. I genuinely enjoy learning."

I slowly nodded my head at her. "Did I say a little help? A meant a lot."

Jane giggled. "Ugh, Seth," She bit the corner of her lip uneasily and then pressed her perfect, delicate hands against my chest. "Are you sure? Please tell me the truth. I don't want to be a burden on you. This is asking for a lot."

"Your school is not a lot, Jane," I kissed the side of her head. "Please don't stop going to school. It will make me so upset, knowing that it's just about money when I could solve that easily."

Jane took a moment, but then, I finally heard her sigh, the fight coming out of her with her breath. "Alright," She pulled away from me. "But I'm paying you back every scent!"

I grinned. "Done."

"With interest!" She squeaked.

"I'll take a different kind of interest than the money sort," I wrapped my arms around her waist and then suddenly spun her around, resting her back against the cool, tile floor and lifting myself ontop of her.

"Oo!" Jane gasped. "Cold!"

I immediately lowered myself to press my chest against hers and lifted her arms to wrap around my neck. I laced my hand behind her back to help her up and kissed her shoulder as many times as I could.

"Better?" I asked.

"Mmm, I think it could get even better," Her voice was sinful.

I gulped. "Are you sure you're ready?" I asked her.

Jane pulled away. She rested her back against the floor again and looked up at me. She looked so vulnerable. I wanted Jane so badly in these moments, because in these moments, it was so obvious that she left every square inch of her guard down. She let me into her soul. It was beautiful in there. Dark and filled with a lot of past pain, but her resilience and hope was astonishing. It was stunning. Her light was unimaginable.

"As long as I can look at you. I know who you are," She whispered. "I know exactly who you are, Seth, and I'm not scared anymore." Her hand trailed from my neck down my chest and then stopped directly overtop of my heart. An ache settled there, but not a bad one. I just loved her so much, it hurt me.

I shifted above her, and immediately the sparkle of a diamond caught my eye. I found her chain where it had fallen down the side of her, and then pick it up. I turned the ring over in my hand. Part of it was burned, dark and destroyed, but the diamond was still there, beautiful as ever. It shined brilliantly, and I couldn't help but see a parallel between her mother's ring and Jane herself. Jane was like this, she had been broken; more tragic things had happened to her in a year than the worst person deserved over a lifetime, and those scars were still there for her. They would always be there. But beneath that, Jane's soul was beautiful. And overtop of that, _she_ was beautiful.

I couldn't help myself. I lifted the ring and the chain up, both signals of our equal pain around her delicate, beautiful neck, and then I kissed it.

Jane's lips pulled up at the corners. "You saved me, you know that?" She whispered. "You're my life-boat."

I scrunched my forehead in concentration as I tried to decipher her words. "What do you mean, Janesie?"

A small smile filled her exquisite lips. "You're my life-boat," She repeated, her voice simple and sweet, like she was telling me about the weather.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

She giggled. "That's okay," Jane leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her eyes dipped to my lips as she shook her head. "You don't have to."

I gulped. "Are you ready to really make up?" I asked her, my voice low.

Jane shook. "Please."

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

Seth's hands were heavenly torture as he began stroking them up and down my skin. He started on the sides, skimming them overtop of my butt and then raising them all the way to my shoulders. By the time he began moving them to places that I really wanted him to go, I swore I was shaking.

With anyone else I would have been embarrassed with my obvious desire that had practically overcome me and was now manifesting itself physically. But this was Seth. He made me so comfortable, and he made me feel so good, that I never had to be embarrassed about him. I could tell him anything, and he wouldn't look at me any differently. God, I was so grateful for him in my life; he was the best thing to ever happen to me, and he treated me like an absolute queen.

"Oh, Jane," He moaned, pulling me from my thoughts with some evidence proving what I had just been thinking. He gently stroked his hands up and down my chest, brushing his fingers up and down my nipples, and I immediately hardened for him, a small moan slipping between my lips.

"This body," I heard him murmur. "I missed it so much. God, you're so perfect, Jane. Do you realize how perfect you are?"

"Mm, Seth," I whimpered, raising my hips in the air, practically begging for him.

"Oh," His interest was immediately peaked, that much I could tell. "Perfect," He smiled gently down at me. "I couldn't think of a better way to make up."

Seth kissed my nipples, one and then the other, and then began a trail of kisses down the center of me. He passed my belly button and then my hip bones and then he was mere inches from the spot that was aching for him. The heat there was undeniable, but still, I had to stop him.

"No, Seth," I squirmed underneath him.

He immediately pulled up. "No?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, not no," I blushed. "Not no at all. Yes, but not _that_. I want _you._ "

Seth shot me an odd look. "I'm right here, Jane. You don't want me to do that?"

I slowly shook my head.

Seth dropped down on top of me, careful not to press too much of his weight into me, and then began drawing imaginative shapes into my skin. I tried to take deep breaths, but that was unimaginably sexy; I couldn't take much more of it without jumping his bones.

"Can I ask why that is?" He whispered, his lips hot against my skin as he began placing light kisses along the skin of my stomach.

I couldn't help but moan.

Seth laughed against my skin. I shook.

"I can tell that you want it," Seth spoke, lifting his eyes to watch me.

" _Yes_ ," I practically whined.

"Than why don't you want me to go down on you?" Seth asked, his voice sweet.

I moaned to myself. That was so sexy, but still, I knew my reasoning, and I wasn't interested in budging.

"I just want you," I told him shyly.

Seth sighed. "You can tell me anything, Janesie," He brushed his fingertip in a parallel line back and forth and back and forth and back and forth along my lower stomach, and I shook with the intense pressure that was creating between my legs. "Come on," He kissed me right there, only a few inches above my sweet spot.

I moaned. "Because I can't cum that way," I whispered, my boice higher than I would have wished. I hated showing Seth my insecurities, even though I knew he knew that they were there; they weren't attractive by any means, but I had lost control of myself right now. Before I would have thought this as dangerous, but I was trying to have a better outlook. Instead of this being terrifying, dangerous territory, I looked at it as _honest._ I loved Seth, and I had nothing to hide from him. I wanted him to see the real me, all of me.

Only, while I was waiting for his annoyance or further questioning, Seth suddenly began laughing. He dipped his face to my lower abdomen and then laughed against it, shaking against my stomach that was already hardened for him.

My mouth dropped. "Why are you laughing at me?" I pouted.

Seth picked his head up. "I'm not laughing at you," He chuckled, kissing my stomach. "I just know that's not going to be a problem, baby."

I sighed. "It is. I can't."

"Okay, Jane," Seth chuckled, sliding his hands underneath of my ass and pulling me closer.

I gasped, desire overtaking me, but nerves there as well. Seth obvious wasn't listening to me, and this in particular, was a serious point of contention between my ex and I. I could never cum when he did this for me. It wasn't that he wasn't good at it, either. One of the girls he cheated with made sure that I knew that. I merely winced at the terrible memory.

Honestly, I didn't even care about that anymore. After Seth, I practically forgot about my ex. Seth was a real man. He was the greatest man I'd ever met. My ex couldn't hold a candle to him. Only, that was the point. This _was_ Seth. I didn't want to disappoint him, and if my ex's reaction was any indication, he wasn't going to be happy when he wasn't able to make me finish.

"Seth," I began uneasily.

"Shh, Jane," He blew hot air against my center. I gasped and arched my back up in the air. "Just relax," He instructed me, his voice gentle.

"Seth," I moaned.

He took his fingers and hooked them underneath of the thin fabric of my panties, swiftly pulling them overtop of my thighs, skimming them across my knees, and then finally tossing them on the floor.

Seth pressed my thighs open, and immediately I blushed. It was bright in here, and Seth was seeing me closer and clearer than he ever had before. Thankfully, I don't think that I disappointed from the growl that escaped from Seth's throat.

"But-," I gasped. Actually, I gasped, and then the rest of my breath caught in my throat, holding there, and then dissipating. I momentarily forgot how to breathe.

 _Holy fuck._

Seth worked his tongue in an unimaginable way. It was quick but soft at the same time. Soft and light and barely a feather against my clit, but it was just fucking right. It made every nerve ending in my entire body suddenly become electrically charged. They went shooting through my neurons at an accelerated pace. I was completely filled with electricity.

"Fuck, Seth," I gasped, barely even able to say those words.

He raised his hands, skimming them along my sides as he went, until he gently cupped them overtop of my breasts.

"Seth," I whimpered, entwining my fingers with his.

Suddenly, he moved his tongue in the opposite direction, side to side. I gasped and let out a loud moan. I couldn't control myself. I knew I was being loud, but this was otherworldy. I had no idea that something could feel this amazing. I could literally feel myself getting closer and closer to my peak with every second. It was incredible.

"Seth," I gasped again, tightly clutching his fingers in my grasp. " _Fuck._ "

He moaned against me and then suddenly lifted his hands and began stroking the backs of his pinkies against my nipples.

I gasped in a breath and held it there. I was on the edge, dangling, about to explode.

Suddenly, Seth pulled away. His hands, his mouth, his everything.

I gasped. "Seth!" I cried out, my center pulsating for him and my body aching with need for him.

"Shhh," He chastly kissed the insides of my thighs.

"But Seth," I moaned, my voice high.

"I know," He smiled against my skin. "So, what's this about not being able to finish?"

I moaned.

He began again without warning, and hell was I not ready for him.

Immediately, I cried out, and with every passing second I felt myself growing closer and closer to my peak. I gasped when I was close, and then grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Yes, yes!" I exclaimed, right on the edge.

Seth pulled away.

" _Seth_!" I whined. "Why are you stopping? Don't stop!"

"Oh, Jane," Seth gently kissed the tops of my thighs now, stoking the skin there after the heat from his lips left. "You're not going to tell me that you can't come and then just have a normal orgasm. Imagine how incredible it's going to be when I bring you there and then prolonge it."

I gasped. "Seth! No! Please?"

"Shh," He whispered against my clit, followed by an audible gasp from my lips, before he picked up right where he left off. He did the exact same thing as before, working his tongue in a ridiculously expert way, bringing me to the edge of a freaking cliff, and then pulled away right before I was about to free-fall.

" _Seth!"_ I practically growled.

"You want to cum, Jane?" He asked me, his eyes intense, and voice sexy as hell.

"Yes!" I demanded. "Stop it."

"I love seeing you like this," He mumbled into my skin.

"You're fucking evil," I moaned.

Seth laughed. "Evil, Jane?"

"Mm, keep going," I begged, closing my eyes and surrendering to him at this point.

Seth slipped his hands underneath of my ass and then pulled me closer, then, he attacked with relish.

 _"Holy fuck!_ " I gasped up, my back arching and limbs tightening, and entire body freezing.

" _Please. Don't. Stop_ ," I begged, but my voice was barely comprehensible.

He pulled away.

My entire body shook. When he held himself above me, my thighs were quivering uncontrollably.

"I can't wait any longer," I nearly cried. "Stop teasing me."

"Fuck, you're so sexy," He mumbled, dropping down on his forearms and finally giving me what I need.

He didn't pull away this time once I got to the edge of that damn clif, and I exploded in an earth-shattering orgasm that made me cry out his name and shake at an unprecedented way. My mouth hung open as I rode out the endless waves.

It was the most incredible orgasm I had ever had in my entire life.

It was on another level. When all that pent up desire and frustration finally came out, it fucking exploded out of me.

I shook for longer than I thought necessary, and Seth wouldn't stop licking me until I fell limp against the shower floor.

Finally, my entire body went slack, and Seth pulled himself overtop of me.

"I don't think cumming is a problem for you anymore, sweetheart," He whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek.

"Holy shit," I mumbled back in response. "Just... holy shit."

Seth chuckled. "You ready to get out now, baby?"

My mouth dropped. I opened my eyes only to narrow them at him. "Are you crazy? Get inside of me right now, Seth Clearwater."

His eyes widened at my demand, and then, we made up for a second time. And then a third.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

After the shower, Jane was lighter and happier, and that wasn't just from the three orgasms I gave her; I could tell.

She had bright, rosy cheeks, a wide grin on her face, and adorable, curly wet hair that was making me imagine giving her three more. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her; there weren't any secrets between either of us, and it was affecting her in more ways than I think she could tell.

I swatted her with my towel on the way to my closet to grab her a tee-shirt. Jane jumped out of the way with a giggle, her towel falling down for just a second, but long enough for me to catch a glimpse of what was underneath. God, I could stare at Jane's body all day. I couldn't get enough.

Jane followed me into my small closet that was only big enough for one person, and then rested against the doorframe. "Your mom seems really nice," She told me as I handed her a tee-shirt.

"Yeah," I smiled. "She liked you, I could tell. I think she already liked you before she even met you after she saw how happy you make me."

She blushed. "Could you not say that after we just got out of the shower together? It sounds super dirty!"

"Oh but you like dirty, Janesie," I winked at her. "Remember?"

"Seth!" Heat immediately rose to her cheeks. "Actually, no. I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Really?" I decided to tease her. "Not even the second time? What about the third? You've got to remember that one."

"Oh my God!" She turned to slip her tee-shirt on and then laughed to herself. "You're bad."

"Only for you, my little Janesie Macalister."

"What kind of pie do you want for Thanksgiving?" She asked, going back into the bathroom. "I'll make apple, but do you want anything else."

"Pumpkin, chocolate, and cherry."

"Wow," Jane cocked an eyebrow at me. "You don't ask for much, do you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Listen, baby," I crossed my arms at her. "You're a fantastic cook. I promise you, that for the rest of our lives, when you ask me if I want you to make something for me, I will always take you up on that, without fail."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Do you have a hairbrush."

"I don't think so," I told her honestly. Instead, I went over to her, and I used my hands to gently start pulling them through her difficult curls.

"Ugh, my hair," She mumbled to herself. "That won't work. I might as well just put it in a braid."

"I love your hair," I disagreed with her, kissing her gently on the cheek before continuing what I was doing before.

"I do not," She stated firmly.

"Yeah, I know you don't," I laughed and then wrapped my arms around her stomach, beginning to rock her back and forth gently as we stared at each other in the mirror. "Why is that?"

She shrugged. "When I was in high school, I used to literally get into fights with my mom about dying my hair blonde."

My eyes widened. "Blonde?" I asked, not able to help imagining Jane's beautiful, perfect dark hair that matched with her tanned, freckled skin, a shade of trashy, bleached blonde.

"Yeah," She chuckled. "That was my mom's reaction, too. I really wanted it. I thought it was sexy. My hair is pretty, it's not sexy."

"I would have to disagree," I told her.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She laughed.

I smiled back at her, and then finally rested my chin against her shoulder. "Ugh, Jane. This is so nice. No more secrets. I feel like I'm finally really seeing you, and you can see me."

Jane took a steadying breath before biting the center of my lip. That was practically Jane code for she had something to tell me. Without thinking, I turned her towards me and pressed her up against the cabinets.

"Tell me," I told her.

Jane's eyes widened as her lips parted. "Tell you what?"

I brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Whatever it is you're nervous to say."

Jane rolled her adorable, brown eyes. "I don't like this. You know me too well. I can't get anything past you."

"That's a good thing," I laughed at her obvious distaste.

Jane sighed. "Do we really have to talk about this?" She suddenly pouted, sticking out her lower lip to beg me. "I'm tired, Seth. I promise I'll tell you about it. It's just a long story. You already know the jist of it."

"Of what?" I asked, confused.

Jane moaned. "Of Julliard, Seth."

"Oh," I raised my eyebrows and then nodded my head, understanding seeping in. "Yes, Julliard." I had realized from Jane's prior slip that there was a story there, but I hadn't gotten the details just yet.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't," She mumbled.

"Are you playing again?"

Jane's breath caught in her throat. She nervously ran her chain between her fingers before turning back around so that her back was to me. Only, I could see her face through the mirror. It was a mask of worry and pain. It broke my heart.

"I don't want to talk about it," She whispered, her voice so small.

"Jane." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her so tightly against my chest I was half wondering if she could still breathe. "Look at me," I whispered to her, gently coaking her until she finally lifted her eyes to meet mine.

Finally, she lifted her head. Her eyes were wet with tears and her lower lip was trembling.

"I don't think I can anymore, Seth."

"Can what, Jane?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Play," She whispered, her voice so soft I could barely hear her.

* * *

I hope this made up for the long wait! Please follow, favorite, and review to let me know your thoughts! I'll update soon!


	23. Twenty-Three: My Sun

YAY! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it- thanks to all the new followers, favorite'ors, and current reviewers! You all make my day. xoxo

This chapter is all in Jane's POV, in the next we'll hear more from Seth, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 23: My Sun

 **Jane's POV**

"Ugh, Seth!" I covered my face with my hands and then spun around to face him. "God, I hate myself when I do this? Why can't I stop making everything so dark and sad?"

"Why don't you focus on not saying that you hate yourself? That's probably a great start," Seth replied, sweeping a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I don't actually hate myself," I moaned and then shook my head, finally removing my hands. I sighed and leaned into him. "Will you please take me away from here?" I softly begged. "Please, please, please, Seth? Just sweep me away to some deserted island like in a terrible romance novel and we'll spend our days having hot, passionate sex and eating pancakes."

Seth moaned and then wrapped his arms tightly around me. "You have no idea how tempting that sounds. I seriously would steal you away right this second and never let you out of my sight again, Janesie." Seth spoke those words with gritted teeth and a seriously sexy lip bite. God. I wanted to bang him so bad.

Jesus!

I had literally contracted middle school boy brain from dating Seth.

"Ooo, Seth," I moaned and bit the center of my lip, reaching for his waistband.

"Ugh, Jane," He replied, messing my hair as he grasped the back of my neck.

I let out a breath of need and leaned my hips into his center.

"A getaway is sounding pretty dang tempting right about now," Seth murmured against my lips.

I breathed into his mouth. "Mmm, yeah?" I flirted, making my voice sound all deep and sexy as I pulled down the waistband of his sweats.

"Jane Macalister," Seth gasped just a little bit. "You're so bad, baby. When did you get so bad?"

"Mm," I pretended to take my time to really think about my answer. "Probably around the time when you deflowered me."

"Oo," Seth winced. "That makes me feel a little guilty."

"Yeah," I bit the corner of my lip to hold down my smile. "My parents probably _would_ have hated you, now that you mention it."

"You probably would have had a curfew," Seth smiled into my own smile.

"Oh yeah," I closed my eyes. I knew that this was super creepy, but I was finding this conversation surprisingly sexy. "And I would have gotten in trouble for being on the phone with you all night," I just barely whispered, "And I probably would have gotten it taken away."

"Probably," Seth murmured, brushing his lips against my jawline.

"And then they might have found some dirty text messages and forbidden you from seeing me ever again."

Finally, I giggled. "Do you think you still would have slept with me then? Or do you think that you would have been too scared to after my dad threatened to bury you in my backyard."

Seth laughed, and then he brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Baby, regardless of how much your dad threatened me, I completely lose all thought process when you look at me with those big, sexy eyes and bite your lip. Is that purposeful, by the way? I've always wondered that."

"Is what purposeful?" I hopped up on the counter and began swinging my legs.

"The sex appeal. Do you know what you're doing or it is completely accidental?"

I giggled. "I know what I'm doing, baby," I said with a wink.

Seth moaned. "You're so sexy," He cupped my cheeks in his palms. "I'm kind of glad to hear that. If it's purposeful, than I don't have to worry about you accidentally seducing every boy you meet."

I rolled my eyes. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Seth." I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer. "The point there being, _boys_. Why would I have any interest in a boy when I've got a sexy, loyal man waiting for me at home."

"You've sure got a way with words, Jane Macalister," He mumbled.

"I take that as the biggest complement in the world as an admittingly terrible communicator."

"Oh, well, I'm talking about sex, baby." My mouth immediately dropped. Seth laughed and kissed me softly. "You're extremely expressive during that. Surprisingly expressive. Your vocabulary increases by about 200 words. All of them that have the ability to make even the strongest man blush."

"Seth!" I laughed, my eyes widening and a blush forming immediately on my cheeks. "You stop it right now!"

"What?" Seth laughed, though there was a teasing glint behind his eye that had me know that he was having too much fun teasing me to ever really stop. "I think it's extremely romantic how your favorite word is the f word when we're getting it on."

"Now you're just making fun of me," I laughed easily.

"Never," Seth laughed and then buried his lips into the crook of my neck. He took a long, deep breath. "God, you smell amazing, Jane. I missed how you smelled so much."

"Oh, Seth," I wrapped my arms around his neck and then rested my cheek against his shoulder. "I missed you so much. I missed how warm you are and how you cuddle me every night. The morning is fun, too, but by that time I am so overheated that it's not as fun."

Seth's chest shook as he laughed. "Remind me to get you a fan, baby."

"That would be nice," I sighed. "Now that I know you're like 110 degrees due to being a werewolf, I have so many other experiments to run on you."

"Jane," Seth seemed unable to hold back his laugh. "Are my worries coming true? The truth is, I actually didn't want to tell you about my supernatural abilities because I was worried that you would turn me into your personal lab rat?"

"Babe," I laughed. "Too soon."

"So," Seth pulled back and then brushed the back of his fingers across my chin. "Are you serious about that trip?"

My lips parted. "Really?"

Seth nodded his head. His sweet, sensitive, gentle eyes were staring at me in a way that any girl in the world could only ever dream of a man looking at them.

I bit the center of my lip. He couldn't be serious, though, just the thought had me so, completely excited I could hardly hold it back.

"We couldn't," I let my shoulders drop, and my hope go with it.

"Hey, hey," Seth reached for my face to pull it back up. "Why do you say that? Hm?"

I sighed. "Seth. It would be so impossible," I rolled my neck. "With work and school and..."

"Screw it, Jane. Screw all of it."

My eyes widened. This did not sound like normal, rational, calm-cool and collected Seth Clearwater that I was used to.

"Seth," I began.

"Jane," He pulled my face to his. "All that this break proved to me is that I never want to spend another freaking second without you." I couldn't help but giggle. "Nothing else matters. I'm serious, Jane."

I laughed louder now. "You're so sweet, Seth. So unrealistic and completely ridiculous and idiotic, but it's so romantic nonetheless." I pulled his collar towards me and kissed him slowly, sweetly, too.

I pulled away just to whisper into his lips. "I love you, Seth."

Seth took a deep breath against my mouth. "I love you, Jane. Now pack a bag."

I chuckled. "Now you're just being mean! I'm so sad we can't."

"Why can't we again?" He pushed.

"Life, Seth!" I laughed and met his eyes. "We can't just drop out lives like we're main characters in the Notebook."

"But we're not main characters in the Notebook," He argued. "We're main characters in something even better. Something where you preferably don't get engaged to another man."

I gasped. "Me?" I feigned disbelief. "Never!"

"Good answer," Seth kissed me gently. "Get your bag, baby."

He left me sitting on top of the counter, yearning for more and completely confused and a whole lot shocked.

"Seth," I let out a shock of disbelief. "What're you doing?"

"Well I'm about to pack a bag for you myself if you don't cooperate!" He laughed.

"Cooperate?" My mouth dropped. "What's even happening?"

"We're going away for the weekend."

"We _are_?"

"Yes." Seth dropped his bag and then came back over to me. He reached for my jaw in his hands and pressed our foreheads together. "Come away with me, Janesie. Just you and me. Please?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. "But Seth," I finally managed to speak. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere!" He kissed me deeply, leaving my head spinning. "Anywhere! Let's just go! Let's do it! Just you and me, baby!"

I bit the corner of my thumb nervously. "Yeah?"

"Yes!" He pecked me quickly. "Hurry up!"

I giggled as I hopped off of the counter. "Are you kidding?"

"No, Jane!" Seth actually laughed now. "I'm not kidding, and I'm also not taking no for an answer. Also, Lena told me that you were taking extra shifts during the weeks we were off to fill your time so that you didn't think about me, so I know that you can take off. Don't try that excuse."

I sighed. "Does anything that I do manage to stay a secret?" I grumbled. "The gossip cycle around this place is unreal."

"Eh," Seth disagreed with a teasing smile playing on his lips. "I'd argue that hearing my extremely sexy and incredible girlfriend was so hung up on me she had to work longer hours just to keep her mind occupied was kind of nice to hear."

"You're so annoying," I chuckled. "Though I do admit that I'm happy you saw through me. I felt terrible for lying to you."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You lied to me?"

I nodded. "When I came over here with ice cream, remember? I told you that it was nice having the time to catch up on school and stuff. Complete lie. I was a wreck!"

"I couldn't tell," Seth teased.

"Hey!" I laughed. "So not fair! I had just figured out my boyfriend was a werewolf!"

"I'm not judging your reaction, Janesie," Seth laughed. "Actually, I've told you multiple times now that I think your reaction was warranted to whatever you wanted it to be. But I do think that it's still crazy that you think you could trick me so easily. Sometimes I can tell what you're feeling just from your face."

"If I didn't love you so much," I sighed as I collected my clothes from around the room where Seth had discarded them earlier. "I would be terrified of that."

I picked up what remained of my sweatshirt. "Seth!" I moaned. "This was my favorite sweatshirt! And you tore up my tank top, too!"

Seth poked his head out of the closet only to shoot me a glance out of very mischievous eyes. "So sorry about that," He grinned. "I'll buy you another one."

"Well that's very nice of you, but I literally have nothing to wear. Could we stop by my place before leaving on this completely idiotic getaway?"

"The romantic things you say to me," He joked.

I giggled. "I can't help it. I'm a hopeless romantic with a science brain. It's a weird world here inside of my head."

"I know who you are, Jane," Seth emerged from the closet with a humorous smile on his face. "And yes we can stop at your house."

"Who am I, then?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You want to know what I think?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Yes, I really do," I answered definitively.

"Well," Seth sighed. "I think you're enamored with love and you want a fairytale like the stories you read about. I do think, though, that you'll always have a fear of that not working out, or something going wrong, so as a defense mechanism, you make jokes about it and pretend like it's the last thing that you want, when really, it's actually the only thing that you want."

I moaned as I slipped on my jeans. "I take it back. No more psychoanalyzing me. Have you thought about becoming a therapist?"

"No," Seth laughed. "That was actually what my mom thought I should go into, though. Me, personally, I love you Janesie, but you're the only person for whom I would happily listen to your problems all day long."

"You know what?" I reached for his bag of clothes so that he could rush into the bathroom to get his toiletries together. "You're totally right. Do you know how jealous I would get at you listening to other girl's problem's all day long, alone in an office with them as they cried to you?"

"So what would you have done if I had actually become a therapist then?" Seth eyed me through the mirror.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Honestly, probably dealt with it because I realize that's insane but also spend a lot of my time alone creating insane scenarios in my head about you sleeping with one of your patients."

"Have you ever been to therapy, Jane?" Seth asked the question innocently enough, but I wasn't really interested in going there right now.

"Seth," I sighed. "My parents both died at the same time that I found out my boyfriend had a video of himself banging another girl out on PornHub. Of course I've been to therapy."

Seth laughed. "Just checking." He kissed my head as he walked past me, and I immediately turned to watch him go.

"You checking me out?" He called over his shoulder.

I laughed to myself, biting the corner of my finger and practically melting into the wall. God, Seth was everything. I was so lucky- no. No. I was determined to stop thinking like that. _We_ were so lucky. We were. To have found each other.

"Ready?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," I nodded, my voice barely a whisper, but I knew even if he couldn't, he would always hear me, because the think was, Seth heard me when I wasn't speaking. He listened to my fears and my happiness and my feelings all from looking at my face, from being perceptive of my body, and from loving me. And wow was his love incredible. It was warm and happy and everything all at once. Of course I was ready.

I had spent enough time holding myself back.

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I squealed, dropping my bag on the bed and then running over to the windows. "Oh my gosh, _Seth_!" I exclaimed. "We're so close to the beach! Look! We can see it right outside of our window!"

Seth laughed, placing his bag right next to mine and then slowly walking over to me. "Well that would make sense, babe. This is a beach house."

I giggled. "I used to come to California all the time with my parents! I used to get super embarrassed because my dad wouldn't let me wear a bikini, and he would give death glares to any boys that would even look in my direction. You have no idea how demoralizing it was to be a 17-year-old in a tankini."

Seth burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around my back to hug me from behind. I could feel his chest shaking as he laughed, which made me feel all warm and tingly all over. God, Seth was unreal. He made me feel so happy without even saying anything.

"The more I hear about your dad the more I like him, Janesie."

"Mmm," I rubbed my hands against his warm arms. "I miss them so much sometimes," I admitted. "It makes me sad to think that they won't be here for this. For _us._ "

Seth kissed my shoulder and then rested his chin there. "They'll be here, Jane. They'll always be here."

"Yeah I know," I sighed, because I did know what he meant, only... "It's just different."

"I know," He murmured.

"Do you want to try out the jacuzzi?" I asked, trying to change the subject to something a little less morbid.

"Yep," Seth's answer was immediate and sprightly; I couldn't help but laugh. "Especially if you're not planning on wearing your swimsuit in it."

I giggled. "No, babe. I wasn't planning on wearing my swimsuit in the bath with you."

"Thank God," He moaned to himself as he entered the bathroom.

I followed after him, surveying my surroundings and taking it all in appreciatively. I still couldn't believe that we had actually done it. Even here, now, I knew that I had so many responsibilities waiting for me at home, only, I could care less. Being with Seth secluded in an air-b&b on the coast in California was all that I needed to never think of anything but pleasure, comfort, and warmth for every second of every day.

Seth started the water, and I took my chance to close the distance between us and lift his shirt overtop of his chest. Now topless, I took my time admiring Seth's incredible physique. I strummed my fingers along his skin, delicately, like how I would touch the keys of a piano while playing a symphony, and then I kissed where my fingers left off.

"You were born to play, Jane," Seth said, his voice breathless. He raised my hands to kiss my fingers gently. "Please don't stop."

I bit the corner of my lip. "That's easier said than done," I whispered, and then, "Wow. I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

Seth pulled all of my unmanageable hair behind my shoulders and then reached for hair-tie off of my wrist. He pulled it back into a bun and then kissed my forehead. "What happened, Jane?" He asked me. "Why can't you play."

"Of course I can play," I groaned. "I just am not sure if I want to. It's so... much. It's overwhelming. And after everything that happened with us, for the first time, it was just too much. It was like I could handle the pain of my parents and then my terrible, terrible relationship, but _you_ , that was too much. It scared me."

Seth winced. "I'm sorry," He told me earnestly.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I closed my eyes and shook my head. I took a deep breath; I wasn't about to let Seth believe that he was to blame for my lack of playing. I knew that I had to tell him, even if I didn't want to.

"I mean it," I pushed. "I have this... disease."

Seth's eyes were suddenly wide. "What kind of disease?" He just barely breathed.

"I- I'm fine," I held up my hands. I swear I noticed Seth's chest deflate with relief. "I don't have cancer or anything. I've had it since childhood."

"Oh," Seth cleared his throat. "Jesus."

"It's called synesthesia," I finally admitted with a long, deep, surrender of a breath.

"Synesthesia?" Seth repeated, completely botching the word in the process.

I nodded my head. "Ever heard of it?"

"No," Seth spoke uneasily. "What kind of disease is it?"

I bit the corner of my lip. This was why I refused to tell anyone about this... ever. This was why I only told one other person, and that person had been a guy who used to call me "crazy" and "psycho" in fights because he knew how much that would hurt me. This was why I never intended to tell Seth this particular disorder.

"It's a mental disorder," I dropped my head. "But I swear I'm not crazy."

"What?" Seth laughed. I mean, he actually laughed. I looked up, and the complete shock that I was feeling must have been filling my face, because Seth's eyes softened when he saw it. "Babe," He grabbed my cheeks. "Of course you're not crazy. I already know that."

I bit the corner of my lip. "You're not freaked out."

"That you have a mental disorder that I've never heard of before," He cocked an eyebrow at me. "No. I probably won't have any feelings until you actually explain to me what it is."

I moaned. "It's this... thing," I struggled, finally taking a seat on the side of the tub and looking up at him as I spoke. "It's a super rare phenomenon where basically one of my sensory pathways leads to automatic, involuntary responses and experiences in a second sensory pathway."

Seth blinked at me. "English, Jane."

I sighed. "Basically, when I hear music," I pointed to my ear. "I can... see it."

Seth peered down on me, a puzzled expression on his ridiculously beautiful face. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's manifested differently in everyone. It's like... blended senses, in a way. So, for one person, they might see a number, okay? But every time that they see that number, their auditory pathway, as well as their visual, is stimulated, and they'll actually _hear_ something associated with that number, too. For me, when I hear music, I _see_ it."

"Okay," Seth nodded his head as he seemed to digest the information for a second.

"So, when you say you see it. What does that mean?"

"For me, it's always colors," I explained. "So, I've learned to associate different sounds with different colors. Blacks and reds and browns usually are when I'm hearing something painful and angry. Blues and purples and greys for when I'm sad. Yellows and pinks and violets when I'm happy. So on."

"So, when you're playing, you see colors?" Seth clarified.

"Yes," I bit the inside of my cheek. "It's a big reason why Julliard was so interested in me. I'm kind of a... phenomenon. I can create music using both senses that creates music that is so much more powerful than other people can make, and that's because it _is_ more powerful for me. But, because of that, sometimes it's just too... much."

"Jane," Seth suddenly kneeled down in front of me. He placed his hands on my knees, and I immediately thought about if this would have been how he spoke to me if he imprinted on me as a little girl. The thought nearly made me blush from embarrassment.

"Why would you have ever been embarrassed to tell me that?" He asked me gently. "So you're a music genius. I already knew that."

My mouth actually dropped. "Well," I struggled with my words for a moment. "That sure is a nice way of looking at it."

"What other way is there?" He squinted at me.

"That I'm totally crazy," I whispered.

"What?" He laughed and reached for my face. "Jane, you're not crazy. You have an ability that makes you see something a little bit differently than the rest of the world. That doesn't make you crazy, it just makes you special."

"Wow," I couldn't help but look at him like he was crazy. "Seth, I have never in my entire life heard someone talk about this like you are right now."

He cocked his head at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "I have always hated telling people. I absolutely hate how much emphasis is placed on it, especially in my music. It's like they look at me like a lab rat," I squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm not the next Mozart, I'm just Jane."

"I happen to think just Jane is pretty great," Seth smiled at me.

I sighed. "And then other... people just thought that I was plain crazy and would never miss an opportunity to use that against me."

"God," Seth sighed. "I really hate your ex, you know that?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah. Thanks."

Seth brushed his thumbs across my skin. "I would never hold that against you, Janesie. I think that you're perfect the way that you are, and I think that this only makes you more perfect to me."

Tears condensed in the corners of my eyes; I couldn't help it.

"Don't cry," Seth chuckled.

"I can't help it," I swiped my fingers across my cheeks to catch the stray tears. "You're just so nice to me, Seth. And you always surprise me. I just love you a lot."

"I love you, too, Jane," Seth kissed my temple, then, " _Shit!_ "

Seth lurched up, and immediately turned off the water, that had just at that exact second, started spilling out the sides of the tub.

"Oh," My eyes widened at the water that was now to the very tip-top of the jaccuzi. "Woops," I spoke nervously; I guess we had both completely forgotten about the bath during my admission.

"You know why this is great?" Seth cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Why?" I grinned up at him. Hell, did I not love every single thing about this man.

"Because it's not our house."

I laughed easily as he helped me out of my clothes and then held my hand to help me into the bath. The water splashed onto the floor as I stood in it, and I cringed. I could only imagine the amount of water that was going to spill out once we both got it; I understood Seth's point, but I wasn't trying to destroy this place!

Seth reached for his belt-buckle as I nervously slipped off my panties and then unhooked my bra. With the sound, Seth's eyes immediately flashed to my chest, before his cheeks reddened and he looked away. I stifled a smile of my own; it was adorable how Seth and I both still got embarrassed around each other.

I lowered myself into the bath, and then Seth stepped in. I tried not to drown in my own embarrassment as I tried to keep my eyes connected to his face and not what was a little bit lower, but I couldn't help a nervous giggle from slipping from my lips at the fact that Seth was standing over me, completely naked.

Suddenly, he lunged down, sending waves of water pouring out of the tub.

"Seth!" I gasped, squealing as the water splashed me and pulled me in for a big hug.

"So sorry," He lied, kissing my neck.

I giggled. "You're crazy," I murmured, but a moment later I was kissing him, slowly and deeply and in that way that made my head spin.

Seth pulled away and then slowly sighed against my lips. "I think this is exactly what we needed, Janesie. I'm ready to surprise you with how romantic I can be this trip. Just you wait."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I already know that you're the most romantic, sweet guy in the world, Seth."

"Sweet Jane," He rubbed my arms before leaning down to kiss me again. "Tell me more about that brain of yours," He whispered against my lips.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, my voice breathless.

"What do you see when you play about me?"

My lips pull up into a wide smile. "Easy," I whispered. "It's a color I never saw before you. Golden, like the sun. You're my sun, Seth."

"What color do you think you'd see if you listened to music while I made love to you?" He asked now, his voice deep and rough and sexy and _ready_.

I hummed a thousand different nerves of exhilaration at that question. "Oh, Seth," Was all I could think to reply.

"Can we try that?" Seth asked.

I couldn't help but let a throaty, hoarse laugh from slipping between my lips. "Well, I've hyperventilated from how intense it can get. So probably not."

"Jesus," Seth laughed against my neck. "Could you imagine if I gave you a panic attack from an orgasm? I'd have to win some kind of boyfriend award or something."

I giggled. "You already win the orgasm award of all boyfriends. What has it been, like three today already?"

"It's about to be four," He murmured playfully. He kissed my neck delicately for a few seconds before he spoke again. "So," His voice was as soft and smooth as honey. "Is that why you're not sure if you can play anymore, Janesie? You were hyperventilating?"

"Yes," I admitted after a long pause. "The colors were too much. I was overstimulating, I think."

"Well, now that we're back it shouldn't be so bad, right?" Seth asked, pulling away to look at me in the eyes.

"I hope so, Seth," I mused. "Though I'm not sure it works like that. It was never that bad before. It happened a few times after my parents died and before I was diagnosed. I used to be able to tell the triggers and force myself to stop, but it was so overwhelming I just couldn't."

"What if I was there?" Seth asked, kissing me gently. "When you first started trying again, I mean. I could stop you if you were getting lost."

"That's really a sweet offer, Seth," I murmured, running my fingertip along his lower lip. "But I don't like people watching me play. One of the many reasons why I declined Juliard."

"You _declined_ Juliard?" Seth chuckled. "How many people in the world could say that?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that I thought I was too good for them!" I defended, my cheeks growing red. "I just knew that if I went I would be Jane, the weird girl with the mental disorder that played the piano. In science, that's all me. It's not a disorder or a phenomenon. I study and I experiment and I'm good at it. _Me._ I can make a name for myself my own way."

Seth cupped my cheek in his palm. "Jane," His voice was deep. "I think that's the sexiest thing you've ever said about yourself."

My lips parted, and then he crushed his to mine.

* * *

I awoke in the night, warm, content, with baby soft skin from all the lotion Seth put on me after our bath, and with an incredible, perfect man next to me.

I swore, it was moments like these when I couldn't believe my life was actually mine. I rolled over to were Seth was sleeping soundlessly. One arm was tucked underneath his pillow, the other over his head, and I leaned into his side. I wanted to wake him, just to talk to him, but even more-so to do things other than talking, but I didn't have the heart to when he was so content.

So instead, I kissed his shoulder, and then his chest, followed by a sigh as I rested my head against the side of him. I tried to get some sleep, but that was pointless. I was already awake. I should have been more tired, with the long drive and all, but I was wide awake. I was surely going to crash tomorrow, but now was now, and I couldn't stop trying to convince myself that this was all a dream.

I had Seth back, and more than that, there weren't any secrets left between us. I felt like Seth knew me more than any person in my entire life, but here, right now, I suddenly realized, that I felt like I didn't know a whole lot about Seth. Surely, I knew facts, but Seth was even slower to open up than me. I had no idea how his father died; he never talked about him. I'd never even asked him if he _liked_ being a werewolf. Surely, in the 40 years he had been alive, he must have been lonely.

I suddenly realized that I had so many questions for him, I wasn't worried about being a jerk anymore.

"Seth," I nudged his shoulder. He grunted in his sleep; I giggled just a little bit. " _Seth_!" I pulled on his arm, my voice a little louder this time.

Seth batted his eyes open, a confused, disoriented expression on his face once his eyes connected with mine.

"Jane?" He rubbed his face. "What's wrong?"

Okay, now I actually felt guilty. I bit the corner of my lip. "Nothing," I whispered.

He squinted at me. "Than what is it?"

My cheeks heated up from embarrassment. Did I really just wake him to ask him personal questions due to a moment of insecurity? I swore I surprised even myself. In my embarrassment, I popped out the first thought in my head.

"You never talk about your dad."

Seth's breath caught in his throat, before he closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillow. His breaths evened out after a few minutes, and I could have sworn he fell back asleep, my heart falling a little bit in my chest at the realization, before he held his arm out. "Come here," He demanded.

I crawled into his embrace and cuddled in close to his body. I felt bad for waking Seth just to ask him a terrible question like that, but I loved how gentle he was with me after I had.

"I don't like to talk about him, Jane," Seth blindly brushed the messy hair off of my face. "It makes me sad."

"Were you two close?"

Seth sighed. "Very."

"How did he die?"

"Jane," Seth sighed.

"You don't have to talk about it," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

A few minutes passed, until he finally answered the question that I had nearly forgotten about. "It was a vampire," He finally said.

My heart stopped beating. "A... vampire?" I gasped.

"Well a heart attack," Seth sighed. "But because of a vampire. He was working with Charlie, Nessie's grandpa. Bella's dad. You've heard of him, right?"

I nodded.

"He was the police chief at the time, still is, though he's getting close to retirement. My dad went out with him, knowing what was going on, to be sure that Charlie didn't find any evidence of us."

"I thought that you worked with the police?" I questioned, remembering an instance in which Seth had mentioned that in the past; it had greater meaning now that I knew what that meant.

"They do now, but before it was a secret. There was a vampire there, and my dad had a heart attack. He died."

I took a moment to collect my thoughts before I responded. "Wow. I'm sorry, Seth."

"It's alright, Janeise," He rubbed my back and yawned. "That was a long time ago. I was really sad for a long time, but I've come to peace with that happened to him. My mom remarried and is happy. If my sister could just find someone than my entire life would be perfect."

"Leah is so pretty," I murmured. "Actually," A thought suddenly sprung to mind. "I might had a friend for her."

Seth chuckled. "Don't tell Leah. Every time I've tried to set her up she's freaked out and insulted the poor guy so much he left."

I giggled. "I like Leah. She's tough. I wish I was tough like her."

"Are you kidding, Jane," Seth ran his fingers up and down my arm. "You're the toughest girl out there."

"Maybe you're right," I sighed. "But still, I can't figure out how to get angry without crying. That is difficult."

Seth yawned yet again. "I think you're just fine, Jane. Can I sleep now?"

"A few more questions," I rushed out. "Were you lonely for the last 40 years? I mean, not aging and not having a girlfriend. That seems kinda sad."

Seth laughed deeply. "You really aren't holding back with these five am questions, are you baby?"

I blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He squeezed my arm. "To answer your question, no I wasn't really lonely. It's weird, but with the shapeshifting thing, it filled this gap that I think would have been there if it was different circumstances. It was enough, for me at least, while I waited for you. But I'd be lying if I claimed that some nights I didn't lie up, imagining you, and missing you before I ever really met you."

I kissed his chest gently. "I think you have no idea how romantic it is that you were waiting for me, Seth."

"I wish I would have found you sooner," He told me. "Sometimes I wonder what places we were at together. If I had just looked at your eyes... what would have changed."

"I guess fate had other plans," I murmured. "I'm happy you found me when you did, though," I pulled away to look at him.

Seth connected his eyes with mine. "Yeah?"

I smiled. "Yes. I appreciate you so much more, now. I know how good I've got it."

"That's sweet, Jane," Seth yawned.

"Alright," I sighed. "You can go back to sleep now."

"Yeah?" Seth chuckled. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome," I giggled. "Get your sleep. It's going to be a long day filled with bath's and room-service tomorrow. It's going to take a lot of energy." I giggled at the terrible joke.

"Yeah, sweetheart," Seth settled down in bed and closed his eyes. "I don't think it's the bubble baths and food that are going to exert you."

I blushed, bit the center of my lip, then most definitely had a wet dream.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon wafting through the air. I wish it was only my imagination, but I swear I reacted with an audible moan at the smell. The smell of food was honestly as incredible to me as sex, and I really, really loved having sex with Seth.

I rolled onto my back and then let out a long sigh. My body hadn't felt this great in what felt like forever. For one, I woke up knowing that Seth and I were in a good place- no, an _amazing_ place, and two, without even looking at a clock, I could tell that I had slept in to an exorbitantly late hour.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and then sat up in bed. I dropped my arms and opened my eyes, squinting at the light streaming through the windows. I still couldn't believe that Seth had actually taken me to California. I stared out the window at the empty beach that was only a few feet away from our bedroom, and sighed in contentness at how beautiful the ocean looked. It was like a bright, geen-blue, the kind of color that sprung up in my mind when I played about my parents. It made my heart smile just a little bit.

I heard sizzling coming from the kitchen, and pushed the covers off of me, pressing my feet into the cool, wooden floor and smiling to myself as I imagined my incredibly sexy boyfriend making me breakfast. I grabbed a tee-shirt from his suitcase and slipped it on before heading into the kitchen.

"Good morning," I whispered, biting my lip to keep from smiling to big, as I entered the kitchen.

Seth was shirtless at the stove, with a pair of sweatpants on that hung dangerously low on his sexy hips. Jesus, Seth.

"Morning, beautiful," Seth grinned at me as I walked into his open embrace. I clung to his chest desperately as he worked at the stove, and I swore it had to be purposefully unimaginably sexy when Seth's hand traveled to my lower back and started rubbing ever-so gently there.

"How did you sleep?" He asked me, kissing the side of my head. "You've been out for hours."

"Mmm, like a baby," I mumbled. "What time is it?"

Seth chuckled. "Three in the afternoon."

I gasped. "Three? No way!"

"Yep," Seth laughed. "I figured with your three am interrogation you didn't get much sleep last night, so I didn't want to wake you."

"How noble of you," I murmured.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked my hair. "Go to the beach, maybe? I checked, and there's no one around for miles. We wouldn't even have to wear our swimsuits."

I blushed into his chest. "I have always wanted to go skinny dipping."

"You've never been skinny dipping before?" Seth asked.

"Maybe once or twice," I admitted.

Seth gasped. "Jane Macalister!"

I giggled. "I told you I was a riot in high school! Never with any boys though. Especailly one as hot as yourself."

"Well I have _never_ been skinny dipping," Seth sighed. "With girls or boys."

"Perfect," I laughed wildly at my joke that was to follow. "You take my virginity-virginity, and I'll take your skinny-dipping-virginity."

Seth let out a gust of air which was followed by a laugh. "Perfect," He agreed. "Then we'll be even."

"Even," I mused. "Actually... now that you mention it." I pulled away, and then once I did, I offered Seth a flirty eyebrow raise followed by a lip bite. From the way that he stared at my mouth and licked his lips, I could tell that he loved when I did that.

I dropped down to my knees and then reached for his waist-band.

"Jane," Seth moaned.

I smiled up at him. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to," He reminded me.

"Of course I don't."

"Than please do," He moaned.

I giggled, pulled down his pants only for him to spring out at me. I never thought that this part of a man was attractive at all, but the thing was, Seth's man part turned me on so much. It was smooth and large but delicate and pretty at the same time. I had no apprehensions about putting him right inside of my mouth... and that I did.

Seth gasped once I enclosed my lips around him, and I immediately raised my eyes to meet his.

"Ugh, _Jane,_ " He practically breathed out.

That was the fuel I needed to push him deep into the back of my throat and repay the favor for the last three orgasms last night.

Seth was on the edge quickly; quicker than I thought he would be, but then again, I did take my time teasing him, much like he had teased me, and if my reaction was any indication, I presumed that a good amount of teasing was followed by an extremely quick orgasm. He moaned my name, and then in an instant he reached for me, and spun me up. I was dizzy from the change in inclination for only a second, until he turned me around and pressed me up against the counter. I caught the edge of the countertop to keep myself steady, and then, he just barely lifted my tee-shirt, and pressed himself fully inside of me.

I gasped, my toes curling on the tile floor and my mouth dropping open in ecstacy.

Seth moved in and out swiftly, testing how wet I was for him, I presumed. I hadn't even realized I had gotten so turned on while I was giving him a blowjob, but it was apparent to me now that I was extremely wet.

"Okay?" Seth asked, his voice turned on and deep with sex appeal but still holding that hint of gentleness that was Seth in every way and form. Gentle was Seth to the bone.

I gripped the edge of the countertop tightly in my hands. "Yes. Yes. Please."

Seth gripped my hips in his hands as he pressed himself in and then out and then in and then out again, in a rhythm that was more uncontrolled than he usually was. We weren't staring into each other's eyes and breathing into each other's lips and sharing kisses and special things that would be for our ears only in the dark. We weren't doing that. Right now? We were being dirty. We had an insatiable need for each other that each of us could only fulfill for the other, and we were practically attacking each other for it.

I smiled as he pounded into me; so turned on, so kinky, so fucking sexy as hell.

My heart was practically in my chest at the speed in which Seth was going; he'd never gone this hard before. I loved it so much, and I was telling him just that. When, suddenly, he pulled out of me, and flipped me on top of the counter. I heard a crash but chose to ignore it, because I needed him. I _needed_ him. God, I needed him so badly.

Seth pressed my thighs open and dipped his head. A second later I was overcome with euphoria. I could hardly stand it. It was so delicate after what I had just felt, but that was why it was so overwhelming. It was barely a feather against something that was so, crazy sensitive, and I couldn't help but grip his hair in my hand and beg for more.

Seth lifted up, and he replaced his mouth with another part of himself, pulling my thighs to the edge of the counter, and then pressing himself fully inside of me.

I gasped, followed by a long, deep moan, as Seth Clearwater had his way with me. He pressed his thumb to my clit, and the nerves that had been building up suddenly exploded like a trillion little fireworks, all at once.

I held my breath as it worked me up, and when he started rubbing there, in a gentle, slow circular motion, I completely erupted around him.

" _Seth_ ," I wheezed, my entire body quaking as I began to convulse around him.

" _Jane,_ " Seth replied, right as he moaned, and I felt a warmth shoot inside of me.

I gasped. That felt _amazing_ , better than I thought it would. I had told Seth that he could cum inside of me, but he hadn't until right now. It filled me with a warmth that was nearly as hot as him, and only deepened my orgasm. It was incredible that he could stay inside of me while I rode it out, too. I could feel him, hard and pulsating, around me as I quivered into him.

"Wow," I sighed once I had finally relaxed, raising my arms above my head to stretch as Seth pulled himself out.

" _Wow_ ," Seth agreed, nodding his head. "Jesus Christ, Janesie."

I giggled, sitting up. "Should I pee this out or something?" I heard myself murmur.

Seth's eyes widened. "You're on birth control, right?"

"Yes! Yes, I am!" I blushed. "I've just never- I mean, I've never done this before and I'm not sure the... rules."

Seth laughed, and then cupped my jaw in his hands as he kissed me quickly. "There are no rules, Jane."

I pushed off of the counter. "I'm going to go pee," I told him.

"You do that," Seth walked to the side of the counter and placed his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side. "Well, we don't have eggs anymore," He turned towards the stove. "And the bacon's burnt."

"I love burnt bacon," I pecked his cheek.

"And pancakes?" He asked me. "Thankfully the batter wasn't touched," He told me with a wink.

"When have I ever said no to pancakes," I looked at him like he was certifiably insane.

"Good point."

"I'm going to get my swimsuit on, too," I smiled brightly at him. "Let's go to the beach after we eat.

Seth reached for my hands and then slowly and oh, so romantically lowered his mouth to meet mine. "Done," He whispered, kissing me gently.

I giggled. "We just had kitchen counter sex," I blushed. "I feel so bad right now."

Seth kissed my forehead. "Good bad?"

"Awesome bad!" I exclaimed.

"I'll give you kitchen counter sex for the rest of your life if you want it, Jane," Seth mumbled. "Promise."

"So generous of you," I winked at him and then shook my head. "Do you have any bikini preferences? I'm on a power high because I don't have to wear a tankini."

Seth burst out laughing. "No, Jane. Wear what you want. Wear a different one every hour; I've never seen your swimsuits, and I really am interested in seeing something so skimpy on you."

I giggled. "I'll see what I can do."

About an hour later, my stomach was full, and I was adorned in a light-yellow bikini. It had small, pink flowers sewn in the top only, and though it wasn't a push-up, it pressed into my breasts in a way that made my boobs look incredible- trust me, I knew. My mom got it for me before the end of the year summer beach party that was annual at my high school. My dad was still hell-set against me wearing a bikini, and I had broken down the night before, crying due to my impending embarrassment about being the only high school graduate that wasn't allowed to wear a bikini. She surprised me with it the day before, and told me that it would be our little secret.

I was so excited to wear it, and to blow my ex's mind in it, too. Only, he had been more interested in some of the other girl's swimsuits than mine, and the night had ended in yet another fight. I remember feeling so terrible about it when I got him that I put it in a drawer and never wore it again, and my mom, she was just so understanding. She could tell something was really wrong, and never asked about that damn thing again. That was one of the many reasons why I loved her, she could always just _tell_.

Now, though, I was making new memories in this swimsuit. Memories that I now realized, my mom would have wanted me to make in them. Seth looked at me like I was the sexiest woman on the planet when I walked into the kitchen with it on. He practically worshiped my body, and it made me feel warm and tingly all over. Seth was a real man; I took it back, when I joked that my dad wouldn't have liked him. My dad would have fucking worshiped the ground he walked on. My dad would have cried at our wedding. My dad would have found a best friend in Seth.

We set our towels down on the sand closer to the water, so it didn't burn our toes when we walked on it, and then I stood, surveying the beach. I pushed my shades up on my nose to be able to block the sun, and noticed that Seth hadn't been lying. There really weren't any people, no matter at which degree or distance I looked. The online booking had stated that it was secluded, but I hadn't expected _this._

"Wow," I told him.

"Right?" Seth stood up, reaching for my hand and then pulling me towards the water. "Come on, babe." He let go of my hand once we reached the water line, and then slowly walked backwards towards the ocean.

"You like the water, babe?" He asked me sweetly.

I bit the corner of my lip. "Yes?" I answered, though my voice gave away my indecisiveness.

"Awe, really, Janesie?" He laughed. "Why not?"

"There's sharks!" I exclaimed. "And I hate not being able to see what's under my feet."

"What if I told you that as a werewolf, I can sense other animals around me, so I'd easily be able to sense a shark, and would tell you right away."

I gnawed on the inside of my cheek. "Maybe?"

"What if I held you the entire time?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I grinned. "I'll accept that offer, now that you mention it."

"Yeah?" Seth laughed, holding his hand out for me. He turned so that his back was to me and then helped me onto his back, latching his hands together in the front as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Can you surf, Seth?" I pecked his cheek.

"Yep," He bounced me. "Have been able to since I was a kid."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "You _have_ to teach me. Please?"

"Yeah?" Seth's voice sounded kind of surprised, and I couldn't say I blamed him.

"Yes. I have always wanted to learn, but I have admittantly terrible hand-eye coordination when it comes to contact sports. But I know you wouldn't judge me for wiping out too many times."

Seth laughed. "Never," He promised. "Crap. I wish I would have brought my board. I bet there's a place to rent around here; we should stop in early one morning. I'll teach you everything I know. Hey, wait a second! If you are scared of sharks how come you're wanting to learn how to surf."

I frowned. "I never thought that far ahead."

Seth laughed loudly. "You're so funny, Jane."

He swiveled me from his back to his side once the water reached my chest and then held me there like a child. I kissed him easily and then grinned, the sunlight illuminating off of his skin, making his tanned skin glow.

"Ugh," Seth brushed his thumb against my cheek. "I'm so lucky," He murmured.

"Seth," I sighed, resting the side of my forehead against his shoulder. "I love you so much.

"I love you too," He whispered into my hair. "Nothing could get better than this."

I picked my head up only to cock an eyebrow at him. "Nothing?" I countered, before reaching back and untying that beautiful swimsuit top, and then letting it float on top of the water. Seth's eyes widened. I swear I heard a low growl erupt from the back of his throat.

I giggled and then tied it around his bicep. "Now," I swung my leg around to wrap both of them around his torso. I knotted my arms around his neck and pressed my chest into his, pulling myself up to match my face with his. "Nothing could get better than _this_."

Seth gulped. His eyes dropped to my mouth. "I want to kiss you until I can't breathe anymore."

I brushed my lips against his. "Than do it," I whispered.

Seth cupped my cheek in his palm, brushed his thumb against my lower lip, and then shook his head. He dipped his face, and our lips met. The sun beating down on us only made his lips warmer, and I had no idea that was possible.

And I swore, in that moment, that time stood still.

* * *

I'm not sure why, but I just adore this chapter, and I absolutely love Seth and Jane's sweet relationship! I've got a lot of exciting plans for this story, and some very fun things coming up, so stay tuned!

Please comment below with how much you LOVED Jane and Seth's smutty moments this chapter (tehe). I can't wait to hear! As always, thank you so much for reading. I will be back with another chapter soon!

Please follow/favorite/review below and make my day! xo


	24. Twenty-Four: It's Only a Dream?

Sorry for the long wait (refer to the author's note for further detail!) I'm back and have sooooo many plans for Seth and Jane *cue evil but sweet- because I would never do anything permanently terrible to these two wonderful characters- laugh* Thanks for reading! Comment below what you think!

* * *

Twenty-Four: It's Only a... Dream?

 **Seth's POV**

Jane wasn't sleeping soundlessly.

She woke me up in the middle of the night by accidentally kneeing me in the thigh. Though it hardly hurt, even my sleep filled brain was able to notice how restless she was, and so I woke up pretty quickly after that.

Jane must have tossed off her covers in her sleep, because she was naked from her smooth, pristine back all the way down to her ankles, where the covers were bunched together around her feet. I tried not to let myself stare at her perfect, bare ass that was popped right in the air as she slept on her stomach, as I leaned down to grab the sheet to re-cover her.

It took me a few seconds to manage to untangle Jane from the sheets. She appeared to have somehow knotted them around herself. Carefully, I lifted one leg and then the other, gently untying the fabric and then rubbing her calves after I was done.

"Mf," Jane tossed again, kicking her feet out rather dramatically. I jumped a little bit, for her sudden movement started me.

Jane continued kicking, but it was more like she was trying to push the blankets away once more. She didn't appear violent, but rather uncomfortable. She turned her face to the other side, moaning something incoherent just as she raised both of her arms above her head, burying them underneath her pillow.

I reached for the sheets again and slowly draped them over top of her, letting the backs of my fingers tenderly stroke against her butt before I left it tucked a few inches below her neck.

Jane mumbled.

She rolled onto her back now, and from this angle, I was able to see her face. Jane's usually content, innocent expression that filled her features when she was asleep were nonexistent. I stiffened.

Jane's eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were parted. She kept shaking her head back and forth, and she couldn't seem to lie still. Only, that wasn't what worried me. That wasn't what reached inside of my chest and grabbed onto my heart and squeezed it a few, heartbreaking times.

Jane was crying.

Jane's cheeks were damp and pink as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. It was the saddest sight I had ever seen.

I pulled myself overtop of her, using my forearms to hold myself up so that I didn't squish her, and then leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"Jane," I whispered gently. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her, especially right now.

She only grew more restless, nearly fighting to break free from underneath me.

Okay- what the hell was going on?

"Jane."

I reached for her shoulder and gently shook her, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to wake her up.

Jane's eyes batted open quickly, and with a tiny gasp she awoke.

"Seth?" Her voice was hoarse from sleep; usually I would have found that sexy, but it was hard to find Jane anything but depressing when she was crying. She was the saddest crier in the entire world; I would have put money on it.

"Hi," I spoke gently to her, brushing her hair off of her shoulder.

She blinked a few times too quickly before she began rubbing the backs of her hands against her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked, that high, melodious voice as sweet as ever.

I brushed all of the hair off of her shoulders and onto the mattress. God, Jane was gorgeous. Her collarbones were defined and when she laid down they stared back at me- _she_ stared back at me- like art. She looked like a painting, like she couldn't be real.

"Seth?" She sounded nervous now.

"Are you okay?" I asked her gently.

Jane frowned. "Me? Yes. I was sleeping."

I nodded. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Jane's eyebrows furrowed. She cocked her head at me. "No."

I frowned. "Then why are you crying?"

"Hm?"

It took a minute for Jane to comprehend what I was asking her, but I bet that was more due to having just woken up than anything. Seeming to come to realization, she pressed her fingers to her cheeks, catching the liquid and then holding her hands out to stare at them.

"Oh," Her eyes widened, and then she surprised me. Jane quickly swiped at her eyes, a blush forming on her cheeks that was even prevalent in the darkness, before nervously wiping her tears away on the sheets.

"Sorry," Jane whispered, her tone was teetering on jumpiness.

I was confused.

"Love, there's nothing to apologize for."

Jane's already wide eyes practically turned two sizes bigger. A softness took form there that I had never seen before. She even pouted her lower lip just a little bit.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Do you like that, Janesie?"

She nodded quickly.

"I can call you love every day for the rest of your life," I kissed her collarbone, unable to help myself any longer. "But could you please explain to me why you're crying, and why the reason embarrassed you so much?"  
Jane's cheeks flamed red.

"Seth," She was flustered now. "It was nothing."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Were you having a wet dream?"

Jane gasped. "No!" She practically stuttered due to embarrassment. "Who cries during a wet dream?"

I swallowed down how badly I wanted to laugh. "That's what I was thinking! But if you did than I didn't want to make fun of you for it."

"I definitely do not cry during them," She huffed.

"No?" I leaned down, closer to her. "What do you do during them, _love_? Hm?"

Jane moaned. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Stop calling me that. I'll do whatever you want if you keep calling me that."

I wrapped an arm around her back and pulled away just enough so that I could see her face.

"Love," I began. She sighed happily, I suppressed a grin. "I want you to tell me why you were crying in your sleep."

Jane sighed. "It's kind of weird," She admitted.

"I bet it's not," I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah it is," She disagreed. "Sometimes, when I have dreams about my parents, I cry."

I blinked at her, waiting for her to continue. I was waiting for her to say something that matched her description of "weird," like then aliens came down and started experimenting on them and she was leading the operation. My dreams went a lot more like that.

Only, it was evident from the way that Jane's eyes were wide with nervousness and uncertainty as she awaited my response that she was done.

Shocked, I opened my mouth, only to close it again. I frowned. Opened it once more.

"Jane," I couldn't help but laugh. "That's not weird at all, baby."

She pouted. "It kind of is, Seth. They're not even nightmares, just dreams. Good dreams. Sometimes I wake up sobbing, but I'm not even sad."

I shook my head at her. "Love," I brushed the hair out of her eyes and watched with genuine happiness as she visibly softened at the nickname; I think that I found Jane's soft-spot. "That's not weird at all," I whispered to her. "Honestly, coming from a werewolf who has been surrounded by other werewolves and vampires nearly his entire life, I'd say that's pretty freaking normal."

Jane's eyes held mine, almost like she was making sure that I wasn't lying.

"You think?" She finally asked.

"Jane," I could hardly believe I had to explain this to her. I shook my head. "Let's see," I began. "Girl crying over dreams of dead parents." I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I'd say that's pretty mundane, Jane. Sorry to break it to you."

Jane chuckled. _Finally._

"Sorry I freaked you out," She raised her hands. Jane's delicate fingers expertly stroked along my arms and then played a melody across my chest. She painted pictures down my stomach until she stopped right beneath my belly-button; I wasn't sure if she was aware of what the hell she was doing, but I really wished she would never stop.

"You didn't freak me out," I kissed her cheek softly. "I just got worried."

"You don't need to be worried about me," Jane sighed contently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down. I rolled to the side so that I wouldn't crush her, and cradled her tightly to my chest.

"Mmm," She moaned. "I feel so safe when you're holding me, Seth. My sleeping with you is one moment in my life when you don't need to worry about me."

I dropped my lips to her hair. I took a long, deep breath of the incredibly intoxicating smell of her hair, before kissing overtop of it.

"I love hearing that," I told her.

"I just think that being here brings up some memories of my parents, is all," She admitted, wrapping her arms around my back and gently strumming my bare skin there. "My parents loved the beach- we all did- it was the only place that we could all ever agree upon for vacations. My dad used to get air b&b's because they were cheaper than hotels and more private; this place reminds me of a few of them."

Instinctively, I held her tighter. "Yeah? Tell me more."

"There isn't much more to tell," Jane chuckles. "Just that they really loved the beach. They got married on the beach. Have you ever been to a beach wedding?"

There was so much innocence and hope behind that one, simple question, that I felt a surge of relief in the fact that I had actually been before.

"I have," I nuzzled my face into her neck. "Lena's parents got married on a beach. It was small but really nice. It fit their personalities well."

"That's sweet," She mused. "That's what my parents was like, too. I wasn't there- I mean, I was, actually, but I was way too little to remember. My mom got pregnant before they were married and her family basically disowned her. She almost got rid of me, because she was a dancer and it was the peak of her career; apparently she knew a lot of other dancers who had done the same thing."

"But my dad didn't want her to, and then she realized that she didn't want to, either. They broke up for a while; my mom's entire pregnancy, actually. The day I was born he barged into the hospital room and he demanded to speak with her because she had been ignoring his calls and he told her that she didn't have a choice, that he loved her and me and that they were going to do this together, as a family. They got married a week after I was born."

I wanted to immediately respond to Jane; it wasn't every day that she was telling me these things, but the truth was that I was shocked. I had never heard Jane give so much away about her parents. It was hard for her to talk about them; that much I knew, and she had just rattled on their entire life story as easy as breathing.

I wanted to somehow find the words to adequately explain how much that meant to me. I wanted to find a way to tell her that I wanted her to tell me these things for the rest of her life.

"Jane," I began, squeezing her tightly.

"They would have loved you so much, Seth," She mused, slipping her hands through my arms and then skimming them up my chest. "I mean it."

"And I would have loved them," I gently pulled her hair back to kiss her temple. "They made you. Plus, I would have had your dad to talk to when you ran away from me. Apparently, the Mcalister women enjoy being chased."

Jane burst out in giggles. Me? I was grinning ear to ear as I felt her chest vibrate against my body. I strived to make it a goal in my life to turn Jane's crying into laughing.

"You know you're so right," Jane teased me, pushing off of my chest just a little bit so that she could look up at me. "I was simply following tradition."

I laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "Only difference is that I would lock you in my room for three entire trimesters before I let you be alone while pregnant."

Jane raised an eyebrow at me. "That doesn't sound stalkerish at all."

"Not stalkerish," I winked at her. "Just very possessive and helplessly in love with you."

Jane giggled. "You're right. You would take down any guy who tried to actually stalk me. Is that imprint protectiveness or just a you thing?"

I sighed, running my fingers easily through her hair. "Honestly, Jane, I'm not sure, but it's real. That's all I know. I'll protect you from everything."

A surge of what I had let happen between the vampire and her filled my brain. I frowned and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't care what it is," Her sweet voice hit my chest before she kissed me there tenderly. "I love it. It's sexy. Not the stalker part- the need to protect me."

I chuckled, her logic managing to pull me from my worries. "You know Lena had a stalker?"

Jane gasped. She pulled back and assaulted me with wide, surprised eyes. "Really?" She pushed. "Like, a _real_ one."

"Yes," My eyes widened. "A super real one."

"Are you serious?" Jane gasped again.

I nodded.

"Well, what happened?"

I let out a slow, long breath. "A... lot," I struggled. "Are you sure you don't want to ask Lena about this? I probably shouldn't have even mentioned it, I just thought about it."

"Why shouldn't you have mentioned it?" Jane was suddenly frowning.

"Well," I stammered. "Just because she's your best friend; I thought maybe you'd want to hear it from her."

Jane's lips pulled up into a small smile. "Seth," She just barely whispered. "Lena's my best girlfriend, but you're my best _friend._ I want you to tell me everything."

I moaned.

"Oh, Jane." I dropped my head to her shoulder and breathed her in. It was impossible for this girl to get any sweeter.

Jane giggled. "I'm serious," She locked her arms around my neck. "I want to make sure you know that nothing is off limits. We can gossip about everyone."

"Wow," I laughed against her skin. "That sounds so nice of us."

"Tell me about the stalker," Jane got out between fits of laughter before pulling away to look at me.

"I don't know all the details," I revealed to her, "But it was a guy from her dad's football team; she went out with him once and I guess he just became obsessed. Embry was really hard on himself about all of it; him and Lena weren't talking during the time when it was all happening. They only started talking after she got shot."

"Lena got _shot_?" Jane exclaimed, her eyes wide.

I cringed. "Maybe I should have led with that."

"By the stalker?" Jane grasped my shoulders tightly in her tiny hands.

I nodded. "He confronted her at Lena's mom's birthday party. He was trying to shoot Emb because he thought that was who was keeping her away from him, but Lena begged him to shoot her instead."

"Wow," Jane's eyes grew really wide. "That's very... intense. I can't believe she did that."

"She thought that he was going to shoot Embry," I explained gently.

Jane thought for a moment before raising her wide, pondering eyes up to meet mine. "Is that an imprint thing?" She just barely whispered out the question. "Does it make everything that... that intense?"

I brushed the hair out of her eyes and watched her closely. I wasn't even searching for anything, I was just looking at her. At her big, trusting eyes, and her tiny, pointy nose. I was seeing her lips like it was the first time, how it popped on the bottom and how they were somehow always red even when she didn't have lipstick on. Jane blinked and her dark, long eyelashes still amazed me.

"Jane," I stroked my palm down her back. "I don't think that's an imprint thing at all. I think that's love."

Jane's features softened. "Want to go night-swimming?"

I couldn't help from laughing in disbelief. "Every time I think you're going to hit me with something romantic, Jane, you throw me for a curveball. What's that about?"

Jane giggled, throwing the covers off of her before jumping out of bed. "I like to keep you on your toes."

I practically chased after her. "Consider that achieved."

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

It was a lot colder outside than I had expected. Certainly, it was surprisingly warm for this time of year, but that also had a lot to do with the fact that Seth ran about 180 degrees at all times; he kept me pretty steamy, both in the bedroom and out of it.

I blushed at my own thought process; what was it about Seth that made me turn into a pre-pubescent boy? He took my virginity and now all I could think about was sex! In fact, I hadn't realized how much I missed it when we weren't together until last night.

Having sex with Seth was different. It was a given: He was always going to succeed in making me cum. It was always going to end in pleasure of the greatest kind, with no nerves or demanding or anything else. I realized that I loved having sex with Seth because he treated me so incredibly.

"You sure about this?" Seth laughed, his breath hot in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

I shivered, but I wasn't sure if that was from the difference of his body temperate to the air or the way he whispered against my skin.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "I want to feel you inside of me in the water."

Seth's arms tightened around me as I worked to swallow down my blush. I was confident with my sexuality, but I had also never bluntly insinuated ocean sex before.

I actually got a little insecure when he didn't respond. "Is that okay?" I heard myself ask, no denying the nervousness in my tone. "I mean, is that weird? I'm sorry if that's weird. I-,"

"Jane," His voice was husky and deep, with a little hint of a rasp to it, like he was out of breath and struggling to get it out. "Stop it, please. That's not weird, I'm just trying to work my brain again after that."

I bit the corner of my lip to keep from smiling too big. I warmed and melted into him. "Oh, well... good."

"Good," He moaned, but his voice sounded more pained than anything. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked into my hair. "You're so beautiful, Jane. And so sexy, too. And the way you're able to articulate exactly what you want from me... it's overwhelming."

I hugged his arms tighter around me. "No one's ever treated me the way that you do, Seth," I whispered back to him. "I just want you to know how much I love you for it."

"You deserve to be loved like this, Jane," His voice was sterner now.

I chuckled. "You seem to think so."

"Don't even," He brushed his lips against my shoulder.

I sighed in ecstasy. "You always make me feel so good," I heard myself admit in pleasure. "I didn't know I could ever feel that good."

" _Baby_ ," Seth moaned, and before I knew what was happening, I felt his fingers brush my arms, and then slide around my waist. He held onto my hip with his left hand while his right traveled down, down, down, down-

"Ah," I gasped, just as his finger brushed against my clit.

My head was spinning. My knees were weak and my pulse was racing. Seriously, it was a shock that I didn't develop a heart murmur when he was making love to me; all it took was for him to kiss my neck and then just barely touch my sensitive spot and I was about to orgasm. It would have been embarrassing if I didn't have so much trust in him.

"Tell me how that feels, Jane," Seth's voice was tempting and scandalous as he whispered in my ear. I realized that I didn't have pants on, and that Seth was practically fingering me on a public beach in the middle of the night, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

This was erotic in a way that we had never been before. Sure, I swore and begged and moaned when we had sex, but this was _dirty_. Seth wanted me to dirty talk him.

It was music to my ears; more intense than any song I had ever played.

"It feels... incredible," I tried to find the right words. "It makes me ache for you, Seth." The words sounded a little weird coming from my lips, but once they were out I could tell how much Seth loved them from the way he moaned against my neck.

"What aches, love?" He asked, gripping my hip tighter.

I was sent flying in another dimension with his use of my favorite pet-name.

"My thighs and, and... inside. I'm so wet."

I blushed just a little bit. It was odd how natural this came to me when I had only been a virgin a few weeks ago.

Seth brushed his thumb against my clit and then in the midst of my moan he slid his finger right inside of me.

I gasped.

I could feel myself pulsating around his hot skin. The change in temperature did something to me; it made me lose my balance. I was sure if Seth hadn't wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me up I would have fallen over.

"Do you love it, Jane?" He asked, his voice deep and husky and filled with desire. I had never heard Seth like this before.

"Yes," I moaned. "Yes, yes, Seth. I love it so much."

He moved his finger in and out of me once. I whimpered when he stopped.

"Don't stop," I heard myself beg, my voice high.

"You want more?" He asked.

" _Please,_ " I moaned.

"You don't have to beg," He kissed the curve between my neck and my shoulder and I swore my eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Anything for you, Jane. Always. Anything that makes you feel this good I'll do for you forever."

"Than do it right now," I breathed. All this sexy talk and sensual promises were making me more turned on than I had ever been. This was nearly as torturous as when Seth and I had first slept together. I remember feeling like my body was going to combust if Seth didn't put himself inside of me already. But this...

This was sweet, sweet torture. He _was_ inside of me. I could feel myself quivering and pulsating around him and every nerve in my body was demanding more. Begging for it. Needing it. He was inside of me, but he still wasn't doing what I wanted.

Overwhelmed, frustrated and overtaken, I wrapped my hand tightly around his and pressed him completely inside of me before pulling him back out.

A whine of pleasure escaped from my lips as his finger touched a spot in me that make my entire abdomen seize in pleasure.

"Jane," Seth moaned, but his voice was much more of a growl than anything, now. All in one motion, be pulled his finger out of me and then swiveled me around. I didn't have time to voice a complaint before he we pushing down on my shoulders, towards the sand.

I let him do what he wanted with me. The sooner he laid me down the sooner he could go back to doing what I _needed_ him to do.

The sand was cool against my back once I lied down, but the cold went away quickly, for a second later I was arching my back, as Seth slipped two fingers inside of me.

I raised both of my arms over top of my head and moaned into my forearms. I had no idea what Seth was doing, but I had certainly never felt this before. He wasn't moving just in and out- no. Instead, he was shaking his hand with his fingers deep inside of me. It was almost like they were curved...

"Oh, Seth!" I gasped, my hips buckling as a wave of pleasure overtook my body.

"Jane," He responded, but his voice was so raspy I could barely understand him.

"Oh. My. Fucking. _Seth_ ," I nearly cried. My abdomen was screaming in a type of foreign pleasure. I felt a pressure build up in me that seemed practically unbearable. It was almost painful, but it _definitely_ wasn't painful.

"Let it happen, baby," He whispered against my lower abdomen. He kissed me there gently as his fingers moved at an unyielding pace. "Just relax. Stop fighting it, love."

I whimpered in unexplainable pleasure as I tried to decipher his words. I had no idea what Seth was talking about, and I wasn't in the proper state of mind to decipher it.

"Relax," He rubbed the inside of my thigh with his palm.

" _Fuck_ ," I cried, arching my back uncomfortably high in the air.

I had no clue what Seth was instructing me to do. The only thing that stuck was him telling me to relax, and in a moment of understanding, I let the tension completely go in my thighs and stomach. I dropped my back down to the sand, and then...

My _entire_ body shook with the most overwhelming orgasm I had ever had. But that wasn't all. My hips left the ground as I felt liquid squirt out of me. I couldn't help it. It just _happened._ It happened again and then once more and then it came to an abrupt, earth-shattering halt with one final quiver until my body went completely slack.

" _Holy_ -,"

" _Fuck, Jane_ ," Seth's teeth were gritted. I blinked my delirious eyes up to meet his, and though it was hard to focus considering how hard I was breathing, there was a hooded mask of pure desire and need that I had never seen so intense on his face.

"Fuck, Jane," He repeated, before suddenly running an extremely shaky hand through his hair. "You don't understand," He gasped. "I'm going to... I'm going to cum just from watching that."

My lips parted. I reached for his boxers, but Seth's hands got there first. He ripped his boxers off, completely shredding them in half. He was huge, bigger than I had ever seen him. And when I wrapped my hand around him and gently pumped it up and down, he was harder than I had ever...

My mouth dropped as I watched him cum. His eyes were closed and his forehead was scrunched in pleasure as it came out on my lower abdomen, a little bit getting on my hand.

I couldn't tell if I was more exhilarated, shocked, or pleased. On one hand, I was freaking _thrilled_ that Seth came basically from watching me cum. Secondly, I hadn't even realized it was possible, so my head was still spinning from it. Finally, I had never felt so pleased in my entire life on this earth.

Seth's eyes opened. Once he noticed my shocked face, I could see the immediate concern overtake his features. Seth switched right before my eyes from sexy, erotic and dangerous Seth to the sweet and caring boyfriend I had fallen in love with.

I had to blink my eyes to keep from getting dizzy.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Seth dropped himself over top of me, holding himself up by his forearms, which were placed on either side of me.

My eyes bulged. "Are you- what? What is wrong with you? Yes. _Yes_. Oh my God Seth, I've never felt anything like that in my life."

He leaned in. His eyes were wide. "Yeah?"

I moaned just from the memory. " _Yes_."

"Are you sure," He brushed my hair off of my shoulder. "Did I hurt you?"

I let out a shaky breath; my body was still adjusting, _that_ was how intense that orgasm was. "No," I sighed. "Not at all. That was so intense, Seth."

He nodded his head slowly, his eyes looking me up and down and then taking extreme time to focus on my face. "I could tell," He finally let out a breath.

"What... happened?" I heard myself ask.

Seth raised an eyebrow at me. "You couldn't feel it?" He asked gently.

I shook my head. "Well," I started slowly. "I felt... something, but I wasn't sure what. I'm still not sure."

Seth's eyes were filled with gentleness as he kissed my temple delicately. He brushed his lips against my ear. "You squirted, baby," He told me softly. "It was so sexy."

With a tiny gasp slipping between my lips, Seth raised his head and our eyes connected.

"I _did_?" I asked in astonishment.

Seth moaned and nodded his head slowly. "Yes. Trust me, you really did."

I bit the corner of my lip. "Was it... sexy?"

Seth let out a fake cry as he rolled off of me, suddenly falling down in the sand. He moaned so loudly I actually jumped.

"Was it sexy?" He covered his hands with his face and repeated my question. " _Oh, Jane_ ," He moaned again. "Jesus, honey. Just, yes, Jane. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." He roughly rubbed his face and then caught my eyes. " _Yes_."

I blushed. "Okay then."

Seth dropped his head against the sand. "My God," I heard him mutter beneath his breath.

I couldn't help but giggle. "I'm so impressed with myself right now," I grinned. "I mean, you knew what you were doing so it was really all you, but _wow_! I had no idea I could do that! Go me!"

Seth moaned again, his eyes tightly shut together.

I rolled towards him and then hesitantly cuddled into his side. I kissed his cheek and then took a long, deep breath. I watched as Seth's chest slowly began to breathe less and less frantically. His eyes were still closed.

I gently brushed my fingers against his eyelids and leaned into him. "Did I break you?" I whispered quietly.

Seth's lips pulled up into a small grin. When he opened his eyes, I could tell just from looking at them that he was much more relaxed. Still, he shook his head at me, love practically radiating off of his gaze and inside of my chest. I never thought someone would look at me the way that Seth looks at me; this kind of stuff didn't happen in real life.

Seth reached for my hand, bringing it slowly to his lips and then kissing the side of it gently. "I swear," His voice was even and sincere. "I will love you forever, Jane."

My eyes softened. "Seth," I began, but in a single instant, I was suddenly flying through the air. I landed in the sand a little closer to the water.

I blinked.

What I saw was completely shocking.

I was dreaming.

I must have been.

And then it happened. I heard it. It was indisputable.

I gasped and covered my ears with my hands, squeezing my eyes tightly shut as I pulled myself into a tight ball.

 _Please wake up,_ I begged myself. _Please wake up. Please wake up._

What I had seen was Seth... but he wasn't Seth anymore. Seth was wolf-Seth, only, that wasn't the only person or _thing_ there.

There was a short scuffle. The flash of movement so quick my eyes couldn't catch it.

It was Seth and I lying together one minute and then wolf-Seth and someone else the next minute and then the undeniable sound of tearing flesh and bone and muscle and tissue as Seth- no, the wolf, turned back to look at me...

with a human head in his mouth.

* * *

* UPDATE TO COME ASAP * leave your thoughts down below! Thanks for reading!


	25. Twenty-Five: Our World

So excited for what's to come! Enjoy!

* * *

Twenty-Five: Our World

 **Jane's POV**

My heart was beating rapidly inside of my chest. Pounding so loudly that it was all I could hear, drowning out the waves and wind and... Seth.

Seth was Seth again.

I guess, he never really wasn't Seth, but now he was human Seth. Breathing, seeing, walking on two feet Seth who was suddenly coming right towards me.

He was naked.

I blinked a few times. Had he always been naked? I discreetly remembered him being nude the last time he spontaneously combusted into an animal, but everything was much too fuzzy in my mind to fully make out.

It was like my vision was blurry but instead of my eyes it was my head that couldn't see straight. The more I tried to get it to work the more it got fogged. I felt like I was dizzy a little bit. Numb.

I felt familiar, warm fingers against my cheeks, not enough to pull me from my daze, but a heat powerful enough for me to blink one more time, and notice him kneeling in front of me.

Seth's mouth was moving. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him. Or... could I? It was like his words were distant, his voice running away with the wind. Why was my heartbeat still so loud? And a buzzing- no, a ringing. A ringing. It was ringing.

 _Everything_ was ringing.

I squeezed my eyes tightly together. I just wanted it to stop. The sound was getting louder and louder. It was too loud. It was overwhelming. I couldn't hear my heartbeat anymore and that frightened me, but there was no stopping it.

I felt my body give out as I gave into the inevitable. Though I had no idea what was happening, I knew that I was powerless to fight against it.

And then, everything went dark.

* * *

I came to as my body was being swayed back and forth.

It was a terrible and irrational thought, but I swore for just a moment that I had somehow been thrown in the ocean and was slowly drowning. Honeslty, I had to give myself credit, it really wasn't _that_ psychotic of a thought. Given my luck as of late, I wouldn't have been surprised if a vampire or wolf or headless corpe showed up out of nowhere and threw me in the water him-

I gasped up, realization swarming through my mind at an accelerated pace. I might have been in shock before, but that somehow aided in me digesting everything that had happened right now at the speed of light.

"Hey, hey, Jane," I heard a familiar and calming voice above all the panic, gently coaxing me to calm down.

My eyes lifted up to see Seth's face only a few inches above mine.

"Seth?" I asked, my voice small.

"It's okay, Jane," He set me down on the edge of the bed (I hadn't even realized we were inside) and then wrapped a blanket around me. I looked down, realizing that I _also_ hadn't remembered that I was completely naked.

I tightly wrapped the blanket around my naked body. The possibility that whoever, whatever that was had seen me naked like this, had seen what Seth and I did...

"Seth," My mouth dropped. "Who- what- what happened?" My voice was hoarse and raw. I sounded as terrible as I felt, that was for sure.

"A vampire," Seth mumbled, his eyes wide and alert as he quickly rushed around the room collecting our things.

I gasped. " _What_?"

"Jane." He had suddenly grabbed my face in his hands again. "You're not hurt, are you?" His face was a mix of panic and regret as he examined every inch of my skin, not even trying to be discreet.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" He pushed, his forehead crinkling in concern. "I threw you back really hard. I'm so sorry," Seth's eyes watered. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Jane, but he was right there and lunged for you and I-,"

"He was?" My eyes bulged. "I hadn't even seen him."

Seth gulped. "You sure you're okay?" He stood up, blinking the tears from his eyes so that they were clear again.

I nodded. Words seemed to have left me at this point.

"Good." Seth pulled my head up to meet his. "I know you're confused, okay? I will explain _everything_ , I promise. But right now, I need your help, Jane. It's not safe here. This is very important. We need to leave. We need to leave right _now_. Do you understand?"

Panic and fear rose in my chest as I quickly nodded my head. Seth was always calm. Even when the vampire had been at my back door. Even when that same person had tricked me into sleeping with him. He always maintained an aura of calmness and control in order to make me feel safe.

Seth wasn't calm right now.

I pulled away from his grasp. "Okay," I quickly blurted, reaching for my clothes off of the floor with shaky fingers. "Let's get out of here."

We worked quickly, having packed up what little belongings we brought in less than a minute, undoubtedly leaving items left behind, though, neither of us cared that much. I was feeding off of Seth's stress; Seth was a werewolf, so if he was worried, ordinary human me should be even more afraid.

Seth grabbed my hand, hastily pulling me towards the garage. Only, as we passed the large windows in the living room on our way out, something off in the distance caught my eye.

There, where we had just been, was a fire.

A moment later, Seth threw our bags into the backseat and I just barely managed to close my passenger side door before he peeled out.

Silence remained between us as he tossed me his phone.

"Can you call Jake?" He asked me, his jaw rigid and his hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. After a second he forced his eyes to mine. "Please," He added softer.

I nodded, quickly scrolling to his number and then putting it on speaker phone.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Sethy!" Jake's cheerful and usually joking voice rang through the phone. It was so out of place it was almost cringe-worthy. "How's your getaway go-,"

"Vampire," Seth suddenly cut him off. His voice was serious and left little room for anything but. "Tried to kill Jane. We're coming home."

A few seconds of silence came from the phone, until, "Where? When? What?"

I felt like I was getting dizzy again, and so I let my head drop back against the seat and closed my eyes.

I felt warm fingers reach for the phone out of my hand. He stroked the back of his finger down my wrist twice before reaching for it.

I just focused on my breathing.

"We were on the beach," Seth replied quickly. "I didn't even smell him- I wasn't paying attention and then he was just... he tried to jump on Jane. I pushed her out of the way and I killed him."

I gulped. Seth killed someone. The realization was hard to digest. Surely, a vampire wasn't a person, but lately the lines seemed to be getting blurry. If vampires weren't people than why were werewolves considered ones? How did murder change between creatures? Something about it made my stomach hurt.

"Where are you?" Jacob asked, and even though the phone I could tell that he had started running. "Where are you right now?"

"We're in the car," Seth answered. "Heading home. Can you intercept us?"

"We're coming," Jacob answered definitively.

I actually let out a breath of relief. For some reason, having all of the pack around right now made me feel much better than just having Seth.

"Seth?"

A pause.

"We have no idea why vampires are after Jane, which means two things. There might be more, and if there are, right now, you are the only person standing between you and that person. Don't let your guard down. Be careful."  
The line went dead.

Seth's knuckles turned white against the steering wheel.

After a while of the call being dropped but Seth not making any inclination to turn his very bright phone screen off, I reached into his lap and pulled it towards me. I hit the lock button and then set it in the center console.

"Seth," I began.

"Jane," He cut me off, his eyes not leaving the road. "I really need you not to talk right now." I cringed. Wow; I hadn't expected that. "It's not you, really," He quickly clarified. "I just need you to not talk or touch me or do _anything_ that could distract me. You heard what Jake said; I just really need to focus, love. I'm not trying to be mean I'm just-,"

"Stop," I held my hands up. "I understand. I'm going to try to get some sleep, anyways."

"Alright," Seth whispered, his eyes still on the road but his voice much softer. A second later, "I really wish I could hold your hand right now."

My lips twitched. "I guess I should be flattered that just holding my hand serves as a distraction for you."

"Jane," Seth looked pained. "Please, stop."

"Right," I blew the hair out of my eyes, laying back and closing my eyes.

Only, the last thing I could possibly do right now would be sleep. In fact, I knew that I only said that to make Seth feel like he could stop worrying about me. Quite obviously, he had a lot on his plate right now, which was why it was easy for me to remain completely possible with all the questions surging through my mind.

Question 1: _Were there, like, hundreds of vampires around every turn? Because I've only met these werewolves recently and already been in danger from two and contact with a handful more?_

Question 2: _Was I vamp bait? What did they want with me? Was it normal for them to come after the same person twice?_

Okay, maybe that was more than just one question, but I thought that I should probably write these down.

After what felt like hours of painful silence, I jumped when Seth suddenly let out an audible, long, deep breath and then reached for my hand.

I interlaced mine tightly with his, grateful to finally be able to talk.

"The rest of the p-," I blushed. I couldn't help it. "Ugh, _you guys_ are here?"

Seth squeezed my hand. "The pack's here, Jane," He gave me a reassuring smile. "And Jake texted me and said that they didn't catch any scents. We're safe. _You're_ safe."

I took a steadying breath and then nodded my head at him.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked gently, his face and his voice and his whole demeanor back to the Seth that I knew.

I bit the corner of my lip and nodded. I reminded myself that this wasn't the time nor place for tears.

"I'm okay," I whispered back, but my voice shook just a little bit, giving me away.

"Jane," Seth moaned. "I'm so sorry. Really." His eyes bore into mine. Of course, he was; I already knew that, so it bothered me that he seemed so intent on making me believe him. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that. It was too rough. I just- ugh- it was the first thing I could think to do."

My mouth dropped. " _That's_ what you're worrying about?"

He looked me up and down. "Yeah."

I shook my head. "That's not even on my mind right now, Seth Clearwater. You saved my life, you don't need to apologize for how you did it."

Seth frowned. "What _is_ on your mind, Janesie?"

I blew a piece of hair out of my face before tilting my head to steady my eyes with his. "Honestly, I'm just interested in why vampires can't seem to stay away from me."

"You and me both, sweetheart," Seth muttered, pulling my hand into his lap.

"So, this isn't... normal?"

Seth shot me a patronizing expression.

I sighed. "I was beginning to come to that conclusion."

"It's fine," Seth nodded as to convince himself and then ran his thumb along my hand. "I mean, it's not fine," He clarified once he noted my critical expression. "It's _very_ not fine, but I'll never let anything happen to you or anyone hurt you. You know that, right?"

I smiled gently at him. "Yes, Seth. Not that you needed any proof, but you throwing me halfway across the beach was a little bit of an inclination."

He shook his head at me. "I'm serious," He stated sternly, his voice filled with emotion. "Nothing's going to happen to you regardless. So, even in the time until we figure out what's going on, there's really nothing to worry about."

I knew that all Seth was doing right now was trying to convince me that all was well, but it sounded downright ridiculous not to worry about being killed when I had almost died so many times in the last few weeks.

"Jane?" His voice was coaxing and warm.

"What?" I whispered over to him.

"You sure you're okay?"

I let out a long breath. "I... think so. I don't know, Seth. Is it immature if I really don't want to talk about it?"

"Of course not," Seth reassured me. "We'll probably be talking with the pack about it all night, anyways."

My stomach dropped.

Great.

The rest of the drive was much less stressful than the first half. Though Seth vetoed music, he did spend a lot of the time talking about random, casual things that adequately got my mind away from almost being murdered... again.

Only, when we pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway, my heart sunk. There were so many cars. _So many cars._ The lawn was full and we had to drive a little waze away. I realized that Seth could sense my nerves once we parked the car and started walking towards the front door.

"Everything's going to be okay," He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You have nothing to be nervous about, Jane. This is what we do. We protect people from vampires; these people just aren't usually so important to us."

I leaned into his side. "Why do we always come to Sam's house even though Jake's the alpha- did I say that right?" I asked, changing the subject with a question that I had always wanted to know.

"You did. That's a long story," Seth laughed.

I frowned. "Don't I get to know it?"

Seth raised his eyebrows at me. "Of course, you do. I wasn't saying that meaning I wasn't going to tell you, just that right now's probably not the best time."

"I'm sorry," I crossed my arms tightly. "I think I'm just in a weird mood."

"You're perfectly fine, Jane," Seth hugged me tighter. "It's been a long night."

Lena popped out from behind the front door and started jumping over to me.

"And it's only just beginning," I moaned, just as she barrel hugged me and hung on like a koala.

"Easy," Seth chuckled, making sure that I stayed standing.

"Are you _alive_?" Lena jumped back down onto her own two feet.

"Barely," I grinned.

"Thank God," Lena rolled her eyes. "You're the only girlfriend I've ever had and I'm pretty sure you're an anomaly so you need to stay alive. Okay? Fuck, you're like a walking nightmare."

I rolled my eyes, walking up the porch to where Embry was holding the door for us.

"Is she this sweet to you, too?" I asked Embry with a roll of my eyes.

"Always," He smacked her butt as she walked in and I suppressed a laugh. Lena and Embry had to be two of the raunchiest people put together into a somehow adorable couple.

"Awe, Jane," Surprisingly, Leah was the first to hug me aside from my very upfront friend. She squeezed me tightly before pulling away. "You're supposed to be into werewolves not vampires, remember?" She squeezed my shoulders.

I shrugged. "I must just be getting my mythological creatures confused.

Leah chuckled. "I'm glad you're okay," She told me.

"We are too!" The funny one married to Kim who I _always_ seemed to forget the name of (what is it... _Jared_ , yes!) added as he brushed past us. "Sethy here was a walking zombie when you left him; imagine if you actually died? Then we'd be left to deal with him!"

"Jared," Kim sighed, shaking her head.

Jared laughed, but leaned down to give her a big kiss. He went to pull away but she latched her arms around his neck and smiled sweetly at him. Whispering something that the rest of the room wasn't privilege to hear, he leaned in and kissed her once more.

I blushed and looked towards my feet. Now that I knew about imprinting, it was impossible not to notice the infatuation and love among the couples. Infatuation wasn't the right word, but there was an element to each of them that was different because of the imprint that was hard to explain. It was just obvious that every guy was entirely enamored with their girl. They adored them.

"Oh, Jane," Lena's mom jutted her lower lip before smiling sympathetically at me. She held her hands out in ofference of a hug, and I couldn't explain how much gratitude I felt towards her for being the first one to ask if it was okay to hug me or not.

I stepped into her and let her give me a tight hug, rubbing my back a few times before I stepped away. I fought back tears; sometimes a hug from a good mom was all you needed.

"Sweetheart," Emily was next. She gave me a warm hug of her own that was so familiar and comforting because she always managed to somehow smell like freshly baked bread. "I'm so sorry. That must have been terrifying."

"It's okay," I brushed off her concern. Honestly, I despised all this attention. "Where are all the kids?"

"Sleeping," She smiled at me. "They'd love to see you soon. They've been asking Nessie and Claire."

"Oh, right," I chuckled. "I forgot it's five in the morning. I'm so sorry for waking you all up," I spoke to the room as a whole.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say ' _shut up, Jane_ '!" Embry grinned at me.

Lena laughed wildly, while the rest of the room either nodded in agreement or rolled their eyes.

I smiled. "My bad."

Seth rubbed my back. Surprised, I turned around to notice that Seth still had his hand on the small of my back. He gave me a supportive smile and I gave him a questioning one of my own. It was obvious that Seth was freaked out, but he had hardly said a word since we got here, and he still had his hand on me like he was worried about leaving me alone, even in a room filled with werewolves.

There was a tiredness behind his eyes that freaked me out. "Why don't we sit down?" I suggested.

Seth nodded quickly.

"Good idea," Embry agreed. "Move over, woman." He shoved Lena off of her chair but then caught her and pulled her into his lap before she ever hit the floor.

"You're so annoying," Lena told him seriously, but the smile on her face gave her away.

I took a seat where she had been while Seth pulled up a chair close to me.

"Sorry," Jacob walked through the side door with a few more people: Quil, his wife Claire, Renesmee, their son Jason, and Sam and Emily's son, the shy one whom I hated to admit I forgot the name of.

"Hey," Jake's expression fell to that of concern. "You guys okay?" He looked at Seth and then me. "Jane?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"She's freaked out," Seth disagreed with me.

I gasped just the tiniest bit. "Seth," I mumbled, noticing how the room quieted and the tone of the conversation went light to serious all of a sudden.

He cocked his head at me. "It's true, Jane."

I bit the corner of my lip, looking into my lap. "I'm fine."

"Did you recognize the face?" Jacob asked me.

I shook my head. "I didn't even see him."

"I didn't," Seth spoke slowly. "I've never seen him before."

"Do you have any," Quil cleared his throat. "I mean, is there any way the Cullen's could look at the thing?"

I cringed.

"No. He's already been taken care of," Seth replied.

I frowned. "You mean he's dead," I suddenly turned towards him. Seth's eyes widened. "Right?" I pushed. "You did kill him, correct?"

"That thing's not a him, Jane," Sam snarled, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, they're monsters, Jane. Bad, creepy, cold things," Jared agreed.

I noticed Nessie frown but she kept her lips pressed together. I was suddenly annoyed; that was her _family_ they were talking about.

"Still," I mumbled. "You killed someone."

"Those _things_ aren't even alive!" Sam suddenly shot at me.

Tears immediately sprung up in my eyes, and then, in a moment of pure and total frustration mixed with a whole bunch of fear and confusion, I lost it.

" _Don't yell at me!"_ I screamed, leaning forward in my chair.

Sam's eyes widened as the room as a whole gasped at my outburst. It was so unlike me that I could tell even Seth was surprised.

Then, I felt his hands touch my shoulders. Seth pulled me back in my seat as I suddenly became extremely embarrassed.

"Ugh," I mumbled after a moment of extended silence. "Please."

Lena giggled.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Let's, ugh, just stick to the situation at hand, yeah?" Paul offered, a warm smile on his face.

I nodded, grateful for that uncomfortable situation to be over with.

"What are you thinking, Jane?" Jacob suddenly asked, his eyes filled with patient concern and understanding. I could tell how he was the alpha; he had an incredible way of taking control of situations, though he seemed very in touch with everyone's feelings.

"I just," I moaned and then rubbed my face. "I'm tired," I suddenly blurted. "I'm tired and I'm sticky from being on the beach and I'm just confused. I'm _so_ confused. And I know that I'm probably wrong about this but I don't want to think about anyone getting murdered because of me, regardless of whatever or whoever he was."

A beat passed.

"What were you doing on the beach at three am?" Lena blurted.

My entire face engulfed in heat.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Lena burst out laughing. "You wonderful little whore! I'm so proud of you!" She leaned over the seat to give me a hug.

"Lena!" Scarlett scolded.

"So glad we covered that," I pushed her away. "Anything else?"

"So," Embry began slowly, his eyes lost in thought.

"Dude," Seth's voice was suddenly harsh. "Stop."

Did I mention I loved Seth?

"Look," He held his hands up. "I'm not trying to make anyone uncomfortable, but I'm just putting two and two together, here. Weren't you two, ugh, getting freaky the last time this happened?"

Lena gasped. "Oh my God, Jane! That's true!"

I turned to Seth. I felt like crying again. "I'm done with this conversation," I told him seriously, begging in my tone.

Seth pulled me to him. "Embry and Lena need to leave."

"What?" Lena gasped.

At the same time Embry exclaimed, "What did I do?"

"Great idea!" Mr. Lahote agreed, pointing towards the exit.

"If you two can't have a mature conversation we don't want you here," Seth agreed. I felt Lena's eyes look for mine, but I kept my gaze firmly locked on my hands in my lap.

A few more complaints and multiple grumbles later, Lena and Embry left the kitchen. I should have probably let her stay; she was my best friend after all, but honestly, right now in the moment I was pretty pissed at her. She had embarrassed me in front of a room of people and parents.

"Sorry about that," Scarlett smiled guiltily.

I took a deep breath. "Well, now that we've put to rest the idea that I'm some sort of vampire sex symbol," I heard Seth chuckle from next to me. "What now?"

"Well," Jacob sighed. "We need to figure out why they're coming for _you_ Jane. What's interesting to me is that in both instances, vampires seemed to come from places far away, right to you. It wasn't like they stumbled upon you, it was like they came for you."

I gulped.

"Great. You're like vampire cat-nip," Jared nodded.

"But why _me_?" I heard myself asking. "I mean, I wasn't even a part of this world until recently. How do they even know who I am? Let alone want to kill me."

A few gazes around the table suddenly caught around the table. I felt as if everyone was having their own, personal and very secret conversations without me.

"What?" I finally asked.

Jared began to speak but Jacob held his hand up.

"Jane," He began slowly.

"Maybe we should wait to have this talk," Seth suggested from behind me.

I turned towards him, confused. His face filled with lines of concern only confused me more.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

Seth shook his head. "Not tonight. Trust me, okay?"

I frowned. "But I want to talk about it now."

"Just," Seth began, his face uneasy. "No, I don't think so. No."

I narrowed my eyes at him. " _Why_?"

"I think that we might need some information on your parents, Jane," Jacob finally blurted.

The room was so quiet, I swore that I could have heard a pin drop.

I opened my mouth but then shut it. I did that a few more times before I finally was able to speak.

"My parents," I had to clear my throat. "Had absolutely nothing to do with this."

Jacob looked at his lap.

"I-,"

"I think we should call it a night," Scarlett popped in.

"I agree," Emily stood up. "Jane, Seth, you'll stay here."

"Thanks, but I- I would really just like to go home," I whispered, feeling the flood gates coming rapidly and wanting nothing more than to crawl underneath my covers and forget about this whole, terrible night.

"You need to stay here, where we can protect you, until further notice," Sam explained, though from the distance he put between us, I could tell that he was a tad worried about saying "no" to me considering my prior outburst.

"What?" I froze. "No, Seth!" I turned to him. "I don't want to leave my home. I can't stay here."

Seth, suddenly looking extremely tired, ran his hand over top of his face. "Just for tonight, Jane, _please_? We'll talk tomorrow, I promise."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. I was so overwhelmed with feelings right now. I felt like a nascence for doing anything other than agreeing with them and thanking them for their help, but I also felt anger towards them for their world... their world in which brought me Seth, but also brought me fear and danger. Humiliation at Lena and Embry's insinuation was still inside of me along with pure dread and sadness at the suggestion that my parents had anything to do with this.

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I squeaked, my throat closing up.

Seth's eyes softened. "Don't be sorry, Jane," He wrapped an arm around my back and pushed me to his chest. With shaking fingers, I grabbed a bunch of his shirt as he started moving me backwards towards the stairs. I felt my knees give out from under me as Seth pulled me into his arms, cradling me tightly to his chest as he walked us upstairs.

Once inside the bedroom, Seth set me on the bed and then went to close the door. I looked around, déjà vu hitting me instantaneously.

"You know," I began softly.

Seth pressed his back against the door and closed his eyes for a moment too long before looking down at me. "What?"

"The last time I was in this room was the first time I ever met you."

Seth stared at me for a few seconds before beginning to slowly walk over to me.

"I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen," He told me simply.

I fought a smile. Smiling seemed impossible at this point, but then Seth spoke to me.

"You make everything better," I felt my eyes tearing up before I saw it occlude my vision. "Seriously. I feel like my whole world is falling apart and you say one thing to me and I feel whole again. You're just... I just- I love you, Seth."

"Jane." He reached for me off of the bed and then pulled me to his chest.

I couldn't help it anymore.

I cried gently as he wrapped his strong, hot arms around me. I felt so safe when Seth was holding me like this, and I needed the comfort so much right now.

"I'm sorry that didn't go so well," He whispered into my ear. "It's okay, baby. Let it out and we'll figure it out. I love you, too," He cooed into my ear.

I nodded my head and then pulled my head back to angrily swipe at my eyes. "I- I'm sorry. Do you think Lena's mad at me?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Lena and Embry have a hard time being appropriate. They should be apologizing to you, Jane."

I shrugged. "I don't like anyone being mad at me."

"I think you're delirious, Jane," Seth told me softly, brushing my cheeks with his thumbs. "Let's go to sleep."

I shook my head. "I need to shower. I feel disgusting."

"Jane," Seth's voice was gentle but assertive. "You will for sure fall asleep while showering."

"Can't you help me?" I frowned.

Seth's lips pulled up into the first genuine smile he shared with me since the altercation. "Always, love," He whispered sweetly.

Seth and I's shower was nothing like the one past. For one thing, we didn't have sex, and for another, it consisted of me practically sleeping on Seth's chest as he washed my hair and got sand out of places that were embarrassing for his hands to wash, though I was too tired to really care.

After, he helped me into a towel and handed me a toothbrush. I didn't even bother brushing my hair before getting into bed. It was going to be hell in the morning, but I was too tired.

"Do you want a shirt?" Seth asked me gently, going to the dresser across the room.

I shook my head as I rested it against the pillow.

"Alright, baby," Seth whispered before dropping his towel and searching for clothes for himself.

I frowned. "Don't put anything on," I mumbled, sleepy and incoherent.

Seth raised an eyebrow at me. "No?"

I shook my head. "Come here."

He stared at me for a few seconds before doing what I demanded. Naked, Seth slipped into bed next to me and didn't hesitate to pull me towards him. My chest pressed into his hot one, and though I felt him shiver, it was obvious that he was going to keep this completely platonic as he started rubbing my back in slow circles.

"Sleep well, Jane," He whispered into my ear. "I'll be right here all night."

I moaned and pushed on his chest just enough so that I could kiss him.

He kissed me back, though when he went to pull away I latched my leg around his torso and slid my hand down his stomach.

Seth's breath caught in his throat when I wrapped my hand around the length of him.

"Jane," He half moaned and half asked.

"I want you," I whispered with my eyes closed, parting my lips in hopes that he would kiss me.

"You're exhausted, baby," He stoked my cheeks in his hands.

"I don't care," I mumbled. "I want to fall asleep that close to you. It makes me feel so safe, Seth. It's hard to explain. Please?"

Seth's lips gently brushed against my own. "Of course, Jane," He explained slowly. "I just don't want to take advantage of you."

"I go into another world when you're touching me," I mumbled. "I need that. I need you."

"Okay, Jane," Seth kissed me deeper, and then rolled ontop of me.

* * *

Thoughts!? I'll update ASAP *cheers for fast updating from such a slightly author!*


	26. Twenty-Six: In Plain Sight

I am soooo excited for you all to read this chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

Twenty-six: In Plain Sight

 **Jane's POV**

I woke up before Seth, and though I realized after seeing the small alarm clock next to the bed flash 8:00 am, that I had only gotten about four hours of sleep last night, I couldn't fall back asleep.

I cuddled deeper into Seth's embrace. Sleeping with Seth like this was heaven- it could have been heaven even in the middle of hell, I was sure of it. He was so warm and kind, and I felt like somehow, even while asleep, our bodies molded to each other like lava, like we were made to do that.

I pressed my cheek against his chest. I was tired. My _mind_ was tired, but even knowing that, plus Seth's arms did very little in terms of putting me back to sleep.

With a sigh, I sat up and then carefully slipped out of bed, nervous to wake him up. Seth was sleeping deeply, and the last thing I wanted to do was disturb him.

Almost as soon as I awoke, I felt terrible about how selfish I had been last night; certainly I reacted out of fear, but Seth had been ten times as stressed as I was because my life had literally been in his hands! I wasn't about to wake him up.

I quietly stepped into the bathroom and then timidly cracked the door behind me. I switched the light on and then nearly moaned into the mirror.

I looked like _hell._

I sighed and started the shower. I realized that I showered last night, but my hair could have been mistaken for a bird's nest, and I knew from prior experience that there was no saving this mess. As far as my dark circles...

Those would just have to do.

I quickly showered again, just washing my hair before twisting the knob.

I rustled my hair with a spare towel and then patted my face dry. To my surprise and delight, I looked much better than before.

I wrapped my wet hair into a messy, low bun and then, with much annoyance, placed the short pieces framing my face that never seemed to stay pulled back, behind my ears. After frowning at the bright blue circles under my eyes for a little bit too long not to be self-loathing, I frantically searched through the drawers for anything that would do, and somehow came across a tiny makeup bag.

As I reached for the concealer out of it, I immediately recognized Lena's initials on the outside bag, and realized that she must have left it here while she was staying over one night. A sudden wave of guilt washed through me as I dabbed some under my eyes, followed by a ton more.

I hadn't necessarily treated her badly, but I hadn't been the best of friend, either. Lena was just so... _unfiltered._ Ugh! I had been annoyed with her for the same reason that I liked her, and regardless of whether she was appropriate or not, she wasn't trying to be a jerk. I owed her an apology.

Actually...

I took a deep breath as I placed some blush on the apples of my cheeks and then some lip gloss on my lips. I owed _everyone_ an apology: the pack for arguing with them when they were only trying to help, Sam for yelling at him for absolutely no reason, and Emily for rudely ignoring her kind hospitality.

I sucked.

I was the worst vampire victim _ever_.

After I finished up in the bathroom, I decided that I was going to try to make it up to everyone by making them breakfast. Sam and Emily's house was tiny, and it had been suspiciously quiet; I imagined that after being up half the night helping me, they were all just as tired as Seth and I.

If it was possible to feel any worse, I felt it right about now.

I grabbed a simple pair of black leggings, a white tank top with a built-in bra, and a clean pair of undies to silently slip into before sneaking out of the bedroom, leaving sleeping Seth behind as I descended the stairs.

As I was about to take my last step towards the kitchen, I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I heard a bunch of tiny, quick pounds, almost like a baby heard of elephants, coming right towards-

" _Jane_!" I heard in unison, and all at once, my heart ached in my chest.

I turned quickly, a wide smile on my face as five tiny humans pummeled me to the floor.

"Oh my Gosh!" I giggled, trying to hug each one of them at the same time. "Hi guys! Hi!"

"Hi Jane!" A few of them answered at the same time.

"I missed you all so much," I said, immediately feeling myself tearing up, but swallowing it down. I hadn't even had a second to think about how insanely I missed these little munchkins with everything that had happened recently. I had never shared this with Seth, but I had worried that they got mad at me for leaving; I hadn't just left Seth, I had left all of them, too.

Guilt nearly encompassed me.

"Hi Peter!" I kissed his head. "Hi Miles!" I continued onto his, "And Henry and Sky and River!" I kissed every single one of their tiny, little heads.

"Hi Jane!" They all responded, practically in unison.

I chuckled. "What are you guys doing?" I asked all of them. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Mommy and daddy wouldn't get up!" Sky threw her arms around my neck.

"Sky!" Henry suddenly exclaimed. "My mommy and daddy were sleeping; your mommy and daddy aren't here!"

"Oh, I didn't remember that," Sky agreed sweetly. It was so cute that I just had to kiss the side of her head.

"So, they left you little monsters all alone?" I feigned shock. "And you all haven't done anything crazy like broke into the cereal cabinet? What it wrong with you children? You're the most well-behaved kids I've ever met! It's not okay! You're all in trouble!"

They giggled wildly. "Can you get us cereal, Jane?" I wasn't sure which one asked that.

"Yeah, we're hungry!" River agreed.

"You're hungry?" I gasped. "How about I do better than cereal? Want to help me make breakfast?"

"Yeah!" They screamed in unison.

"Shhh! Shh! Shh!" I giggled. "You guys need to be quiet so we don't wake everyone up! Can you do that?"

"Of course we can, Jane!" Miles stated rather diplomatically.

"Yes! Yes! Jane," Henry cooed.

"Alright then!" I stood up with a giant grin; it was impossible to be upset or even worried around these kids. They were seriously the most perfect children I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hurry up, Jane!" Peter demanded.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "Let's get started! Come here Sky and River!" I ushered them over and then used the extra hair-dyes around my wrists to tie their long, beautiful hair back.

"You two have the softest hair," I shook my head at them.

"I have nice hair!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah but you're a boy!" Sky argued.

"You're supid!" Peter demanded.

"You just want to be Jane's favorite!"

"Woah, woah, _woah_!" I held my hands out between the two of them. "Here's one rule about making breakfast with me: There will be absolutely _no_ fighting between any of the breakfast makers. Understood?"

Sky frowned. Peter sighed.

"That's my rule!" I held up my hands.

"Fine," They grumbled.

I hid my chuckle from them. "Now, apologize for calling Sky stupid, Peter, even if you couldn't properly pronounce the 't'."

"Sorry Sky," He grumbled with a serious pout.

"Perfect!" I clasped my hands together and then began lifting each one on the island countertop, one after the other.

"What are we making, Jane?" River asked, all of them giddy.

"How do pancakes sound?" I asked each of them with a hopeful grin and a box of unopened pancake mix.

" _Yes_!" Each one of them screamed in unison.

I laughed easily, and to my demise, I realized once we started working, that even these adorable, perfect children couldn't make me feel completely better. After a while, I couldn't handle the guilt of neglecting so many people whom had tried to help me, and I pulled out my phone from my pocket.

I dialed Lena's number.

She answered on the second ring.

 _"If it isn't the worst best friend in history."_

I cringed. "I'm so sorry," I moaned.

" _Yeah, yeah_ , _"_ She sighed. " _Whatever. What's up? Being held captive by a vampire now or something?_ "

"No," I sighed, happy that Lena seemed to not be taking it personally. "I'm actually making breakfast with all of the kids. No one else is up."

" _That's because usually after someone is attacked by a vampire, Jane, they tend to sleep in past 7 am._ "

I thought about that for a moment. "How are you up?" I finally asked.

" _Five AM rehearsal,_ " She stated simply, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh," I responded lamely, then. "Wanna come over?"

 _"Sure_!" She responded sprightly. " _Partially because I want to see your bright, beautiful, naïve face, but also because I'm starving and about to get hangry."_

I giggled. "Hurry up, then!"

" _I'm literally five minutes away_!" She exclaimed. " _Jeesh! You're so needy!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Drive safe."

" _Thanks mom."_

With that, I hung up on her.

True to Lena's word, she arrived through the unlocked side door in exactly five minutes, and just as Sky was sticking her fingers into the batter for the fifth time, even after I reprimanded her.

I was taken aback for just a moment: Firstly, Lena always seemed to look good, even after an early morning rehearsal; and secondly, it seemed kind of counter-beneficial to be so worried about safety but then leave every door unlocked.

Lena raised an eyebrow at me. "Amazed by my beauty?" She joked easily.

I blinked. "Yeah, actually," I finally divulged. "How do you look good after a workout? I look like a dead rat."

"Please," Lena scoffed. "That's impossible. You literally have no idea how hot you are, Jane. It's super weird."

I bit the corner of my lip. "Really?" I whispered. It wasn't that I was self-conscious, I mean, I knew that I was _pretty_ , but hot? Sexy? Seth made me feel that way, but I had never felt like I gave off that vibe naturally.

Lena laughed vibrantly. "Ugh, _yeah_ ," She flipped her perfectly curled hair. "You've got that exotic thing going on. You don't look like everyone else. I mean, yes, I'm hot and all, but I'm blonde hair, blue-eyed bombshell; you could model. You're tall and thin but still have great boobs somehow."

"Please do not pretend like your boobs aren't perfect," I narrowed my eyes at her.

"When will I get boobs?" Sky suddenly popped up.

My eyes widened. Lena was a terrible influence on me, but I just couldn't help it. Somehow, she was the only girl- no, person- I had ever met in which conversation just flowed so dang naturally. I completely lost all inhibition with her as we talked. I wasn't trying at all.

"If you take after your mom than never," Lena replied easily.

"Lena!" I gasped, though I couldn't help a giggle from slipping between my lips.

"But I want boobs!" Sky demanded.

"Ew! Boobs are gross!" Miles covered his ears with his palms as red blotched his cheeks.

"New rule," I laughed. "No one here under the age of 15 can say the word 'boobs' ever again. Great!"

Lena laughed, too, even though the kids seemed rather confused.

"Well," Lena let out a long breath as she came to lean against the counter. "Now that we've come to the conclusion that we're both perfect."

I giggled. "I should have found a best friend sooner. I feel like all we do is talk each other up. It's nice, actually."

"A wave of fresh air," Lena giggled.

I dropped the mixing spoon I was currently using and then grabbed her into a tight hug. She let out a surprised squeal at first before she suddenly squeezed me back, just as tight.

"Sorry about yesterday," I told her.

"Sorry for embarrassing you with bringing up your, ugh," She seemed to remember we were in the presence of five, very impressionable, young kids. "Extracurriculars."

"It's okay," I chuckled then gave her one last squeeze and then pulled away. "I wasn't myself."

"Jane! I think they're ready!" Peter suddenly exclaimed.

"I think you're right, buddy!" I smiled widely at him. "Let's get to work on those eggs!"

Though never mentioned before, I realized pretty quickly that Lena was a good cook herself, and so with her help, we quickly gave each kid a task and then stood back as we supervised; one reason was because they enjoyed being involved, another was so that we had more time to talk.

"So," Lena began, grabbing River's hand before she dropped an entire bowl of scrambled eggs on the floor. "How are you?"

I blew that stubborn piece of hair out of her eyes. "I'm... okay," I began uneasily.

Lena shot me a patronizing expression. " _Jane._ "

I moaned. "I'm confused. I'm _so_ confused, Lena." I bit the corner of my lip. "I mean, you don't think... my parents? They couldn't have anything to do with this, right?"

Lena raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean, it makes sense."

"But my parents," I began to explain, struggling with how to put this isn't words. "My parents were the most _normal_ , parental people you'd ever meet! I mean, we went to church every Sunday and were best friends with our pastor for crying out loud! My mom was PTA mom. There's no way."

"It's just a theory," Lena shrugged. "There could be other explanations."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Lena pondered that for a moment. "No idea," She finally conceded. "But there could be. I don't know," She suddenly made direct eye contact with me, holding my gaze. "Maybe Seth won't kill the next one and they'll be able to interrogate it."

Immediately, I cringed.

"Aha!" She threw her hand out to point at me. "I knew it!"

I jumped a little bit, and then quickly put myself between me and Henry who was getting a little bit too close to the stove that was heating up.

"You have an issue with that, don't you?" Lena suddenly called me on it. "You have an issue with the fact that werewolves kill vampires."

"No, I don't!" I argued, but my voice was weak at best.

She rolled her eyes. "That's crazy, Jane. They're not even people. They're monsters. It was self-defense, anyways; you'd be dead if they weren't."

"I get it," I finally snapped. "I do, okay? I just... it bothers me. I don't know why, it just does."

"What part?" She pushes.

"All of it," My voice got quieter. "I don't know. I don't like anyone dying because of me."

"They're already dead, Jane," Lena sighed exasperatingly.

"I get it, but I just think it's not that black and white! I mean, werewolves are supernatural, too. What gives anyone the right to say it's okay to kill one but not the other? And what about Nessie's entire family? It's not okay to kill them. But it's okay to kill other ones? It doesn't make sense."

"That's because you're _super_ confused," Lena raised her eyebrows at me. "Seriously. You should talk to Bella and Edward, they're Nessie's parents; they would tell you that you're wrong. They would say that vampires deserve to die."

I looked at her odd. "They would?"

She nodded. "They're different; there aren't many vampires like them. They're _good_ vampires, and they might be the only ones that are. They fought with the werewolves to protect Nessie against the Volutri."

"The what?" I asked.

Lena sighed. "Ask Seth. I wasn't around so I get the details mixed up. Point is, vampires aren't human. You shouldn't have to feel guilty about that."

I frowned, "But I don't-,"

"Please," Lena scoffed. "Anyone who took one second to talk to you would realize why you have such an issue with the vampire killing. It's not the what, it's the _why_. You hate that they're being killed because of you. That's the whole issue."

I took a moment to digest Lena's very blunt statement. She was a wonderful friend, but it was very difficult to be in denial around her, which was a feeling that I was quite comfortable with.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," I stated.

"Fine with me," She shrugged.

"Hey, by the way, I used your makeup this morning. I think you left a bag under the sink in the guest room."

"I've been looking for that!" She exclaimed.

I grinned.

"So that's why you look so good," She cocked her head. "I thought it was that near-death glow."

I smacked her with a spatula so hard she yelped.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

The smell of bacon lulled me out of what felt like the deepest sleep of my life.

I shouldn't have expected anything less; Emily's house always smelled incredible, but this particular smell was especially wonderful. I rolled over, happy to wake Jane this way, because no matter the night she had, Em's cooking would surely be the best possible wakeup for her. Only, Jane was gone.

Immediately, I sprung up in bed.

"Jane?" I asked, peeking my head towards the bathroom. I had no idea what time it was, but it was light outside, and there was absolutely no inclination of sound coming from the tiny guest bathroom.

I reached for my phone.

No new messages or missed calls.

With a frown, I dialed Jane's number and then pressed the phone to my ear. I wish I wasn't as relieved as I was when her phone buzzed on her side of the bed. Jane wouldn't have run off without her phone, which I momentarily worried she had done. It seemed crazy; we had been through so much, but I still felt uneasy about her commitment level, no matter how many times she said she was all in.

I felt like we were still going through the thick of things; we weren't out of the woods yet.

I brushed my feet and splashed water on my face before slipping on a pair of shorts and a clean tee-shirt out of my bag.

The sound of a chorus of giggles stopped me momentarily as I walked down the steps. More hesitant now, I descended the last few steps and then turned the corner, following that sound into the kitchen.

A surprisingly sight stopped me in my tracks.

Jane was up! She was the one making breakfast. But she wasn't alone.

Jane and Lena were laughing happily as they taught Jake and Nessie's three boys as well as Claire and Quil's two little girls. Lena was helping Sky and River with the eggs while Jane was flipping pancakes rather adorably with Miles and Henry. Peter was busy setting a pile of plates on the table. He wobbled a little.

"Woah!" I lurched forward, grabbing all the plates before they shattered on the floor.

Everyone turned towards the sound, and my eyes connected with a familiar, _beautiful_ pair of brown ones.

She smiled.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Hi," Jane repied easily. Her smile widened. "We're making breakfast."

"I can see that," I chuckled. "Need some help?"

"We're already helping her," Peter narrowed his eyes at me as he snatched the plates out of my hands.

"Easy, killer," I laughed. "Jane's all yours for right now."

"Oh, yeah?" Jane cocked an eyebrow at me.

Was it wrong to be seriously turned on by her in the presence of so many little kids?

I walked over to her and then brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "No way," I kissed her cheek and then whispered quietly to her. "Keep your enemies close, right? Got to keep my eye on the competition."

Jane laughed easily. "Brilliant move."

"That's what I thought," I kissed her temple."

"Lena," I forced myself to step away from her. "How's it going?"

"Terrible," She sighed. "I hate children."

I couldn't help but laugh. These two were the oddest pairing, but they somehow worked.

"So, I'm guessing you're no longer at each other's throats?" I looked between the two of them.

"Nope," Lena popped the "p". "Your girlfriend apologized for being a boring, old prude. All is well."

"Would you-," Jane began, before swatting her on her backside with a spatula.

Lena giggled. "Are you trying to get kinky with me?" Her mouth dropped.

The side door slid open. I widened my eyes as I saw who it was. I didn't have a chance to warn her before she spoke her next words.

"Don't you remember, Jane? The only time I like getting spanked is when Embry's doing it."

"H-o-l-y mother of God."

Paul Lahote stumbled backwards as he continuously winced, his eyes squeezed shut and hands on his ears.

Both Lena and Jane's mouths dropped, as they realized what Lena's dad had just heard. Some of the group who hadn't stayed here last night came in from behind him: Embry, looking exasperated but not surprised, followed by Scarlett, Jared, and Kim.

"Daughters are the freaking worst," Jared patted Paul on the shoulder as he stepped inside.

Lena smiled guiltily. "Does it help if I say it was a joke?"

Paul moaned.

"Sorry," She shrugged.

"What's going on here?" Scarlett changed the subject, though when I took a closer look it was clear to see that her surprise was more of a reason for her question than anything.

"We're making breakfast!" Jane exclaimed happily.

Gosh, she was fucking cute.

"I see that," Jared ruffled Peter's hair. "I think we're just more surprised that Lena hasn't shoved one in the oven yet. Is it still pre-heating?"

Jane laughed in surprise as Lena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She huffed.

"I have to say," Embry teased. "Jane has a unique talent at bringing out Len's soft side."

"Well than why don't you date someone like her, then!" Lena flipped her hair, turning her back to him and towards the stove.

Jane took a hesitant step away from her.

Embry merely laughed as the rest of us rolled our eyes. We were used to this. He stood up and then walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her back and then nuzzled his face into her neck. "Because I want to date _you_ ," I just barely heard.

She giggled. Jane relaxed.

"Ugh, get me out of here," Paul mumbled, heading towards the living room.

"I think food's done, Jane!" Peter pulled on her shirt.

She ran a hand over top of his hair as she surveyed the kitchen. "I think you're right, buddy. Want to go wake everyone up?"

" _Yeah_!" He exclaimed, before all five of them took off sprinting up the stairs.

Jane cringed. "Should I not have done that?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure everyone's waking up around this time anyways," I reassured her. I closed the distance between us and then pulled her closer to me. Her hands rested delicately on my chest as I held onto her hip.

"You couldn't sleep?" I asked her knowingly.

Jane shrugged. "I slept through the night; I just woke up early."

"Were you scared?" I asked, the thought bothering me.

She shook her head, all of the shorter pieces of hair framing her face coming free from behind her ears. "No. Embarrassed. I feel so bad, Seth."

I froze. I fought the urge to shake her. "What, Jane?" I closed my eyes.

"I was a _demon_ last night!" She whisper-yelled at me. I opened my eyes. "I kicked Lena and Embry out and then I yelled at Sam and I don't think I even thanked Emily once. I feel like the biggest jerk in history."

I opened my mouth to argue with her but then shut it again. I did that once more before slamming it together and gritting my teeth. I didn't want to yell at her; she didn't deserve it, but her thought processes were so frustrating. She had nothing to apologize for.

"I- I'm not going to touch that, Jane," I finally shook my head, kissing her forehead once before pulling away.

Jane frowned. "Are you mad at me?"

I gritted my teeth again. "Why the hell would I be mad at you, Jane?"

She flinched. Her lips quivered. "Never mind," She whispered.

I moaned, pulling her to my chest. "The last thing I want to do is hurt your feelings," I whispered into her ear. "But please, _please_ stop being crazy. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. You did nothing wrong. Just stop it, please? For me? It's hard to watch."

Jane nodded, pulling away just as a very sleepy group of people came dragged down the steps.

"What's all this?" Emily asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I cooked," Jane blushed a little bit. "I hope that's okay!"

Emily's eyes widened. "Wow! It smells incredible in here, sweetheart! Thank you! I feel like we should be cooking for you, though."

Jane frowned. "Actually, I, I, _I have an announcement to make_!" She suddenly announced.

Every person in the room turned towards her, surprised by usually quiet and shy Jane being so bold.

She blushed at all the attention, which was much more Jane-like.

"Firstly," She began, "Breakfast is ready. Secondly," She took a deep breath. "I'm super, super, super, super, _super_ sorry for how I treated you all last night." I took a deep breath as I stepped back so that I could lean against the wall. I hated having to watch this. "I was such a jerk and I yelled at- Sam, _ugh_! I'm so sorry! I yelled at you and you were all just trying to help and I was being so difficult and I'm really sorry for waking you all up in the middle of the night and for everything else, too."

Everyone stared at her, actually, gaped would be a better word.

"Shut up, Jane," Jared spoke for all of us, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a plate.

"Yeah!" Everyone voiced in unison, making her eyes widen as they all shook their heads and brushed off her apology.

"Don't do that again," Embry even added, looking at her funny.

Jane's lips parted. "Sorry."

"Apologize one more time," Sam nudged her shoulder a little.

Jane frowned. "Okay then..." She shrugged and then came over to me. "So," She sighed. I couldn't look at her. I knew that it wasn't at all fair, but I was _pissed_ at her. I was so freaking pissed, and I couldn't help it. "You want me to make you a plate?"

My jaw tensed. "You know," I suddenly mumbled, heading for the door. "I think I lost my appetite."

I ignored the disapproving looks I got from the others as I left out the back-door, being a complete jack-ass, but not able to help it. I had never been anywhere near this angry with her ever before.

I only made it a mile before I heard the back-door slam.

"What the heck, Seth?" I suddenly heard her call.

I stopped walking, sighed, and then turned, only, I hadn't realized she had gotten so close. I stumbled back a little as she nearly collided with me.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" She asked, and I knew she was beyond angry with the way her eyes watered so intensely.

"Me?" I finally exploded. When a tear fell down her cheek I rubbed my face and calmed my voice. "I'm sorry for how I'm acting, okay? But what is _wrong_ with you, Jane? Why do you always blame yourself for everything? How could you even think for one second that you needed to apologize?"

"I was rude, Seth!" Jane argued. "Everyone was just trying to help me and I was rude; I'm not going to just pretend like I wasn't."

"Sweetheart," I scoffed, completely mind-blown at this point. I grabbed her cheeks in my hands and pulled her face close.

"Do you even know what being rude looks like? You're never rude, Jane. I don't even think you could do it if you tried! That's how non-rude you are!"

"So, you're mad at me for my definition of rude?" She shook her face out of my grip.

"No!" I yelled at her. "I'm mad that you're apologizing for almost dying, Jane!"

Jane's eyes spilled over.

I moaned. "Jane," All the fight left my voice. "Come here."

"No," She angrily swiped at her eyes. "You're not being nice to me."

I took a deep breath. "No, Jane. You're not being nice to you. That's why I'm so upset."

"I was just trying to do something nice!" Jane argued. "I made breakfast and I wanted everyone to know how appreciative I was of their help.

"Then thank them," I encouraged. "Thank them, Jane, but don't apologize. They're two different things."

"I don't like you at all right now," Jane angrily placed her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, I don't like you all that much right now, either."

Jane's mouth dropped.

I sighed. "But I love you, though. I love you a lot."

Jane's eyes narrowed. "I love you too," She grumbled. "But you're being an ass."

I chuckled, and then I finally engulfed her in a hug. I took a deep breath in my hair as she grabbed a fist-full of my shirt.

"You try watching me almost die _multiple times,_ blame myself for it, and then try to be nice to me. I've never been so frustrated with a human being in my life, Jane."

Jane melted into me. "Try being berated after almost dying those two times."

I deflated. "Fine."

"What?" Jane shoved me away.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm not mad at you anymore."

Jane cocked an eyebrow at me. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

I shook my head. "Not sorry."

Jane gasped. "What is the matter with you!"

"Sorry for hurting your feelings. That's all I've got, baby."

"You're acting like Lena," She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Not even close," I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and started walking us back to the house.

Jane obliged, but with crossed arms and a sour expression.

"Am I in the dog-house?" I sighed.

Jane narrowed her eyes.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'll make you cum like I did last night again, tonight, if you promise not to apologize anymore."

Jane gasped; she fought a blush. She lost.

"No thank you," She stuck her chin in the air. "Every time _that_ happens I get attacked by a vamp. I'm going on a sex strike."

My whole body turned to ice. "Woah, Jane, I-,"

"Joke, Seth," Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. When she looked at me now, she wasn't angry anymore. "My jokes suck; I've told you this before. Now, can you pull your attitude together so we can go eat some pancakes? They're delicious. I know because I made them."

I chuckled. "I'd love to eat your delicious pancakes, Jane. And I'll eat other, delicious Jane things, later." I winked at her.

"Seth!" Jane gasped.

I was laughing easily as I opened the back door and pulled her inside, red cheeks and all.

The rest of breakfast went much better. No one commented about Jane and I's argument, though I was sure they had noticed. Thankfully, Jane didn't attempt to apologize again; I was grateful that everyone had, had the same response that I'd had, though.

After breakfast, Emily practically has to shove Jane out of the kitchen to keep from helping clean up, and then the kids monopolized her time for a while after that, playing with her and asking her to read stories before Jake and Nessie announced that they were going home, and that they were dropping Quil and Claire's kids off on the way, too. They basically had to pull them away from her, but once they left, the mood immediately shifted.

Without a verbal announcement, everyone began gathering at the kitchen table. Jason Black and Micah Uely arrived, too, along with some news.

"We have a new phase," Jason announced, sitting at the table next to his dad.

Jacob threw out his hands. "And I'm just hearing about this now."

"My apologizes," He cleared his throat. "We _will_ have a new phase. Badden Locklear, Aden's kid? He's got the _flu_ ," He did air commas as he said the word. "I told his dad I'd let you know."

Jacob sighed, running his hand through his hair. "All the new vampires," He seemed to suddenly realize something.

"Who knows who else more," Emily interceded quietly. The room silenced with this new fact; we had all accepted our fate, and honestly, had grown to love it. With this came some incredible things, like the ability to imprint, and run, and protect people. But it wasn't an easy life. The first few years were... rough, to say the least.

"New... werewolves," Jane asked nervously, breaking the silence.

I pulled her closer to my side, remembering how new she was to all this. "When vampires are around, it's almost like an... alarm. It sounds and young people with the gene are more susceptible to phasing."

Jane's forehead creased as she tried to understand. "Okay," She answered uneasily.

"With new, confused werewolves, _and_ vampires coming for Jane," Jacob shook his head at the two of us. "You have to stay on the reservation, Jane," He looked directly at her now. "I'm sorry but it's not feasible for us to be here for the new wolves and to protect you from-,"

"Whatever you need!" Jane quickly cut him off. "I'll stay wherever you want me."

I squeezed her hip, happy she was quick to agree. Jane disregarding her safety definitely had the ability to cause another argument; there were some things worth fighting for.

"Perfect," Leah clasped her hands, looking encouragingly at Jane. I hadn't even noticed her slip in. "This is going to be easy than, Jane," She attempted to comfort her.

"Yeah," Nessie came behind her to rub her back. "And plus, Jake's going to talk to my family. They'll help us. You're more than safe, Jane."

Jane nodded, biting the corner of her lip.

She opened her mouth three times, closing it every single time, as she obviously wanted to say something.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it, Jane?"

She blushed. "Well, is it- would it be okay if I stopped at home and just packed a few bags. I'm not trying to be difficult! I just-,"

"Oh my God," The entire table moaned in unison.

Jane appeared taken aback as everyone ignored her.

"Go," Jake waved his hand. "You're the most accommodating victim we've ever had. I don't know how to even respond to you."

"Oh," Jane's face pulled down in confusion as I shook my head and reached for her hand, pulling her towards the door.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

"You do realize," I huffed as Seth tossed our overnight bags into the back and I got into Seth's passenger seat. "That you all are annoyed with me for being agreeable, right?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "I'm just happy that maybe you'll finally believe me if everyone keeps reacting this way. You're too nice, baby," He reached for my hand and then brushed his lips over top of my knuckles. "I've told you."

I finally sighed, resting my head against the seat.

"I love you, Seth," I murmured to him.

Seth squeezed my hand. "I love you more, Jane."

I sighed out the window. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"It's equal."

"Except I love you more." Seth's lips pulled up into an easy smile as he winked at me.

I bit the center of my lower lip, thinking. "Where am I going to stay?" I asked him.

"With me," He answered easily. "Unless you'd rather stay with Embry. I mean, you'd have more access to Lena, but I heard they can get pretty lou-,"

"Oh my God! Seth!" I burst into laughter. "No! You! Please, you! I don't think I could handle that!"

Seth laughed along with me. "I was kidding, Janesie," Seth kissed the back of my hand once more. "Of course you'll stay with me."

I couldn't help my stomach fall. I turned my face to look out the window so that he didn't see me cry. Of course, he noticed anyways.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Seth asked sweetly, in that way that soaked through my skin and sang to my soul. I felt like Seth touched a part inside of me that no one else could when he talked to me like this. "Tell me."

I turned my blurry eyes to meet his. "I've never not lived in my parent's house, Seth," I managed to get out, though after that I had to press my lips together to keep from breaking into hysterics. I was an emotional mess.

Seth's face contorted into an expression of pain as he understood. "Your house is not going _anywhere_ , Jane. I promise, love. Just view it as a... vacation. Once it's over you'll go right back home, alright?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded as I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

Seth noticed.

"Jane," He murmured sweetly.

"I know," I took a deep breath. "I trust you."

The rest of the car-ride was silent.

Once we got back to my house, Seth was quick to ask what he could help with. Even though he was trying to appear discreet, I could tell how unsettled he felt being alone and off the reservation; I knew that he was trying to be quick, even though he wasn't saying the words.

"Could you grab some clothes? I'm not picky, just fill a suitcase. There's one in my closet. I'll grab my school stuff and chargers and things that you wouldn't know where to find."

"Alright," Seth nodded, turned around, then turned back to me. He pulled me in for a giant hug and then kissed my neck gently.

"I'm sorry about this," He said, his voice dripping with honestly.

I sighed. "If I'm not allowed to apologize, neither are you, Seth Clearwater."

"You're right," He pecked me quickly. "Little do you know, this was all some plot to get you to move in with me! Mwahaha!"

"Seth," I giggled, shaking my head.

He chuckled. "I'll get your clothes."

"Thank you," I laughed, at the same time heading for the living room to collect my laptop.

I finished collecting my things in only a few minutes, long before Seth was done, and decided to go up the stairs and help. Only...

I made it one step before the familiar handle to a familiar room that I hadn't been in, in so long caught me off guard.

I took a deep breath. I passed by this door every day, multiple times a day, but no matter how many times I stepped inside of it, it always had the ability to take me to my knees.

If I wasn't going to be here for who knows how long, I knew that it was time to step inside of it again.

With shaking fingers I turned the knob, and then I slipped inside my parent's bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind me. And just like that... it took me back.

To crime TV show marathons on mom and dad's bed. To curling my hair for prom. To fashion shows for my dad when my mom would take my shopping. To stumbling in here in the middle of the night when I was sick.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The memories weren't bad, but they were terrible at the same time.

I found myself in my mother's closet before I realized I was even going there. I hadn't touched her things, and still, to this day, her clothes smelled like her. Not her perfume, or her particular laundry detergent, like _her._ I pulled a sweater over top of my head, something that I rarely allowed myself to do, and then hugged myself tightly.

"I'm okay," I whispered oh-so quietly. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." I knew that they were listening, and I just wanted to make sure that they knew.

I sighed.

Seth would come looking for me any minute, and I didn't want him to find me like that. I pulled the sweater over my head, but got it caught on my necklace, the one that was Seth's dad's chain with my mom's ring on it. The ring must have caught it, because suddenly I went stumbling forward, tripping over a pair of shoes on the ground, as I face-planted against the floor, hearing a crash as the dresser in the back of my mom's closet missed my head by a mere inch.

I moaned.

" _Jane_?" I heard Seth's frantic call. My bedroom was right above this room.

"I'm okay!" I called back quickly, not wanting him to freak out. "Just clumsy!"

I moaned as I sat up and then struggled to untangle myself from the sweater. Finally, I managed to free myself, and then was able to take in the damage I had done.

To my delight, I had only managed to knock the dresser onto the floor. I shook my head, the dresser was ridiculously light, which made it a blinking, red caution sign for my clumsiness. It was like a cruel joke. I easily lifted it back into place, but, not expecting it to be quite to light, I banged it against the wall, wincing as a part of the wall suddenly fell off.

Wait.

I leg go of the dresser as my mouth dropped. A part of the wall fell off.

A part of the wall fell off.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

I looked down at the small, square piece of drywall that was somehow on the floor, but that wasn't what knocked the wind out of my stomach.

There was a door. Correction. There was a _handle_ to a door. Only, there was no door itself! I squinted as I tried to look for it, and then reaching timid fingers out and began tracing along the wall.

I gasped, pulling my hand away as if I felt something hot before placing it back. I rubbed the pad of my finger against the undeniable indent, almost impossible to feel, that went all the way up and around and then back to the floor, in the exact shape of a door.

A keypad that I hadn't noticed before caught my eye.

It was hidden underneath the handle, 10 little tiny dots, all numbers.

I knew better than to think I was dreaming.

What the hell?

I didn't believe it; I couldn't, but something was making me reach out my hand for those numbers. I had to get in there, if anything to prove that it wasn't anything other than ordinary. Mundane. I had to get into this room.

I just had to.

I pressed the number 1, and suddenly the numbers lit up.

1, 2, 3, 4... they flashed red.

So it was a four digit code.

I rolled my neck as I wondered what the hell was happening. I felt like I was thrown into the middle of a sci-fi film. This wasn't my life. For God's sake, there was a secret room inside of my parents closet!

I tried their wedding anniversary, with no luck.

I should really get Seth.

Our address.

My mom's birthday.

Our dad's birthday.

My birthday...

The flash of unfamiliar bright green erupted on the keypad. I heard the indisputable sound of a click, and then I opened the door.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

The indisputable sound of Jane screaming sent me flying down the stairs and towards the sound. The sound was blood-curdling. Overwhelming. Terrifying.

I burst through a door, barely taking into my surroundings before I barreled into a closet, reaching for my around the waist as soon as I saw her.

She was suddenly quiet.

My brain was on high-alert as I took in my surroundings. Who was here? Who was trying to hurt her? Was it a vampire?

Frantically, I went to ask her, when her expression stopped me mid-breath. It wasn't a person or a monster that she was scared of. It was a... room. It was _this_ room.

For the first time, I looked to where her eyes were opened wide with fear, and my mouth dropped.

We were in a room.

It was small, but every single inch was covered in things. Weapons.

Knives and bows and arrows and guns and shackles and, and... a metal cage.

What the hell was this?

* * *

Thoughts? Review below!


	27. Twenty-Seven: Answers

So excited to start to get rolling with details about Jane's past! I hope you enjoy the read!

* * *

Twenty-Seven: Answers

 **Seth's POV**

"Jane," I spoke uneasily for what must have been the fifth time. "Are you sure you don't need to lie down or something? You're looking a little pale, love."

Jane's eyes went wide as she raised them to meet mine. "I _am_?" She asked, but her voice was quieter than usual.

I nodded my head.

"Oh," She spoke, her expression emotionless.

I hesitated what to say next. I didn't want to say anything that would make matters any worse; granted, I was pretty sure nothing could make finding a hidden torture room in your deceased parent's closet much worse, but I wasn't willing to risk it. Also, I was quite positive Jane had gone into shock.

In the time since I had met her to now, she had passed out twice. She seemed to have a propensity towards fainting when she was shocked, and I had nearly grown to expect that reaction. But _this_. Jane was unresponsive. Catatonic. It freaked me out.

Finally having enough, I stepped in front of her. I leaned in so close to her so that my face overtook her entire field of vision.

"Jane," I gently grasped her cheeks in my hands.

Jane blinked. "What?"

I tried not to show how freaked out I was on my face. "Are you okay, babe?"

Her forehead squinted at me. "I don't know."

I gulped. "I'm going to call Carlisle."

"Okay," She just barely breathed back.

I widened my eyes at her response and reached for my phone.

The front door slammed shut as I was about to press send. "Jane Mcalister," I suddenly heard a very familiar yet surprising female voice. Lena Lahote stepped into view, crossing her arms over top of her chest as she zoned in on Jane. "You should really create a bat symbol. You know, some alarm that could sound every time you have an emergency, especially if it's going to be so often."

Jane blinked at her.

Lena cocked her head. "What's wrong with her?" Her eyes flickered to mine.

"I think she's in shock," I tried to lower my voice so Jane didn't catch me.

Suddenly, I heard a moan. "I'm not in shock, Seth," She grumbled, rolling her eyes.

I hit the end button on my phone and looked over her with partial relief and newfound confusion in my eyes. She was still staring off into the distance.

The back door slid open next. Jacob, Embry, Jason, Micah, and Leah following behind.

"Pleasure seeing you all here!" Jason began, his usual, sarcastic and cocky grin on his face. "It feels like we were all together only an hour ago. Oh wait."

"Shut up, Jason," Jacob murmured easily. "Where's Jane?"

Her hand shot up in the air. "Present," She sighed.

Lena spoke for all of us. "I think she's finally lost it."

" _Lena?_ " Embry gasped, and then, all of a sudden, he crossed the room and grabbed her tightly around the arm.

"Hey!" She complained. "What the hell?"

"No fucking way," He yelled. "I told you not to come!"

"And I heard you!" Lena argued back, just as loud. "I just didn't listen!"

"You're leaving. _Now_."

"No, I am _not_!" Lena screeched. "Jane is my best friend! I'm not leaving!"

"Yes, you are," Embry demanded between gritted teeth. "Do you know how dangerous it is to be around her right now?"

A shocked silence spread around the room as everyone, including Embry, realized what he had just said, and who he had just said it right in front of.

Automatically, my eyes flickered over to Jane. She had a blanket pulled tightly around her shoulders, and her face hidden in her hands.

Embry rubbed his jaw. "Jane, I-,"

"Stop it," Jane moaned, her face still hidden. "It's true."

"Jane," I interceded. "It's not."

"But it _is,_ Seth!" She suddenly sat up. "It is! It _is_ dangerous to be around me right now! It was dangerous to be around me two hours ago when we realized that I'm being hunted by psychotic vampires, and it's even _more_ dangerous now that we know that my parents, my parents, my _fucking_ PTA parent, college-sweetheart, embarrassingly normal parents have a freaking torture chamber hidden in my mom's walk-in closet!"

I dropped my face to the floor. She was breaking, I could tell, and I knew that I couldn't say one, damn thing to make this any better.

Jacob broke the silence. "This does change things," He began. "I think we should talk to-,"

"I can't do this right now," Jane stood up.

"Jane," I whispered. Her blurry eyes shot to mine. I was lost for words.

"I understand you're emotional right now," Jacob began slowly.

Jane laughed. "Emotional is one way to put it."

"But we need to make a plan. We need to think logically," He finished.

"Yeah, I totally get that," Jane spoke impatiently. "Look, I'll go to Seth's place. I'll lock myself in and I'll barricade all the doors and that really won't be a problem for me because I seriously have no desire to do anything other than bury my face in a bucket of ice cream and pretend like the last 24 hours are all a bad dream! But I will not, I will _not_ sit here and try to figure out what my parents are. What they... were, I mean. I just, I can't, okay? I can't uncover all of their secrets right now. I'm tired and I'm confused and I'm sad and I just- I can't. Sorry."

"This is brutal," Lena cut her off. "For the love of God would someone stop her? You don't have to talk about anything and we'll get you every flavor of fucking ice cream you want? Ok? There, I said it!"

"Every fucking flavor," I finally figured out how to work my mouth again. Jane's face contorted in sadness as her eyes softened at me. I was the worst boyfriend ever. _Ever_. I had never been this terrible with words, but I found myself at a complete loss, and I realized all at once, that maybe instead of searching for the words to make everything all better, all I had to do was be there for her.

"Agreed," Embry's apologetic eyes met hers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. "On me."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I don't need your evil, lawyer money. Thanks, though."

A shocked laugh slipped between Lena's lips as a smile tugged up on mine. Jane fought a smile of her own as a blush formed on her cheeks. Jane had no idea, but she was actually, really funny; she was so smart that she was quick and witty. I loved watching her weird sense of humor, because it meant that she was coming out of her slightly catatonic state from earlier.

With a sigh, Embry let go of Lena's arm, seeming to realize that it would do him no use because she wasn't about to listen to him. "Fine," He began. "I'll just drop it off at Seth's, then."

"I hate to break up the party," Jacob shot us a patronizing expression, "But could you at least _show_ us this room before taking off?"

"It's right through that door over there," I pointed towards Jane's parents' room.

Jane's gasp made me turn to her in surprise. "No," She breathed, her voice merely a whisper. They blurred right before my eyes. "Please, Seth."

"Jane," I took a step towards her and then lowered my voice so that everyone wasn't able to hear. I cupped her cheek in my hand as I leaned down towards her. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"I just," Her voice broke. "I don't want anyone in my parents' room," She finally divulged.

I gulped, feeling a surging rush of pain fill my veins, in an instant overtaking my entire body. I felt her pain- hell, I could _see_ it in her eyes- but I also knew that protecting her was a tricky thing. I needed to protect her emotionally while also protecting her physically, and those were done in opposing ways.

I squinted towards her parents' room. Fuck it.

"You can go through the wall under the steps," I blurted, turning back towards Jake.

His mouth dropped. " _What_?"

"Go through the wall," I said again, trying to make my voice as casual as possible to not upset Jane any more than she already was. "Right under the steps. It should lead you right into it. Just don't go through the room."

I walked over to close the door and then at the same time grabbed the small pile of Jane's things she had collected. "I'll go get your suitcase," I told her. "Meet me at the front door?"

Jane's eyes were watery as she nodded her head in response.

When I descended the steps, this time with Jane's suitcase in hand, it was impossible to ignore the indisputable sound of hard-wall being destroyed.

"This is psychotic," I just barely heard Jason complain as I passed by. "The door is right there!"

"It's for Jane!" Leah defended. "So shut it!" I smiled to myself, and made a mental note to thank her later.

I found Jane outside, Embry and Lena talking to her as she shivered with the blanket still pulled around her body, against the passenger door; I guess the most shocking warm-spell of November in Fork's history had ended. They began moving away once they saw me.

"I'm serious," Lena began to say. "You have to come."

"Sethy," Embry called to me as he placed his hand on the Lena's shoulder and began guiding her away from the car. "You need to bring Jane over for a movie night."

"Gee," I raised an eyebrow at them as I threw her bags into the trunk of my Jeep. "I've known you since birth and never got an invite; suddenly, Jane's around and we _have_ to come. Should I be offended?"

"Sorry," Lena grinned. "Movie nights are very exclusive in the Lahote household."

"Sounds perfect," Jane sighed. "I miss your mom."

"Everyone just _loves_ my mom," Lena shot a pointed expression at Embry. "I get it already."

Jane appeared confused. "What?" She asked, as I laughed and opened the passenger door for her.

"Long story," Lena sighed.

"Stupid, old, ridiculously-often-brought-up story," Embry corrected her. "And not even relevant anymore."

"Whatever you say," Lena responded just as I shut Jane's door and leaped across the car to my own.

"What was that about?" Jane asked, waving to Lena and Embry as we pulled out of the driveway.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Embry used to have a thing for Lena's mom."

Jane's mouth dropped. " _What?_ " She exclaimed.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Nothing ever happened. I mean, from the time we practically met the girl she was dating Paul. They were best friends, but Embry felt more for her than Scarlett ever did."

"Did Paul imprint on Scarlett?" Jane twisted in her seat to talk to me.

"Mhm," I squeezed her hand.

Jane chuckled. "You wolves are so weird. Fall in love with babies _and_ your friend's girls? I mean, I can handle one or the other, but both? That's a lot to ask."

"Oh, yeah, Jane?" I laughed, winking at her.

Jane giggled. "I could _not_ like you if you had, had a thing for my mom. I'm sorry."

"Understandable," I swallowed down a laugh. "But it's a little different around here." Her eyes were questioning. "Another weird wolf thing; same thing happened with Bella Cullen, Nessie's mom? Jake thought he was in love with Bella; I think he was. They're story was a little bit creepier, though, because they had made out a few times, I'm pretty sure."

Jane gasped. "He _made out_ with her mother? Jesus Christ!"

I laughed. "Yeah. Creepy, huh?"

"So," Jane began uneasily. "That's a wolf thing? When you imprint on a girl you also fall in love with their mom?"

I burst into laughter; I wasn't able to help it. "No, Jane," I reached for her hand as I tried to control myself, which was nearly impossible.

"Any time now, Seth," She grumbled.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry," I chuckled. "No, but I think what happens is if a wolf meets the woman who is going to bring him his imprint, even if she isn't there yet, it's this instant connection thing; a need to keep her safe. With both Lena and Nessie, the connection wasn't gone after their daughters were born, but the romantic part of it disappeared."

Jane thought for a moment, then, "You guys are super, duper weird."

I grinned at her. "Too weird for you?"

"I didn't say that," Jane giggled, and I breathed in the sound. If I could just make her laugh every time something crazy happened in her life, I would feel like I'm not a complete failure. "I like weird. I'm super weird, too."

"You're right," I reached out to ruffle her hair. "You're a dork, Janesie. A sexy dork, though; that's all I know."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Being a dork is not sexy, Seth."

"Actually, Jane," I raised my eyebrows at her. " _Every_ activity that you do is sexy. There are only a few key moments when you're not, and no matter how hard you try, there is absolutely no way for you to look like anything other than a little girl when you cry. That's the only moment though," I shivered at the thought.

Jane giggled. "Well, you can catch a glimpse at very un-sexy me when those psychotic wolves we were just talking about destroy my house."

I frowned. "Hey," Her eyes lifted to connect with mine. The normal golden brown was lighter than usual, today. They were extra beautiful somehow. "That was okay, right? I mean, I'm sorry about telling them to do that; I just knew you didn't want them in the bedroom and I-,"  
Suddenly, Jane threw herself on top of me. She grasped her arms tightly around her neck and squeezed as hard as I thought it was possible for her to. I barely managed to stay on the road and not collide into a telephone pole.

"You're my best friend in the whole entire world," She cried against my neck. "I don't deserve you."

And then, she started sobbing.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

"Jane! _Baby!_ I got fifteen different flavors! I think we should make a game out of this! Where are you?" Seth practically sang out the last part.

I moaned, somehow feeling even worse.

"Jane?" I heard him enter the bedroom.

"Don't come in here," I begged, wanting, more than anything, to close the bathroom door before Seth could come in here and find me in this state, but being way too miserable to muster up enough strength to actually do it.

"Woah," I suddenly heard. "Babe, what happened?" He squatted down.

I moaned, closing my eyes so I didn't have to watch as he took in my current state. I could count on one hand the number of times when I had felt this miserable, but it was different when I was ten and my parents were only there to witness this train wreck. Now, it was a hell of a lot worse.

Currently my arms were resting on the top of the toilet, my face damp with sweat as I buried it against my forearms. Every few seconds or so, my body would shake with a fresh round of nausea followed by chills.

I whimpered.

"Jane," He pulled on my arms.

"No, Seth," I moaned. "I'm not done yet."

"Done?" Seth's voice was filled with concern. "You've been throwing up?"

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Crap," I suddenly felt his warm hand on my back. "I'm so sorry, Janesie. Are you okay?"

"I think so," I began. "I think it might be going a-,"

A fresh wave of vomit interrupted my lie as it very noisily spilled into the toilet.

I had still been crying when Seth and I got home. He carried me inside and then held me as we both fell asleep; honeslty, I wasn't even sure what I was crying about. I was just so dang tired, and I was overwhelmed. It was as if it all hit me at once and once it did I wasn't able to stop.

Thankfully, after our day-long nap, I felt a lot better. Seth left to go meet with the pack and come up with a plan for guarding me, which I was going to have to argue with him about later, and just arrived home with ice cream, apparently.

Somewhere in that time I realized that I wasn't feeling too well. Things developed pretty quickly from the chills to right now.

"Awe, Janesie," Seth's voice was dripping with concern. He ran his soft, warm fingers through the top of my hair and then held it back. He held on with one hand as he pulled the hair-tie that I always had on my writst, off, and then delicately pulled my hair back.

"Thanks," I gasped, right before another round of vomiting began.

"Babe," Seth's palm slipped underneath my shirt as he began rubbing my back in slow circles. "Why didn't you call me?"

My body shook with a chill. "I didn't want to bother you," I whimpered, my stomach beginning to settle, for now at least. "And plus, I look disgusting. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Oh please," Seth kissed right behind my ear. "It's impossible for you to look disgusting, Jane, and even if you did, which you couldn't, that's what this is all about, right? Me and you? The good, the bad, and the ugly."

I would have chuckled if my stomach wasn't busy doing somersaults. I moaned and placed my hands around it. "It's been a lot of ugly lately," I pouted.

"Come here, baby," Seth murmured, though before I could even move he pulled me onto his lap. I let my body fall against his incredibly hot chest; it felt freaking incredible. Seth leaned against the wall and then slipped the blanket that I had discarded on the floor from earlier between us.

"No," I complained, weakly fighting the small amount of fabric that was about to put much unwanted distance between us.

"Sweetheart," Seth murmured. "You have a fever."

"I don't care," I grumbled, knowing that I was being ridiculous, but Seth holding me felt too comforting. I didn't want it to end.

"Shh," He kissed the top of my head. "Let me take care of you, Jane."

I whimpered.

Seth sat up, pulling me back a little bit before sliding his hands underneath my shirt. "Can you raise your arms for me, love?" Seth asked sweetly.

I frowned. "I'm sick, Seth. I don't feel like it."

A surprised chuckle erupted from his lips. "As much as I love you, Jane," Seth smiled brilliantly. "It smells a lot like vomit in here, and I'm not trying to sleep with you."

My head hurt. "Well than I want to keep my shirt on."

"Beautiful," Seth brushed my cheek with his knuckles. "Your shirt is covered in throw up."

I gasped at his words. With a gaping mouth I dropped my eyes to my shirt, completely mortified to find that he was telling the truth.

"Oh, gosh, Seth," I moaned. "That's so gross. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, Jane," Seth frowned at me disapprovingly. "I'm not grossed out, I just want to clean you up."

"I can do it."

"I'm sure you can," Seth smiled gently at me. "But I want to. Can you let me?"

Finally, I gave in. With a sigh and a defeated nod, I raised my arms in the air and allowed Seth to pull my shirt overtop of my head.

"Much better," Seth tossed my shirt across the room and then unhooked my bra, swatting it off of his lap and onto the tile floor. Immediately, he lifted his shirt overtop of his head and then pulled it onto me. His fingers were skilled but gentle at the same time as he unbuttoned my jeans and finally pulled those off, too.

"That probably feels better, yeah?" Seth whispered against my ear as he placed the blanket between us once more and then pulled me to his chest.

"Mmm," I agreed, and seriously, it did. Just Seth holding me was enough to make me feel ten times better, but being free of a bra and jeans made it even more comforting.

"When did this start?" He asked me, his voice gentle and soft, as he timidly strummed his fingertips along my spine.

"I don't know," I shivered.

"Did you take your temperature?" Seth asked. "You're burning up, babe. I have a thermometer in the kitchen."

"If you move I will start screaming," I threatened. "I am perfectly comfortable right now and I haven't been comfortable since I got sick an hour ago."

"An hour ago?" Seth's voice was alarmed. "Jane. Why didn't you call?"

"I already told you," I mumbled.

"Those are terrible reasons, sweetheart. You know I would have come back."

"Exactly," I sighed. "I didn't want you to. You all are already doing so much for me; I don't want to be even more needy than I already am."

"You're sick," Seth whispered into my neck. "You're not needy."

"I feel like death."

"Do you think you have the flu?" Seth asked, his voice thick with worry.

"Not sure," I sighed. "I just feel terrible."

"I can tell," Seth sighed. "I'm sorry you feel so awful, baby. I feel like you can't catch a break lately."

I cuddled closer into Seth's chest, annoyed with the blanket separating me from his smooth, comfortable chest, but enjoying it nonetheless.

"Did they figure anything out about that room?" I asked him after a moment. It was weird, because I almost had to build myself up to ask that question; it was almost like it required some bravery.

Seth hesitated. "The Cullen's have a theory."

"What is it?"

"Jane," Seth clasped my neck firmly in his hand. "We don't need to talk about this right now."

"Actually," I rolled my face into his chest. "I think we do, Seth. Can we at least talk about _something_? A lot has happened and we still haven't really talked about any of it."

Seth's arms tightened around me. "You think that, Jane?" His voice got small.

"I think that you're trying to protect me right now," I told him. "Mentally, I mean."

"Can I tell you the truth?" Seth asked gently.

My grip tightened on the blanket. "Of course you can."

"I just feel like you're very... fragile right now, Jane. I know that you're tough. You've survived so much loss and you've been hurt so many times and I respect you so much for that, but I just- I don't know how to tread these waters, not when it comes to your parents. I know that they're a touchy subject, and rightfully so, I just don't want to say or do anything to make it worse. I feel like I need to always say the perfect thing to make everything better and I just have no idea what that it."

I melted against his chest. "Seth," I tilted my face so that I could look up at him. When I looked into his eyes, now, I felt like I saw more, honest emotion than I had seen since this all started. "I don't need you to fix everything for me. I just need you to go through it with me, and to be here when I need to cry about it."

Seth cringed. "Okay, but you know how I feel about the whole crying thing. It's freaking miserable to watch, Jane. I know that I say this all the time but I feel like I have to keep saying it because you just don't understand. There isn't a sadder crier in the entire world; it's like torture watching that."

I chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'll try to cry less pathetically next time."

Seth's eyes warmed as he took me in. "You're so beautiful," He murmured, just as I felt his fingers brush a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm serious," He shook his head. "How does a girl who just puked for an hour and has a 101 fever look this good? It's unnatural, Jane."

"Maybe I'm a supernatural creature of my own," I mumbled back. "The prospect is seeming more and more likely with each passing day."

Seth's eyes squinted.

"It's bad, isn't it?" I suddenly blurted.

He pursed his lips. "Not... really. Depends on what your definition of bad is. I, personally, don't think you're going to like it, but that's because I know you. It's not necessarily bad, though. I mean, the pack was kind of relieved; it's, well, I guess the _purpose_ isn't all that different to us."

My eyes bulged. "I'm not descendants of a form of an animal, am I?"

Seth's lips parted, obvious humor behind his eyes. "No, baby. Just an animal in bed, I promise."

If I didn't have such a fever, I most definitely would have blushed.

"Okay, then," I continued, not quite sure what to think about that, or if I even really wanted to know. "Let's start small. Can you tell me about Nessie?"

"Nessie?" Seth's eyebrows squinted together. "What about her, babe?"

"I need you to explain to me what happened with her family. And I want to know who the Voleeni, or whatever they're name is, are."

"The Volturi?" Seth's voice somehow turned ice cold in the matter of seconds. "Who told you about them?" He asked, his words serious.

"Lena," I peered up at him, suddenly nervous.

He moaned. "Of course she did."

"Who are they?" I pushed.

"It doesn't really... They're not relevant, Jane," Seth struggled. "Why do you want to know."

"Because, Seth!" My voice suddenly rose a half-octave (as much as my weak body would allow), "I want to know everything. You don't need to shield me from this. I can handle it, and I also feel like I need to know."

"About the Volturi?" Seth appeared taken aback. "I'm not trying to keep things from you, Jane; I just don't understand. What do they have to do with you?"

"Seth," I moaned. "They just do. I need to know. I need to understand why the Cullen's are so different than other Vampires, and Lena said it had something to do with them fighting the Volturi with you. I need to know."

Seth was silent for a moment too long. "Why do you need to know, Jane?" He finally asked, his voice quiet.

"Seth," I whimpered. "Don't make me say it."

"Jane," His eyes were confused, stunned even, as he pushed my chin up so that I was forced to match his gaze. "You will _not_ feel guilty about those monsters dying. I won't let you."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "I can't help it," I finally admitted to both him and myself. I wish my voice didn't sound as weak as I felt.

"Jane," Seth closed his eyes to gather himself. When he opened them again he looked so sad, sadder than I had ever seen him. "You don't understand, baby. They're not alive. They're evil. They're murders."

"You're right," I countered. "I don't understand. I don't because as much as you say those things I can't stop thinking about Nessie, and about the Cullen's. Nessie is not evil, Seth. She's the farthest thing from evil."

"Of course she is," He lifted his pointer finger and began gently tracing my collar bone. "We all love Nessie."

"Then explain how you can say those things about vampires if you do."

"Jane," Seth sighed. "It's complicated."

"I want to know," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So, vampires," Seth struggled for the right words. "You become a vampire when you're bitten, and, from what I've been explained and from tribe stories, the person inside of you dies, and you become a monster. They kill people without remorse, Jane. They use their unhuman strength to demolish entire villages; that's what happened with my people. Cold-one's, they did that."

"But that was one monster, Seth. They're not all monsters."

"Yes," He disagreed with me. "They are. The Cullen's, and their relatives, they are the only vampires that I know whom exist, who do not feed on humans. They all found each other because they believe the same. They don't _want_ to be monsters, so they fight against who they are."

"But how do you know that the monsters who attacked me aren't like that?" I disagreed. "I get that it's not likely, but it's not impossible."

"It is impossible, Jane," He rubbed my shoulder. "They both tried to kill you. They had red eyes."

"I figured the Cullen's just wore contacts," I raised an eyebrow at him.

Seth chuckled, but his face was still sad. "You're brilliant, Jane. Anyone ever told you that?"

"Many people," I nodded eagerly. "Answer my question."

"You had a question?"

"Who are the Volturi? And what have they got to do with anything?"

"The Volturi," Seth grimaced, almost as if he didn't like to talk about them. "They're basically vampire royalty. They have no respect for human life whatsoever, and their main purpose is making sure that their secret doesn't get out, while attaining more power by building their own army with vampires with special gifts."

"They wanted Nessie?" My mouth dropped. "I hadn't remembered Seth telling me about Nessie having any gifts of her own, but with so much new information, I honestly could have missed it.

"No," Seth shook his head. "They didn't want her; they wanted to kill her."

I gasped. "Kill Nessie? But why?"

"Because," Seth rubbed his neck. "So, Bella got married to Edward when he was a vampire and she was a human. They, you know, had a honeymoon, things happened, and suddenly Bella was pregnant. Nothing like that had ever happened before, so the wolves, we split."

"What do you mean you split?" I pushed.

"Honey," Seth chuckled. "Would you let me explain?"

I pressed my lips together. "Sorry."

"Sam used to be our alpha. It was Jacob's birthright, but he phased after Seth, and he didn't want it. We had never experienced something like a half vampire, half human before. Sam and Paul and Embry and Quil and Jared, they all thought it was a demon. They all wanted to kill Bella before it was born."

I gasped. "But- I mean, continue."

"Regardless of what Bella had done, that was Jake's best friend. He went against Sam and he left the pack. Leah and I followed him. We didn't agree that it was right to kill Bella; we thought that since she was human, she deserved our protection, too. We were ready to fight against them with the Cullens on the night that Nessie was born. Only, Jacob imprinted on Nessie, and so they couldn't hurt her."

"But why did that change things?"

"Because," Seth explained patiently. "The pack can't hurt anyone who a wolf imprint's on. In fact, they require our utmost protection. It's our most important law."

"Jeeze," I sighed. "So, family dinners must have been awkward after that."

Seth chuckled. "For a while, yeah. We stayed separate for a long time, something like five years. During that time, Nessie grew up, and I mean, she _grew up_. Being a half-vampire, she was full grown to an adult in five years total, and it was obvious that she wasn't anywhere near a threat.

Nessie can survive on animal blood or human food, but she preferred human food and has always stuck with that. She's harmless. She's just like everyone else. Sam eventually wanted to stop phasing; Emily and him wanted kids. It was time. With Sam retiring and Jacob planning on phasing forever, it made sense to reconnect the pack. Jacob became the alpha of both, and we were all together again."

"Wow," I breathed as I took in all the new information. "That's amazing. I mean, it's sad that there was such a separation, but it seemed to work out."

Seth nodded. "Honestly, we were separate packs, but we all came together and worked out our differences long before that. We all fought together, both packs, the Cullen's, the Cullen's vampire friends. All of us. We fought against the Volturi; we were protecting Nessie."

"But I still don't understand why they wanted to kill her, Seth."

"They thought that Nessie was an immortal child. Those are forbidden. Picture a toddler having a tantrum, now picture a vampire toddler with inhuman strength having one."

My eyes widened. "Makes sense."

"So, they came to kill her. We were ready to fight, but thankfully it didn't come to that. Alice, she's the one who can see the future, she showed them their future, and what would happen if we had fought. It consisted a lot of them dying. A lot of us, too."

My breath caught in my throat. "What?" I breathed. "Some of you would have _died_?"

Seth nodded.

"Who?"

He cringed.

I lurched forward. " _You_?" I exclaimed.

"It never happened," Seth reassured me, his eyes calming as he rubbed my back. "Lay back down, love."

"What? Seth?" My throat felt like it was constricting. "I- I- I don't even know what to say to that. I can't- I can't imagine if you had died, then. I can't imagine never having met you."

"You don't have to," He murmured softly to me. "Because I'm right here. I'm right here," He repeated, reaching out to grab my hand and then place it on his chest. "And I'm not going anywhere, Jane. Lay back down for me. Everything's okay."

I swallowed harshly but I did as I was told, though that might have had to do with the fresh wave of nausea that came with his admission. I clutched my stomach in my hands and closed my eyes.

"You feel sick again?" Seth whispered, his palm beginning to rub delicate, delicate circles over top of my stomach.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"Do you understand now, Jane?" Seth finally asked. "Do you see how you have nothing to feel guilty about. We've killed so many vampires before, Jane. That's what we do. It's what we do to protect people from, all people, imprints especially. It's the same thing we would have done for Nessie."

"I think I understand," I told him honestly. "Maybe I could talk to the Cullen's. I think that might help."

"That's a good idea," Seth tried to smile at me. "Of course, you'll meet them at Thanksgiving."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I will?"

"Yeah," Seth actually smiled for real now. "You're still planning on coming to my family's Thanksgiving with me, right? Or did you forget that Thanksgiving is this weekend?"

"This weekend?" My mouth dropped open. "Since when?"

"Since the beginning of America," Seth laughed.

I moaned. "I am so discombobulated. Why are the Cullen's going to be at your Thanksgiving again?"

"We always go to the Cullen's," Seth grinned. "My mom is married to Charlie who is Bella's dad. As soon as they got married we started going. At first Leah hated it; it's kind of a natural dislike, the vampire-werewolf thing, or, at least it's supposed to be like that, anyways."

I couldn't help but grin. "Let me guess," I reached to touch his cheek. "You didn't inherit that hate gene."

"Not me," Seth smiled. "Actually, I always rather liked the Cullen's."

"That's because you're so freaking _good_ Seth," I shook my head at him. "You're kind, through and through. You're the kindest, best person I've ever met."

Seth's lips pulled up at the corners. "I could say the same about you," He murmured to me.

"I'm excited to meet them at Thanksgiving, then," I announced.

"I'm sure Lena and Leah are excited you're going as well," Seth nodded. "And of course I've never been more happy for pie before in my entire life."

I giggled. "Wait, Lena? Why would she be there?"

Seth suddenly laughed. "I'm sorry if you feel like there are so many holes, Jane. It's just, sometimes I forget how much of a novice you are to all of this. It's kind of endearing, truly. It's cute."

"Is Lena some sort of weird hybrid-half-thing? It would explain how she's so beautiful."

"No," Seth chuckled. "Did Lena tell you about her mom at all? About her... situation?"

I suddenly felt so, extremely sad. Scarlett was so sweet; I hated the thought of anyone hurting her. "Yeah," I frowned. "It's so sad."

"Yeah, it is," Seth agreed. "Well, when she moved to Forks and met Paul, she didn't have any family. She became best friend's with Nessie and the Cullen's sort of adopted her. I'm pretty sure they're like Lena's grandparents on Scarlett's side. Not sure; all I know for sure is that it is gold irony that Paul Lahote, hot-head vampire hater is now over there for every holiday. Embry, too, but just less hysterical than Paul."

I smiled. "I'm excited that everyone's going to be there, then! Especially excited about the Lahote's. I love being able to have a big, family holiday. Honestly, Seth, it's the first Thanksgiving without my parents; I hope you know how much it means to me to be able to spend it with your family."

Seth's eyes watered. "I love you more than you know, Jane, and I intend to give you a family of our own, too, one day."

"If I live long enough," I joked with him.

"Not funny," Seth sighed, "But yes, Jane, that is one of the reasons why your safety is of top priority."

"What's the other reason?"

"Because I love you," Seth answered without missing a beat.

"But you already said that," I laughed.

"Well I really mean it, "Seth shrugged.

"Hey Seth?" I suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"What were my parents?" His eyes widened in surprise. "I mean," I attempted to clear my throat, but my voice still remained weak. "I know that you know. I can tell. Please, tell me."

Seth still looks uneasy about it. "It's speculation, Jane. Are you sure you don't want the Cullen's to help explain; they're the ones who brought it up."

"Seth?" My voice was high.

"Jane."

"Please?"

"The Cullen's think they were vampire hunter's."

I felt ill again. I grasped my stomach and curled myself into a ball.

"Hey, hey," Seth pulled me into him, like he was doing a curl with a weight, and rested his chin on top of my head. "All good. We'll figure it out. Absolutely _no_ crying."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You okay?" Seth asked gently, his hand rubbing down my thigh.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Just think of it this way," Seth suggested. "I hunt vampires. I do it all the time! And you love me, right?"

"Yeah," I answered uneasily after a moment.

"So it's kind of like the same thing, only, your parents were even more badass because they weren't supernatural at all, they were just brave as hell and had super cool weaponry!"

I laughed against Seth's chest. "God, I love you," I got out, right before I lurched out of his grasp, just barely making it to the toilet in time before I accidentally puked all over my incredible, sensitive, understanding, werewolf boyfriend.

* * *

What do you think of the theory about Jane's parents? Did anyone call it? Next chapter is the Thanksgiving chapter and I am already itching to write it.

Follow/favorite/review below! xo


End file.
